Had enough
by Sofia.Severus Darcy
Summary: Hermione return to Hogwarts to teach after the war, Severus is now alive and they face several challenges together. And against eachother. A woman has a limit, Severus is really curious of how far he can go...later chapters will be family
1. The new teacher

**After the war and not all god guys had died. This is my idea of Severus and Hermione romance so some things may be diffrent, like Severus age he is much younger in my story.**

**If you don't like SS/HG pairings then don't read this.**

**Please rewiew!**

* * *

><p><strong>I sat looking <strong>out through the window in Dumbledors office. In three hours the students would come. In three hours Dumbledor would present me as the new Charm professor. I was smiling as crazy, even if Ron and I had been fighting about me going and teaching I was really glad over being able to do it. Minerva said something that draw my attention from the window.

"Sorry what did you say?" I asked and walked up to Minerva who was standing infront of Dumbledors desk.

"Nothing dear, I was just wondering where Albus took of to" just as she said that the door opened and in came Dumbledor followed by Snape. I couldn't deny that Snape looked good. The last time I had seen him was after all when he had been covered in blood. But he was really more different, he looked younger and healthier...He looked really different. Maybe it was a glamour?

"Ah Hermione! How nice to see you again" Dumbledor said and smiled at me with the twinkel in his eyes. He then looked at Snape. "Severus are you not going to say hello to your new colleague?"

I glanced at Snape. He just looked at me for a long while then sighed.

"Miss Granger I was under the impression that we would be rid of you after you had taken your newts" He sneered. I glared at him for a long while then smiled a big smile that clearly caught him off guard.

"Sorry Severus but I'm here again. I just missed you soooo much" My voice showed that the last things I said was fake. He rolled his eyes.

"Why? Does the Weasley boy don't satisfy you?"

"Shut up!" I growled and he smirked.

"How very professor of you MISS GRANGER" He sneered and put extra notion on my name.

"Enough children!" Dumbeldor said and we stopped glaring at eachother and up at him.

"Severus that was the last time I will ever ask you to greet someone" Dumbledor sighed and I saw Snape smirk.

"Thank merlin" I murmured and Minerva giggled. Snape glared at me and I felt a tingling run all over my body.

"Any way if you are done gazing at each other I would highly appreciate if you looked at me" Dumbledor said and I turned away from Severus to smile at my old headmaster.

"Thank you" He said, a bit sarcastic. "Your bags are moved to your quarters. Are you ready to see your rooms Professor Granger?" He smiled.

"Of course!" I said and smiled.

"Good! Just follow Severus" He smiled and sat down in his chair. I quickly looked at Snape who smiled mischievously at me and raised one of his eyebrows.

"Shall we go then miss Granger?" He asked and sneered. I simply glared at him and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>We didn't speak when he walked with me to my rooms. I just followed him as quickly as I could. He took so much longer steps than I did and was therefore faster than me. I think he knew that but didn't slow down. I almost fell once and he grabbed me the second before I hit the ground.<p>

"Really Miss Granger don't you know how to walk?" He asked with a sneer. He helped me up and I quickly jumped away from him. I held my chin up and glared at him.

"It's your fault for walking so fast. Are you in a hurry or something?" We started to walk again, he did not slow down.

"Well Miss Granger, there is a thing called school wich starts in 2 hours. So yes being a teacher at the school I am a bit in a hurry to get everything ready" He smirked.

"Don't call me that and slow down!" I said and grabbed his arm and yanked him back to me, but it didn't really work. When I pulled him to me it ended with me flying to him. It was as he was a rock. He stared at me surprised and then smirked and I felt my face go red like a tomato. I stepped away from him and started to walk, he got up next to me just a second later and I could feel his amusement in the air. Oh the irritating man!

"Snape!" Snape stopped and turned around to face the person who had called, I turned around as well and felt my jaw drop.

There in shiny golden robes stood Gilderoy Lockhart with a silly grin on his face. I heard Snape making an annoyed sound.

"What is it Lockhart?"

"Well Severus I have told you to call me Gilderoy a hundred times, why must you be so stubborn?"

"He does that to everyone" I said and Gilderoys eyes slid down to me, or rather my cleavage, then up to my face.

"Oh what a beauty!" He said and took my hand and kissed it "Bonjour ma chérie! And who might you be?" He asked and stepped a little closer to me.

"Hermione Granger, I'm the new charm professor" I said and tried to resist the urge to punch him in the face for looking at my cleavage to much.

"Well Miss Granger how can I forget! You were one of my students. I remember you being very beautiful" He said and blinked at me. I made a grimace.

" I was 12 years old" I said with a cold tone.

He just laughed "Of course, but you were really smart I remember. Wasn't you the one that the pixies hung up in the ceiling?"

"No that was Neville Longbottom"

He just laughed again. "Yes it was a great time, we had allot of fun didn't we?"

"You were mostly hiding in your office during clas" I said sounding almost like Snape.

Lockhart (anyone dare to guess what he does?) laughs again. "Well I really should get going. I will see you later professor Granger, have anyone told you how pretty eyes you have?"´

"Professor Lockhart what you have been looking at are certainly not my eyes so you are not to compliment them" I said and started to walk.

"We will se eachother later professor Granger!" Lockhart called but I didn't turn around. I heard a faint laughter from beside me and I looked up at Snape who was trying not to laugh while I looked at him.

"What is he doing here? Wasn't he obliviated?" I asked when we stopped infront of a lion portrait. I quietly whispered my new password 'celtic sun' and the portrait opened. I turned towards Snape again.

"He was and it was a hell getting him sane enough to even talk properly."

"Did you fix him?" I asked and my eyes widened. I remembered how Snape had made Lockhart fly halfway through the dueling club hall. Snape hated Lockhart for taking Defence Against Dark Arts, so why in the world would he help him with his memory?

Could the war have changed him so much?...No.

"I know what your thinking Miss Granger and no I didn't do it by my free will. Professor Lockhart has an aunt very high placed in the ministry who ordered Dumbledor to order me to fix her nephew" he sighed and made and evil smile. "But I can't say it didn't bring me some satisfaction"

I raised an eyebrow at him "I got a really bad feeling about asking you what brought you so much satisfaction by looking inside his head, but what do you mean?"

He smiled evily. "Oh nothing, planted in a fake memory here and there. Put in a few new phobias. Trust me when you see how he reacts to spiders you will die from laughter"

I chuckled and smiled up to my old professor. "You are evil Professor Snape"

"I have heard that's why every girl in this school has crushes on me" He said and smiled a half smile. I looked at him and smiled mischievously.

"I don't find that hard to belive" We looked at eahother and I shivered when his black eyes met mine.

"Lockharts aunt who is it?" I said and stepped back from him, I hadn't even noticed that I had moved closer.

"Like their horrible taste in clothes and huges egos isn't a clue?" He asked and raised an eyebrow at me. I thought about it for just five seconds then looked at him in disbelif.

"Please don't tell me it's Dolores Umbridge" I said and he just looked at me wich told me it was true.

"She visits quiet often so you will be able to see them for yourself" He said and looked down the hall.

"I must be going Miss Granger I have to prepare my new classroom" He said and started to walk away with his robes billowing behind him.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I called after him and walked into my quarters.

* * *

><p>Getting my room ready had taken a bit to much time.<p>

Everything had been changed. The walls were no longer blue, they were dark red. The floor was in black marble, I had fixed my king size bed to be golden and red and mostly everything in my rooms was red, gold and dark red. It had taken to much time so I just threw on my red dress robes with the dark red corset waist.

I almost ran to the great hall and just outside the doors I started to walk, pretending to be calm. I glanced up at the teacher table and saw Snape, but if we were colleagues now I should really call him Severus. He looked up and met my gaze and I quickly looked away. I felt so incredibly stupid about what had happened earlier, I had actually flirted with the man!

It was horrible of me! I had a boyfriend who I...It didn't matter what I felt for Ron after our argument, he was still my boyfriend and it was wrong of me to flirt with another guy and like it!

And I had REALLY liked it.

I had to do something to make the new feeling go away, maybe I just needed to make up with Ron? I'll just avoid Severus for a while.

At the table Minerva gestured at me to come and sit next to her...and if I did sit next to her I would sit next to Severus also...Great really great.

*SEVERUS*

The witch was going to kill me. She walked towards the teacher table with her dark red robes flowing down her body, and the black corset around her waist just made her look so much more, dangerous in a way. But it didn't make her look slutty or anything. She looked sophisticated and so irresistible, and even a bit scary. I loved it.

Minerva started to wave at her to sit next to her and a faint blush started to spread on her cheeks. I smirked and just shook my head, she was still a bit insecure. I felt Minervas hand on my arm.

"I trust you didn't fight or anything while you showed her to her rooms?" She said and looked a bit more serious than before.

I sighed and rolled my eyes "Do not worry Minerva, I did nothing to make your little gryffindor princess upset"

Hermione walked over to us and sat down, she was clearly tense. She and Minerva were busy talking about her new quarters and I was just listening to them while watching the students walk in and sit down in their seats. The places closest to the teacher table were empty, that was were the new first years would sit.

"I must be going now" Minerva said and walked out of the doors were she was going to welcome the new first years, wonderful new imbeciles to teach. I glanced at Hermione who was sitting looking out at all the students. She looked happy. The students of course recognized her and the whisperes started to spread all through the great hall in what seemed to be two seconds.

"This is so cool" I heard her whisper to herself and I raised an eyeborw at her. She looked at me to and smiled.

" I remember this ceremony from when I was a first year, it's been so long"

"I remember watching your ceremony and it has not been to long since then, you are afterall just 21 years old"

"I feel like hundred" She said and sighed still smiling.

"You certainly don't look like it" I said and she blushed looking away then looked back at me.

"How old are you Severus?" She blushed at the use of my name.

"Are we really on first name basis already?" I asked with a sneer and she glared at me.

"I have a boyfriend Severus. You know if I didn't know better I would think you were jealous"

"O please! Me being jealous of that red headed dunderhead? Seriously" He growled. She stayed quiet for a while and just when Minerva entered the hall with the new first years she decided to speak again.

"How old are you Severus? You might as well say it beacuse I will find out either way"

I sighed "37 is my age, happy now you insufferable woman?"

She turned to smirk at me. "Very"

When Minerva had read all the names and the kids had been sorted into their houses Albus stood up to make his little speech. After warning the students for the forrest and other things he presented the teachers.

"Professor McGonagall, who I'm proud to call my wife is now the deputy headmaster now. Her spot as transfigurations professor will be taken by Professor Flitwick. Professor Flitwicks place will be taken by Professor Hermione Granger" Albus made a gesture with his hand towards Hermione and she stood up and bowed lightly at the clapping students then sat down.

"And for potions we have Professor Lockhart" no one clapped but Lockhart just smiled stupidly. Hermione turned to me.

"He will blow the whole place up!" She whispered and I smirked "What are you going to teach?"

"While Professor Snape will take over Defence Against the Dark Arts and he has started the fight club again" the Slytherins started cheering and several girls from the other houses started clapping to. Hermione just looked at me and clapped.

"Don't look so surprised miss Granger" I smirked and she glared at me.

"Do not call me that" She growled.

"I swear if your hair started to change color now you would look just like Nymphadora Lupin" I said and she just glared at me even more intensly. When the food popped up she turned away from me and started to talk to Minerva, she still looked at me sometimes and I just raised an eybrow at her making her look away.

_This could be a fun._


	2. Pink slytherin

After the feast the teachers retired to the teachers lounge and I sat as far away from Severus as I could. And Lockhart sat as close to me as he could. He was babbling about something I couldn't care less about and instead of listening I looked at my old professors. All of them were seated at a long table wich I was placed by as well.

"So Hermione what are your plans for the year?" Dumbledor asked and I looked at him. He was sitting and the end of the table so he could see all of us.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you still together with Ron Weasley?" Sinistra asked.

"Is he going to move over here to live with you?" Minerva asked to and I looked between the two of them and then looked down in my lap.

"I'm still together with Ron" I looked up at them "But he wasn't as pleased as I was when I got the job here, so no he won't be joining me here" The both women looked at me with compassion and Sinistra took my hand across the table.

"Don't worry I had the same problem when I came to work here to. But honey, men aren't worth it. Your happy here so better dump him instead of leave!"

I smiled at her. " It's not that easy"

When Dumbledor started to speak again I looked at him and my gaze just happened to slid over to Severus, he looked at me concerned and I quickly looked away from him and kept my gaze steadily at Dumbledor for the rest of the evening.

* * *

><p>The doors of the DADA class room was shut and all first years jumped up in surprise. I saw it in their faces that they were already scared, I bet their house mates had told them about me and my teaching methods. To bad I had decided to change that just a bit.<p>

"If you were paying attention in the great hall yesterday you all know that I am professor Snape and that I will teach you Defence Against the Dark Arts this year and forward." I looked out over the small students and saw Theodor Lupin in his gryffindor robes looking up at me. The boy met my gaze and smiled a small smile that looked just liked his fathers. I just looked at him and let my gaze sweep the rest of my students. I couldn't smile at my godson in class, that would ruin my bad teacher image.

"If you pay attention you will might get out of this class with only scratches" I walked between the tables and took time making them nervous "If you don't it will be at your own risk"

I walked up to my desk again and turned to glare at the students.

"Page 234!" I called and everyone quickly opened their books. Teddy smiled amused and opened his book and glanced up at me. I raised an eybrow at him and he just made a discret thumbs up at me.

It took all my power not to smile at the boy.

"Mr Garcia read aloud!" I called and the little ravenclaw boy jumped in surprise and started reading about shadow fairies and my mind slowly slipped over to the fairy who I knew was now teaching charms.

* * *

><p>I gently closed the doors to the charms class room and walked up to my desk in the middle of the room.<p>

"Good morning class!" I called and recived a 'good morning professor Granger' from all students.

"Good you all remember who I am" I said and leaned back at my desk and looked out at the second years. My gaze stopped at a short girl with frizzy brown hair wearing gryffindor robes she looked so nervous and I smiled at her.

"I want you to know that charms are hard but I plan to help you as much as I can, if you pay attention in return. I am a very patient person and I wan't to help you" My gaze stopped at some slytherin students. They actually listened! I smiled at them to.

"If you wan't to learn I will help so no fighting in my class. There are no houses in my class so when you some here next time I want you to take of your robes and hang them on the back of your chairs"

There was some whispers about that but I just stood still and watched them. They became quiet and I raised my wand against a black feather on my desk, it lifted and strated flowing in the air.

"Today we will learn the spell 'wingardium leviosa' and pay attention. It's levi-O-sa not levios-A!"

A slytherin girl succeded in bringing her feather in the air but it fell down after just a few seconds and she sighed in defeat.

"Just keep trying miss Lane" I said to her and she looked at me in surprise. Wow, the older students must have said I only sided with gryffindors. Were the slytherin students so despised by the other teachers that they wouldn't belive one to be nice to them?

A ravenclaw boy made his feather flow all the way to the ceiling and I walked over to him. "Very good Mr Thomas, do you think you can get it down to my desk?"

The boy stared at his feather concentrated and brought it down to my desk.

"very good Mr Thomas! 5 points to ravenclaw" The boy smiled happily and I walked back to my desk. When I saw that all students had successfully lifted their feathers I spoke up.

"Very good class! Now for the final task, you will all place your feather on my desk using the spell. 5 points will be awarded each to those who succed. Now Can all huffelpuff students begin placing their feathers?"

When the class was over all students had smiles on their faces and I waved good bye to them. That had been fun! This maybe wouldn't be as bad as I thought after all.

At the end of the day I had smiled so much my cheeks hurt, but the smiles had been for real. I was so happy doing this. Helping the students was definetly not as bad as I had thought.

"What are you smiling at miss Granger?" I spun around and pointed my wand at the person who had entered the classroom. I sighed when I saw who it was and my heart started beating out of control, I lowered my wand.

"Would you stop calling me that! And have you ever heard of knocking before you enter a room?" he raised an eyebrow at me and walked closer. I walked around my desk so I would be in safe distance from him. That dream I had had about him the other night really got me thinking I wouldn't be able to control myself if I stood to close to him.

"Are you not supposed to have the fight club now?" I asked.

"Yes I am but I'm afraid I need assistance with that"

"Surely Lockhart would help you"

"I'm afraid Lockhart is having a meeting with his aunt. And even if he wasn't I wouldn't ask him for help."

"So that means you like me more than Lockhart?" I sneered and he raised an eyebrow at me.

" I do"

I tried to come up with an excuse to not go but couldn't find one and I sighed.

"Okey I will help you"

"Wonderful Miss Granger"

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!"

* * *

><p>The room looked just like when Lockhart had used it, only now it was in slytherin colors. Severus slammed the door shut when the whole fight club was there and made several of them jump, even me.<p>

I saw Teddy Lupin among the gryffindor students and smiled at him. Severus walked up on the little stage and everyone got quiet.

"So this is the fight club?" Severus asked and looked out at the students and rolled his eyes. "This is going to be intresting. We will train the skills of dueling so we might have a chance at winning the dueling championship. We will be fighting against durmstrang, beauxbatons and more schools." He glared at the students "So you better be good at this"

He walked to the other end of the stage.

"Today we have Miss Granger who has agreed to help me with a small demonstration" He sneered at me as I walked up on stage. He had just called me Miss Granger infront of my students...He was going down.

"I'm sorry to hear you still fail to use my correct titel professor Snape" I said as we walked towards eachother at the stage. We raised our wands and he looked at me.

"It was no misstake" He smirked and I glared at him. We made a small bow towards eachother.

"You are going down Snape" I whispered and walked away and so did he. When I had walked three steps I turned around and raised my wand as did Severus. Then I remembered how skilled he was in dueling. This may have been a very bad idea.

"Ladies first" he said and there was a small laugh through class, but I didn't hesitate. I threw a expelliarmus at him wich he quickly blocked and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Sometimes defence is the best offence" Severus called as he continued to block my attacks. "And sometimes not!" He shot an expelliarmus at me and I flew backwards. But I had done this before. I quickly turned around in the air so I landed on one knee with the other one at the side, my wand fell down in my hand thnks to the wordsless accio I had cast on it. I stood up and grinned cockily at Severus. He actually looked surprised but qucikly shot away another hex.

I had been right, Severus was a very skilled duelist. I wouldn't last long.

"Then you finish it" Severus said and I felt a pressure against my head, I couldn't block him as he entered my mind. He made me se strange and I put both my hands against my head and tried to push him out. I could see him walk towards me but I still couldn't concentrate. I felt him look for something, Shit I couldn't let him find the dream I had about him!

Even though I couldn't see I shot out a hex at him, it hit and he let go of my mind. But when I looked around I was sitting on the floor with his wand against my throat. He had won, but even if though he had I still looked up at him and smiled.

I started laughing and laid down on the floor. I heard giggles around me but no one dared to laugh at him. Well, except me then.

"For next lesson I want you all to list the spells we have used here today. You will practise at them next time."

All students ran out of the room and when they were outside they started laughing as hard as I did. Snape flicked his wand so the doors closed and then stared down at me.

"And what is it that is so funny?"

"You!" I said and started laughing again. Then I stood up and qucikly fixed my clothes.

"I must get going now, see you later Severus!" I called and ran out of the room. I really didn't want to be there when he found out wich spell I had hit him with.

* * *

><p>I still didn't know what Hermione had been laughing at. Maybe I had gone through her mind to hard and she had gone crazy. I walked into my quarters and just as I passed the mirror in my bedroom I saw something strange. I walked back infront of it and stared wide eyed at my reflection.<p>

I know what she had been laughing at, and I was going to kill her.

My hair was a pink.

**A/N**

**Severus in pink hair?...**

**Please rewiew, I love them!**


	3. Slytherin revenge

**Thank you so much for the rewiews and I hope you will rewiew more after this chapter :)**

* * *

><p>Something was going on. I could feel it. And it was something with Severus, probably his revenge. He had looked murderous during dinner, and he had glared at me like crazy. I don't think he is the kind to take easy on those jokes.<p>

I had grinned back at him but I had been nervous as hell. After the meeting I had run as fast as I could to my quarters and had locked every possible entrance.

Maybe I was just being paranoid. But this was Severus Snape, and I had a feeling that once he had made up his mind about something there was nothing that could stand in his way.

"Good morning class!" I called when I closed the doors to my class room. They all said godmorning and I saw how they all took of their outer robes with their house crest on and hung them on the back of their chairs.

Even before I had started talking there was a boy who raised his hand.

"Yes mr Armstrong?"

"Is it true that you turned professor Snapes hair pink?"

I smirked and tried to look stern.

"3 points from Huffelpuff for none class related question. And yes I did" they started to giggle. But the slytherins looked not so pleased in me humiliating their head of house. I turned to them.

"But I'm sure he will take a pretty serious revenge at me for doing so" That seemed to make them in a better mood. Should I be offended?

* * *

><p>Finally it was weekend! I really couldn't stand any more teaching the little morons.<p>

"it's so nice that you have finally let go of that glamour Severus, now all can really see how you look like"

"Minerva nothing has really changed"

"I disagree" the new voice said.

Hermione walked up to us while we were sitting in the teachers lounge and she looked far to pleased with herself. That was going to change soon however. She sat down next to Minerva infront of me and seemed to study my face.

"You look younger"

"I was never that old"

"But still, I like it" The whole lounge seemed to stop at her words and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You do?"

"Yes. But I feel rather insulted that you didn't keep the new hair style I gave you"

Everyone started laughing and I glared at her. She shivered. I was going to make her pay for that.

"Now children calm down" Dumbledor called and we the rest of the teachers sat down at the table.

"Any news about the week?" He asked and Sinistra started jumping up and down in her seat.

"All students love you Hermione!" She said and looked at the younger witch. "They were all laughing at something you had said during class today" Hermione paled.

"You don't have to say what!"

"Oh belive me honey I know when to shut up" She said and winked at Hermione.

"All students have complimented you actually, even the slytherins" Dumbledor said and she smiled.

"The world is up side down, slytherins are actually liking Hermione" I looked at the door and saw Potter standing there. Hermione jumped up and ran towards him. he grabbed her and spun her around in the air then kissed her cheek.

"Hope I am not interupting something" Potter said and looked at Dumbledor.

"Of course not Harry, sit down"

"Oh no I can't. I just came to say hello to Hermione real quick" He gave her a note "And give you this; it's a invitation to the masquerade bal at the ministry. Now I got to go"

"Thanks Harry, Ron didn't want to come" That was no question and Potter sighed and whispered something to her.

"Well Goodbye everyone!" Potter said and walked out. Hermione walked back and sat down looking at the card she had gotten. But her mind was no where near the mask bal, I could tell.

That Weasel didn't deserve her.

* * *

><p>I was walking down through the dark corridor. I was checking so no teenagers were out after curfew. And I hated it.<p>

I had a feeling someone was following me, and it freaked me out. I had felt that the whole day and I was really sick of it. I heard a noise behind me and spun around pointing my wand at the direction of the sound. I cast a lumos and saw two seventh years snogging. The girl jumped away and the boy looked mortified.

"40 points from ravenclaw mr saunders, miss linn. Would you return to your dorm or do I have to carry you back to ravenclaw?" I said in a scary voice. Sure I was nice and happy Hermione in day time, but night...well hard to explain.

They both started running and I sighed and started walking. I started to hear foot steps behind me. They stopped when I did every time and I started to feel scared. I turned around and pointed the wand at the darkness.

"I know that you are there so cut the act and show yourself" I did sound nervous but tried to hide it. The foot steps ran to the other side of me and I cast a lumos at the direction but didn't see anything.

The foot steps ran to another side of me and I shot a hex at the it. But it kept running around me. I started to get really scared. I turned and ran as fast as I could away from it. I stopped near the gryffindor tower and started to breath again. Then I felt a cold feeling through my body. I started to hear the foot steps again and the came straight towards me. I lifted my wand and even though I shivered like crazy I still had it straight. The steps came closer and my heart started jumping out my chest.

When someone grabbed me from behind I screamed suddenly I felt my mind drift away into sleep.

I felt hungover when I woke up. But wait...I wasn't in my bed. My hands are over my head, they are tied. Why can't I feel anything under my feet?

I opened my eyes and in the faint morning light of the great hall I saw someone sitting on a chair infront of me on the floor. Was I hanging in the air?

"Good morning" I heard the deep voice say and I suddenly realised what had happened.

"Don't you think you went a little over the top?" I asked and Severus rose from the chair and stepped into the light. I saw him grin widely.

"No I can't say I did. I had a fun time, to bad that I don't need to do it again"

I felt cold suddenly and looked down at was I was wearing. Or rather what I wasn't wearing. I had green tape around my breasts and my crotch and around my ankles. On the tape that was on my breasts it said 'Slytherin' and on the tape lower down it said 'Revenge'. I still felt my underwear under the tape and sighed in relif then lifted my head to glare at him.

"Severus this is to much!"

He simply smirked. " Really? I think it's to little for a woman with a boyfriend to wear in company with another man"

"I bet you get turned on by this"

"You won that bet" He said and smirked. I blushed.

"Severus seriously, I only made your hair pink. This is to much! Take me down"

"Mhm...No" Then he started to walk away.

"You can't be serious!"

" Don't waste time on wandless magic, I charmed that tape to not respond on it" He said and turned around.

"Severus!"

"See you at breakfast Hermione!" Then he was gone. This was going to kill me, I'm going to die when the students walk in!

* * *

><p>The first persons who walked in was of course Severus, Minerva and Albus. The older couple always had their breakfast early. Severus had only followed to see their faces when they saw her.<p>

And what a prize. Minerva and Albus stared at me and I saw how Albus looked at Severus. Severus of course looked as innocent as an angel. Minerva ran over to her at once. But into the hall after them came all other teachers and the prefects.

"Hermione what are you doing?" Minerva asked when she came up to me.

"O just hanging around" I said and glared at Snape, he looked like he would die from laughter any second. Lockhart stared at me and it didn't took much to know what was going on in his pants right now.

"Minerva please get me down!" I said as I heard more students walking outside the hall. Minerva lifted her wand at me but nothing happened.

"It's not working"

I saw a couple students walking into the hall and they stared at me. Among them was Teddy Lupin and he stared at me with horror. He started to run towards me but Severus said something to him that made him stay back. The dark man started to walk towards me with a wide grin. Albus was already by my side and tried to find some charm to get me down.

"Wan't me to try?" Severus asked and I glared at him.

"Are you sure_ you _want to take me down, you seemed to enjoy the view" I growled and Dumbledor chuckled. Sinistra came up to us to while the rest of the teachers held the students back.

"Fine stay there" Severus sneered and started to walk away.

"Don't you dare!" I called and he turned around with a raised eyebrow.

"Belive me I do dare. But say the magic word and I will let you go"

"I guess the magic word isn't evada kedavra" I growled and he chuckled. Sinistra stared at him like it was the first time she had heard him laugh. More students started to enter the hall and I looked down at Severus and sighed.

"Please pretty please Professor Snape would you take me down?" he stood there and watched me for a while still wearing a amused grin then snapped his fingers, and I fell straight down in his arms. Merlin he was strong! I could feel his muscles through the robes, and I liked it. To bad I was going to kill him.

I jumped out of his arms and glared at him for a long moment, then kicked him in the crotch. He fell down at the floor and gasped for air at the same time he was laughing.

I felt Sinistra put her robe over my shoulders and I lifted my head and walked down the great hall.

**A/N This chapter was really funny to write, I actually laughed at my self when I come up with the idea. During that time I was sitting with some friends and they thought I was crazy since no one had said anything...Any way sorry for the short chapter, but there will be more.**

**Thanks to: TequilaNervous**

**Horcruxhorror**

**pumpkinpatch212**

**and MissRichTeaa for their encouraging rewiews and support, I really hope for more :)**


	4. I'll be there

The breakfast wasn't as fun as it used to be when he wasn't there. I quickly shook that idea out of my head. The man had hung me in this very hall with barely no clothes on, and I missed him? What was wrong with me?

"Deep thoughts Miss Granger?" I jumped when I heard him so close to my ear and glared at him as he sat down beside me.

"Wonderful you came I was beginning to get worried" I said with so much sarcasm I actually sounded like him. He looked down my body and then up to my face again.

"What?"

"I feel insulted that you didn't wear the outfit I gave you"

I smacked him on the arm with a news paper. Then something on the newspaper got my eye, and I started chuckling.

"What?" Severus asked and I showed him the newspaper.

"Oh fuck" he growled when he saw it. There was a picture of him looking almost relaxed walking around on the school.

_Detention ladies!_

_The war has changed so many things for all of us, and has changed allot of persons. Severus Snape, a professor of hogwarts, former death eater and spy has not been mentioned as the most nicests person, but he is now the most wanted bachelor in the whole wizarding world!_

_Who will be the lucky witch to claim him? Goodday and good luck to all ladies._

_Rita Skeeter_

"I will kill the bloody woman" He growled when he looked up from the paper and out at the students. I looked at them to and suddenly felt bad for Severus. Every girl in the great hall was watching him with a very specific intrest.

"Fuck" He growled again. "More pathetic school girl crushes."

"You should really get a girlfriend so they will stop running after you" I mumbled and he glanced at me.

"Do you realise there is only one woman who fits my criterias and she is unavailable"

"Who?" I asked and felt a sharp pain in my stomach. _Are you serious?_ I asked my head. I couldn't be jealous of a girl I didn't know!

There was a small shriek when the owls entered the hall and I saw Rons owl fly towards me and it dropped a letter.

*SEVERUS*

The barn owl let go of the letter and Hermione got it straight into her hand and started to open it at once. I looked at her face as I slowly turned from happy to confused to angry to sad and then tears started to form in her eyes. She shot up from her chair and started to walk away far to fast down the great hall. Just when she was outside the doors she started running.

"That's a problem, Severus would you please go look for her and make sure she is alright?" Dumbledor asked and I didn't need to be told twice. I was...Worried about her to.

First I went to her quarters but the lion on her portrait said she hadn't entered, and a quick charm told me it was true. She hadn't gone to her room.

I walked down to Hagrids and he hadn't seen her either. I even walked into the gryffindor common room but she wasn't there. I looked everywhere. I walked out of the castle and looked out at the grounds, where the hell could she be?

I then heard a loud crash and saw a tree fall down far into the woods. Could that really be her? I walked into the woods until I saw the fallen tree and looked around. Just a few meters away was the lake where Sirius and Harry had been found after the dementors attacked them. And close to the water sat Hermione, she looked like a red rose among all the rocks and stones. I walked closer to her and heard her sob quietly, then she heard me and went silent. I sat down beside her.

"I really don't feel like insulting you now so can you please leave me alone" I didn't say anything just sat still and looked at her. She started to sob again. I really didn't know to handle a crying woman.

"I won't leave you crying" I said and she looked at me then waved her letter a little.

"Ron broke up with me...through a letter" She shook her head. "The bloody idiot" She laughed and dried her eyes.

"He didn't come and tell it to my face instead he sent a bloody letter saying that we didn't fit together and that I didn't spend enough time with him" She started crying softly again. I carefully wrapped my arm around her shoulders and she leaned against me. My heart started beating incredibly fast just having her this near.

"I don't cry beacuse I'm sad that we are not together. I cry beacuse I'm such an idiot" I started to finger with her hair and she started to relax more.

"I cry beacuse I have wasted so much time on him, half my life I put away so he and Harry would be happy. I'm so stupid!"

"You are not stupid" I said and forced her to look at me. I wiped her last tears away with my finger and cupped her cheek.

"You are only human. He was a chance that you would be happy, you took that chance. And there will be many more I promise." I really had no idea of what I was saying, but it worked.

"What reasonable man would possibly fall for me?"

_He is closer than you think. _

"A very lucky man" I said and stood up. I reached out my hand towards her and she let me help her up. She looked at me for a long moment then rose up on tip toes and kissed my cheek and then hugged me.

"Thank you for finding me Severus" She said into my chest. Seconds later I carefully wrapped my arms around her too.

"Anytime Hermione" I mumbled and felt her arms hold me tighter.

* * *

><p>He felt so good, I felt so safe in his arms. He smelled incredible, mint and his after-shave.<p>

_Fuck you Ron._

I remembered the school crush I had had on Severus when I was in school. Now I was standing here hugging him! But He must be tired of girls chasing after him, and besides he had already found that girl anyway. He just couldn't get her. How I wanted to be her.

* * *

><p>The next morning I actually felt better and I had completely stopped thinking about Ron. Now all I could think about was Severus. He sat next to at breakfast as usual and I had a hard time thinknig about anything else other than his voice and his eyes.<p>

"Hermione? Hermione?" I shook my head and looked at Minerva.

"I'm sorry I'm a bit out of it today" Minerva gave me a sad smile.

"I can understand that sweetie" I frowned.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Minerva handed me a newspaper and I gasped when I saw the headlines.

_THE GOLDEN COUPLE IS BROKEN UP!_

_The golden couple Hermione Granger And Ronald Weasley has broken up! The news were sent from an anonymous source late the other day, same day that the couple broke up. The source said that it was Ronald Weasley who decided to break it up with the bright witch, here is his comment;_

_"I really love Hermione, just not the way she loved me and I'm really sorry that she has to suffer like this"_

I looked at the picture of Ron. He didn't look sad at all. He looked far to pleased with himself. I started to read again.

_We then asked him if it is true that he has started to court Lavender Brown so soon after the break up._

_"You have to understand that I havn't felt the special feeling for Hermione in a long time, and I know many people think I'm horrible for doing it but nothing can stop the love that Lavender and I share."_

_There is still no information about how Hermione Granger is taking this emotionally blow._

_Well that's it for today dear readers, we will make sure to take more intrest in this next time._

_Rita Skeeter. _

I stared at the newspaper and felt like I was going to cry again. I looked out at the students and the ones with newspapers looked up at me. Severus waved with his wand and all the newspapers in the hall dissapeared.

"Are you okey Hermione?" Minerva asked and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. I just looked at her and after a long moment I just nodded and stood up. I then walked away from the teachers table and down the hall.

* * *

><p>I watched her as she left and the students started whispering among themselves.<p>

It wasn't fair that this would happen to her. I looked at the paper that was still on Hermiones place.

_I will kill you Ronald Weasley._

**A/N**

**I know that this chapter is also very short but I promise there will be more! Thanks to all of you who cared to rewiew :)**


	5. Date? Trolls!

A whole day of teaching really knew how to kill any depression. There had infact been some students who had tried to make me feel better and had joked with me. But god I was just so tired. I walked straight to my quarters and was just planning to threw myself on the bed and don't move. But there was something on the bed.

There was a box wrapped in green wrapping with a silver bow ontop. I opened it and looked down. Inside there was something that looked like a dress and ontop laid a rose and a note. I picked up the note and the rose and opened the note.

_'If you would be so kind to wipe that sad look of your face and put on the dress and met me down in the hall at 8, I would make sure it will be worth your time._

_Hope you like the dress, I really know nothing about fashion at all._

_If you really can't figure out who wrote this you are not as smart as I thought._'

I stared at the note and felt my face burst into a smile then took up the dress. It was a red dress with a rose embroidery on the chest. It was so pretty and I knew exactly wich shoes I would wear to them.

5 minutes later I stood infront of the mirror wearing the dress and my red pumps. The dress was tight, but I liked it. It showed that I wasn't so flat chested as people would think. I put on make up and then started to fix my hair. I had much time left so I started grading papers, and voila time actually went faster while I was doing it 'cause next time I looked at the time I had 5 minutes left until I had to go.

All students stared at me while I walked through the hall, especially the male and older students. I walked pass Sinistra and Minerva and winked at them.

When I arrived to the hall there was no one there.

"You look stunning Hermione" Said a voice behind me, but it was the wrong voice. I turned around and saw Gilderoy walk towards me.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" I stared at him.

"Were you the one who sent the dress?" He only raised an eyebrow at me. But it couldn't be him!

"Did your mother never teach you not to hit on taken ladies?" I heard a silken voice on the other side of me and felt Severus arm over my shoulders. "Come Hermione" Severus said and we started to walk away out he doors. When we were outside he let go of my shoulders and took a step away from me. Damn.

"I'm happy that you came" He said and I looked up at him.

"Thank you for the dress, it's perfect. But why do this?"

"I dislike seeing you sad, and I think you will enjoy my plan this evening"

I raised one eyebrow. "And what kind of plan is that?"

He smirked. "The good one, and I'm glad you liked this outfit more than the other one I gave you" He said and took my hand and we apparated.

* * *

><p>We arrived somewhere in muggle london and he took my hand and walked me into a resturant, the resturant however I could feel was magical. We walked at a table a bit away from the others and on the other chair there was a bouquet of roses. I pointed at them.<p>

"For me?"

I smirked. "I would only find it wierd if I choose them for myself." I picked up the roses and smelled them, they smelled wonderful. Severus pulled out my chair and I sat down and smiled at him.

"Thank you. Will you tell me now why you insist bringing me the whole way here and give me roses?"

"Mr Weasley is a very jealous man, isn't he?"

"Yes...I remembered one time I hugged George and Ron actually hit me for it thinking I was cheating"

Severus stared at me. "Don't worry I hexed the hell out of him after that"

He chuckled. "That's good. And I also take it that he likes being in control?"

"I'm only going to say yes to that" I said and sighed in disgust of what I had let Ron do since he always wanted to be in control.

"Then what do you think he feels now? He has no control over you, and you are in company of another man. That will make him jealous and I'm hoping a bit crazy"

I stared at him for a long moment and thought of what he had said. I knew Ron well, and that plan would work. And that horrible Skeeter woman would surely hear this from someone and write it. I smirked widely and looked at Severus.

"You sneaky slytherin"

"Thank you" He smirked.

We had a really nice night and if Skeeter was there and took our photo I wouldn't even notice it. I was trapped in his eyes, and I liked how his gaze traveled over my body when he thought I wasn't looking.

"So Severus was this whole arrangement just to make Ron jealous?" I asked after a while and he chuckled.

"How much have you been drinking?"

"Only one glass wine"

"If you drink more I will tell you"

"Severus!"

He just laughed at me. "No that wasn't the only reason that I dragged you out here"

"Then what was?" I asked laying my head on the side looking at him.

"I think I'm courting you" He said and smirked. I looked at him then smiled down at my lap. "Is my liking for you embarrassing?" I looked up at him again and smiled.

"No, no,no I just...I just thought about something" I said and stood up walking seductively towards him. He raised one eyebrow at me. I walked up behind him.

"And what would that be?" He asked at the same time that my hand trailed down is chest.

"That if you really want to court me" I said my lips just by his ear and I felt him shiver. "You should dance with me"

He stood up and walked me to the dance floor that was a bit away from the resturant part. He placed his hands on mu hips and I laid mine on his shoulders, I recognized the song at once. It was a muggle song called My secret by Anna Ternheim.

"I love this song" I said as we started dancing.

"It's actually not that bad" He said and I looked at him.

"Did the slytherin bat just said he liked a muggle song? Are you feeling well?"

He just smirked and I giggled.

We danced in silence until the next song started playing, The way you look tonight Rod Stewart version.

"Thank you so much for taking me out tonight, Severus" I smiled up at him "You are the best"

"My pleasure" He smiled and we looked at eachother for a long while then his gaze moved down at my lips then up to my eyes and he slowly bent down and kissed me. First it was just a touch of the lips then when I responded he kissed me deeper and pressed me harder to him.

When we finally broke apart I remembered that we were at a resturant with other people.

"I think we should leave" Severus said and I nodded.

* * *

><p>We appareted back to Hogwarts and walked up to the school.<p>

"Didn't you already have a girl you liked Severus?" I asked and looked up at him as we walked through the hall.

"I don't like a girl Hermione, I like a woman." He glanced down at me. "And you know that's you. I understand that you don't want a relationship so soon after Weasley so before we do anything you should be sure of what you want" He said and stopped. "I will not be made a fool"

"Severus that's exactly what I want! What Ron and I had was never a relationship, we never even dated. This was my first date, with you. I wan't to know how a real relationship feels like" I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to me.

"Would show me?"

He smirked and was just about to say something when someone called my name down the hall. We jumped apart just as Sinistra rounded the corner.

"Hermione Severus! It's a disaster! Two trolls that has escaped from the forrest into the school and somehow managed to pass undetected by Dumbledor"

"Where are they?" Severus asked and I could tell my evening was ruined.

"It's somewhere close to the great hall and the other I don't know, Minerva and Albus are inside the great hall with the students!" She called as Severus ran away. Sinistra and I started to run we too.

"I bet this really ruined your evening, huh?" Sinistra asked as we ran.

"I'm going to kill the fucking troll" I growled and she just laughed at me.

* * *

><p>"What makes these trolls so special?" I asked Albus as soon as I had checked on the slytherins. A girl had been struck by one of them and had a nasty wound on her leg, she had halp by madam pomfrey. But how in the world could a troll inflict a damage like that on her?<p>

"They have somehow obtained the ability to use magic, but they don't know exactly how to use it luckily"

"How do we stop them?"

"I really have not gotten the chance to-" He was interrupted by a loud shriek and I saw Lockhart run into the great hall.

"Headmaster the second troll has attacked Hermione and Sinistra down at the dungeons!"

I glared at him at the same time I got a horrible feeling in my stomach. Hermione was being attacked.

"How do you know?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Well I was there"

"And you ran away as soon as you saw it didn't you!" I yelled at him and ran out of the hall.

* * *

><p>"Sinistra!" I called at her as the troll threw her away down the hall. I kept calling her name but she didn't move. I raised my wand at it and threw several nasty curses at it but it didn't work.<p>

"What the fuck is this!" I growled and and and threw more hexes at the wierd troll. I had never seen a troll like that. It didn't look like the troll Harry and Ron had protected me from in the first year, this was glowing red and orange and seemed to have magma inside his body. I started to growl and suddenly my wand was out of my hand.

"Shit" I said weakley and then tried to focus on wandless magic. I felt a slash of pain in my shoulder and screamed as I fell down on the floor. I touched my shoulder and I saw blood on my fingers. It walked closer and each time it took a step it shook the whole hallway. I crawled back as fast as I could away from it but then hit the wall behind me. I stared at it as it came closer and tried wandless magic again but suddenly I heard something come from the troll, it said crucio.

I screamed and started shaking then after three seconds the pain stopped and the troll screamed. I stared up at it sametime I was trying to breath and saw someone throwing hexes at it. And it died. It fell down to the ground and shook the whole hall in the process. Then I saw Severus run towards me.

"Severus-"

"Get down" He said and pushed me down at the floor covering us both with his cloak. I then heard something explode and felt the most stinging heat ever pass over me. I looked straight into Severus black eyes and he held me tighter to him.

When The last wave of heat passed and Severus took away his cloak from us and helped me up. There was no trace left of the troll at all, except some yellow dust.

"Are you okey?" He asked and then saw my shoulder. "You are hurt!"

"What was that!" I asked and stared at him "And how did you kill it!"

"Aguamenti charm and simply avada it after that" He sighed. "I passed a portrait who knew what it was, they are called nature souls trolls. They are all based on one of the four elements, this one was fire. So sending an aguamenti charm against it would kill it easily since they are opposites." He breathed.

"How did you know it was going to explode?"

"Simple guess, since volcanoes do I didn't want to take any risks" He looked at my shoulder. "We sould get you to Poppy" He took my hand gently and started walking.

"Your cloak wouldn't protect us from a volcanic eruption"

"It would actually, very special cloak"

"For a very special man" I murmured and he smiled down at me. I sat down next to Sinistra who just woke up.

"What happened? Is the troll dead?"

"Yes it is sweetie but we have to go, the other one is still alive here somewhere" I helped her up and we all started walking towards the great hall. Almost there we hear a loud growl and the sound of hexes being thrown. We started running and saw the second troll. This one was blue and seemed to have water flowing inside, and was besides much bigger than the other troll.

"Water troll I guess" I mumbled and Severus nodded. Sinistra ran to stand infront of the students and protect them like some of the others. The ones fighting it was Dumbledor and Minerva, and I could see that she had a big wound on her arm.

"I will cast incendio then you keep it in check then I throw evada kedavra" Severus said and I nodded. He throw the spell and the troll screamed high and turned towards us. I took over the spell and directed the trolls attention to me as Severus recovered from the broken spell. It took allot of energy to giva a spell away like that and especially incendio and other powerful ones. He then pointed his wand towards the troll.

"Evada kedavra!" the green light hit the troll and it screamed so high it hurt in my head. It exploded and it flew water all over the great hall. I nearly fell down on the floor when the water hit me but Severus held me up. When the water stopped flowing at us the students started cheering even if they were all wet. Severus and I stepped apart so the students wouldn't see how close we stood.

"Now I really like your dress" Severus said and I looked down. The dress was of course wet and was on my body like a second skin showing every curve I had. I felt Severus hang his cloak over my shoulders and I wrapped it around me.

"I think I need to change" I said and blushed.

**A/N**

**I know this chapter didn't have a M scene in it and I promise that next chapter will have it!**


	6. The tatto

**Hail dear reader! I thank you for your reviews and sincerely hope that you will take time and write more of them ;)**

**Now back to hogwarts! -strange lights and colors- poff!**

* * *

><p>I stepped out of the shower and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I was in Severus bathroom. And how exactly did I get here? Well those damn trolls had passed my room and had banged the door. It couldn't be opened no matter how hard we had tried. So I had to sleep somewhere else. Sinistra was having her boyfriend over so not with her, Minerva and Albus were supposed to have one of their special nights so never in my life that I was going to interrupt them, Lockhart was just Lockhart wich gave me reason enough to not stay with him. Then Albus had come up with the idea that I should stay with Severus for the night. Severus had an extra room so we were not going to have to share. Not sure If I was glad or sad over that.<p>

I put on my bra and knickers and then put on the black shirt Severus had lent me. I dried my hair and then brushed my teeth then opened the door quietly. I walked towards my room when I saw Severus walking around in only a pair of black sweatpants. He had his back towards me and that's when I saw all of his scars. They were almost everywhere on his back in no direct pattern, they were almost beautiful but the pain he must have felt while receiving them almost brought tears to my eyes.

"Didn't your parents thought you that it was rude to stare miss Granger?" He asked and turned around slowly. Oh my god he looked amazing without a shirt!

"Your scars" Was all I could say and blushed at my stupidity.

"They are disgusting are they not?" I stared at him, he just looked bored. He must have heard about his scars before.

"No they are not" He raised one eyebrow at me. "Scars are a part of who you are, and scars of yours can't be disgusting" I said and shook my head. He stared at me surprised and I felt like blushing at his stare.

"Well goodnight then" I said and turned around.

"Do you have any scars?" I heard him ask and turned around and saw him walk slowly towards me.

"Yes I do" I said and my hand placed itself over the scars Bellatrix had made while she had carved in 'mudblood' on my arm. I looked at my hand and took it away. He couldn't see it beacuse of the shirt. But he had seen where I had placed my hand "And I have a scar on my side given to me by Dolohov"

Severus still looked at my arm and then met my gaze.

"May I see it?" He asked and looked down at my arm again. I hesitated but started to roll up the sleeve. Severus wasn't like Ron, Ron always got disgusted by the scar and never touched me there. But Severus had scars of his own, he should understand.

Severus long fingers gently caressed the scars and then looked at me.

"I don't find it disgusting" Shit he read my mind! Severus smirked and let go of my arm.

"You got to be kidding me" I growled and walked over to my room and slammed the door shut.

"But I'm pretty sure you have a tatto too" He called and I opened the door and put my hands on my hips and glared at him.

"And why professor Snape would you belive that?"

"Beacuse your password is 'celtic sun' so that is it right?. And I always knew you would get one when you were in school."

"And why?"

"So you do have a tatto of a celtic sun?"

"I never said that!"

"But you didn't answer the question, the only question now is where is it?" His gaze traveled down my body and I blushed.

"I'm not going to tell you" I said and slammed my door shut again.

* * *

><p>I couldn't sleep, and I knew exactly why. Beacuse of that evil professor in the other room. He was making me crazy, in a good and very torturing way. I cast tempus and noticed that the clock was two in the morning. Shit this was just crazy!<p>

I wanted him, I really wanted him. That's why I couldn't sleep. I sat up and then after gathering some courage I got up from the bed and started walking slowly out the room. I walked through the living room and then gently pushed his bedroom door open. It was totaly dark inside and I could hear his faint breathing. I walked up to the end of the bed and looked at him. I cast lumos and just turned down the light a little so he wouldn't wake up from it. He was sleeping in the middle of the big bed with the cover only covering his lower body. He looked much more peaceful while he was asleep, he always looked like he had his guard up while awake.

I cravled up and placed myself over him, when I stradled him his eyes immediately flew open and he grabbed my wrist. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw that it was me.

"Hermione? What-"

"Wanna know where my tatto is?" I asked and kissed him. He cupped my face and pulled me harder down at him. He somehow got me under the cover and the spun us both around so I was under him. He gazed down at me with hungry eyes and then smirked.

"You finally gave in?" He said and started to unbutton my shirt and threw it on the floor.

"I couldn't take you teasing me anymore" I said and moaned as he placed his fingers down at my opening.

"Oh darling it was you who was doing the teasing" He kissed me at the same time his finger pushed aside my knickers and went inside me. I moaned and Severus pulled back to began taking of my bra and then my knickers. He stared down at me and then smirked. He wasn't wearing anything.

"You are so much bigger than Ron" I said and blushed, he raised one eyebrow at me and then bent down and we started kissing again. His hands went down to my hips and he pulled me harder against him, then he slid into me in one hard move. I gasped and stared up at him and he smirked then started move slowly. I met each of his movements and started feel my orgasm come closer.

"Hi" I said weakly and blushed at his intense stare. He chuckled lightly.

"Hi" He said and started pump harder inside me. I screamed and dug my nails into his shoulders as I came and he growled in a very sexy way. He pulled out of me and I whimpered in protest, he just smirked at me and started kissing me hard then turned me over so I was on my hands and knees. He plunged inside hard from behind and I screamed out again. I felt his hand stroke away the hair from my neck and I knew he had found the tatto of the sun there.

"You are wonderful Hermione" He moaned and I came, I heard him moan and felt him empty himself inside me. He pulled out of me and I fell down on the bed breathing heavily. I laid down next to me and pulled me to him.

"I didn't think you were the kind who liked to snuggle" I said with a laugh still trying to catch my breath.

"I don't snuggle with just anyone, only with you" He said and kissed me, he rolled ontop of me again and I felt him getting hard.

"Already?" I asked as he started kissing my neck. He lifted his head and smirked at me.

"You got that effect on me"

"Wanna put it to work again?" I asked and pressed against his now hard cock. He just smirked and slid into me again.

* * *

><p>When I woke up I felt the totaly sated but just a little sore between my legs. I smiled as I remembered what had happened the other night. I sat up slowly and looked around, Severus wasn't there. I cast tempus and I realised that I was already very late. At the end of the bed there was a pair of black teaching robes Sinistra had lent me and I quickly put them on and rushed to the breakfast.<p>

It was saturday so not many of the students were there so early. I walked quickly up to the teachers table and glanced at Severus, he just smirked at me and startd to talk to Minerva again. I sat down between the two and tried to act normal. Pretending that the man beside me hadn't shagged my brains out the other night. It was hard.

"Hermione how come you are so late? You are usually the one getting here early." Minerva asked and I looked at her thinking how I should answer.

"Well, Severus thought it wasn't necessary to wake me up apparently" I said and glared at him.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked and I stared at him trying not to blush.

"No not really, I have had better nights" I said and sipped my tea. I glanced at him and saw him glare at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh really? From what I heard you seemed to enjoy it very much"

"What do you mean Severus?" Minerva asked and I turned to her as fast as I could.

"I can have snored" I said and shrugged.

"If you say so" Severus mumbled and I gave him a deadly glare. Severus gave me a newspaper and gave me a strange look.

"I banished all other newspapers from the school except this"

"And why would you-" Then I remembered and opened the newspaper and turned to the Skeeter part of the paper.

_Love from the battlefield!_

_Miss Hermione Granger the golden girl previous girlfriend of Ronald Weasley, has now been seen on a very romantic date with Severus Snape just the day after that the golden couple broke up! The couple were seen at a very romantic resturant, romántico, in muggle london. Hermione was given roses and the couple were later seen on the dancefloor dancing close to eachother and then kissing. The couple later apparated from the resturant, the activities the couple later indulged themselves to are up to the imagination. _

_Hundreds of witches are now crying in defeat now that the famous bachelor has been taken, but fear not ladies! We will try to confirm this relationship between them, if the couple comes to the mask bal at the ministry together we will surely get some answers._

_Earlier interviews with Ronald Weasley show that Hermione was very much in love with the red head, now just a day after the breakup with Ronald she has company with this dark haired sae god! How deep were her emotions really? Do not worry readers I will find out._

_Rita skeeter._

"Wow" I said and stared at the paper.

"I know, Ronald will surely go mad after this"

"No I mean when that she called you sex god" I said and smirked at his face. He leaned closer to me.

"I am no where near done with you witch, and say what you want I know you enjoyed it" He hissed in my ear and I shivered. He stood up and walked away from the table. He was planning something, I knew something was going on. Only this time I hope that I won't be hanging in the great hall again.


	7. Sneaky slytherin

**Hey guys where are the reviews? Just kiddin, or not really.**

**Thanks to those who has been writing me back I really love it :)**

* * *

><p>I walked back to Severus quarters to get my dress so I could go back to my own rooms, they were fixed and everything was back to normal. I walked in to my room and got the dress and then walked into the living room. He should be here, there were no classes so where else could he be?<p>

I walked to his bedroom and looked in, it was dark and I couldn't se a thing.

"Severus?" I called again and was just about to cast lumos when a hissing sound started and I felt something close around my wrists and ankles. I was thrown on the bed with my hands stuck on the bedposts and my legs were spread and tied with the same strange ribbon at the other two bedposts.

"Severus I will kill you" I growled and threw my head back on the pillow when I had tried in vain to get up. Just the thought of what Severus would do with me when he came back made me paralyzed, in a very good way, but still bad for my situation.

* * *

><p>"Severus you look unusually happy today" Minerva said as I sat down infront of Albus desk. I smirked as I got a mental picture of Hermione struggling to get away from my chains down in the dungeon.<p>

"Well I have thing to look happy about today ,Minerva" I said and smirked at her and she looked surprised.

"Do I dare to know what?"

I smirked again. "No"

Minerva looked at me suspiciously and took a step back away from me, I almost laughed. She saw that. I heard the door open and I could tell that it was Dumbledor who had entered. MInerva looked at him and pointed at me.

"Albus Severus is ill! There is something very wrong" I rolled my eyes and Albus walked to his desk and looked at me.

"I don't se a diffrent Minnie, except that he looks a bit more happy than before" Albus sat down in his chair. "And that is not the end of the world"

"Then what is?" Minerva asked and rolled her eyes.

"Anyway where is Hermione we called her here too" Albus said and looked at me, as if I had the answer! Well...I did.

"She had really much grading to do so she asked me to take a message" I said and sounded extremely bored.

"You really get along very well Severus" Albus said and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"They get along well? She chamred his hair pink and he hang her in the great hall wearing no clothes" Minerva shrieked.

"Actually she had-"

"Tape does not count Severus" She growled at me and I smirked.

"They talk at least" Albus said and Minerva glared at him.

"We talk and get along but that doesn't mean that you hang me up in the great hall wearing tape" I felt slightly disgusted when the mental picture of Minerva wearing only tape hanging in the great hall.

"That's not true Minnie, remember when you first started here?" Albus said and had a certain twinkel in his eyes, Minerva blushed.

"Did you simply call on me to make me sick or did you have something to say?" I sneered and Albus looked at me.

"Of course! You know that more and more students have started to sneak out during curfew, and let their hormones run free" So he can talk about Minerva wearing only tape but can't say sex. "Now we think we should inform them more about the risks of doing that, we are going to start a sex education class for seventh and sixth years" He smiled mischievously.

"And we wan't young teachers, so you and Hermione will have that class on saturday afternoons, that's today"

There was a long silence and I only stared at him. I opened my mouth to say something but it went out of my head as soon as I figured out what.

"It's already decided since all the other teachers have voted for you, we think you would fit the most." Albus eyes had that damn twinkel I hated.

"Lockhart?" I said not sure what I meant with that.

"Oh I suppose we could have Gilderoy and Hermione talk about that together" He glanced at me and I glared back. "Unless you have something against that, Severus?"

I shot up from the chair and stormed out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Did he accept or what was that?" Minerva asked and sat down on my desk.<p>

"Oh he accepted" I smirked. Minerva laughed her soft laugh and then looked at me worried.

"Do you think they will get together?"

"Oh I'm not sure" I said and shrugged. But the headmaster knew it all.

"Now back to serious matters, how is it going with Miss Willows parents?"

"They are still very aggressive, but they can't get to her here"

"Perfect, do you own a video camera?"

Minerva raised one of her eyebrows at me.

"No...Why?"

"Beacuse damn I really want to see the students faces when Severus starts to talk about sex" I laughed at Minervas shocked expression.

"The poor girls will faint" She murmured and that only made me laugh harder.

* * *

><p>I came back to my quarters and heard a faint growl in frustration. She must have been bored.<p>

I walked to my bedroom and leaned against the wall looking at her. Her hair was down and frizzy and the pose she was laying in, god she was hot. And that revengeful look in her eyes just made her hotter.

I chuckled lightly and her head snapped in my direction. She hadn't heard me walking in and it was still very dark in the room.

"You have a sick and annoying habit of tying me up" She growled and I laughed and took of my outer robes and then took of the others so I was just in my white shirt.

"You look beautiful when you are tied, so get used to it" I said and sat down between her legs and bent over her so my face was just inches away from hers.

"And about those thing you said at breakfast" I said slowly and kissed her neck, she shivered. I started to unbutton her robes and opened them up so I could she her bra and breasts. I kissed my way down her stomach and then started to stroke her inside thighs.

"Those really hurt Hermione" I whispered in her ear and she whimpered. "And I will make you pay for that"

"I lied, now let me go" I chuckled and gave her a long kiss then took out my wand and vanished her clothes, all except her underwear. I liked taking those of by hand.

"No" I murmured against her lips and my hands went down stroking her thighs. Then I took away her underwear and gently pressed two fingers inside her. She threw her head back and moaned. I went slowly just beacuse I know how much that teased her.

"Severus please!" She moaned and looked at me. I just smirked and placed my other hand in her hair and pulled her head towards me and kissed her.

"Take off your clothes" She hissed and tried not to moan while doing it. I smirked at her and took off my shirt and threw it on the floor then kissed her again and continued to stroke her core. She moaned against my lips and I felt her clam my fingers as she orgasmed. That was enough I had to be inside her. I leaned away from her and took of my pants and boxers then crawled over her again. She was breathing heavily and was looking at me with hazy eyes.

"I think I hate you a bit" She murmured and I chuckled.

"And I feel insulted that you do" I said and kissed her then pulled away to release her legs. I then kissed her again and slammed into her. She screamed out in surprise against my lips and they turned into a smirk. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I grabbed her hips and continued to slam into her harder and harder.

"Severus harder" She moaned and kept her eyes shut.

"Not unless you look at me" She forced her eyes open and looked pleadingly up at me. She looked so beautiful. Her orgasm came and she closed her eyes again screaming out my name. I released her arms and they immediately wrapped around my neck. I pulled her up higher in my lap and then pressed her back against the headboard. She leaned her forehead against mine and looked straight into my eyes.

I smirked and slammed into her hard, she bit her lip and kept looking straight into my eyes. She started to moan in the same rhythm as I slammed into her and soon her little sound became animalistic when I started to feel myself getting closer.

She released and I couldn't keep it together , I released inside her and we fell down on the bed. I threw the cover over us and pulled her to me, but she turned around to face me instead of her backside. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me carefully.

"You know I totaly lied at breakfast She murmured and I chuckled.

"Yes I know" She laughed and started to pull her finger through my hair.

"When I was a student Ron and Harry and all other boys thought your hair was greasy. It's just very shiny"

I smirked. "Don't tell Potter how you found out though" She laughed.

"But he should know, since that terrible Rita skeeter wrote all about how I am together with such a sex god" She smirked then looked suspiciously at me.

"How does she know that?" I raised a eyebrow at her.

"She must tell by my way of walking, I don't know she maybe just wrote it to get the story more intresting."

"That was the one thing ever she wrote that was true" she smiled at me and kissed me.

"And by the way, we got to teach the sixth years and seventh years this afternoon" I said and she looked confused.

"And why?"

"Well it simple really, we both know the subject quite well"

She looked at still not understanding.

" Sex education" I smirked and she stared at me.

"So you mean that I have to stand up infrot of all those people and talk about...Oh that soooo embarrassing!" She said and hid herself under a pillow. I just laughed at her.

* * *

><p>We walked together to the great hall and sat down next to eachother. It felt as if everyone knew what Severus and I had been doing, it creeped me out. But Severus was as calm as ever, he even looked more confident than ever.<p>

"Did we forget to put up silencing charms or what's going on?" I whispered to Severus who just glanced at me and smirked.

"No. No one is watching you, it's just in your head"

"So Hermione did you get my message about the class later today?" Dumbledor asked and looked at me from his chair. I gave him my best Severus copy glare.

"I heard about it" I said in a tone almost identical to Severus. I heard him laugh softly.

"Oh no you must have spent to much time with Severus" Dumbledor said and his eyes twinkled.

"You have no idea" I murmured and looked out over the students. I saw a familiar red owl fly towards me and it dropped a letter into my hand. It was one of those letters Ron had gotten after that he had stolen the car with harry in their second year.

From Ginny.

"Oh shit" I said but it was to late. The letter had recognized my touch and it started to open.

"This could be fun" Severus said and I punched him in the shoulder.

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER!" Ginny yelled from the letter. "I WILL NOT YELL WHAT I REALLY WANT TO ASK YOU BEACUSE I DON'T KNOW WHO'S AROUND YOU NOW! BUT HERMIONE IF YOU DO NOT COME TO BURROW TOMORROW I WILL PERSONALLY HUNT YOU DOWN AND DRAG YOU HERE! YOU WILL EXPLAIN THIS!"

The letter started to tare itself apart and I looked out at all the shocked students and then all teachers.

"Pregnant Weasley woman after you then no one can escape" I said and nodded at them. I glanced at Severus who looked like he would burst out laughing any second.

"Don't you dare" I growled and he smirked at me.

**A/N **

**so next chapter we will see Severus teach students about sex and then a pregnant ginny who is upset for some reason. Can't wait ;) **

**Keep reviewing guys **


	8. Sex education and 85 positions

**I won't be able to update in a while now guys, I'm really sorry but there are a lot of training for tests right now and I need to focus!**

** So will be it for a while, but don't worry I will be back!**

**About the sex education class! This lesson will be a bit more awkward since it is their first lesson but I promise that I will make it...More intresting later.**

* * *

><p>We stood up infront of the classroom and watched the students drop in, all seventh years were going to be here a half hour the after them the sixth years would come. This was going to be so embarrassing, and standing here with Severus Snape the man who just had shagged me thoroughly just hours ago would make it all so much worse! The last students entered and Severus flicked his wand making the door slam shut behind them. The girls squealed in surprise. I looked at him.<p>

"The lesson hasn't really started yet be nice" He just raised an eyebrow at me.

"That's the beauty of my job, I don't have to" He smirked at me and he got a glare from me. He turned towards the students and all expression of amusment was gone from his face, it was qiute amusing to see.

"Sit down and shut up!" HE called using his professor voice and all silenced. So wrong that the teaching voice turned me on. I looked out at the students too but not looking as violent and mad as Severus did.

"You have all been informed about what this class is about and it will not stop until you stop going out after curfew to sex eachother up" Severus growled and I stared at him. How could he say that to students? I looked out at them, the girls were all melting and the boys looked...Looked at me?

Great horny teenage boys running around in the halls, just perfect.

"It will be me and professor Granger who are in charge of this class. Now any questions? No one? Okey" I glared at him and he smirked at me. That's exactly how he had done to me in my third year, and all the other years too.

"Everything we say in this room will stay here, there is a special charm to keep it that way and no one of you will be able to tell anyone a thing"

"Today we will discuss protections, both muggle protections and magical" I said and saw Severus flick his wand. All students were placed in a half circle infront of us, they looked at Severus in shock. I sat down on a chair infront of them all and felt Severus stand behind me.

I looked at them. "Any questions?"

A huffelpuff boy raised his hand and I nodded at him.

"Why do we have to discuss muggle protections? Aren't they really unnecessary for us?"

"Well if you do end up with a muggle girlfriend she might think it would be odd that you took out a wand before having sex" I said and he blushed.

"Who would want to have sex with a muggle" A slytherin sneered and I glared at him.

"Muggles aren't some disease Mr. Kyle, compared to voldemort they are completly harmless. So you have no right to speak ill of them" I said and looked at him until he began to get nervous. A slytherin girl raised her hand and I nodded at her.

"What is an orgasm really?" I stared at her and the ravenclaw boy who I knew was her boyfriend smiled at her.

I smirked at her. "Miss Julian I know that you know what it is, I walked in on you and Mr Carlsson while you were getting it" They all laughed at that.

"Have you had one?" A huffelpuff asked and I stared at her.

"It's none of your concern" I said and I felt how Severus wanted to laugh at that.

A boy raised his hand and had a cocky grin. "How many positions are there?"

I was just going to tell him that he would try to figure out himself when Severus chuckled slightly and answered him.

"85 I belive" He said calmly and I stared back at him, so did the other students. Severus glanced down at me and smirked.

The students stared some more then he growled something at them and they looked at me instead.

85?

We then let the sixth years in and dicussed protections with them and then there was almost a fighting breaking out between the slytherins and huffelpuffs.

"But if you do get a child by accident you should keep it, anything else would be stupid!" The huffelpuffs said.

"No one wants a child happend by accident! The best would be to give it away to prevent being humiliated!" The slytherins said.

One of the Ravenclaws sighed loudly and stood up between the groups. Me and Severus just stood there and watched, they could yell all they wanted.

"Shut it!" The ravenclaw called and they did. "Let the professors decide what's the best and then we can leave. They all looked at me and Severus and I wanted to hide.

"Of course you should keep it even if it was a misstake, those who do not are simply cowards" Severus said and glared at his slytherins who looked down at the floor. The huffelpuffs looked at me and I stood up.

"You will write a question on these notes and then you will dismissed!" I called and walked up behind the desk. The students wrote their questions and walked out and Severus closed the door behind them. He walked slowly up to me not letting me go with his gaze.

"Why didn't you answer the question?" He asked when he was beside me and I was pressed against the desk.

"They didn't have to know that I agreed with you" I said and looked up at him. I smiled a huge smile and hugged him.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" He asked and I let go of him but still holding his hands.

"I'm just so very glad that you think that! I'm not pregnant or anything but it just felt so good hearing you say that" He looked down at me and shook his head.

"You crazy woman"

We walked down the halls towards his room and I smiled like crazy the whole way. When we were inside I walked straight pass him and walked into his bedroom and threw myself on the bed. He stood next to the bed and looked down at me.

"You crazy woman" He said and I giggled. I took his hand and pulled him down so he laid next to me.

"Would you want to go with a crazy woman to the mask bal at the ministry tomorrow?"

"I would love to" he said and kissed me then looked at me mischievously.

"Would you like to try some of the 85 positions?" I felt myself get wet just by hearing it and he kissed me again.

* * *

><p>I woke up and felt Severus body pressed to mine, I felt his breath on the top of my head. I snuggled closer into him and he wrapped his arms harder around me. I cast tempus and saw that the clock was already 10 in the morning, in one hour I had to be at grimmauld place talking to Ginny. And I knew better than to keep a pregnant woman waiting.<p>

I tried to get out of Severus grasp but he just held me tighter.

"You are awake aren't you?" I said and he chuckled lazily.

"Yes" He said and rolled on top of me pressing his erection to my opening. I moaned and pressed against him, then remembered that I had to go to Ginny.

"Severus, I really need to get up"

he just mumbled something and started to spread kisses on my breasts. I pulled my fingers through his hair and pulled his face to mine. I kissed him forcefully and I felt that he got surprised. I managed to get myself ontop of him and kissed him one time before getting of him. He sighed and I just smiled at him.

" I have to go to my own room and get dressed and then floo to Ginny, then I will be right back here" I said and kissed him after I had put on my robes from the other day. He laid his arms under his head and watched me dress.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just move your stuff here?" HE asked and I stared at him.

"Are you asking me to move in with you?" I smirked.

"We are practically living together already, just with thousand other people"

"Yeah, sure I'll take my clothes over here tonight" I kissed him one last time then walked out of his rooms. When I walked out of his door I saw a flash of green down the hall and then heard a faint sound of footsteps. Must be some student sneaking around the halls, I had no time for taking care of that.

I walked to my room and put on muggle clothes, a purple shirt and jeans. Then flooed to grimmauld place.

* * *

><p>I walked inside grimmauld place and I got a big hug from Ginny. She smiled a bit to scary and led me into the living room and pushed me down into the couch and stood up before me and gave me a newspaper.<p>

As I expected I saw me and Severus on the page and I looked at Ginny.

"Ginny why-"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU WERE DATING SEVERUS FRIGGIN SNAPE?" She yelled and I heard someone running down the stairs. It was Harry and he stared at his wife then Hermione.

"Ginny darling why are you yelling?" He asked and walked over to us.

"And you!" Ginny said and pointed at him and he flinched away from her. "You knew she was dating him!"

"What who?" Harry asked and looked confused at me.

"She is dating Severus snape!" Ginny said and looked at me. A moment I thought she wanted to hit me then she smiled warmly and hugged me until I couldn't breath and sat down next to me.

"Why didn't you tell me? I knew you had a thing for him in school, but now. It was so soon after what happened after Ron too"

"I didn't tell you beacuse it just happened" I said and smiled at her, happy that she wasn't angry at me. "He took me out at dinner to make Ron jealous, and then things just kept happening" I told them all about the trolls and then later how I had ended up in his room. I told them about how I felt about Rons comments to Skeeter and how I didn't feel that way about him.

Harry hadn't said anything he just stared at me.

"Harry, wanna say something?" I said and got ready for the lashing.

"If you are happy Mione...It doesn't really matter who he is who makes you happy. But I should warn you about Ron-" Harry was interrupted by Ginny who looked pissed all of the sudden.

"Ron is really jealous, he has no control over you and it pisses him of. He is planning something and we know it. He still comes here to talk about how you have let him down and stuff. Please tell me that you and Severus will be coming to the mask bal together tonight!"

"Yes we are. What do you think he is planning?"

"I don't know." She said and looked angry again. Then her whole face lit up and she smirked.

"So how is Severus Snape in bed?"

"Ginny seriously we don't want to know!" Harry yelled and she just laughed at him.

"Baby I wanna know! How many times does he make you come?"

Harry sounded like he was throwing up and I laughed at him.

"I think we set a new record yesterday" Ginny raised her eyebrow at me.

"3 times?"

I shook my head.

"4?"

I shook my head.

"5?"

I shook my head again and started grinning. Harry stared at me in shock and Ginny the same.

"6 times?"

I bit my lip and nodded.

"Oh Hermione Granger I hate you" Ginny said and I laughed at her.

I stayed until 2 and then flooed back to Hogwarts in a little hurry, I had a costume to get ready after all.

**A/N**

**So next chapter we will see the mask bal and will the couples little secret spread through the castle? Who will be sent to check if it's true?**

**Thank you for reading 3**


	9. Vampires!

**Here comes the mask bal!**

When I got back I took my costume and walked down to Severus' quarters. I threw it on the couch and walked into the bedroom, Severus wasn't there. I turned to walk out to the living room again when a half-naked Severus blocked the way. He looked like he had just showered and had only a towel around his waist.

"Took you a while to get back. Did they torture you or something?" He asked and walked pass me and picked up some clothes from the bed.

"Sorry, I just haven't seen them in a while, so it got a bit late." I was still looking at the area covered by the towel and I saw him harden at my gaze. I glanced up at his face and smirked, I walked to him and started to caress his chest.

"They wanted to question me about you," I said and pinched his nipple. He hissed and bent down and kissed me.

"Do you know what you are going as?" I asked when we broke apart.

"I'm thinking either Jareth the goblin king, or a vampire." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"The Weasley twins really were convinced that I was a vampire, so I feel quite familiar with the part," he said and kissed me before laying down on the bed. The towel slipped down a bit and I felt like doing something completely other than changing into my costume.

"I was actually going to go as a vampire, too," I said and he looked at me, I smirked and started to climb up on him and straddle him.

"Now that I got the real vampire Snape as my date, as I always wanted, I can dress out to be your victim."

"And I'm not a real vampire," he said and smirked.

"But still, all through my sixth year all I wanted was for you to bite me," I said and kissed his shocked expression and jumped off him.

* * *

><p>Our costumes were complete, and hell we looked good.<p>

I was wearing a black strapless gothic victorian dress that showed my breast area tastefully and long black lace gloves that ended right over my wrists showing my long red nails. The skirt of the dress was all black and red lace matching with the black and red corset top. I had a black choker and long red earings. I darkened my hair just a little bit and charmed my skin pale as marble, put on clear red lipstick and mascara and then I had Severus' fang marks on my shoulder made by fake blood. I had made my incisors a little bigger and sharper, then I was done.

Severus had a victorian costume, like me, but the male version in red and black. He looked just like a vampire should. We made him slightly paler and then made his incisors bigger to. He looked really hot.

"What are you looking at?" Severus asked, using the transylvanian accent. I got shivers from it.

"You are looking so incredibly hot!" I said and he wrapped his arms around me and looked lustfully at me.

"You are the one looking hot, all I want to do is to undress you and fuck you sensless right now." He cupped my ass and pulled me tighter to him. "I don't want any one else to see you in this dress." He kissed my neck and then scraped his fangs against my skin. I moaned in both pleasure and victory. HE thought I looked hot.

I pulled away and touched my neck gently. We had made a trick that made it look like Severus actually did bite me. When his fangs touched a certain place at my neck there would come blood out of a glamour wound. We both knew people would ask him to bite me, Ginny had told me that if he came as a vampire as I wanted him she would ask him to bite me. She just didn't know about the trick.

"Be careful with those," I said and touched his fang with my finger, he bit it and I laughed.

"We still have time," He said and caressed my thighs through the dress and started to lift the hem slowly.

"Yes, 5 minutes."

"That could work," he purred and kissed me at them same time he pushed me down on the couch. He rolled up my skirt and raised his eyebrow at me.

"Your knickers are matching the dress," He said and smirked.

"Yes they are, now that you have seen them I can use them as torture for you the rest of the evening." I kissed him quickly and started to get up from the couch. He jumped off me and fixed his hair one last time, he had it up in a pony tail and was feeling a bit insecure.

"You look gorgeous, darling, now let's go," I said and took his hand.

* * *

><p>We arrived just after that Kingsley had officially started the party, and the whole ball room was filled with crazy looking people. Poor Severus looked mortified.<p>

Several people stopped and stared at us and I saw Rita Skeeter's camera man stand and look at us for a while then snap a photo and run away. Severus pulled me closer to him as we walked through all people. We walked over to an open area infront of the balcony and felt like I could finally breath.

"Hermione!" I heard Ginny shriek and started to look for her, and she was very hard to miss. She was dressed out as the golden snitch. She ran over to me and hugged me and after her came Harry, dressed in simple quidditch robes.

"Ginny, can't breath," I whimpered and she let me go.

"God lord baby, you look gorgeously hot tonight!" She said and made me spin around.

"Thank you, so do you."

She glared at me. "Don't you lie to me, Hermione Jean Granger. I know that I look like a ballon." She looked up at Severus.

"Hello Professor, finally admitting to my brothers that you are a vampire?" Severus smiled a tiny smile.

"You may call me Severus, Mrs potter, and I am familiar with the part so why not play it?"

"We knew it!" We heard the voice of the twins and they came up beside Ginny with their wifes. They were both dress normally.

"What are you supposed to look like?" I asked and they looked offended.

"You don't see it? I'm Fred."

"And I'm George." I looked at them both.

"So you just switched?" They nodded. "How clever" The twins looked at Snape and smirked.

"You missed us professor?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Terribly."

I saw a person all dressed in pink walk up to us and saw that it was Lavender, next to Ron who was...Oh my god!

I started laughing until I coulden't breath and had to grab Severus to not fall down.

"Hermione, what is it?" He asked and I pointed at Ron's direction. Severus looked that way and looked first disgusted, then offended, and then just angry as hell. Ron was dressed out as Severus! He walked up to us and looked really confused.

"Ron, why are you dresssed out as Snape?" Harry asked and I tried not to laugh.

"I'm not Snape!" Ron glanced at Severus. "I'm a Death Eater."

Everyone who was near enough to hear what Ron had said just stopped and stared at him. That was low, so insanely low. I glanced up at Severus who stared at him with hatred so deep his eyes got even more darker. I took hid arm just incase he would try to attack Ron. Not that I really minded, but I knew no one of us wanted to cause a scene. Ron looked at me.

"Hermione Baby how nice to see you, but with him? How could you sick that low?"

"Don't you dare talk to her like that" Severus hissed and took a step towards him, Ron flinched back but I held Severus back.

"Ron get lost" I said and stood infront of Severus.

"You need a girl to fight for you?" Ron sneered and looked at Severus.

"I'm not fighting for him you idiot, I'm fucking saving your life" I hissed and wanted to go and punch him but I felt Severus arms around my waist holding me to him. HE knew what I was thinking.

"Ron shut it" Our friends said and Ron glared at them. Our friends made a samll ring around us and Lavender and Ron got shut out. It took a while to get in a party mood again but maybe an halfhour later both Severus and I felt comfortable enough to joke around. Severus still had his arms around my waist, and sometimes let his hand caress my hips. A motion neither Ginny, Harry or Ron missed. Ron was still standing outside the ring glaring at us.

Ginny thought it was incredibly hot when Severus talked with an transylvanian accent, I did too but it was wierd seeing all the woman members of our group staring at him while he did it. I wanted to smack Ginny one time she looked at him. While the others were talking about something else I heard Severus chuckle silently in my ear.

"Are you jealous darling?" He whispered and I shrugged, but that shrugg meant that I was jealous. He chuckled again. "Don't be, all they get to do is listen. Think about what you get to do in the bedroom with me. You are the winner" He whispered and I smiled up at him.

"I really need to tell you something" He raised an eyebrow. I was just going to say that I loved him when Fred, or George, or Fred or just who the hell it was interrupted me.

"Professor since you are a real vampire then why don't you snack on Hermione to prove it?" Fred/George smirked and so did George/Fred. Severus smirked back at them then down at me. I knew he had wanted to do this since we got here.

"If you insist" Severus said and stroke away my hair from my neck and gently bent my neck the other way. His other hand on my waist and his other supporting my neck he started to lower his mouth to my neck.

"Don't drink as much as you did the last time" I said only to scare my friends. I heard Severus chuckle and I knew he was smirking.

"I can't promise you I won't" I looked at the public we had. It was some people around us who was staring at us and our friends (Ron to but he didn't count as a friend). They all looked amused since they only thought he would kiss my neck or just pretend and only suck my neck.

I felt Severus teeth against my skin and then his lips, I felt the fake blood start to slip from my neck and I moaned in pain just to scare them some more. They all gasped in shock as they saw the blood and I saw them stare wide eyed at us. I hissed and made all sorts of pained noises just for the effect.

"That's enough" I said and Severus started to pull away. I pretended to lose balance and Severus held my for support. They all stared at me and Severus. I looked at Severus and I saw the fake blood on his lips and around his mouth. He took up a handkerchief and wiped all the blood away.

"Why are you staring?" I asked and sighed. "Do I got blood on my dress?" I tried to look innocent and when they didn't answer I looked up at Severus who just shrugged.

"I see nothing wrong. But they might be a little disturbed by the blood" He took the handkerchief and started to wipe my neck.

"But why? We do it all the time" I said and started to cling to Severus a bit more. He raised one eyebrow at me and started to caress my hip, wich was almost around his waist in some way. He looked at the others in pretend confusion.

"Oh I don't know, they are to prude to understand it" Severus backed away from me and made a small bow and held out his hand towards me. "Would you dance with me my darling?" I took his hand and glanced at my friends.

"Love to" I said using my transylvanian accent and let Severus take me out on the dancefloor.

**A/N**

**I was watching the movie van helsing with Hugh jackman and Richard roxburgh and I love the accent Richard has when He plays dracula and the accent of his brides.**

**I really hope you love the vampire Severus as much as I do, and I really love the idea of him being a vampire! Does anyone know a fanfiction with him as a vampire?**

**Special thanks to:**

**Starcresentmoon **

**muppetpowelly7**

**MarianneNorthmanCullen **

**and the always lovely TequilaNervous ! I thank you for your lovely reviews and hope for more**


	10. I only need one Granger!

**Thank you thank you so much all those who reviewed my last chapter, I had allot of fun writing it :)**

**In this chapter there will be more Granger than you have ever seen berfore, pay attention that this is my version of Hermione Granger so no yelling for changing somethings.**

* * *

><p>I was dancing closely with Severus on the floor and couldn't feel anything other than complete happiness. I had a great job, great friends, I wasn't together with Ron and I had the man of my dreams! A man who made it very clear that he thought I was attractive, wich Ron had never did.<p>

I snuggled closer into Severus chest and as we slowly danced with the other couples I felt the intense feeling of me belonging to him. I loved him. I looked up at him and I saw him gazing down at me dreamily, he immediately snapped out of it when I met his gaze.

"I need to talk to you" He just nodded.

"Sure, I have had enough of people staring at you anyway" I raised one eyebrow and looked around. People were quick to look another way.

"Thay were staring at me?"

"The male were, or rather your cleavage. The women however were looking at me" He smirked

"Let's go outside and talk" I said and took his hand and led him out to the balcony. I leaned against the railing and he stood infront of me looking at me lovingly.

"You don't have to feel forced to say anything about what I have to say now" I said and he looked confused.

"I love you, I really love you I don't want to be away from you more than I have to" I looked up at him and he stared at me in surprise.

"You love me?" he asked and I nodded. "Are you sure?"

I stared at him and laughed a confused laugh. "What kind of question is that?"

"I just...I can't belive..." He pulled his fingers through his hair, something he only did when he was frustrated or really confused. " It doesn't make sense for you to love me Hermione. I was a death eater, you are the golden girl. It doesn't make sense"

I looked at him and bit my lip. "So you think it's wrong of me to love you?"

He looked at me for along while then smiled the brightest smile I had ever seen form him and cupped my face.

"I think it's absolutely wonderful that you love me, beacuse you know what Hermione" He gently kissed my lips and pulled away just to whisper in my ear. "I think it's wonderful beacuse I love you too" I stared at him and smiled then kissed him.

* * *

><p>We danced some more and then walked to our friends and talked to them for a while, and I could feel Severus getting restless.<p>

"What's the matter?" I asked as he sighed for the thousand time. HE bent over and whispered in my ear.

"I wan't to get out of here and take those damn knickers off you" I shivered and smirked at him.

"That can be arranged, just one more drink and then we will go" He sighed and I kissed him and walked of to get the drinks.

"Hermione" I turned around when I was at the bar and saw Ron standing there with two drinks in his hands. He gave the other one to me.

"I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry about what I said earlier"

"You should say that to Severus" I said and looked at the drink, clear red thing.

"I know, but just before you leave I wanted to have a peace drink with you" He raised his glas towards me and drank all of it at once. I looked at him confused but drank mine as well.

"Call this what you want but it isn't peace" I said and put the glas down and walked over to Severus.

He wrapped his arm around me and we apparated to Hogwarts, and then walked to our room.

It took only ten seconds for Severus to get my clothes of and during the time I got of his to, and only ten seconds later I was ontop of him and riding him until the morning light.

* * *

><p>" I miss being a vampire" I said grumpily as we sat in the great hall eating breakfast. Severus chuckled and glanced at me.<p>

"I agree, it was actually quite fun. And I do miss your fangs"

"Yes you really did like those" I said and winked at him.

We had already understood early during the breakfast that the students knew about me and Severus. The person I had seen running in the hall had said that I had gone out from Severus rooms way to early for being a work related visit and someother had seen a newspaper with our date written all over again.

Not that we cared.

Love did make you blind.

And I was blinded for life. Weeks passed and the perfect feeling of happiness never left me or Severus.

The snow came and all students went back home except a few who stayed. And we celebrated.

When I woke up Severus was still inside me and was hard. I moaned and started to move slightly, I heard him laugh.

"You are going to be the death of me" He said as I rolled him around so I was ontop riding him. He moaned and threw his head back. "But what a way to go" He moaned and I smirked and started to pump harder. I came and I felt Severus release inside me. I laid down next to him and he pulled me closer.

"Sorry for lasting only as long as a teenage boy" He murmured and kissed my neck. "But you broke me last night"

"Oh sorry I thought that a big boy like you could handle it" I said and turned around to face him. He smirked.

"Don't test me"

"I already did" I murmured and he growled playfully and rolled ontop of me.

"6 times Hermione, 6 times" Then he kissed me. I laughed and bit his lip playfully.

"There is something I need to talk to you about" I said and he started to kiss my neck and breasts.

"Sure, the last time you said that ended pretty well so why not"

"It's only three days left until christmas and my family has a tradition that we all get together and stay with eachother these days before christmas eve" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I understand that you want to go, I will be here when you get back" I smiled at him. I knew that he wanted to spend christmas together. It was our first christmas as a couple afterall.

"Yes I want to go, but I want you to come with me" He looked surprised.

"You want me to meet you family?" He asked and I nodded. He smiled and kissed me.

"Then ofcourse I will come" He said and kissed me. "I can't return the favor though. I'm the last Snape left"

"Are you sure? There can still be some more out there" He shook his head.

"No, I have looked. I'm the last one" HE sounded sad and I caressed his cheek.

"You will have to get kids then so you won't be alone" I said and he looked at me warily.

"And who would want to get children with me?" He asked and I only smiled and kissed him.

* * *

><p>"Tell me about your family" I said as she ran around and packed her bag. I had already made the remark that she was a witch and could just use a simple spell to do it. But she had said that she would only forget something if she did. So here she was running back and forth infront of me while I was just sitting on the couch laughing at her.<p>

"Oh they are horrible!" She called and walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. "There is maybe only three persons that I like in my family, my mom, my grandmother and my little cousin Shakespeare"

I laughed. "Your little cousin is named Shakespeare? How old is he?"

"I think he is five years or something. But we all call him Pepe"

"Like that's better" I frowned and she glared at me as she passed me. I just smirked at her.

"Does Dumbledor know that we are leaving?" She asked and I remembered that I hadn't told him.

"Yes, but I'll go and tell him now that we are going" I said and jumped off the couch and started to walk out our room.

"You didn't tell him did you?" I turned towards her and she stood looking at me arms crossed over her chest. She looked far too amused.

"Of course I did, but the senil old fool might have forgotten it so..." She raised one eyebrow at me. Damn. "Oh don't you look at me that way" I growled playfully and shut the door. I heard her laugh and got warm in my whole body hearing it.

I stopped infront of the gargoyle and muttred the password.

"Christmas valentine" I knew something was wrong with the man. The gargoyle didn't move. I said the passowrd louder but still it didn't move.

"Oh for gods sake Albus!"

"What's wrong Severus?" I turned around and flinched away from Albus who was standing right behind me.

"Nothing but you and your constant password changing. I want you to know that-"

"That you and Hermione will be going and visit her family. I know" He smiled and his eyes twinkled. "But I'm really going to miss you at christmas Severus, and so will the students"

I frowned. "Yeah right, I must get back to Hermione" I said and turned around to walk.

"I understand. Say hello to Mrs. Snape from me" I froze and turned around to look at Albus. He looked just as innocent as a little baby, I walked back to him.

"What did you call her?"

"Hermione?"

"You called her Mrs. Snape" Albus looked confused but that teasing twinkel didn't leave his eyes.

"I did? Oh I'm sorry. Say hello to her anyway" He smiled and walked up to the gargoyle said the password and walked up to his office. I glared after him and then started to walk back to my quarters.

"Are you done Hermione?" I asked as I walked in and saw her standing in the room looking out into nothing. She turned to me and shrugged.

"Maybe we should stay home instead" She said and I frowned.

"Just beacuse you can't pack?"

"No not beacuse of that and thank you" She said and glared at me. I walked over to her and pulled her down into my lap as I sat down on the couch.

"What's the matter?" I asked and she bit her lip and looked at me.

"I have a cousin, her name is Caroline and everytime I see her I have to be perfect. She judges every step I take, everything I wear adn I don't have the strenght to be perfect right now" She sighed and pulled her fingers through her hair.

"You are already perfect, for me you are the most perfect woman alive" I said and she smiled at me. "So don't worry about showing this Caroline that you are perfect beacuse you already are" I kissed her gently on the lips and she smiled.

"You really think that?" She asked and I nodded.

"Hermione do you really think that I would be with you if you weren't perfect?" I laughed and she smiled. "It's a miracle that you would want to be with me" I said and she laughed.

"I feel the same way, you silly man" She said and kissed me. I pressed her down onto the couch and climbed ontop of her.

"Severus we don't have time" She moaned as I bit her neck. I pulled back and looked at her.

"I feel really insulted each time you say that" She just laughed.

"I'm so sorry but we have to go to muggle london if we want to go with our parents to the country house" She saw me looking confused. "We can't apparate there, it's only my parents who knows about the wizarding world the other ones doesn't. So we have to drive a car there"

I smirked evily. "Call your parents and tell them that we don't have to ride with them"

"What?"

"I got an own car darling, and that car will surely impress even the snobbiest relatives of yours" She raised one eyebrow at me but picked up her phone and called her parents. Then we walked out of the castle and apparated to spinners end to get my car.

We walked pass my house to a parking lot and when no one was around I removed the hiding charm from the car. I heard Hermione gasp.

"What is that?" She asked and I turned around and smirked. The black car really stood out in the white snow and was even more gorgeous than the last time I had seen it.

"This my darling is a lamborghini diablo, and it will be your ride" She stared at me then the car then at me again and shook her head.

"You are crazy"

"I know and it's all your fault" She stepped up on tip toes and kissed me and then we jumped into the car.

**A/N**

**Anyone up for some m rated in the car? ;)**


	11. I only need one Granger part 2

**Here comes the Grangers! What will happen with Severus and Hermione trapped in a house with the most dangerous people ever...Her family!**

**I don't know Hermiones parents names so I'm just going to make them up, and the rest of the Granger family is totaly made up.**

* * *

><p>*JEAN*<p>

I was standing on the outside stairs looking out over the garden and the road up to the house. She had to be here soon or we had to begin without her. It had taken almost a day to clean he house and now when everyone was here all I really missed now was my daughter.

"Maybe she decided to skip it, maybe she thinks she's to good for us" Beryl snapped and I turned and glared at her. She might be my sister but that was stepping to far.

"Beryl shut your mouth, I know that you are angry beacuse of your divorce but don't take it out on Hermione or me. She said that she would be here, a friend was driving her" I saw caroline step out and stand next to her mother.

"A friend? How thrilling, I didn't know Hermione had any friends" She sneered and I glared at her. How I wish that they hadn't come here.

"Don't be rude Carrie" I said and she raised one eyebrow at me. I started to hear the faint noise of a car coming and looked at the road, or rather stared. The car that drove up to the house was not Hermiones car. It was black and looked like it would have costed a fortune. Even the windows were black. The car parked next to the other cars and the driver seat door opened and out came the tallest man possible. His whole aura right now was dark and so were his clothes. Black turtle neck, black jeans and black motorcycle boots.

"Oh my god" I heard Caroline say and I couldn't agree more. The man was gorgeous. He walked over to the other side of the car and opened the door. HE smiled down at someone and said something. Out of the car came Hermione, and the dark stranger wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead and then picked out some bags.

Oh my god...

* * *

><p>"It looks like she will get a heart attack" Severus whispered as we walked up to my mother on the stairs. Mom smiled and walked towards me.<p>

"Just wait until my dad hears that I got a boyfriend, then you will see a heartattack"

"He didn't know about the weasle?"

"No" I whispered and then mom lunged at me.

"Hi sweetie!" She said and hugged me then pulled away after squeezing the air out of my lungs. "We better go inside and take the introductions later" She said and grabbed my hand and started to pull me up the stairs. I looked back at Severus who just smirked at me and followed.

"Hermione!" Half of my family called when I was inside and I felt almost claustrophobic from all people in the entre waiting for me. I felt Severus behind me and he put down our bags. I saw Caroline at the back of the crowd looking at Severus. I turned to mom but before I could say something she opened her mouth.

"So nice to have you here finally sweetie, and who is your friend?" I felt Severus arm over my shoulders but it didn't stop me from being embarrassed.

"Mom this is Severus, Severus this is my mother" Severus smiled his lady killer smile and shook my moms hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs Granger"

"Please call me Jean, and a pleasure to meet you too" She smiled. They dropped eachothers hands and I looked at my mother then at Severus.

"Severus is my boyfriend" the whole room went quiet. "And if it is all right for everyone he will be staying here over the holiday" Mom stared at me and then burst out in a big smile.

"Of course he can stay!"

"Your boyfriend?" I heard my dad say and he came out of the living room and walked up to my mother. The others were understanding that we wanted to be alone so they walked away to the living room. All except Shakespear who was sitting in the stairs looking at us. He smiled a bright smile and waved to me, he was dressed out as a santas little helper. I waved back at him and then focused on my dad. I saw that he tried to scare Severus off by glaring at him but Severus was a master in glaring and just looked calmly back at my dad.

"How old are you boy?" Dad asked.

"37 sir" Severus said and dad stared at him and then at me.

"He is much older than you"

"And you are ten years older than mom" I said and he looked at my mom who just stood there and smiled.

"I will talk to you later" Dad said to Severus and Severus just nodded.

"You can sleep in your old room sweetie" Mom said and dad stared at her.

"Share room?"

"David that's enough." Mom said and smiled at us. "You know where it is sweetie now go"

I took my bag and then took Severus hand and we walked up the stairs to my old room. It was a big room with simple sky blue wallpapers and in the middle of the room was a big four poster bed. As soon as we were inside I locked the door and threw myself on the bed and screamed into a pillow.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Severus asked and laid down next to me and put his arm over my back.

"I am 21 years old, not a child he can't decide what I can't and can do" I said and looked at Severus.

"He loves you, that's why he acts like this"

"Can't he love me a little less then?" I sighed and Severus laughed.

"That's not possible" He said and I looked at him.

"Why not? beacuse he is my dad?"

"Yes, and beacuse you are irresistible not to love. Those who don't have a serious brain damage" he kissed me and turned me around on my back.

"We have to go down to the others" I murmured and he sighed and helped me up.

We magically placed our clothes in the wardrobe and I put on a red sweater and black tights and black pumps. Then I was done.

"How do I look?" I asked and turned aound and then back to Severus, who just smiled at me.

"You look perfect" I smiled at him and kissed his cheek then we walked down the stairs.

"And by the way, don't tell anyone that you used to be my professor" I whispered and he nodded. We walked into the livingroom and it was lucky that the room was so big, we were a very big family even if not everyone was here.

Severus and I sat down in a couch next to my mom and just looked out at the kaos the little children were causing.

"Wich kid belongs to whom and who are all these people?" Severus whispered and I laughed.

"Okey I will explain. I'll start with the grown ups. Over there talking with my dad is his brothers wife Anna, and the man walking up to her now is her husband and my uncle Jasper. The dark haired couple sitting with the old woman over there is my dads other brother Ben and his wife Mary. The woman they are talking to is my dads mother Beatrice and sitting with the little children is her husband and my grandfather Gordon.

The ugly woman in the corner trying not to stare at you is Beryl the horrible sister to my mother. The dark man with a santas little helper in his lap is Claude and he is married to my moms sister Victoria. And the boy and the girl in the corner who are staring at us are Caroline, daughter of Beryl and Parker the son of Ben and Mary."

"You realise I will never remember these names" Severus said and I smirked.

"You will only have to remember them for two days. But try to remember the childrens names"

"Okey, keep talking" I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"The little one in Claudes lap is his son Shakespear, or Pepe" I heard Severus laugh slightly at that "And the six little kids running around here are all Jasper and Annas kids" Severus stared at me.

"All of them?" I nodded. "Damn"

"The twins with bushy hair are Mia and Jesse, they are eight years old. The little one with the braids is Sunny and she is six, the one playing with the piano is Cleo and she is five, the one in moms lap is Derek and he is three and the little one with big brown eyes and who is looking at you is Sam and he is only one year old"

"Six kids" Severus said and shook his head. "They couldn't have rested a bit until making another one"

"And the rumor is that it's another one coming" I said and he stared at me.

"I'm going to go and say hello to my little cousins" I said and he grabbed me before I leaved him.

"You can't leave me. They will launch at me as soon as you are gone" He whispered and I laughed and kissed him.

"Don't worry. You will be fine" The I left him and walked to pick up and hug Cleo. Cleo kissed my cheek and I kissed her nose and she began to laugh. I looked over at Severus who was surrounded by female Grangers. He looked at me and Cleo and smiled a dreamy smile adn then looked at my mother who asked him something.

*SEVERUS*

She would make a great mom one day, I thought as she picked up the little girl Cleo and kissed her nose.

"So Severus how long have you and Hermione been together?"

I looked at Jean and was stunned to see Hermiones eyes look back at me.

"We have been together for maybe three months"

"So you guys are serious" She smiled and I could only smile back.

"How did you meet?" I looked at my other side and saw...Victoria. I smirked.

"We work together" I said and she smiled.

"How did you started dating?"

I looked at Hermione who was starting to walk to us.

"I had decided that I wanted her so I took her. Didn't I darling?" Hermione sat down in my lap and rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah really? What really made you in love with me was when I had dyed your hair pink" She smirked.

"I was in love with you long before that" I said and she kissed my cheek.

"How sweet" Victoria smiled and Hermione blushed.

"Yes I'm a very lucky girl" Hermione smiled and the woman named Anna gave her the baby Sam and then ran off somewhere else.

"Hi handsome" She murmured and he giggled. She leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Are you trying to make me jealous?" I joked and she smirked at me and stood up infront of me.

"Want to hold him?" She asked and held out Sam to me. The baby stared at me with his big eyes and then smiled and started to giggle.

"I'm not sure" I said.

"He likes you" Jasper said and looked at his son and then at me. "Go on hold him" I hesitated but I took the little boy and cradled him in my arms. Hermione watched me carefully and sat down on her knees infront of me.

"See he doesn't wanna kill you" She smiled and he relaxed slightly.

"So many people do so it's hard to shae the feeling off" I murmured and she smiled sadly.

"Everyone dinners ready!" Anna called from the hall and I handed Sam to Jasper. Hermione and I waited a while until we left and I pulled her in for a kiss.

" Are you scared yet?" She asked and I smirked.

"Never"

"Good, beacause now the real questioning begins" She smirked and I sighed.

"I can handle that"

"Really? I'm impressed, or is it just empty words?"

"You insufferable woman" I growled and she laughed and we followed the other to the dining room.

**A/N**

**There will be some M rated in next chapter, and more Grangers.**

**Coming up is the daddy talk with Severus and some really embarrassing moments for Hermione. But hey that what's family is for right? To embarrass you completely. -.- been there done that.**

**keep the reviews coming guys!**


	12. I only need one Granger! Part 3

**Coming up! The dad and boyfriend talk between Severus and Daddy Granger, some girl talk and some Shakespear ;) Here we go!**

* * *

><p>After the dinner I saw dad grabb Severus arm and nodd outside. Severus glanced my way and then followed my dad. Poor Severus! He wasn't the type to get these conversations. He was a teacher for gods sake! And a wizard! What threat could my muggle father possibly make to scare my wizard boyfriend!<p>

"Hermione now we got to talk to you before he gets back!" Mom said and pulled me to the other couch in the other end of the room. There sat Victoria, Beryl and Caroline already and mom pushed me down in the middle.

"Sweetie first I would just like to say that he is gorgeous" Mom said and I blushed. That was a so wrong thing for a mom to say about her daughters boyfriend.

"And I'm so glad that you look so happy" Mom said and took my hand.

"He loves you, everyone can see it by the way he looks at you and touches you" Victoria said and I blushed again.

"I love him too" I said and mom started to jump up and down.

"Have you told eachother that?" Caroline sneered. I glanced at her.

"Yes we have, we actually moved in with eachother before we said that we loved eachother. So we don't really follow the plan" I smirked and she glared at me. "How is it with your boyfriend?" I asked and she glared harder at me.

"Honey that's wonderful!" Mom called out and hugged me.

"And he is very polite and he must be very smart since you are living with him" Victoria said.

"Yes he is, and he is very dramatic" I laughed and thought of how he always made his little turn and made his robes billow behind him.

"You said I was what?" Mom screamed in surprise and turned around to look at Severus who glared playfully at me.

"Well you are. The trick on the party was after all your idea"

"And who was it who loved it?" He asked and pulled me up to him.

"I have no idea of what you are talking about" I said and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah right" HE kissed me gently and then looked at all who was staring at him. "Well this was awkward" He mumbled and I laughed.

"What did my dad tell you?" I asked and looked up at him.

*MINUTES EARLIER*

Hermiones dad grabbed my arm and nodded out the door. I glanced quickly at Hermione, who looked horrified, and then walked out after him. I walked up beside him on the stairs and waited for him to talk.

"You are really to old to get this conversation from me, and Hermione is old enough to chose a man of her own" He glanced at me. "But you need to know that if you hurt her, wizard or not I will come after you" He said and looked at me with steele eyes. That look I remember from Hermiones face.

"I understand Mr Granger that the wizarding world makes you feel kind of powerless sometimes. But I dont doubt that you would come after me, and I can tell you that many more people would do too. And they know magic"

Mr Grangers lips twitched slightly at that.

"But I have no intentions of hurting your daughter, I love her and I will protect her"

"Does she need to be protected?" He asked worried.

"Not really, she is a very talented witch who can fight for her self. But against students stupidity there is no escape"

Mr Granger smiled at that.

"You were her professor weren't you?" He asked and I looked at him. "I remember her letters about a Professor Snape always challenging her in class, that was you"

"Yes"

"Good, she needs to be challenged from time to time, and since you have been together for so long I belive you still do. I don't have to know how" He said and I smirked. "Just don't fool around infront of was all" he said and I nodded and walked back inside.

*TIME WARP BACK*

"Nothing" HE said and I looked at him in disbelif.

"Oh look what I found!" I looked at Anna who came into the room with a much familiar book.

"What's that?" Severus asked and instead of sneering and saying 'it's a book' I just turned to him again and shook my head.

"Nothing! Want to go for a walk?" I said and grabbed his arm.

"It's Hermiones baby pictures, it's funny it just laid there on the dining room table" Anna said and handed it to mom. My head snapped at Caroline who just stood there and smirked. She knew how much I hated those pictures.

"Don't look at them" I pleaded Severus and he just looked at me and then glanced quickly at Caroline and I nodded subtly. Severus took my head and led my into one of the adjoining rooms with the piano in it. The piano was maybe the favourite thing in the house for me, it was big and shiny black and I remember how much I had played it.

Cleo sat there and touched the keyes randomly and giggled.

"Hi Cleo" Severus said and she turned around to look at him.

"Hi" She said shyly and started to finger with her skirt.

"You play really well" She smiled and up at him and shook her head.

"No I dont. Can you play?"

"Yes I can, I was actually going to play something for your cousin now. Want to hear it too?"

"Yes!" She said and held out her arms at him. He picked her up and sat down on the piano stool with her in his lap. I turned around and saw that almost my whole family was listening. My mom smiled a huge smile as she watched Severus and Cleo.

I walked up next to the piano and looked at Severus as he he started to play. I recognized the song but I couldn't place it.

After a while Severus looked up at me and held my gaze. He didn't even had to look down at the piano to play the song. That had to be magic.

"What song is it?" I asked and smiled at him.

He waited a while and looked down at the piano again. And then started singing.

"_ 'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away _

_And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today _

_'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right _

_And though I can't be with you tonight _

_You know my heart is by your side _

_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand _

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

_ Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?"_

Then he stopped playing and looked up at me.

"I have to agree I like the dramatic" He whispered and I could only stare at him. Behind us people started clapping and whistle. Cleo jumped out of Severus lap and he walked up infront of me and bent down to kiss me.

"Severus!" Someone called and he turned his head slightly to look at who had been calling his name. It was dad! "Remember what I said" he said and I looked confused up at Severus who smirked and then only kissed my forehead. I turned to glare at my dad.

"Dad, whatever you told him. I will kill you for it" he just laughed and so did Severus.

Mom and Beryl walked up to us.

"That was a wonderful song! Did you make it?" Mom asked.

"No, it's actually one of Hermiones favourite songs called if you're not the one by Daniel Bedingfield. And she has been singing it so much now that it won't go out of my head."

"I have not" I frowned and he smirked at me.

"You have a beautiful voice" He said and I rolled my eyes but before I could say anything Beryl started to talk.

"No Mione was never much of a singer when she was little, it was my Caroline who got the creative line in the family. And she is also very pretty, isn't she?" Beryl asked Severus and he looked over at Caroline, she had obviously heard what her mother had been saying and started to pose.

"No I can't say she is" Severus said and Beryl stared at him insulted. "Her face is way to pointy and she has clearly done some plastic operations, I go for the more natural beauty." He said and sneaked his arms around my waist and kissed my neck. Beryl's face got redder and redder by the seconds and I was afraid that she would explode.

"Now if you excuse us Beryl we have to go somewhere else before you blow up and fat starts flying" I said and ran away with Severus. We ran all the way up to our room and I was giggling like a silly child.

"What's the matter with you?" Severus smiled as I laid down on the ground giggling.

"I have wanted to say that since the minute I was born!" I started to laugh and he just stood there looking at me. I jumped up from the floor and pushed down on the bed.

"Merlin Hermione what are you doing?" He asked but I silenced him with a kiss.

"Thank you for coming with me here. I would never have said that unless you had been here"

"Your welcome" HE smiled and I kissed him again and then stradled him and felt his erection through his pants and he shifted under me.

"You are so getting lucky tonight" I murmured and sneaked my fingers under his sweater and down at his belt.

"Why wait for tonight then?" He asked and he smiled and started to kiss him.

"I see no reason why not" I murmured and just as I was going to unbutton his pants the door opened and seven little kids ran into the room. Severus rose up on his elbows and looked at all my little cousins as they ran into the room.

"Mimi we want to go play in the snow but mommy says we can't go unless one of the other big cousins go with us, can't you go with us Mimi pleae please!"

The kids started to say please all of them when Jesse had stopped talking and I held up my hand to quiet them, they did.

"Why don't you ask Caroline to go with you?"

"But she's no fun!" Jesse and Mia cried.

"What about Parker?"

"Hes on the phone talking to his boyfriend" Mia cried and started to pull my arm.

"Please Mimi come play with us!"

I sighed and looked down at Severus, well the moment was over. And so was his erection. He looked at all the kids when Jesse and Mia seemed to realise what a strange position we were in.

"What are you doing with Sevus?" Cleo asked as she climbed up on the bed. I glanced down at Severus and I felt myself blush.

"I was tickling him" not a whole lie.

"You were? But Mimi you adult you can't tickle!" Sunny cried as she too climbed up on the bed. I looked evily down at Severus.

"Then why don't you tickle him for me?" I asked and Severus eyes widened. _Fuck, _I heard him say using legilimency and I smirked at him. The funny thing about Severus was that he was really ticklish.

All kids shrieked and jumped on Severus. Jesse and Mia held his arms so unless he wanted to throw them of the bed he was stuck and I held him still since I sat on him. The other little kids jumped up and started to tickle him like crazy.

Severus started laughing and tried to resist the urge to fight back.

"Stop stop!" Severus called and they all stopped but still held their little hands on his chest.

"I'm defensless, it's no fun to attack someone who can't defend himself" Severus said and they looked at him confused. Severus looked up at me.

"Just look at your cousin, it would be so much more fun to attack her rather than me." My eyes widened and Severus smirked. "And she is very ticklish too" He added and they all turned their head towards me slowly. It felt like a horror movie.

"Shit" I said and jumped up from Severus, kicked of my shoes and ran out of the room with a group of screaming kids after me.

_'He is very polite'_ yeah right Victoria!

**A/N **

**I had allot of fun writing this chapter and there will be maybe two more chapters on the Grangers christmas, I'm not sure though.**

**I love that so many of you rewievs and seem to like the Grangers. I like having Severus and Hermione in a none magic enviorment. That leaves them defensless against the little monsters...Children! Just kidding.**

**Coming up is some playing on the snow, and mistletoes**


	13. I only need one Granger! Part 4

**Coming up! Playing in the snow, first presents and the well deserved Slytherin Revenge!**

**Thank you my honored readers for rewieving :) !**

* * *

><p>I ran down the stairs and went to hide behind mom, Victoria and grandma.<p>

"Hermione what are you doing?" Mom asked and was about to turn around and I held her still.

"I let the kids attack Severus"

"You what?" Victoria smiled and glanced back at me.

"I held him and they started tickle him. And now he has sent them on me"

"Oh sweetie am I supposed to feel sorry for you?" Grandma asked.

"Yes you are!"

"How could you have held him down? Compared to you the man is huge" Victoria said.

"He was laying on the bed" I said feeling a small blush rise on my cheeks.

"That still doesn't explain-" She started.

"I was sitting ontop of him Victoria! But don't worry none of the kids saw a thing" All three women turned and looked at me and I blushed.

"While you are at it why don't you take them outside and play?" Mom asked and I sighed. Then all the kids started running down the stairs and I ran at the other door in the back and summoned my boots and my jacket. Then I sneaked out.

*JEAN*

I put on my jacket and then saw Severus come down the stairs and then put on his jacket.

"She is-"

"She is outside I know. She forgot that there is windows in our room too" He smirked and I felt like blushing. I helped all the kids on with their outdoor clothes and then when they all were doen they ran out and Severus followed.

I joined the other on the balcony and watched all the children starting to play in the snow. I saw Hermione standing by some trees and looked at all of them. Severus started to walk towards her and she started running across the lawn against the house other side and he ran after her and then tackled her to the ground and she started to laugh. He held her down with his whole body and there was a long pause when his head lowered to hers.

"Oh my god do they have to do that here?" Carrie exclaimed and Beryl glared at them evily.

"Carrie you have been posing for him all night, you are just jealous" I said and sighed.

"I am not!" She shrieked and Parker walked up to me.

"Oh shut it bitch you so are" he said to his cousin and she glared at him.

"If he doesn't get up from her I will have to make him" david growled and put a arm over my shoulders.

"Oh please David" I said and rolled my eyes sweetly at him.

* * *

><p>Severus stopped kissing me and pulled me up on my feet, only to force me down on my knees and jump behind me and hold my arms against my back.<p>

"Hey kids!" He called and all kids just stopped and looked at us. "it's revenge over here!" Severus called and opened my jacket. They all started to run at us.

"No Severus let me go!" I shreiked and he just laughed.

"Slytherin revenge, my darling" He murmured in my ear and then the kids jumped over me and started to tickle me. I laughed until I cried.

"Okey stop STOP! I give up, I give up!" I called after a while and they all stepped back. Severus let go of my arms and pulled me up and gave me a qucik kiss on the cheek. He smirked at me and started to walk away to the house. The kids parents had started to come out so we didn't really have to watch them.

Then I did something that if I had been in school would have ereased all of my house points.

I picked up a snowball and threw it at Severus head. He stopped at once and just stood still sometime and then slowly turned around to me. I actually got scared.

"Oops, Sorry professor" I said and started to back away slowly. He started to walk slowly menacingly towards me and never let me go with his eyes. His expression was as menacingly as his moves.

"How many house points do I lose?" I asked playfully trying to get him to say something. he didn't.

"You are going to tackle me if I try to run right?" I asked and he suddenly stopped.

"I will get you for that".

I turned and started to run. I ran possibly ten meters until I felt his arms around my waist and we fell to the ground and the cold snow slipped down between my clothes.

* * *

><p>"It's still freezing" I mumbled as I laid infront of the fire. It was late and all kids had gone to bed. Severus had been called to Dumbledor and had left maybe 30 minutes ago. And I was laying on the big sheepskin rug infront of the fire.<p>

"You look like a baby" I heard Caroline sneer.

"So do you but you don't hear me complaining" I mumbled and then fell asleep.

*SEVERUS*

When I got back there was no kids running around and all adults were sitting talking in the living room. I walked over to Jean.

"Has Hermione walked upstairs?" I asked and she smiled apologetically at me.

"She's over there" Jean said and pointed at the other end of the room infront of the fire. Infront of the fire Hermione was laying under a blanket and had curled up into a ball. I smiled at the sight and walked over to her and started to get my arms under her so I could pick her up.

"Do you need help with that?" I glanced back and saw David walk over to us from the table they were sitting at. I picked her up in one swift move and turned around to him.

"No thanks I can handle her" I smirked and saw that everyone was looking at the scene smiling. I felt Hermione grip my sewater and nuzzle her face into my chest.

"Severus" She mumbled and smiled on her sleep.

There was allot of 'aww' and 'how cute' from the table and I started to walk away up the stairs with her. How much did David belive Hermione actually weighed? She was like a feather to me. I felt that her clothes was still wet from my snow attack on her earlier and felt slightly guilty.

She had started it!

I laid her down on the bed and started to take of her sweater and then her tights, and then she just laid there before me in her underwear. My heart started to pounmd harder and faster, I had of course seen her wearing less but still every time I saw her my heart started to beat faster. And when she was nearly undressed it only started to beat faster. All I wanted was to make love to her, but I didn't want to wake her up. I reached up and touched her bra, it was wet from the snow too. I took it of also and she moaned as I did. My whole body froze.

"Mmm Severus" She moaned and I could only smile smugly. I looked down at her panties and hoped to what ever god there was that they were wet from the snow too. They were! I slid them of her and she lifted her hips slightly upwards and moaned again.

"Oh Severus yes!" She moaned and I quickly cast a silencing spell. The worst thing possible was that her parents or cousins would hear her now!

I put her under the covers and she smiled in her sleep again. She was so beautiful. I caressed her cheek carefully.

"What ever did I do to deserve you?" I whispered.

"You hanged me up in the great hall wearing only tape" She said suddenly and opened her eyes.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked and smiled at her.

"Since you took of my bra" She smirked and I just shook my head.

"You are such a silly woman"

"Who you love and totally deserve" She smiled and pulled me down ontop of her. I quickly did some wandless magic and all my clothes dissapeared except my boxers. I crawled down beside her and she snuggled into my chest.

"We can't have sex tonight" She said and looked up at me.

"Why?"

"Beacuse Shakespear will be here soon"

"Your little cousin? Why?"

"That's our tradition. He never sleeps well along with the other kids so he comes and sleeps here in my bed. She rolled out of the bed and summoned a tank top and new knickers, then when she had put them on she crawled back down to me. When she touched me I realised that I had a black t-shirt on.

"Okey" I said trying not to sound too dissapointed. She smiled up at me, obviously I had failed. There was a little knock on the door and then the bushy haired little Shakespear looked in at us.

"Mimi can I sleep here?" He asked in his baby way. Hermione sat up in the bed and smiled at him.

"Of course you can silly, come here" Hermione looked at me. '_Hope it's alright'. _I nodded discretly and she smiled. '_When we get back to Hogwarts I promise I will make it worth the wait'_

I smirked at her. She crawled closer to me and Shakespear crawled up in the bed and snuggled into his cousins arms. I looked at Hermione as she closed her eyes and slowly started to caress his hair.

She would make a wonderful mother one day.

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next morning both Severus and Shakespear were gone from the bed. I looked at the time, 10 am. No one was uaually up this early. I put on a pair of green sweatpants and then put on a black sweater over my tank top and walked down.<p>

There was no one up, or so it seemed. I heard my mothers and Severus voices in the living room and walked down to them.

"What are you doing up already?" I asked and then saw what mom had in her lap. The book with my baby pictures. I stared at her and then at Severus, he just smirked at me.

"Mom, what are you doing?" I asked in a dangerously low voice.

"Oh sweetie don't be embarrassed. You were really cute as I child"

I remembered what Severus had said when Pansy had chamred my teeth back in school. _I see no diffrence._ I looked away from them.

"I wasn't" I said and then walked over to mom and snapped the book shut.

"Yes you were" I looked at Severus. "You look happy at all the pictures in this, or at least all of them. You were holding a barbie in one photo so it might be easy yo understand why you looked so mad"

"You never thought I was pretty in school" I snapped and he rolled his eyes.

"It would have been extremely inappropriate for me to think that you were cute when you were my student" He said calmly and then smiled at me. "Would it make it up for you if I said that I think you are extremely beautiful now?"

I tried not to smile but I failed and he rose up and hugged me.

"Merry christmas" I said and he grimaced and I laughed at him.

"Who is going to be santa this year?" I asked mom and she shrugged.

"I don't know..." Her gaze traveled over to Severus and I felt his whole body go rigid.

"No, never never in my life" He said and started to back away from my mom. I laughed at him. I just couldn't imagine Severus as a santa...or wait I could...Oh hell no.

"Mom he is not going to be santa this year!" I said and mom laughed at us both then walked out to the kitchen. Severus walked over to me again and I wrapped my arms around his neck and he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"How long do we have to wait until we get back to hogwarts?" He asked and I raised an eyebrow at him.

'_You mean how long do we have to wait until we can have sex?'_ he smirked at me.

"Exactly" He said and kissed me.

"It won't take long, I promise" I said and sat my legs down at the floor again. I felt his erection press into my stomach and I smirked. "Need me to take care of that?" I smiled and slowly triled my hands down to his belt.

"Well not in here" He said and smirked and bent down to kiss me.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" All the kids screamed and ran into the living room and I quickly took away my hands from Severus crotch.

"I will vanish all these kids soon" Severus sighed and closed his eyes. I laughed at him and kissed his cheek. Dad walked into the room and looked unhappily at us.

"Dad give me a break" I said and he did a halo around his head with his fingers then walked out the room.

"Good thing that bullets don't have such a big effect on us" Severus said and I looked at him.

"Wizards can't get shot?"

"Oh yes we can but with wands we can always stop it. Don't try it, it hurts like hell" He grimaced and I laughed again and held him.

*HOURS LATER*

All the kids were running to the big tree and sat down around it waiting to open them. Severus sat down in one of the chairs and I sat down in his lap. All nigh Caroline had been glaring at me, it was beginning to get really tiresome. When the kids had opened thier presents and started to play with them we started to open ours. I jumped and took up a big black box with a silver and green bow ontop and gave it to Severus. He opened it and smiled as he took up a pair of black dragonhide boots. He smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you" He said and put them back in the box.

"Your other ones were getting kinda dull" I smiled.

"Biker boots? You drive a motorcycle too?" Caroline asked.

"Yes I do" Severus lied to explain the boots.

"Hermione you have another present" Mom said and handed me a little black box. I opened it and then gasped as I saw what it was. I looked at Severus.

"Oh my god!" I said and he smiled at me.

**A/N **

**Hihi cliff ^^**

**Thank you TequilaNervous for helping me with Severus present! Can anyone guess what Hermione got from Severus? ;)**

**Hop that you will read my next chapter and maybe even review it! **


	14. Backseats

**Back again! Coming up mistleotes and Hermiones present.****Thanks to Starcresentmoon for giving me an idea about Hermiones gift :) In this story as I have forgotten to mention Severus is a pureblood. His father have still beat him and murdured his mother, so his past is kinda the same but less. Just that his position is not.**

**And there will be backseats in this chapter...I'll leave it to you to figure out that one.**

* * *

><p>"Oh my god!" I said again and picked up the beautiful necklace. It was a big gold rose and in the middle of the petals there was a little gold heart. I looked at Severus.<p>

"You are crazy! You can't give me this"

He smiled at me. "Yes I can, you deserve it" I stared at him.

"I...Wow, but how" I looked up at him again and he took the necklace and put it around my neck, it fell perfectly down at my clavicle. He smiled at the sight.

"Perfect" He murmured and my heart melted.

"It most have cost a fortune" I heard Beryl gasp in one of the corners. I just continued to stare at Severus and he just looked straight back at me.

"No, it has been in my family for genererations, just laying around doing nothing" He said and shrugged. "My family have all favored green and silver more than gold" He said and I got that he meant slytherin. All in his family had been slytherins, and I had just got an ancient jewelry.

'_Touch it, I have added a trick of my own to it'_. Severus said in my head and I carefully put my hand over the rose.

_'You are mine, never forget that Darling'_ I heard Severus voice say from the necklace. I looked around the room, no one else had seemed to hear what had been said.

'_Thay can't hear it'_ Severus said in my head again. I smiled and pressed the rose again just to hear him say it again.

"You are crazy. I can't accept something that has been in our family for so long" I said and he looked worried.

"You don't like it?"

"I love it but-"

"Than it's yours" He smirked. "And if you try to give it back I will run away" I looked at him in disbelif. "I'm not joking" He warned and I smiled. I didn't care that dad or my family was in the room I crawled up in Severus lap and kissed him for a long time.

"Mom what are twhey dwoing?"I heard Cleo ask after a while and pulled away and leaned my forehead against his.

"Thank you" I whispered and he chuckled.

"If that's how you react to presents I should give you all the time"

"No, only the very special ones" I said and gave him a quick kiss again before I jumped of his lap.

"Hermione what's awound youw neck?" Cleo asked and walked over to me. I sat down on my knees and let's her se it.

"Ohh so pwetty!" She said and turned to her dad. "Daddy I want one too!"

Jasper laughed. "When you are older your boyfriend can buy you one" When cleo had ran off to play again Severus 'phone' started ringing. It was really just something Albus used to tell him that he needed to speak to him. He looked at me apologetically.

'_Floo through the fireplace in our room'_ He nodded and walked away and pretended to answer the phone. I walked over to my mom who stared at the necklace.

"Oh sweetie it looks beautiful on you!" She said and made me sit on the chair next to her.

"It would have looked better on me" I heard Caroline hiss from her corner. She fingered with her own necklace, it was given to her by her last boyfriend. It was fake gold and when she had found out she had nearly killed the guy.

"When will we get the wedding invitations?" Beryl sneered and mom glared at her and was just going to say something when Victoria opened her mouth.

"Are you two that serious?" She smiled and I got confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well sweetie, the gift you just got is more like a 'will you marry me gift' rather than a 'merry christmas gift'. Have you even talked about it? We just don't want you to take things to fast" Victoria said.

"We have just moved in with eachother" I said. "We don't really have time to think about the future like that since our work takes allot of time"

"You can't always think about work sweetie" Mom said.

"I don't!"

"When he dumps you for doing it I can take him" Caroline sneered and Beryl laughed. I stood up and started to walk away but mom took my arm.

"Don't mind them sweetie-"

"I don't! Now mom please let me go!" I said and she did. I walked into the library that was in the far end of the house, a long way away from Caroline and Beryl.

"When have I ever done something to fast and without thinking. It's like school, I have always know what to do and as soon as you see an answer it's the one" I mumbled to myself. Me and Severus wasn't moving to fast. It all felt to natural to be going to fast. I sat laid down in one of the sofas and looked up at the roof. It was cold just lying there in my little red dress.

"Of course I would find you in the library" I heard Caroline sigh.

"Fuck off Carrie" I said and sat up to glare at her.

"Severus is rich, handsome, exotic looking and he clearly has good taste in jewlry. He is my guy Hermione" She said and I stared at her.

"Carrie how the fuck can you say that, he is my boyfriend and you don't even know him! You can never-"

"I can never have him just beacuse I don't have special powers like you freak?" She said and I paled. "Yes I know, I have known since we were children. You are a freak and they still treat you like a fucking princess. But I know what you are to the other freaks, you are nothing. I heard you talking with that Harry on the phone last winter, you were talking about the diffrent kinds of you freaks. Mudbloods, halfbloods and purebloods." She smirked evily.

"Severus is a pureblood isn't he?" I just kept staring at her. How the hell could she know that?

"I was right. How can a pureblood possibly want a mudblood like you? How-"

"Then why the fuck would I want to be with a muggle like you when I can have her?" Both Carrie and I stared at Severus as he walked into the room. He looked furious, he picked up his wand and pointed it at her.

"_Obliviate_, you bitch" He snarled and Carrie stared out into nothing for a while then shook her head and looked at us, she smiled confused.

"How did I end up in here?"

"It's nothing, you were just showing me the library that's all. Now you can go back to the others"Severus smiled and she nodded and then looked at me.

"Really pretty dress Hermione. You must show me where you bought it" She said and walked away. I stared at Severus.

"A minor personality adjustment" He said and walked over to me. "She needed it"

He wrapped his arms around me, when I didn't respond he looked down at me.

"Don't let what she said get to you, you know how much I love you" He touched the rose and I heard his voice in my head. I nodded.

"I won't, I'm just tired"

"Then let's go to bed" He lifted me up and carried me princess style to our room. "You look very tired" He said as we both laid down on the bed.

"I am" I said and curled up against him. "Shakespear won't be coming to the room tonight, They will all be going home now"

"Is that a hint?" He asked and I looked up at him and smiled.

"No, but I got one" He raised an eyebrow at me. "Is the backseat in your car big enough for both of us?" I asked and smirked. I felt his erection against my stomach.

"That's so cruel Hermione" He said and sounded pained. I giggled.

"I know, good night" I kissed him and nuzzled into his chest and he pressed me closer to him.

* * *

><p>"Wow this was a very different christmas" Mom sighed and smiled at us when we had put on our jackets and was about to leave.<p>

"It was fun" I said and hugged her and then hugged my dad. Severus was about to shake moms hand but she pulled him down in a hug and laughed. Severus pulled back a little shocked but smiled at her. Dad actually shook his hand, wow!

"Wow, I was just thinking how you would be enemies for the rest of your lifes" Mom said and rolled her eyes.

Dad just growled something and walked back into the house.

"Bye mom, see you soon" I said and hugged her again.

"Bye sweetie! Hope that we will see you soon Severus" She smiled and we all heard dad growl something about that. We walked down the stairs and then jumped into the car.

"Are you happy now?" I asked as we had started to drive away from the house.

"What?"

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about, you have been wanting to leave the house since last night. But I can't imagine why" I added innocently and glanced at him. He made a sharp turn and drove in on a little road between all the trees.

**(I know that lamborghini diablo doesn't have any backseats but just pretend just this one time that they do)**

"That's it" He snapped and suddenly my seat fell so I was laying looking up at the car celing. Severus was on top of me just seconds after and kissed me hard. He opened my seatbelt and moved me to the backseats so I was sitting up looking at him.

"If you hadn't said what you said last night I wouldn't have been so anxious to leave" He growled and kissed me again. He waved with his wand and it became darker in the car. He started to pull off my skirt (I knew that this was going to happen so I put on a skirt to make it a bit eaiser for him, he would have been even rougher if I had been wearing pants...Fuck why didn't I wear pants?).

I unbuttoned his pants and grabbed his erection. He growled in a very sexy way and pulled my hips up towards him and then slammed into me. I screamed his name and he slammed into me harder. I could feel the whole car moving in same pace as Severus. I laughed silently and he growled at me and his grip around my hips hardened. I was going to get bruises, but who the fuck cared? I was having sex with Severus Snape in a lamborghini diablo, wow I couldn't care less about bruises.

"What so funny?" HE growled and plunged into me hard. I gasped in both pain and pleasure, only he could make that feel good. He didn't make it easy for me to answer though, he plunged into me just as hard as before and I could barely breath from it. I loved it. I came and as I did I pushed my whole body up at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He shifted in his seat and pressed me against the seats and plunged into me again. I gave up trying to answer him and he smirked at me.

"Oh god! Hermione...so fucking...beautiful...you are" He growled and I only continued to moan as he slammed into me. When I came this time He came with me and we both sat there panting.

"Okey" He panted after a while. "Let's drive back to hogwarts now"

"Okey" I panted and he kissed me.

**A/N **

**this will be the last update for a while now. I will try to update as soon as I can but don't hold your breath waiting.**

**Love the reviews keep them coming. Thank you!**


	15. Hurtful lies

**Hi everyone! I'm very glad to see that so many of you have added this story to your favourites :)**

**I'm very happy to give you this new chapter but I'm sad to say that my writers block is starting to haunt me again. I will fight it! For you!**

**Coming up! Pink toad, and hurtful lies.**

* * *

><p>"Feel like doing that the next year?" I asked Severus as we walked towards the teachers lounge. The students wouldn't be coming in until tomorrow and I would actually miss the silence that was when they were not around. Or at least not all of them, those who stayed over at the school during christmas wasn't particularly loud.<p>

"What? The car sex?" He asked and smirked. I slapped his shoulder and smirked back.

"No, I mean meeting my family next year...If we are still together then I mean" I looked away. That was going way to fast, now he would surely think I was one of those crazy women wanting to show him of as a trophy.

"Belive me I have no intentons of breaking up with you. And why not? Noisy kids running around the house, horrible aunt to deal with, your father who hates me...Sounds just like work. Why not?" He smirked and I laughed.

"Who is Beryl in the staff?" I asked quietly as we entered the room.

"Umbridge...Shit she's here" He hissed and backed a few steps away from me.

'_Teacher relations aren't allowed, Albus just has a blind eye for us. But we can't let her know' _Severus said after that I had let him inside my head. I nodded discretly and walked over to hug Sinistra and Minerva.

'_Who is the hating father in the staff?'_ I asked him and I saw him smirk.

_'Dumbledor sees himself as your father, but he doesn't hate me he is just very protective over you'_

_'I can take care of my self!'_

_'If you say so...'_

_'Severus'_

_'Yes darling?'_

_'Don't play with me' _ I added a lion growl after the sentence and Severus flinched lightly and turned to glare at me.

_'Of course not now, later however there is no escape for you'_

I smiled down at the floor and Minerva and Sinistra laughed. I looked up at them.

"What?"

"Just who are you having a mental talk with we wonder? Or not really we already know that" Minerva smirked. And cast a glare over at Umbridge who was standing talking with Albus and Lockhart.

"Just make sure that she doesn't notice. We have nothing against your relationship with Severus beacuse we know that you are being discret, but now when the papers and that Skeeter woman knows..." Minerva shook her head.

"This can be fun" I sighed and both nodded.

"Miss Granger! How nice to see you!" I turned around and looked at the small toad like woman.

"It's _professor_ Granger" I said coldly to her and she smirked.

"How nice of you to start teaching, when I first heard you were back at Hogwarts I thought you had to take your newts again, to think that you fail" She giggled her ugly little giggle. How dare she! I stared at her. Did she seriously mean that I had to take my newts again since I had failed them? I had straight O's in every subject. The bitch knew that!

I opened my mouth to tell her to go to hell when she turned around at Dumbledor.

"Now when everyone is here let's all sit down"

The teachers started to sit down and I sat as far away from Severus as possible.

"Why is she here?" I whispered to Sinistra.

"She is trying to fix her reputation, she failed miserably with Hogwarts the last time, at least in her eyes the school is still a horrible place. Kingsley doesn't want her in his way so he pleaded Dumbledor to let her come to the school at some times and make herself to feel useful. None of her suggestions are of course accepted by kingsley."

"Why doesn't he just fire her?"

"He says it's to complicated to do right now but he is trying to fix it. Don't worry hon, she won't be in your way in a while after this"

"Can't wait" I smirked and Sinistra smiled back.

"Is something funny Miss Granger?" I looked at Umbridge who sat next to Dumbledor on Minervas usual place, at Dumbledors left sat Severus who had his bored teachers face on. Minerva sat next to him and glared at Umbridge.

"There always is" I said and glared at her. She shook her head.

"You have not changed a bit since you were a student, still so _uncivilised_" She sighed. "But I guess it can't be helped, thinking about your status and all" I stared at her, just as every body else in the room. She was meaning blood status, she was saying _I_ was uncivilised beacuse I was a muggle born. Severus looked at me and pleaded me to stay calm. The last thing we needed in here was a duel.

"My status..." I said lowly and stared at Umbridge. She smiled her ugly toad smile and all I wanted to do was to punch her. She wanted to of course, if I punched her she could press charges at me and not even Kingsley could save my reputation after that.

"You mean that I'm single? But that doesn't mean that I'm uncivilised" I said and leaned back in my chair. She looked stunned. "And Dolores please, you are single too. And remembering your teaching methods I'm not the one being uncivilised"

Everyone smirked and had to hold in their laughter. Umbridge looked around at us and saw that then she looked at me. _Ya bitch bring it on!_

The only ones who could have a straight face were Severus and Albus, Lockhart didn't understand what was going on so he just sat there looking around. I wanted some possetive reaction from Severus, didn't he think I had done well? Damn his spy skills.

"Single? Really _Miss_ Granger, the papers have made quite a scandal about you and a certain wizard sitting at this table. She looked at Severs who rolled his eyes.

"That Rita skeeter is only lying, I would never date Miss Granger. She has a way to...annoying history" He looked at Umbridge. "And the status" He said quietly. That hurt! It felt like someone gripped my heart way to hard and ripped it out. Under the table Sinistra took my hand and squeezed it hard. I blinked away the tears trying to come out of my eyes and I glared at Umbridge. She smirked at me after looking at Severus.

"Really? Then why did you meet up at the muggle resturant?"

"That was made up" I said and my voice broke a little at the end. Severus turned his head lightly at me and when Umbridge didn't see he cast a very regretful look at me.

"We were at the resturant, but Rita left out the detail that we were not there alone, the others in the staff were there too" I said and the others agreed. Perhaps a little too quickly. She looked at Lockhart.

"Is that true?"

"I don't-"

"You pig Gilderoy, you were too drunk to remember anything. You don't even remember sleeping with me" Sinistra lied and I stared at her. Lockhart looked mortified.

"Of course I remember you Sinistra!"

"Uh-huh" She said and raised an eye brow at him. Lockhart looked at Umbridge.

"It's true" He said qucikly and I smirked at her defeated face.

"And before you mention the mask bal that was just a coincidence, we had to go with someone in the staff and Miss Granger was the only one available" Severus said sounding bored.

Umbridge was about to say something when Albus opened his mouth.

"We are to far away from the subject now! Do your unmature little snooping later Dolores" He said and she looked offended.

"We will discuss Gilderoys position as potions master. I have decided to let you go after the new years party" Dumbledor said and Lockhart stared at him.

"But you can't-" both Lockhart and Umbridge started saying but Albus interrupted them.

"I have already sent word for another potions master, there is nothing to be done. Just thought you would want to know" He said and his eyes twinkled.

"You may all go now" He said and all teachers started to rise, by the time everyone was off their seats I was already out the door running away.

* * *

><p>"FUCKING IDIOT BITCH!" I screamed and cast a hex at the tree so it fell. I had been cursing at the trees in the forest for maybe ten minutes. I was so angry, I was so hurt. I sank down to the ground and let the tears fall.<p>

"Hermione!" I heard Severus call and I felt his arms around me.

"I know that it was just pretending, I'm not stupid. But...But it just hurt" I said and he turned so he could look me in the eyes. He looked angry himself, and he looked sad.

"I'm so sorry, I should have known better than to say that about your blood status. I know how much you care about that. It's so wrong to say that I did it out of habit but I did, I used to say things like that to the dark lord all the time, it just slipped out. I'm so sorry" He looked destroyed and I leaned in and kissed him.

"I belive you" I whispered and he held me closer.

"I don't care about the diffrent blood types. I really don't Hermione" He kissed me again. "I love you. And if the bitch had asked me that I wouldn't have lied"

"I love you too, and at least we know that it's all true" I kissed him and he laid down ontop of me in the grass. I grew hotter from his kisses and I needed him to take away the lies he had told Umbridge. I just needed him closer so I could make it all go away.

"Severus I need you" I said and judging by his erection he needed me too. "Now" I said and kissed him again. He pulled me up from the ground and pushed me up against a tree. He pulled up my robes and I felt the cold air on my thighs.I wrapped my legs around him and I opened his fly and grabbed his erection. He slid into me hard and then started to move a little slower and more gently inside me.

That was exactly what I needed, I just needed him close tonight.

"I love you, I love you" HE murmured against my lips and I just moaned as he moved inside me. I cried out as I came and when he came too I had too take my legs down so we wouldn't fall. he leaned over me and rested his forehead against mine.

"Let's go back to our room now" He panted and I could only nod.

"Why is there destroyed trees everywhere?" We both froze as we heard Umbridge voice. Severus pressed closer to me so he wouldn't be seen and then I carefully looked out from behind the tree. Umbridge was standing in the middle of all the fallen trees, and Hagrid was there too.

"I dunno, maybe the centaures got bored and decided to bre'k some?" Hagrid knew that it was me. I went out here when I was upset and angry to break the trees, if said that it was me I would surely be marked as a wierdo by the students.

"And the noises we heard earlier?" She asked and I blushed. Shit she had heard us. I looked at Severus who had to bit his lip so he didn't started to laugh. I saw Hagrid do a gesture with his hand and glance at our direction...Oh he knew that we were there...Embarrassing. Severus took my hand and we started to run very silently away from there.

"The diffrent creatures out here have diffrent noises when the mate" Was Hagrids reply and I laughed.

* * *

><p>"I will just take a walk then I will be back" I said to Severus when we were back in our room. He looked at the clock. 18.00.<p>

"Okey, I'm actually tired so I will go and lay down" He kissed me and I started to walk out the room. I walked to the library and started to go to my favourite spot. It was already taken.

"Hello Miss Willow" I smiled and the third year jumped in surprise. She looked up at me from her book, that she hadn't been reading anyway. She smiled.

"Hello Professor, nice to see you again" She smiled. Kitty Willow was a very pretty girl, she had long red hair that was as straight as Ginnys and even redder, she also had golden brown skin that any girl would have killed to possess. She was perfect in looks, she was very smart and very kind. But she was very shy.

"I say the same, what were you thinking about?" I asked and sat down next to her on the bench.

"Nothing...or not nothing. My parents..." She started to finger with her book. "They are angry that I didn't come home over christmas" She mumbled and looked at me with big brown eyes.

"Why didn't you want to go?" I asked even though I already knew about her situation.

"Beacuse they wouldn't let me go back here...You know I'm a muggle" She paled and shook her head quickly. "That I am a muggle born, my parents didn't really take the whole magic thing very well. And now they are starting to try to force me to come home" She looked up at me. " I don't want to go home, hogwarts is my home and I would rather stay here than to go home and get called freak all day long" She said angrily.

"Then you can stay here for as long as you want. And we will talk to your parents and try to sort this thing out" I said and patted her shoulder.

"Thank Professor" She smiled and started to get up.

"I better go back to Huffelpuff before Mika wonders where I am" I nodded and she started to walk away. Mika was the other huffelpuff who had stayed over the holiday. He had a crush on her so I knew he was going to be nice to her.

* * *

><p>I woke up by the feeling of having a body nuzzle into mine. I opened my eyes and I saw Hermione's hair. I smiled and started to stroke her back. I wrapped my arms around her and she cuddled up closer to me. I breathed in her scent, cinnamon and sun. My own sunshine.<p>

"I love you" I whispered.

"I love you more" She whispered back.

"Not possible" I said and kissed her head.

We didn't speak after that. We just continued to feel the other out with our fingers and after a while she fell asleep. I kissed her lips and then drew her closer.

"How I love you Hermione" I smiled and then fell asleep my self.

**A/N**

**Sorry for the wait and I'm sorry to say that you will have to wait some time for the nex t chapter as well.**

**But I hope you will like this chapter and that you will review it.**


	16. The shadow

**TROLOLOLO! Hi! The wait wasn't so long now was it? I'm currently sick and bored out of my mind so why not try fighting my writers block and my fever at the same time?**

**Thanks to all of you who have reviewed my story, and to answer one of them from Lost O'Fallon Girl: English is not my first language, and I'm sorry if my spelling mistakes come up to often. I take no offense and I will try to work on it :) Thank you for liking my story!**

**Coming up: Parent meetings**** A bit darker chapter than the others.**

* * *

><p>"Funny that the students have not found out that we are dating" I said and looked at Severus who sat next to me at the teachers table.<p>

"Not all of them know, but as long as one knows the whole school will know soon" He sighed. I smirked at him.

"It could be worse" I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Umbridge could still be here" He smirked and I glanced at Lockhart sitting on the otherside of the table. He didn't look like a man who just had been fired. The idiot had surely forgotten it already. Dumbledor started his speech and I let my gaze wander in the hall. I saw Teddy Lupin who's hair was currently shifting from pink to green and blue. A sign that he was bored. He felt me looking at him and his hair immediately changed to blue and he sat straight in his seat. He glanced at me and I smirked at him, he blushed and listened to Dumbledor.

"That was all and I hope that you will all enjoy this feast!" Dumbledor said and clapped his hands, then the food appeared and the students started to talk again. Severus sighed.

"I'm already getting a headache" He said and looked up at the ceiling. I laughed and put my hand on his thigh under the table.

"Poor Severus" I said teasingly and he glared at me.

"You insufferable witch" He said teasingly back at me and I drew back smirking.

"Ow, that hurt" I said and pouted.

"We will continue this discussion in our chambers, or the students will surely notice how much I have to fight the need of shagging you right here on this table. I shivered.

"You wouldn't" I said and shook my head. He drank some wine and glanced at me.

"Try me" He said daringly and I bit back my smile.

* * *

><p>" Good morning class!" I called as I had closed the door and walked up to my desk.<p>

"Good morning Professor!" They called back and they all hung their house crest robes at the back of their chairs. I sat down on my desk and looked out at the sixth years.

"Nice to be back at school?" I asked and several just sighed. I smiled at them.

"Did everyone have a nice holiday?" They all said yes on that, except a ravenclaw boy who I knew had stayed over at the school for christmas. I smiled at him.

"Todays lesson we will learn a growing charm, I am warning you now. DOES NOT WORK ON BODY PARTS!" They all laughed.

Still after the lesson was done there was at least two boys who had tried it and were sent to the hospital wing.

* * *

><p>Severus entered our room laughing to himself, I looked up from my book to stare at him. He sat down next to me in the couch.<p>

"I was at the hospital wing just an hour ago" He smirked and looked up at me, I was blushing for sure. "Did you by any chance practice the growing charm today?"

I put the book up infront of my face. "Maybe" I snapped and he just laughed. I felt him shift on the couch and suddenly he threw away my book and kissed me hard and pressed me down into the couch.

"We can't" I moaned and he ust smirked.

"Severus we have to meet up with Dumbledor and the Willow couple" His hands slipped in under my long skirt and it took all the will power I had to push him away. I hadn't even noticed that I had tried to unbutton his shirt, he laid back on the couch his shirt half open and smirked at me.

"Or we could just stay here" He said in a seductive tone and I shivered. All I wanted to do was to straddle him and let him have his way with me. I shook my head.

"Do I have to throw you into a cold shower or something?" I laughed nervously and he slowly started to stand up before me.

"No cold shower could possibly keep me from wanting you" He murmured and I flicked my wand so his shirt was normal again.

"We have to go now" I said and threw him his black robe. I heard him laugh at me and got slightly more annoyed by that.

When we reached Dumbledors office the Willow couple was there and so was Kitty, Minerva and Dumbledor. The muggle couple looked nervous, and the man looked mad.

"Here are they" Dumbledor said as Severus and I walked up to stand with Minerva. "This is professor Snape and professor Granger, they are both teachers to your daughter and she has told me that they are her favourites" Dumbledor smiled and Kitty smiled nervously. She didn't sit next to her parents, she sat almost next to Minerva infront of them.

"Your daughter is very talented" Severus said and I nodded.

"You should be very proud of her" I said and the woman looked proud for a breif moment and then looked nervous again.

"We don't care. We are here to take her away from this school" The man said and shot a quick look at Kitty.

"This must be very frightening for you" I said to the couple and the man glared at me.

"What?" He growled. I stepped a little closer to them and tried to look as friendly as I could.

"I am a muggle born witch too, just like Kitty. My parents thought this whole world was a bit scary at first too, but they supported me. And all you want to do is to help Kitty, right? But helping her doesn't involve taking her away from hogwarts."

"We do want to help her bu-" The woman started to say but her husband cut her off.

"And by being her parents we know how. We will take her back home to the normal world"

"So that she can be bullied by the other kids?" Severus snapped and glared at the man. He glared back at Severus and shook his head.

"You are not natural, Kitty can hide her powers. She will be normal again" He said.

"If you take her away from her magic so fast after her using it so frequently as she has now, she will get very sick" Dumbledor said and Kittys mother paled and looked at her husband.

"My parents were normal just like you but they got through this just fine, and I know that when Kitty grow up you will see how proud you really are over her" I said and Kittys mother smiled and looked over at Kitty.

"I'm proud over you n-" She started.

"Anne!" Her husband snapped and she flinched and stayed quiet. I looked back at Severus, he looked mortified. He knew that her husband was abusing her and Kitty, but still the wife didn't run away. That must remind him so much about his own childhood.

he glanced at Kitty who looked dissapointed. Then he looked back at the willow couple.

"I suggest you leave, now. The meeting is over and this might be the last time you ever see your daughter" Severus growled and Anne looked like she was about to cry. The husband glared at Severus and then Kitty.

"Fine, let's go Anne" He snarled and started to go. Anne stood still for a moment and just looked at Kitty.

"I'm so sorry baby" She cried and Kitty just shook her head.

"You always choose him" Kitty started to cry.

"I love you t-" Anne started to say.

"Anne come on!" Her husband snarled.

Kitty walked up to her mother. " The next time you will see me, will be when he is dead" She said with tears running down her cheeks. Her mother hugged her quickly and then ran down the stairs to her husband.

I looked at Severus again. He looked absolutely horrified, Dumbledor saw that too and looked at me.

"I will see you two later" Dumbledor said and I nodded and took Severus hand.

"Thank you all for trying" Kitty said and shook her head. "But I think that I will have to go home next summer. He will only beat her worse if I'm not there"

"It's not your fault" Severus said and she looked down at the floor, and then looked up at him.

"I want him dead" She said and I was shocked hearing a huffelpuff say that.

"Then let's see if it happens" Severus said simply and she sighed. Minerva took Kittys hand and they walked away.

"We will send a notice to the muggle police so that they can put him away" Dumbledor said and Severus glanced at him.

"Or we let Kitty kill him"

"Severus!" I protested.

"When not even you could, how do you think she would?" Dumbledor asked and Severus glared at him.

"Let's go Hermione" He said and started to walk out the door.

* * *

><p>"Severus calm down!" I said as he started to pace in our room. "Dumbledor will take care of this, there is nothing else left for us to do"<p>

"I know!" He roared and I flinched back from him. He looked at me for a while and then sighed and sank down on the couch. "I'm sorry" He sighed and put his face in his hands.

"It's okey. I know this couldn't have been easy for you either" I sat down a bit away from him on the couch and then thought of how silly I was and moved closer and started to stroke his hair.

"You know about how I was raised don't you?"

"Harry told me about the memories you gave him during the war, I don't know more than what he told me"

Severus removed his hands and looked up at me.

"It didn't matter if you were a pure blood or muggle born, abuse would still get to you. He killed my mother while he was drunk...I wanted to kill him so badly. But as Dumbledor said, I couldn't. I was too weak" He sighed again. "Those things Kitty told her mother, those were the exact words I told my own mother before she died"

"I'm so sorry. And he was your father, you are not weak beacuse you couldn't kill him"

He let out a sarcastic laugh. "Yeah right"

"How did he die?"

Severus was quiet a long time before he answered. "I honestly don't know, I came home one summer and then he was already dead. End of story" He turned and smiled at me and then pulled me up so I was straddling him.

"But enough of that. I don't want to think about dead people while I have such a beauty in my arms" He pulled my head down gently and kissed me. He cupped my ass and pushed me harder against him.

"Are you going to let your aggressions out through sex?" I asked and raised an eyebrow. I could feel the anger inside him right now and he needed to let it out somehow. And I didn't think he wanted to do that through chopping down some trees.

"Are you going to let me?" He asked and raised one of his eyebrows.

"Yes" I said and he smirked. He started to kiss me again and then I remember the notes I had forgotten in my classroom.

"Typical me" I hissed and Severus pulled away and looked at me questioning. "I forgot some notes in my class room, I'll just run and get them and then I will come back"

He sighed and let me get up. "Fine, just hurry or I will start without you"

I laughed and kissed him quickly before I ran to the classroom. I walked straight to my desk and started to look for the notes.

"Having a boyfriend sure makes you alot more distracted" I mumbled when I had finally found my notes. I turned around and saw a tall dark shadow looking at me. I smirked.

"Didn't I tell you to wait in our room?" I leaned back against the desk and smiled seductivly at him. But as the shadow started to move closer I saw that it wasn't Severus. My smile faded.

"What are you doing here?" I asked and reached for my wand.


	17. Sadness,Rage,Love,Happiness

**Hey guys! Anyone wanna know who is watching Hermione from the shadows?**

**I dedicate this chapter to the always supporting TequliaNervous, she gave me some very great ideas that I will write.**

****And thank you dear readers and they who review and put a smile on my face :) I now give you next**** **chapter!**

* * *

><p>I reached for my wand only to remember that I had laid it in my room. I cursed.<p>

"I just want to talk, Mione" Ron stepped out of the shadows and started to walk up to me. "Remember the first class we had in here, you kept nagging me about how to say the leviosa spell right" HE smiled at the memory.

"Cut it out Ron. You didn't come here to talk old memories I know you that much to know that" I snapped and he looked hurt up at me.

"I have been thinking about what went wrong between us an-"

"You cheated" I said angrily and glared at him. "And then you made me look like a fool in the papers saying you never loved me!" I screamed at him. He actually smiled.

"You are still angry over that, good"

"Good! What the fuck Ron!" I screamed and slammed my palms down at the desk. Suddenly my wrists were tied to the table. I looked up at Ron who had raised his wand.

"You are still angry beacuse you have feelings for me, and that's a good thing beacuse I love you still too. I want you back Hermione" He started to walk up to me.

"I do so not have any other feeling than hate for you Ron. I'm angry beacuse someone I trusted betrayed me and threw me out there without any warning!" He placed his hand on my shoulder and I flinched away from him. I was to angry to focus my magic, I couldn't do wandless magic in this state.

"It's not like you were faithful to me either!" HE yelled and gripped my shoulder hard. "You dated Snape the day after, Snape! Do you have any idea of much embarrasment you put me through!"

"The embarrasment I put _you_ through? You are so full of shit Ron!" I screamed and the little control I had gained over magic dissapeared. Ron stood so he could face me and gripped my chin. HE looked sad.

"What has he done to you? HE must have cursed you, you love _me_ Hermione. No one else" I spat at him and he flinched away.

"I figured something after you broke up with me, and by the way how the fuck can you break up with a girl through a letter you dickhead? The thing I found out was that I never loved you, I wanted you as a friend nothing else. I had to fake an orgasm everytime we had sex Ron, _everytime_." I glared at him. "And when Severus finds me. He. Will. Kill. You"

Ron stared at me, furious. He struck me across my face and then he hit the other side. That hurt badly. I heard him take a deep breath.

"Why do you think he will want you after I'm done with you?" I froze at his words and stared at him. He walked up behind me and started to caress my inner thighs through the skirt. I felt his erection pressing hard into my ass.

"Ron stop! I will kill you!"

He laughed and kissed my neck. "How? You can't handle your magic when you are distracted. And Hermione love, I know that you are very distracted now."

"Severus will come he will kill you!" I screamed as tried to kick him. Ron laughed again.

"And what will be the first thing he sees? Huh? His girlfriend bent over her desk and her ex taking her from behind is exactly what he will see" I shook my head. This was just so unfair, he couldn't do this to me. To me and Severus.

He kissed my neck. "And let's face it. He is a pure blood, he doesn't care about you"

"You are a pureblood to you bastard!" I said and tried to kick him again.

HE started to work my skirt off when someone was trying to open the door. "Hermione?" Severus called and I had never been so happy to hear his voice.

"Severus! Severus Help!" I screamed and then Ron put up the silencing charm. He cursed and ripped my skirt of and was just going to tear of my panties as the door flew across the room and Severus walked in. Thank Merlin Ron wasn't good in putting up wards.

Severus looked up at us and the pure and utter shock passed his face, I let tears of relif fall down and yanked the ropes holding me to the desk.

"Severus" I whimpered and felt Ron back away from me at once. Severus didn't look at me, he looked at Ron with such a pure rage that even I got scared. The loving man I had left in our room was not there anymore. He was murderous now.

"It's not what you think!" Ron stuttered nervously as Severus walked up to him.

"It's exactly what I think" Severus growled and threw him across the room into the desks. Ron whimpered in pain. Severus pulled him up and slammed him down at one of the desks.

"And. I. Will. Kill. You. For. It" He struck Rons jaw hard and I could hear the faint sound of his jaw breaking. Ron fell down at the floor and Severus kicked him in the stomach.

"Get up!" Severus hissed and Ron whimpered. "Get up!" Severus hissed again and Ron just laid still and whimpered.

"You are pathetic, and I really should kill you for touching her" Severus growled and I could hear the rage behind the words. "But that would be to easy, I will personally throw you into azkaban instead and make sure the dementors are on you day and night" Severus started to turn towards me but stopped and kicked Ron one last time. Then he rushed to me and behind him I saw Minerva and Dumbledor with the other teachers coming through the door.

"Oh my god what happened?" Minerva excalimed when she saw Ron. She started to look accusingly up at Severus but then she saw me and the state I was in and she look mortified.

"Oh god Hermione!" She and Sinistra rushed to me and stood next to Severus. Severus released me from the ropes and I threw my self in his arms at once and held on to him hard.

"Darling I'm so sorry" He said and held on to me just as hard.

"You came just in time" I said and looked up at him. "Seconds later and he would have..." I didn't need to say more. He understood and the murderous look filled his entire face and he looked over at Ron who was being levitated by flitwick out the door. I hugged him tighter so that he wouldn't run after them and maybe this time kill Ron.

"Hermione are you all right?" Minerva asked and Dumbledor came up to us. I nodded.

"No she is not all right!" Severus growled "The idiot weasley tried to rape her! If you don't put him into azkaban for this I will hunt him down and kill him"

"Severus I want to have him put in azkaban as much as you do bu-"

"I sure as hell don't think so" Severus growled.

"Severus" Minerva snapped.

"Take Hermione to your room. She won't be coming to work tomorrow. Let me deal with Ron and the weasley clan" I could only hear their voices. All I saw was the black of Severus clothes. I felt someone put a robe over my shoulders and recognized the scent as Sinistras. Severus lifted me up and started to carry me to our room.

* * *

><p>"NOO!" I screamed and sat up in the bed. Strong arms were around me at once and I screamed again and started to fight.<p>

"No Hermione it's me!" I recognized Severus voice at once and stopped fighting. It was dark and I could barely see him, but I knew it was him. It wasn't Ron.

"Sorry...It was just a dream...nightmare. I'm sorry" I said and started to cry. Severus laid me down on the bed and pulled me closer to him so I could face him. He kissed my cheek gently.

"Darling there is nothing to be sorry about, what happened wasn't you fault. And you really don't have to apologize for having nightmares"

I cuddled closer to him and he gently wiped away my tears.

"You must think I'm so stupid" I said and he looked at me.

"There is absolutely nothing about you that is stupid. You were angry, you couldn't control your magic and that's why you couldn't get away from him. It is his fault Hermione, don't even think about taking the blame" He stroked my hair gently and all I wanted was to cry more.

"I know..." I whispered and he kissed my lips gently.

"But?" He asked and I looked up at him.

"It's silly really since he never was...inside me but...It feels like he is there and I just hate the feeling" He looked at me concerned and caress my cheek.

"I'm so sorry I didn't get there earlier"

"It's not your fault" I said and kissed him gently.

"It's not our fault, darling" He kissed me again. "You need to sleep" He murmured and I blushed.

"Severus there is something I need you to help me with" I said and he opened his eyes at once.

"Anything" He said and I smiled. I kissed him again, but I didn't pull away and I slowly let my hands wander down to his groin who got hard when I touched it. Severus pulled away.

"Hermione, I don't think it's so smart to do this just after that you have been through this" he said, even though his body claimed something else.

"Please Severus, it feels as if he is really inside me. I need you to take it away" I breathed and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me and turned us over so I was under him. I looked up at him and caressed his cheek.

"Be gentle, just this time" I said and he kissed my palm.

"I'll be anything you want, anytime" HE said and bent down and kissed me. He slid into me and I gasped in pleasure as the feeling of Severus completely ereased the images of Ron and the feelings from what had happened tonight. I was fine now that he was here with me. I needed nothing but him. He alone could make me feel happy again. I came and smiled up at him. I kissed him caressed hi chest as he just continued to make love to me slowly.

"Come with me this time" I breathed and he could only nodd. Seconds later I came and just soon after I felt Severus release inside me. He laid down beside me and I cuddled up against him.

"Thank you" I whispered.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm going to be just fine, Severus. Thanks to you" I kissed him and smiled. He smiled back.

"Don't think about this more. I will handle Weasley, trust me I will crush him."

"No, we will handle him together. Dumbledor called you to meet him and Ron tomorrow night right?"

He didn't answer,but his expression said it all.

"Then I will come with you. We will handle this as the grown up couple we are" I kissed him again.

"You are really to good to be true, but you don't have to come"

"let's save this for tomorrow" I said and felt my eyelids go heavy.

"I will be here when you wake up, darling"

**A/N**

**The following chapters called the meetings I dedicate to TequilaNervous, she gave me diffrent fun ideas and I will happily write them :)**

**Thank you for reading and hope that you will review! **

**Love Sofia ^^**


	18. WTF!

**Hello all lovely readers! Here I give you another chapter that I hope you will all like and review as much as you have before :)**

**Thanks to Zipit-Cinderella (my sister, not kidding we really are sisters)**

**TequilaNervous (my clown and inspiration), ****Starcresentmoon (someone who's reviews always makes me smile), ****MarianneNorthmanCullen (the girl who keeps clicking) and BigReaderUK (who I really just hope will keep reading)**

**Thanks to you all! Here I give you my new chapter**

* * *

><p>When I woke up Severus wasn't there and I felt my heart fall. I then felt something around my wrist. It was a simple bow with note attached to it. When I opened it started to fall down small rose petals from the ceiling over me and I smiled. I looked down at the note again.<p>

_Sorry that I'm not there when you wake up, I had to go to class and I didn't want to wake you only to say goodbye. The last time I did that you threw a pillow in my face, remember? So I thought it was the best to let you sleep._

_I have arranged for someone to come and keep you company today. It would make me feel less guilty if I knew that you were not alone right now, so please don't argue about that._

_And if Potter is with her don't walk out the bedroom wearing your 'pyjamas' or naked. I will obliviate him if he sees anything, but still put something on._

_Love you and will see you tonight._

_Severus._

I smiled and kissed the note. I put on a big red sweatshirt that covered my curves and then I put on black sweatpants. I wanted to feel as unsexy as possible today. When I walked out the bedroom I saw Ginny and Harry sitting in the couch. Both looked pissed. Ginny looked up and saw me.

"Hermione baby I'm so sorry!" She said and threw herself around me and hugged me hard.

"Oh, Ginny it's not your fault and please this can't be good for the babies" I said and she pulled away quickly.

"I will kill him Hermione, how could my idiot brother do this!"

"It's oke-" I started but she held up a finger over my lips.

"Don't you dare say that it's okey Hermione! What he did to you was the most horrible thing ever possible he could do!"

Harry walked up to me and hugged me hard. He had no babies to worry about.

"I agree with Ginny. Ron is not the same as he used to be so I wont even try to defend him" Harry said and smiled. "How are you doing?"

"I already feel better actually. Severus and I talked about it last night and we will do this together. We will meet Ron and your father this evening"

Ginny gasped in horror. "You can't see him so soon! Did Severus actually agree with you on that!"

"Not really bu-"

"I like the man better now" Harry said and I glared at him and he just smirked.

"If I said that this was my closure for the whole thing would you let me go?" I asked and both looked at me like I was crazy. "I'm doing this and neither you two or Severus is going to stop me from it"

* * *

><p>After talking with Ginny and Harry for an hour or two I felt much better than I had been felt before. They stayed over lunch and we started to look in a photo album from when we were younger.<p>

There was a picture of me and Harry hugging eachother and laughing at the camera. We had only been first years when that photo had been taken.

"I miss that" Harry sighed and I smiled.

"I do too sometimes, but it's pretty good right now isn't it? Apart from being almost raped a couple hours ago I love my life as it is now" I laughed and they just rolled their eyes and smiled.

"How is it going with you and Severus?" Ginny asked and her eyes twinkled. Harry looked sick.

"Are you going to talk about things only girls would be interested in hearing about Snape?" He asked and Ginny nodded. "I'm going to the bathroom...to puke" He walked away and I laughed at him.

"Seriously Hermione" Ginny said and I smiled.

"It's wonderful Ginny, I could spend forever with him and it wouldn't be enough" She smiled a huge smile.

"Are you going to marry eachother?"

"Oh...I don't know. We have not really talked about what we are going with this"

"You have said you love eachother and you live together. That seems pretty serious to me"

"Yes but Ginny I don't want to force him into something"

She nodded. "I understand...But just think about how your wedding would look like"

I smiled at her and gently slapped her shoulder. "Don't give me any ideas now Ginevra" she just laughed at me.

"I think those ideas has been there for a while" she said and stuck her tounge out at me.

"What ideas?" I turned as I heard the silky voice and smiled as I saw Severus walk towards us. I jumped up from the couch and ran to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He spun me around and then kissed me.

"Miss me?" He asked and his eyes had a playful twinkel in them.

"Terribly" I kissed him again and then he pulled away to look at Ginny who just sat there staring at us.

"I'm sorry Ginny for the show" He said and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"No problem Severus, now can she come over to me again?" Harry came out and he and Severus just nodded at eachother. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I sat down next to Severus and cuddled up close to him.

"I won't stay long, my next lesson is in 5 minutes" HE said and started to stroke my hair. I looked up at him playfully.

"That could work" I smiled and he laughed.

"I feel a very strong need to walk away from here" Harry said to Ginny and she just laughed at him.

"So are you still being everyones favourite teacher Snape?" Harry asked and smirked friendly. Severus looked at him for a while then gave a smimilar smirk.

"Of course, ask their parents. I really am. And now I have something to look forward to at the end of the day" Severus smirked and I blushed.

"You are insufferable" I muttred and he just laughed.

"No my dear that would be you" He said and kissed my cheek. "I just came to tell you that Minerva wonders if you will come to the teachers meeting tonight."

"I will, and then we can both go directly and meet with Arthur and Dumbledor"

Severus looked down at me hesitatingly and I sighed.

"I will go with you whatever you like it or not. Now go before you miss class" He kissed my cheek one last time and then started to walk out, but stopped just before he walked out the door.

"I can always tie you up again so you won't be able to go to the meeting" HE smirked at my shocked expression and walked out.

"Tie you up?" Harry asked looking a bit green.

"Again" I said and smirked at him.

* * *

><p>Severus as I walked into the teachers room, we didn't walk close or hold hands beacuse Umbridge was here again. And she jumped at Severus as soon as she saw him.<p>

"Oh Severus how nice to see you again so soon" She started to play with her hair and look wierdly up at him. Then she saw me and looked far less happy than before. "How come you didn't have any classes today Miss Granger?"

I was going to snap at her but Severus answered her.

"The professor had a fever" He said and looked bored. I bit back my smile and walked over to Sinistra and Minerva.

"What's the toad doing here?" I asked them and Minerva just rolled her eyes.

"She is trying to convince Albus to let Lockhart keep his job"

I stared at her. "That's never gonna happen, he blew up almost the entire dungeon!"

"I know. Albus is not going to change his mind about that, but she doesn't look like she's trying to convince Albus right now" Minerva looked over at Umbridge who was still torturing Severus Severus looked like he wanted to run away, but Umbridge didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah poor Severus" I said and shook my head. Sinistra stared at me.

"Don't you see what she is doing?" She asked and nodded towards Umbridge. I looked back at Severus and Umbridge and then back at Sinistra.

"Making him uncomfortable?" I asked and she stared at me more.

"Hermione, she is flirting with him!" She whispered and I stared at her. I almost laughed.

"No she don't..." I looked back at them. Umbridge was standing much closer to Severus now and she giggled and smiled.

"Why isn't he pushing her a way?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"If she finds out that you and Severus are in a relationship she will fire one of you, and then the press will be all over it. He is trying to convince her that you two can't be in a relationship" Sinistra said and I turned to look at her.

"By flirting with her?"

Both Minerva and Sinistra backed away a step. I glared at Severus and Umbridge and when Dumbledor called that we should sit down Seveurs met my gaze and flinched away.

_'What's wrong?'_ He asked and I glared at Umbridge then at him. His eyes widened.

_'Oh...We will talk about that later darling'_

Severus walked and sat down next to me and grabbed my hand under the table. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Feeling guilty?" I whispered and he looked uncomfortable.

"A bit." He saw the look I gave him and added "Alot! I mean alot"

* * *

><p>"You know that I don't like the toad" Severus said as we walked to our rooms, he had been trying to get me in a better mood since we had left the meeting. The weasley meeting had been moved so we didn't have to go to Dumbledor. He grabbed my arm and spun me around and pushed me up against the wall.<p>

"Why would I want her when I have you?" He asked and I smiled. "Did it work?" He asked playfully and kissed me lightly.

"Almost, you have to try harder when we get back to our quarters." I bit his lip and he just laughed darkly at me and I felt his erection press into me and I backed away. Severus opened the door and then just stopped and stared at something.

"What's wrong?" I asked and walked up beside him and looked in. "Oh my god" I backed away again and tried to keep myself from laughing. Inside the room was Umbridge wearing a pink dress that was way to tight for her to really wear and she looked slightly tipsy.

"Ah Severus finally! Where have you been?" I heard her ask and Severus just stared shocked at her.

"How...How did you get into my rooms?" He asked and sounded a bit disgusted. Who could blame him?

"Did you know that you have woman clothes in your room? Do you have a girlfriend Severus? I can be much better than her"

Poor Severus just stared at her and I decided to walk up so she could see me.

"I'm sorry Dolores but Severus and I have to work" I said and she looked angrily at me. "So get the hell out" I added and then picked up a ink bottle from a table nearby and threw it at her. She grabbed it and poff she was gone.

I looked back at Severus who just stared at me. "Portkey" I said and he nodded.

"Of course" He said and nodded.

"Are you going to stand there all night?" I asked and laughed.

"After seeing that I will never be able to get an erection again" He mumbled and I laughed harder.

" I have something in my room that might change that" I said and smiled at him. "Come on" I said and we walked to my room. This time when I opened the door to my old room I saw Lockhart laying on the sofa dressed in only a thong and seemed to be covered in some oil. I wanted to puke.

"Hello cheri. Want a piece of this?" HE asked and then paled as he saw Severus behind me.

"Hermione. Would you please wait outside while I deal with this vermin" Severus asked calmly and I just did as he said noting the dangerous tone in his voice.

I walked outside and when the door closed I felt silencing charms being put up.

What exactly was my boyfriend doing with that guy? Only two minutes later Severus ran out of the room and put up wards. He turned to me and smiled evily.

"What did you do?"

"I turned the lights of disillusioned him and then brought Umbridge back making her think that the man she is...doing stuff with now is me"

I stared at him. "Severus that's horrible"

"Yes. But I couldn't care less, you don't show up in my girlfiends room dressed like that and go unpunished."

I smirked and laughed at him and we walked back to our room

**A/N**

**Sorry if this chapter got a little strange. I kept changing things and I just got so angry with myself for changing so much that it ended like this.**

**Hope you will like it anyway**


	19. Cry in the rain

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for all your reviews and I hope you will continue reading my story :)**

**And an answer to the review given by Jnic: I just think that Hermione and Tonks look a bit alike when they get angry so that's why Severus said so. And about Teddys age, let's just pretend. I couldn't wait for him to grow up so I just put him in my story even if he is only suposed to be 4 years old.**

**Here you go!**

* * *

><p>I woke up feeling the wonderful feeling of Hermiones body close to mine and smiled. I opened my eyes and looked up at her. She was stroking my hair away from my face and smiled at me.<p>

"Sleep well?" She asked and I smiled.

"After last night how could I not? You are amazing darling" She smiled and touched the rose necklace around her neck, I hadn't noticed her wearing it before.

"I'm your's darling" She said and kissed me. I got warm in my whole body and pressed her closer to me.

"Mommy daddy!" A little voice called and banged the door. Hermione laughed and climbed off me. She put on a long black nightdress and I sat up leaning against the headboard, wrapping the cover thighter around me when I saw the sway of her hips. Hermione opened the door and when she did two little kids ran into the room and jumped up in the bed. Both kids were beautiful and had golden brown eyes and black hair. The little girl crawled up to me and I started to tickle her. She laughed and shrieked and Hermione lifted up the little boy and sat down next to us.

"Daddy tickle me too!" The boy said and I tickled him too. Hermione laughed at the sight of our children and kissed my cheek. The little girl jumped away from my grasp and giggled.

"Ew are you two going to be kissy now?" She asked with a smile. I laughed.

"Yes so you might want to close your eyes" The girl held her hand up infront of her eyes and so did the little boy.

I turned to Hermione and kissed her. "I love you" I murmured and she smiled.

*HERMIONE*

I stroke Severus hair away from his face and he opened his eyes slowly and looked up at me. It was finally weekend and we didn't have to teach the stupid sex education class thanks to Sinistra who thought that we should spend more time with eachother and had therefor taken our class today

"What did you dream about?" I asked and he sat up looking around in the room. He almost looked dissapointed.

"Severus what's wrong?" I asked again and sat up next to him.

"Nothing...Nothing just a dream" He said and smiled.

"Want to talk about it?" I asked and he leaned over and kissed me.

"No. But I do want to do something else" He took my hand and gently pulled me up so I stradled him. And when I did I felt exactly what he wanted to do. I slid onto him and he sighed and leaned his head back against the headboard.

"Your wonderful" he gasped after I had started to move more on him. I gripped his shoulders hard as I came and pressed my whole body against his. I felt his muscles under me and and his hands wandering my back. He started to massage my breasts with one of them and the other slipped down between our bodys and found my clit.

I gasped as he pinched it and heard his dark laughter clouded with desire.

"Come for me again" He said and I rode him harder. He laid his head back and started to breath heavily and looked at me. "You are so beautiful" He breathed and I released. He was close too I could feel it. I shifted a little so I slid down lower on him and he released inside me.

"You are incredible" I murmured and he just laughed.

After we had gone up from bed Severus pulled me closer and kissed me. I felt his erection press into my stomach and I laughed.

"Want to have round two in the shower?" he asked seductivly and smiled.

"Are you serious?" I asked and laughed.

"No I'm Severus" He smirked and picked me up and started to walk to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>After a couple rounds in the shower we had finally dressed and sat in the sofa cuddling and reading. I was wearing the sweatpants and the red sweatshirt. I felt Severus hand starting to move up to my breast and I looked at him. He looked at me hungry and I laughed.<p>

"You got to be joking. I look as unsexy as humanly possible and you still look like I was..." I was trying to come up with a good word. He smirked and kissed my neck.

"Goddess divine? Sex on a platter?" He laughed darkly.

"Yes something like that." I moaned and dropped my book on the floor as he pressed me down on my back onto the sofa.

"There is nothing that can make me think you are unattractive. You could stand in a room full of what you would think beautiful women and I would still only see you, and still only take you to my room and screw you so hard that you wouldn't be able to walk" He said and I shivered. It was one of those perfect times when Severus made me feel like I was teh only woman in the world...or it was until Dumbledors voice ruined the moment.

"Severus Hermione I have some terrible news for you and you need to come quickly. It's an emergency"

I looked at Severus who's eyes got even darker and he looked annoyed. I transfigured my clothes to a white shirt and a long black pants and black robe. I smirked at him.

"Guess who I am" I said and he rolled his eyes and we shot up from the couch and flooed to Dumbledors office.

"What's wrong?" Severus asked at once and Dumbledor turned to us.

"It's the Willow couple, or rather the husband. He isn't who I thought he was"

"What? Is Kitty safe?" I asked but Dumbledor didn't answer.

"He isn't a muggle, he is one of the fallen angels" He said and looked at Severus who's eyes widened.

"What!" Severus said and Dumbledor nodded.

"I remember reading about the fallen angels but not much of what they are and what they can do" I said and Severus looked at me.

"They are corrupted angles who were thrown down to earth by nature spirits and were damned to walk the eternity unfeeling and slowly going mad. The only way for a fallen angel to free himself is by killing his first born daughter on her birthday and drink her blood. Only then can they truly die" Severus said quickly and then turn to Dumbledor.

"But Kittys birthday is when she is at school" I said and looked at Severus.

"Then we will just have to hide Miss Willow and find the angel and kill him first"

Dumbledor looked suddenly defeated.

"It's too late he is already in the castle. And only Miss Willow can kill him"

"What?" Severus said and Dumbledor looked once again older than he always appeared to be.

"Minerva and I tried to stop him at the shields but he got through...She got hurt and I can't leave her now"

"Is she going to be alright?" I asked worriedly.

"Poppy is with her now in our room. She is stubborn so she should make it"

"Where is he now?" Severus asked.

"We have to get the students away from here" I said.

"I don't know where he is, and the other teachers are taking care of the students. But I need you two to try to stop him long enough until the ministry comes"

"Done" Both Severus and I said and we ran out from his office.

We saw students running around and teachers trying to calm them.

"You try to find Kitty and I will look after the angel" Severus said and squeezed my hand a last time before he ran away. He ran the opposite direction of the students and I walked between all of them and looked for a girl with red head. And I saw her. She was standing crying looking out at all her scared friends running away from her father.

"Kitty!" I called and she looked at me. I ran towards her and just as I was a few meter away from her I saw her father appear behind her. With wings on his back. he grabbed Kitty and cast a hateful look at me before he pulled her away from all students.

I ran after them out onto one of the small lawns.

"let her go!" I called and raised my wand against him. The students around us stopped and stared at the man with the wings. "Let her go!" I called again and he took up something looking like a gun from his pocket.

"You know what this is witch?" He called back at me. I didn't answer, I focused on Kitty. Her father held her around her throat and she struggled to get away from him. He pointed the gun at her neck.

"This gun contains the only bullets magic can't heal. So if I shot her or you there is nothing that can save you"

Severus appeared and raised his wand against the angel. The angel looked at him and then back at me.

"Not even he can save you after that. So remove the wards from the castle and remove your wands or I will shot her"

"You will kill her either way" I said and Kitty flinched.

"No not really, I find that I enjoy this state of insanity so I'm just going to lock her up to keep any one from hurting her so I can't die. You don't want her to die and I don't want her to die. So remove your wands"

I met Kittys gaze and I threw my wand to the ground. But I didn't think before doing so...Now there was nothing to stop him from killing me.

"Hermione!" Severus screamed and then I saw the angel point the gun at me and fire it. The sharp pain in my chest let me know that he had hit. I looked at Severus who stared at me in disbelif and then he ran at me. I landed in his arms and he tried to stop the blood.

I saw Kitty take my wand and turn against her father. The green light shot out out the wand and her father dropped to the ground.

"Hermione!" Severus screamed and I looked up at him.

"You were right...It hurts like hell" I said and touched my shirt, the white fabric was red now. He lifted his wand and tried to heal it. it didn't work.

"Severus it won't work"

"Yes it will!" He screamed at me and I saw tears start to form in his eyes.

"Don't...Don't cry" I said weakly and I started to see blurry images of Harry and other aurors. Poppy's face was blurry too. The only one I could see was Severus.

"Hermione just wait they can help you" Severus said and I smiled tiredly.

"I don't need help...It doesn't hurt anymore" He looked more scared than before. Why would he be scared? The pain had stopped I was going to be fine...Right?

"I love you" I said and placed my hand on his cheek.

"Hermione don't let go!" I screamed and more faces started to appear around me.

"Please Hermione! I love you don't let go"

*SEVERUS*

The aurors took her out of my arms and ran away with her. Potter was one of the aurors who carried her...I knew she would be safe with him. I felt the tears sting my eyes. Her heart couldn't have stopped beating...I must have felt wrong. It couldn't have stopped.

I looked up at the sky. How could there be sunshine now? I screamed and pointed my wand against the sky. It started to rain at once.

I looked up at the sky. The students were gone now but still I wouldn't let anyone know I cried, I only cried in the rain. And I would only cry for her.


	20. Red rose True love

**Hello everyone! I got a feeling some of you are a little nervous about what's going to happen to Hermione, am I right?**

** the cliche of cliche's is here, the ever saving love. But don't hate the love people!**

* * *

><p>*HARRY*<p>

I walked into our bedroom where Ginny sat waiting on the bed. She was stroking her belly and looked up worried when she heard me enter.

"How's Hermione?" She asked and I sat down next to her.

"She's going to live. The healers where working with her all night, they had to do it the muggle way to get out the bullet and then after that they healed her...It was an impossible operation..."

"But she's going to be fine" Ginny sighed happily.

"You know a very strange thing" I said and Ginny looked at me. "Her heart had really stopped beating while she was laying in Snapes arms...But as soon as he took her hand in the hospital it started to beat again" Ginny stared at me.

"What? That's...I was going to say impossible but it has already happened. How could he do that? That's ancient magic" She said and then smiled brightly.

"What? What ancient magic?" I asked and she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Only love, a very strong love can bond two people like that. It's like an unbreakable vow, if your soulmate is about to die you bond the persons heart to yourself and then your soulmate can't die. Hermione's spirit hadn't left the body when he soulbonded her. Even if they break up they will still be soulmates like that" She smiled and got tears in her eyes.

"I'm so happy Hermione has Severus to protect her" She stroke her belly and I placed my hand on her's.

"You should have seen his face when we got to st Mungos." I said and got the image in my head again. The look of a man's ultimate fear coming true and utter heartbreak. "He looked destroyed and when he ran over to grab her hand I thought he had gone crazy." I looked at Ginny and cupped her cheek.

"I never want to feel the way Snape did when he saw Hermione like that. Please Ginny never get yourself hurt like that"

She smiled and we kissed. "The boy who lived" She mused and smiled. "I'll be the girl who lives for you"

I laughed.

"We will see Hermione in the morning after your baby check up"

She nodded and kissed me again.

* * *

><p>I had started to heal her the moment the healers left the room, one of her lungs were a little damaged but other than that she should be fine. It had been two days since she was put in here and she still hadn't opened her eyes. And I hadn't closed mine, I of course blinked once in a while but I didn't sleep. I had just sat here and held her hand and stroking her cheek.<p>

And now I saw her eyelids flutter open and she looked up at the ceiling, she looked confused. I squeezed her hand gently and she looked at me. She smiled.

"Severus" She said her voice sounding hoarse.

"What were you thinking?" I said coldly and her smiled dissapeared and she looked sad.

"I'm sorr-" She started but I was to angry now. I knew I shouldn't yell at her but I had been so worried.

"Do you have any idea of how worried I have been! How could you be so stupid to throw away your wand like that?"

I saw tears start to form in her eyes and I regretted being angry at once.

"I'm sorry. I know it was stupid but I didn't think. Please don't be angry I'm so sorry Severus" She reached out for me but drew back as and grimaced in pain. She couldn't move her chest to much just yet. I sat down at her bedside and took her hand and kissed it.

"No I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you. You don't need an someone yelling at you right now" I said and dried her tears.

"How hurt am I?"

"The healers were helping you all night, you can't move your chest to much yet and one of your lungs are still damaged. But other than that you are fine"

She shook her head. "What do you mean?" I asked and she smiled playfully and laid a hand on my neck and pulled me down to her and we kissed.

"Now I'm fine " She murmured and I laughed at her. She then noticed all the presents in the room.

"Are all of these for me?" She asked and stared at all the flowers and boxes around the room.

"Yes, it's a 'congratulations to getting shot' gift" I said and rolled my eyes. I picked up a yellow rose from the bouquet potter had left.

"Potter left you a flowers that really mean friendship" I twirled the rose between my fingers and then put it down and picked up a dark pink rose. Gratitude, it was from Kitty Willow.

"I don't get anything from you?" She asked playfully and I smirked and took a single red rose and broke it and the placed it in her hair.

"I'm offering myself as your eternal slave" Im smirked and she raised her eyebrow at me and took the rose from her hair and smelled it, then she looked at me.

"So no flowers?" She asked playfully again and I laughed.

"No. But is there anything I can get you? Other than flowers 'cause I think you have plenty of those"

She laughed at that and was just about to answer when the doors opened and I heard several footsteps coming in to the room and then suddenly stop.

"She's awake!" I heard that annoying nurse say. I rolled my eyes.

"No she is sleeping with her eyes open" I growled and Hermione giggled at me, I looked back at her and rolled my eyes again.

"We told you to send for us when she had woken up" Her healer said, healer Craw. He was perhaps the most annoying man ever.

"I didn't feel like it" I said and the healer glared at me. I glared back and he was the first to take away his gaze. He walked up to Hermione. I looked at her and she gave me the look she gave annoying students back at the school. I lifted one eyebrow at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Amazing miss Granger, your damages are almost completely healed" The healer said and Hermione looked surprised.

"Why do you sound so surprised? Wasn't it you who...fixed me?" She asked and the healer looked at her.

"I was the one doing the operation with the muggle equipment, and I did some of your magical healing but only to a limit. There is a limit of how much magical healing a body can take in one day so I was going to do the rest now...But they have already healed"

"But how...Oh" Hermione looked at me and smiled. I didn't do anything but to look at her, she didn't have to know that I had healed her. "Oh" She said again and smiled.

The healer followed her gaze and looked at me annoyed.

"Mr Snape-"

"_Professor_ Snape" Hermione said sharply and he glanced at her.

"I maked sure the other healing magic and potions were out of her system before I healed her more." I smirked and then looked at the two other nurses who stared at me.

"Now if the round is done here why don't you leave. And now that you know that I am more than capable of taking care of her we don't need to stay here more. I will take care of her healing from now on" I said coldly and the healer got red in his whole face.

"I assure you healer Craw that Snape can take care of her healing properly. You have _my _word" I glanced at the nurses and behind them I saw the potter couple. Ginny rushed to Hermione and hugged her gently. Potter (really not ready to start calling him Harry) walked up to the healer and the Healer glared at me and walked out.

Potter looked at me. "Couldn't you have just asked him nicely?" He asked and I raised an eyebrow at him and pointed at myself.

"Me?" Potter rolled his eyes and looked at Hermione who just smiled widely at us.

"Seriously Hermione?" Potter said and she shook her head.

"Severusly" She smirked and Potter sighed.

"Here you go sweetie, we already gave you flowers so since I know you like these so much bought this" Ginny said and helped Hermione to sit up and then gave her a little box. Hermione smiled as soon as she saw it.

"Strawberrys" She smiled and Ginny nodded.

" Some of them are dipped in chocolate too"

"You really want me to get fat don't you" Hermione laughed and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right like you could get fat from eating strawberrys, and besides look at me. I am bigger than a air ballon!"

"But being pregnant fits you" Harry said and smiled and Ginny glared at him.

"I really hope you think so since it's your babies I'm carrying"

* * *

><p>When Harry and Ginny left the healer said that we were free to go home and he gave Severus some spells that hopefully would make me competely healthy until next week. We flooed to our quarters and as soon as I was there Severus ordered me to go to bed.<p>

So now I stood infront of the bathroom mirror and looked down at the bandage I had around over my chest. The white fabric was red in the middle and I carefully touched it. It didn't hurt. I started to take it of and when I let the fabric fall to the floor I saw the tiny scar on the side of my chest. It looked like a little wierd shaped heart. The door behind me opened and Severus walked in.

He walked up beside me and placed his hand over my new scar. I placed mine over his and stared at us in the mirror.

"I love you" I said and he met my gaze in the mirror.

"As I love you" He said and kissed my neck.

I walked with him out the bathroom and in to the bedroom where he started to undress me and I laid down on the bed.

"Do I really need to remove my clothes for the spell to take any effect?" I asked and he smiled as he sat down on the bed next to me.

"No. I just prefer it this way"

He said all the spells and then took off all of his clothes and laid down next to me.

"Can I ask you a very silly question?" I asked and he laughed darkly.

"As long as it's not stupid"

"Would you cry if I died, it doesn't really fit into your badboy teachers image"

He looked at me and held me tighter.

"That's the most stupid question of all" He said and kissed me. "Stupd little know-it-all" He murmured and I smiled.


	21. Beetle

**Hey I didn't kill her! :D**

**No need for you to kill me now...right?**

**in this chapter we will meet the hated weasley boy!**

* * *

><p>I was laying on the bed looking up at Severus who was doing the medi spells. The last of them, after this I was finally going to get back to work.<p>

"Looking good darling" He smirked and I laughed.

"So I can go to work now?" I asked as he pinned me down on the bed with his body. He kissed me and started to trail kisses along my jaw.

"Mhm, I'm thinking about it" HE said and I laughed. I did a quick move on the bed so that he was laying under me and I kissed him for a long while.

"Now we have to go to work" I said and jumped off him. He sighed and walked to his closet to take out his teaching robes. In our quarters he only wore black slacks and a black shirt, wich I alway unbuttoned.

"Don't forget to meet me outside Dumbledors office after your last lesson" HE said and I stopped and felt suddenly sick. We were going to meet the Weasleys today...

"No...I won't forget" I said and put on my deep red robe. Severus kissed me one last time and then I started to walk to my class. I passed Lockhart on the way. He looked pale and his hair and clothes was a mess. It looked like he was shivering...

Oh yeah, my boyfriend was evil...Big time.

I walked into my classroom and saw the students look up at me, they had been early.

"Professor Granger is back!" One slytherin boy called and the all stood up and cheered. I smiled and walked up to my desk and sat down on it.

"I take it that you all missed me" I said and they smiled.

"While you were away we had that Umbridge woman" One girl said and Teddy who sat next to her rolled his eyes.

"Woman? She's more like a toad" HE muttered and they laughed.

"Did you?" I asked and raised an eyebrow. One slytherin girl nodded.

"She was so strange, she was looking like she had seen a ghost all the time" She smirked. "Not that we cared"

"Professor is it true that you and the ba- I mean professor Snape are dating?" A ravenclaw boy asked and they all got quiet to hear what I said. If you dropped a pin n the room you would hear it like thunder.

"Open you books and read page 413" I said and they all did so even if I saw in their eyes the wanted to ask more about it.

"And Mr Peters" I said and looked at the ravenclaw boy. "5 points from ravenclaw for un class related question"

At the end of the class Teddy ran up to my desk and had a playfull grin on his face.

"Are you dating my godfather?" He asked and smirked. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"5 points from gryffindor for inappropriate question" I smirked back at him.

"Are you dating my godfather?"

"5 points from gryffindor for inappropriate question"

"Are you dating my godfather?"

"5 points from gryffindor for inappropriate question"

"That's not a very good answer to the question professor" HE smirked and the smile was exactly like one of Tonks smiles when she was teasing someone.

"Mr Lupin, go away from my classroom before I take away a 100 points from gryffindor" I smiled and he made a look of fake horror.

"Please have mercy!" He cried and I laughed. HE jumped to the door and turned around one last time.

"I'll just ask him then" HE smiled and that made me laugh. Teddy walked out and my next class came in.

"Good luck with that" I said to myself and could only imagine Severus face if teddy dared to ask him that in class.

* * *

><p>I looked (glared) out at the students who walked into my class room and Teddy ran up to sit in the front.<p>

I raised an eyebrow at him, he had never wanted to sit at the front before. He met my gaze and smiled.

He had that Lupin-planning-something-bad face. I sighed what ever this was it couldn't be good.

But as the end of the lesson came closer nothing had happened.

"Any questions? Then I mean no stupid questions"

Teddy raised his hand looking like he was about to blow up.

"Yes Mr Lupin?"

"Is it true that you and professor Granger are dating?" Several of his classmates stared at him, and I did too.

"What? 10 points from gryffindor for irrelevant question"

"10 points? professor Granger only took 5...3 times" Teddy smirked and his clasmates stared at him.

"Detention Mr Lupin with Filch tonight at 6" I said and smirked at him. "Class dismissed"

The class started to walk out but Teddy walked up to me instead.

"Can't I have detention with you instead?" He asked and I smirked.

"You should have thought of that before you asked me about my personal life"

"But we talk when you are visiting dad" HE said and looked confused.

"I know and we still will, but this is at school. Just beacuse you know me doesn't mean that you can talk to me however you like."

"I totaly understand" He said and looked at me for a long while. "SO can I have detention with you?"

I laughed. "Let me think...No. Now get out of my classroom"

He glared at me and when he turned around his hair turned pink. He looked back at me.

"I don't know about this color for me...Do you think it fits me as well as it did for you?" He smirked and then ran quick as hell out of the room.

* * *

><p>I stood and waited outside the gargoyle leading up to Dumbledors office and looked for Hermione. I saw her walking towards me. Her long deep red robes flowing around her body and her hair was up in a loose knot. She walked up to me and I kissed her quickly on the cheek.<p>

"Sorry I'm late" She said and smiled, but it was nervous. We walked up the stairs when the gargoyle had opened the stairs.

"You should go back to our room" I said before we entered the room and she shook her head, I just sighed and we opened the door.

I felt Hermiones grip around my hand thighten and I got even more angry than I had been before. She was scared, and still she didn't want to go away. Ron was sitting in a chair with his back to us and Arthur was standing next to him. Albus was sitting behind his desk and for once he didn't have that damn twinkle in his eyes. He really looked angry and serious.

I walked up behind Ron's chair. "Miss me?" I hissed and he screamed a little and flinched around to look at me. I glared at him and Hermione and I walked up to stand behind Dumbledor. Ron was looking at Hermione with a bit of satisfaction in his eyes and I pushed her behind me and glared at him.

"What was it you wanted to discuss Arthur?" Albus asked and the Weasley man looked at him and then me.

"You all want to throw my son into azkaban, I can't allow this-"

"Why not you have more" I sneered and Albus shot me a look that basically told me to shut up. I smirked and looked at Arthur again.

"I want to do a trade, you won't throw my son into azkaban and I won't send you into court" He said and looked at me. "You never had your trial after the war and there are many people in the ministry who would want to get you there. So what do you say?"

I glared at them and then smirked. "Let them have their trial, I don't care. After all this time they should know that I'm not trying to kill them all"

"If you do go to trial the press will then have your affair with miss Granger on the first page. And we all know how creative Rita can be in her articles. It's her reputation you are risking by going to court"

I glared at him. "You don't have the authority to get a trial just for me" I said and felt Hermione grip my hand harder.

"With the support from those who want your trial and the press I think that Kingsley will be forced to arrange it anyway"

I glared at him more and then I looked at Ron. I turned to Hermione who looked ghostly pale.

"I won't risk your reputation this is too-"

"I don't care about my reputation Severus. But I don't want you to go to trial just for this. Arthur knows many people who will be able to give you hell while you wait for your trial and I don't want that for you" She said and I stared at her. It didn't matter what happened to me, it was she that mattered.

"I will get him after this" I whispered and she smiled.

"I know you will" I turned to Dumbledor.

"We won't throw him into azkaban" I said and then glared at Arthur. "But I won't let you get away just with a promise that you won't tell the press about us" I walked over to him and held out my hand.

"Do the unbreakable vow...Now" I said and he took my hand. Albus walked up to us.

"Arthur do you swear to not tell the press about anything said in this room and about Severus and Hermione?"

"I swear"

"Severus do you promise to not press charges against Ronald?" I looked back at Hermione who nodded.

"I swear" I said and glared at Arthur. The lights dissapeared and I walked back to Hermione. She looked suspiciously at Arthur.

"Then the meeting is done" Dumbledor said coldly and the Weasley men stepped into the floo and dissapeared.

"Oh my god" Hermione said and stared after them.

"What's wrong darling?" I asked and she turned and stared at me.

"I thought I saw something in Arthurs pocket, I thought I had imagined it at first but then I really saw it as they stepped into the floo" She looked miserable.

"What did you see?" Dumbledor asked but she looked at me when she answered.

"In his pocket there was a beetle, and I know exactly where I have seen that one before"

**A/N**

**Everyone who knows what the beetle means knows that our couple is in for a real hell.**

**Don't kill the author! Jk rowling is the real one but please don't kill me either!**

**Love it and if you do review!**


	22. Is everything destroyed?

**Hello again! I'm sure everyone has figured out that the beetle in Mr Weasleys pocket was Rita Skeeter. **

**But I have another surprise for those who didn't really like the idea of Mr Weasley being a bad guy. And I hope you will like this more.**

**Our couple has been fooled, and a certain black haired badboy isn't really happy with the situation.**

**Warning: Dark Severus coming up.**

* * *

><p>Dumbledor had flooed after them, he didn't want Severus and me there when he tried to be 'friendly' with them. And friendly wasn't a state that Severus and I could handle right now.<p>

"She is going to print the story about us, and you will have to go to court" I said and Severus looked furious.

"This is going to be a hell" Severus didn't say anything. He just looked at the floo looking as angry as humanly possible. Dumbledor came back and Severus shot up from his chair and stood infront of him.

"What happened?" He asked and Dumbledor walked around him to his desk.

"That wasn't even Arthur Weasley, it was Percy Weasley. They used polyjuice potion, Ron isn't at the burrow. They are hiding him for sure. Skeeter wasn't there either, I'm afraid there is nothing we can do to stop this now"

"I won't let this go on so easily" Severus growled.

"I can't help you I'm afraid. The school is going over to visit Durmstrang and I have to be there at least in the beginning. The ones who will be staying at the school is only first years up to fourth years."

"Send for some ministry people to take our places at least for three days and we will fix this" Severus said and Dumbledor nodded.

"Find Rita first" He said and Severus grabbed my hand and walked into the floo.

"Ministry of magic!" He called and the powder exploded.

* * *

><p>When we walked into the flow of people at the ministry almost everybody stared at us. Not only beacuse we were war heros and all that, but Severus looked like he was about to murder someone.<p>

"Where is the daily prophet head quarters in this building?" I asked Severus and he looked back at me.

"I have no idea, but we have to find Potter"

And as if harry had heard his name being said walked around the corner and when he saw us he waved. The smile faded when he saw Severus face. He walked over to us and we met him half way.

"What's wrong?"

"No time for explaining, but we really need you to show us the way to the daily prophet office" I said and Harry looked confused.

"Why would you...Oh hell" He said and started to walk and we followed. We stepped into one of the elevators and flew backwards. I nearly crushed into the wall but Severus got me the last second.

"Thanks" I smiled and he just nodded. He looked murderous. I was almost scared, was he really this way to protect my reputation?

"So how did she found out about you two?" Harry asked.

"Percy Weasley used polyjuice potion to look like Arthur and he had Rita in her beetle form in his pocket. She has everything she needs for an article about us" I said and Harry cursed. The elevator stopped and Harry walked out.

"It's over there" He said and pointed at a door.

"Thanks Harry" I said and started to walk after Seveurs. Harry followed and took my hand.

"I'm not leaving" He said and I smiled. Severus threw the door open and there was some screaming from the office. We walked inside and saw all people sitting by their desks.

"Hey you can't be here!"

We turned to see the editor of the paper, Mark Skeeter and just when I was about to ask where Rita was Severus grabbed him around his eck and pushed him up against the wall.

"Where is Rita Skeeter?" Severus asked in a dead calm voice, Mark looked terrified. "Where is She?" Severus asked again.

"Severus put him down, there is to many people around" I whispered and Severus let go of his neck and Mark dropped down on the floor. Severus grabbed his arm and then walked into Marks office. I turned to Harry.

"I don't think you should be here Harry. You are head of the aurors. You can get fired for helping us, Severus methods aren't really...pleasant when he want information"

"Okey I will go. But he isn't that way with you right?" Harry asked and looked angry.

"of course not now go!" I whispered and Harry left. I obliviated the poeple who worked there so that they wouldn't remember me, Severus or Harry ever being in their office. Then I walked into the office and saw Mark tied to a chair.

"You work quickly" I murmured and Severus just glanced at me. He didn't seem to find anything amusing right now. And neither did I really.

"I'm going to ask you three more times where your sister is and then I will start to get violent, for real" Severus said and if I didn't know him so well I would have been scared. Mark looked pale.

"Where is Rita Skeeter?" Severus asked in the same voice.

"Why do you want to know?" mark asked and Severus walked around him.

"Where is Rita Skeeter?" Severus asked again and mark started to shiver.

"Why do you want to find her?"

"Where. Is. Your. Sister?" Severus asked and Mark shook his head.

"That was the third time, Mark" Severus hissed. Severus walked up infront of him and pointed his wand at him.

"Okey okey! I will tell you!" Mark screamed. Severus lowered his wand.

"She is hiding at the three bromsticks" Mark said and looked like he was about to cry.

"See that wasn't so hard" Severus said and obliviated him. We used to floo in Marks office to floo back into our quarters.

Severus still looked like he was about to hex someone. And to be honest, that scared me. Even when Severus was angry he had some self control. Now it looked like it was about to break.

"Stay here and I will go and look for her. Don't argue about this, if I snap I don't want to be around you" He said and walked out the door.

"This isn't happening" I murmured and sat down on the couch. Inside my head I saw how it all was going to end. She would ruin my reputation so that Severus wouldn't want me, and then Severus would go to court and it would be all my fault. Even if he did get out no one would see him as a normal person. He had tried so hard to ignore all death eater rumors about him these past years and now when he had finally succeeded I was about to ruin everything.

But there was always a small chance that it would be okey.

* * *

><p>"Did you find her?" I asked when Severus came back. He was still looking like he was about to kill someone.<p>

"No, but she had definetly been there. No one knows where she took off to." He threw a hex at the fire so that it flared more violently and almost reached his place infront of the fire. I stared at him.

"Fuck, I have no idea where she is now. I can't stop it" He sighed and kicked the couch. I walked over to him and placed my hands on his chest.

"Darling it's okey. We will find he-"

"By the time we find her it will be to late!" HE growled and took my wrists in a hard grip. It actually hurt.

"Severus it hurts" said and he pushed me so I fell down on the couch. We stared at eachother for a long while and then he shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" He said and sat down on his knees infront of me.

"It's okey" I said and cupped his cheek. "I know your upset"

"I'm not upset. I'm furious! What makes her think that she can do this!"

"Calm dow-"

"How can you be so calm about this?" He screamed and stood up infront of me. I stood up slowly infront of him and placed my hands on his chest again.

" 'Cause I belive that there's a small chance that we can do it. That we can handle whatever she writes about us. Don't you?"

He hesitated but then placed his hands over mine.

"Of course I do" He said and I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and he started to walk to the bedroom.

He threw me down on the bed and flicked his wand so that all my clothes laid on the floor. I did a wordless spell so all his clothes dropped to the floor too.

He crawled ontop of me and kissed me forcefully. He slid into me hard and bit my neck. He pumped hard inside me and I gasped at his every stroke. He was so rough this time. I screamed and gripped his nails into his shoulders as I came, it was going to be a mark. He slid out of me and I whimpered.

"Turn around" He growled and I knew better than to fight that voice of his right now. I didn't want to fight him either. I turned around so I was on my hands and knees and he slammed into me again. His hand went down my stomach and started to stroke my clit. I came again and I heard Severus growl very sexy that made me shiver all over. He slammed into me more and I felt him getting closer, I orgasmed again and my scream mixed with his as he came hard inside me.

He slid out of me and we fell down on the bed and crawled under the cover. He laid on his back staring up at the ceiling breathing heavy and he pulled me closer. I laid my head on his arm and toyed with the small hairs lower down on his stomach that trailed down to his crotch. He grabbed my hand.

"It tickles" He murmured and I smiled. He moved so that he was laying on his side and watched me. He pulled me closer and I caressed his back. I felt the marks I had made with my nails.

"I'm sorry" I murmured and he smirked still with his eyes closed.

"It's allright...I kinda liked that"

I laughed. "You are so strange"

"That's why you love me" He said and I laughed.

"Yes...I guess so"

He raised one of his eyebrows, still having his eyes closed. "You guess? A know-it-all doesn't guess"

"You are right. That's exactly why I love you"

"Beacuse I'm right?" He smirked and I rolled my eyes. "You rolled your eyes didn't you?" He asked and I laughed.

"of course not, I hate whenever you are right. I love you beacuse you are strange"

"I love you too"

"Beacuse...?"

"You are insufferable"

I smirked. "That's why you love me?"

"Yes, I could never love a woman who is so...Not you" I laughed at that. But the words warmed my heart incredibly much.

"What a poet you are" I murmured and he smirked. I kissed him and he pulled me even closer to him.

"We will deal with Rita tomorrow" HE murmured and I nodded.

**A/N**

**For the next chapter we will see the Skeeter article.**

**And also a little note for next chapter...Don't kill the author!**


	23. I thought you loved me

**Hello again! Hope you like this new chapter! This will be a little shorter!**

**Don't kill the author! **

* * *

><p>When I sat up in the bed Severus wasn't there. I wrapped the cover around me and walked up from the bed and was just about to open the door when I heard someone step through the floo.<p>

"Malfoy!" I heard Severus say, I could hear the faint sound of a smile in Severus voice. Was that Lucius Malfoy?

"Snape you bastard!" Said who ever it was with a smile in the voice .No, the voice was to dark for being Lucius Malfoys. I heard something that sounded like they were hugging.

"What brings you here you creep?" Severus asked and the other man.

"I wanted to talk with you about a certain witch of yours"

"Who? You know very well Abraxas that there are many witches whom I teach" Abraxas Malfoy?

"Belive me Severus I don't want to know what you are teaching this witch. Your teaching methods for her are a little to personal I belive"

Severus was quiet for a moment. "You mean Miss Granger?" He said his voice having a certain edge to it.

"Bingo! That's the one! Who knew you had a taste in mudbloods, I always thought you would end up with the psyko Bellatrix. But now that won't be a problem"

Severus said something to quiet for me to hear and Abraxas laughed. "Yes, yes I know. What in the world are you thinking? She is to put it gently, a muggleborn"

Severus said something that I only heard the end of.

"...Then after that the problem will be out of the way" He said

Abraxas laughed. "Uh-huh, so that's your plan? What makes you think that she will fall for it?"

"If you have not noticed I can be quite a ladies man when I want to. It will work"

What the hell were they talking about? it sounded like they Severus was planning to...To do something to me.

"Is your relationship going well?" Abraxas asked with a sneer in his voice.

"Yes"

"Is the sex good?"

"Abraxas!"

Abraxas just laughed, then there was silence.

"Yes" Severus said after a while and I wanted to break down the door right then. How dare he! I walked away from the door to keep me from kicking it down then walked back and listened.

"You think it's going to be over soon?" Abraxas asked and my blood turned to ice.

"Yes I hope so" Severus said and I felt like someone punched me in the chest. I was so shocked all I wanted to do was to cry. I walked over to my closet and started to pack my stuff. Had everything been a lie then? How could he do this?

* * *

><p>*SEVERUS*<p>

I was about to go back to the bedroom when I heard the floo calling. It was Abraxas. I opened the floo and a black haired version of Lucius stepped out of the floo. But Abraxas had short hair and dark eyes and was pretty diffrent from Lucius. At least now days, before the war the men had been pretty similar in their behaviour too.

"Malfoy!" I said and smiled. Abraxas walked towards me.

"Snape you bastard!" He said and we embraced eachother quickly. Just beacuse we hadn't seen eachother in a while didn't mean that we would get girly on eachother.

"What brings you here you creep?" I asked and sat down in the sofa. He sat down in the chair on the side of me.

"I wanted to talk with you about a certain witch of yours" He said and his eyes had a mean twinkle in them. I knew he meant Hermione. I didn't want to deal with him and his pure blood matches right now. But the one who really was obsessed with pure blood matches was his wife. Narcissas bestfriend.

"Who? You know very well Abraxas that there are many witches whom I teach" I said and raised an eyebrow at him. He smirked.

"Belive me Severus I don't want to know what you are teaching this witch. Your teaching methods for her are a little to personal I belive"

"You mean Miss Granger?" I asked after a small pause. He rolled his eyes.

"Bingo! That's the one! Who knew you had a taste in mudbloods, I always thought you would end up with the psyko Bellatrix. But now that won't be a problem"

"Don't you dare call her mudblood again if you do I will make sure you can't have more children. Wich would not only make me happy but the whole world".Abraxas laughed.

"Yes, yes I know. What in the world are you thinking? She is to put it gently, a muggleborn"

"Listen Abraxas, I will not leave Hermione jsut beacuse your crazy wife and your brothers wife are obsessed with pureblood matches. I have more problems than that right now, I have to find Rita Skeeter and charm her so that she won't put up an article about me and Hermione, then I will personally go to your wife and tell her to leave my personal life alone...Then after that the problem will be out of the way" I said.

Abraxas laughed. "Uh-huh, so that's your plan? What makes you think that she will fall for it?"

"If you have not noticed I can be quite a ladies man when I want to. It will work." I glanced at him. "Even if the thought of charming Skeeter makes me want to vomit" I added silently.

"Is your relationship going well?" Abraxas asked with a sneer in his voice. I smiled.

"Yes"

"Is the sex good?"

"Abraxas!" I felt my cheeks get red. Abraxas stared at me in shock. I hadn't blushed since I was a little boy. He laughed. Then he leaned over and whispered teasingly.

"You love her" HE smirked and I smiled at him.

"Yes" He stared at me but smiled.

"Then this Skeeter thing must be over quickly. I will check with Lucius if we can do something" He glanced at me. "You think it's going to be over soon?"

"Yes I hope so" I said and nodded. I heard Hermione walking in the bedroom. "I have to get the Skeeter bitch out of the way so I can have my happy ending, don't I?"

"Woha! Slow down prince charming. Don't make me sick with your happy ending tales now" He laughed and walked towards the fire place. I grabbed his arm.

"Abraxas, you are my friend but if you ever call the woman I love for a mudblood again I will seriously hurt you"

he nodded. "I know. See you in a while prince charming" He said and stepped into the floo. Just as he did Hermione opened the door. She was wearing her muggle jeans, a black tank top and over that her black coat. She was also wearing the rose necklace.

"Hey gorgeous" I said and then she lifted her eyes from the floor and looked at me. Then I saw a small bag at her feet.

"Darling what's wrong?" I asked as I saw her red eyes, she looked like she was fighting tears. I stepped towards her.

"Stop! Just stop!" She screamed and raised her wand at me.

"Hermio-" i started but she put a silencing spell on me. What was wrong with her? What had happened?

"I don't want to hear more from you. I can't belive you made me think that you...that you loved me" She shook her tears away. I took one step at her and she cast full body bind spell on me pinning me to the couch.

"You are just like every other pureblood...I loved you" She said and shook her head.

What was she talking about.

"I heard what you and Abraxas were talking about, I can't belive you would put me through all this only to decide a proper time to dump me." She said with tears running down her cheeks. But she had heard what I had said, she should have known that I had been defending her. I started to focus on breaking the body bind. I couldn't let her belive that!

"I hate you" She whispered and the words cut me deeper than she could imagine. "Here goes your other mudblood" She growled and stepped into the floo. She glanced back at me one last time and just as she turned around I broke the body bind.

"Hermione!" I screamed and reached for her. But she was gone. "No, no, no, no!" I said and summoned my wand from the desk from the other side of the room. I pointed at the fire place. I tried to read where she had gone.

"Fuck Hermione!" I screamed as I couldn't see anything. She had cast a erasing spell on the floo, I couldn't see where she had gone.

"Fuck!" I screamed again and then felt the hopelessness take over. She had was gone, I couldn't let it end like this. She was smarter than this, she should have stayed and talked to me. I walked back to our bedroom.

Her closet was open and her clothes were gone. Why would she act like this?

* * *

><p>I walked into grimmauld place and was met with the sound of Ginnys voice talking to her unborn babies somewhere inside the house. The house wasn't depressing anymore, like it had been during the black familys care. Now there was pictures hanging on the walls...There was a picture of me and Severus from the mask bal...<p>

"Harry are you back already?" She called from upstairs and I put down the bag.

"It's me!" I called back my voice breaking from all the tears.

"Hermione! I'm coming! Hey you are so not going to belive this! You told me about what Severus did to Lockhart and Umbridge and whatever they were doing, Lockhart quitted Hogwarts saying he felt broken when you betrayed him. HA! The idiot. And this morning Harry heard Umbridge say to a friend that she might be pregnant. What if it's Lockharts! Ewww!"

She started to laugh and then turned around the corner still smiling and then she saw my face and the smile faded.

"Mione sweetie, what's wrong?" She asked and as I looked into Ginnys caring green eyes something in me broke. I started to cry, and she wrapped her arms around me at once.

**A/N**

**DON'T KILL THE AUTHOR!**

**I promise I will not let this be the end!**


	24. The growing secret

**Hello sweeties! I have had a very important test this week so I have been studying like crazy. But here is the chapter you have all been waiting for!**

**The Skeeter article! Dum dum daaaa!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Daily prophet<em>**

**_Rita Skeeter gossip!_**

**_It has now been comfirmed that Severus Snape and Hermione Granger has been in a relationship! Many sources of mine have been following the couple_**

**_and have seen them be very passionate about eachother! But this leads to another story, Ronald Weasley the golden girls earlier boyfriend said that the feelings Hermione Granger has had for their old potions master has been there for a long time. Apparently Hermione and several more girls who has been and are attending Hogwarts have been having crushes on the teacher! And Mr Ronald Weasley says that Hermione was one of them! _**

**_"She always had that in love look on her face when she was watching him. But there had to be more than just her crush on him, he never yelled at her the way he did at me and the other students. Harry was practically bullied by him! No one except Hermione got an O in potions. She had to be sleeping with him, there is no other way. She wasn't that great in potions anyway"_**

**_We ofcourse checked this up and Mr Weasley is right! There is no one other than Hermione who got an O in potions. We also saw her other results and they were all O's too. If Severus Snape had been her lover when she was in school, couldn't he have changed her results to all O's?_**

**_Is the brightest witch of her age really that bright?_**

**_And we also asked Ronald Weasley why he decided to be together with the witch if he knew she was in love with Snape._**

**_"I loved her and I thought that she would love me too, then she accepted and we dated a while. But I always knew she was never in love with me. That's why I was so happy when I found Lavender. A girl who really loved me. Since Hermione the day after was seen with Snape I can only guess that she was cheating on me with him all along"_**

**_The signs are all there dear readers, Hermione Granger isn't the golden girl everyone thinks she is._**

**_And all readers who noticed that I wrote HAS BEEN in a relationship in the beginning. They have now broken up! A very tearfull Hermione Granger was seen with her bag packed on a london street by one of our reporters. Our agent followed her of course and he saw her pick up a muggle object and talk with someone through it. Words like: It's over, he doesn't love me, I hate him and you should have heard what he said about me. Came from her lips and then she apparated._**

**_The sexy wizard is again free for the ladies, but can he escape the ministry? There has been a group of wizards who wants Snape to be sent to trial. Since Snapes actions in the war and show in handling the dark arts they all think that he is a danger to us. There have been aurors sent out to catch him and bring him to justice. The Minister Kingsley Shackelbolt isn't going to be judging him. His close relation to the wizard made him walk away from the position and now the wizard Darly Maddle will be the final judge. HE is one of those who wants Snape to be put away._**

**_Hermione Granger has also dissapeared since the break up with Snape and our spy loosing her. Not even Harry Potter knows where she is and neither does any of her close friends. Is it possible that Snape might have taken her back? And the important question...Did she go willingly?_**

**_That was all for today, I will let you dear reader decide wich theory to belive. The one that has no proof, or the one who does._**

**_Rita Skeeter_ **

* * *

><p>I stared at the paper, this wasn't happening. She had lashed out at Hermione reputation too roughly. The bitch. The things that was about Hermione's school years was just too much.<p>

"Severus they are coming!" I heard Albus call through the floo, shit the aurors! I grabbed my coat and flooed away. I wouldn't have enough time, and I didn't want to run from them. It would only be to suspicious. But I had to get to _her_.

* * *

><p>I threw the paper across the room and all I wanted to do was to kill that Skeeter bitch! The babies started kicking again and I stroke my belly trying to calm them. I accio'd the paper and started to walk up the stairs to Hermione's room. of course we wouldn't tell the press where Hermione was. Harry had made the right call when that strange guy had walked into his office asking where she was. He had been one of Skeeter's spies.<p>

And on top of all Percy had betrayed us by pretending to be dad! HE was one of those who wanted Severus's trial. And wanted him in azkaban.

I opened the door and saw Hermione sit on the bed with her hands on her stomach. When I walked in she took them away so fast it looked like she had been burned. Her eyes were red from all crying and she looked so fragile. Hermione was really strong and seeing her like this made my heart hurt.

"Hi Ginny" She smiled faintly and I sat down next to her and gave her the paper. She read through it and then I heard her sob.

"Fucking perfect. Now I'm not only a slut, I'm sleeping with teachers to get good grades. Fuck!" She said and dried her tears. Her hands went to her stomach again, did she have a stomach ache?

"We will fix this sweetie, Harry can arrange wih Luna and the Quibbler to write what really happened. It will be okey" I said and started to stroke her hair. She shook her head.

"No, no, no it won't. Ginny I messed up!"

"With what?" I asked and she cried a while before she could answer. She looked at me and the pain in her eyes almost made me cry.

"Before Severus and I...Before I broke up with him. When he came back from looking for Skeeter...All we wanted was to just be with eachother. We had sex...And that was the only time we forgot the protection charms" she started to sob. "The only time!" She sobbed and I stared at her. One of her hands went over her stomach and laid protectivly over her secret.

"And Severus doesn't know?" I asked and she shook her head. "Damn" I sighed.

"And now they are looking for him. Ginny is there any chance that...That he will go to azkaban?" She asked and I wanted to lie so badly.

"There are many more than we thought who want's him there. And most of them are sitting in the wizengamot. There is a chance that he will" I said and the tears in her eyes started to fall.

"Fuck!" She sobbed and shook her head. "I love him" She sobbed and I stroke her back.

"I know sweetie, I know" I stood up infront of her and took her hands. "Come on, hot chocolate downstairs" She smiled a quick smile and stood up and we walked down stairs. We sat down around the table with a cup of hot chocolate in our hands.

"I can't belive I'm pregnant" She said and shook her head.

"Do you want to keep it?" I asked her and she stared at me for a long while.

"I do. I know it's crazy since it's over with him but I can't. I know it's his child and I want to keep it." She said and I smiled.

"Sweetie you know that Harry and I will be helping you, but what are you going to do about your teaching?"

"I'm going to have to quit. Or at least take some time off, I can't be away from the baby too much when it's born."

"Okey but what abou-" I heard someone knock hard on the door. I walked to open and when I did I saw Severus Snape. Shit!

And he looked panicked.

"Hi Severus" I said and smiled. I knew Hermione must have dillusioned herself by now and I let him in. "What are you doing here?"

He glared at me. "I know she is here Ginny, I can smell her perfume" His gaze stopped at the photo of him and Hermione at the mask bal.

"Yes she was here earlier. You are right, and she told me about what had happened" I said and glared at him in return. He shook his head and looked suddenly defeated.

"It's not what she thinks! I know she won't belive me now if I would try to convince her that she was wrong but this might." He held out a small vial with a silver light inside.

"That's my side of what she heard. Just try to watch them" I knew he wasn't talking to me when he said that. He knew Hermione was here.

"And just a souvenir" He said and held out a small glas box. Inside was a beetle, and not just any beetle.

I looked up at him. "They are coming for you" I said and he nodded. "I'm so sorry" I said and he didn't say anything.

"Just tell her I love her" He said and I wanted to scream to Hermione to come here. But that wasn't my place to decide what they were doing. But would he seriously go to court without knowing that he had a baby growing inside Hermione? It wasn't fair.

"Severus there is something you need to know, she is-" And then Harry opened the door. He stared at Severus for a long while.

"I'm so sorry" Harry said and Severus just nodded. Harry put magical cuffs on him and then walked out the door and I heard them and some other aurors apparate. Fuck.

I walked back to Hermione.

"You were going to tell him about the baby" She said and I nodded. "Why?"

"Beacuse he deserves it. And you need to look at his memories. There is another side of the conversation you heard" She held out a shaking hand and took the vial. She was shaking so much. She looked at me with a hazy look in her eyes.

"Ginny I don't feel so good" She said and then she fell off the chair and onto the floor.

"Shit!" I screamed and ran as fast as a pregnant woman could to her. I tried to pull her up but it ended with that I sat with her head in my lap and stroke her hair. I grabbed my wand and scanned her. She was just dehydrated, but fine. And the baby was fine too.

"This is why pregnant women isn't supposed to take care of fainting girls" I growled as I tried to drag her up again.

* * *

><p>When Potter had left me in the waiting cell with strict orders that no one was to bother me, that was the first thing they did. I had no magic to defend myself so the sadistic bastards could do practically anything and I couldn't defend myself. They dragged me out the cell and tied me to a chair. The aurors who did that soon left and let the guys who wanted to beat me up in. They had been talking about it infront of me. The aurors who let them in were only paid and would run to Potter when these guys were done with me. And these men who wanted to beat me up was of the group who wanted all former death eaters in azkaban.<p>

They didn't buy that I was a undercover spy...idiots.

"My daughter has a crush on the bastard" One of the men said and the other one looked disgusted. "It will pass when he is laying in azkaban and rotting" HE smirked and they started to hit me.

I barely felt it. I felt pressure from their blows, but it was easy to ignore. I tried to focus on Hermione, and I wanted to know what Ginny had wanted to tell me. I couldnt forget the look on her face.

_Hermione please be reasonable, I love you._


	25. Trial

**Hi! Here is the next chapter and here we will see Severus's trial and find out about what Hermione will do about it.**

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes Ginny was the first thing I saw.<p>

"What happened?" I asked and started to sit up. She looked stressed and handed me a glass water. I drank it all.

"You fainted, but you are okey and so is your baby. But the father of the baby isn't really feeling that great"

"What do you mean?" I asked and then remembered the memories Severus had given Ginny.

"You have to see the memories and then we have to leave to go to the Ministry" She said and handed me the little vial with memories and led me to their pensive.

"The ministry?" I asked and she looked even more stressed.

"Severus trial is in 30 minutes" She said and I poured the memories down into the pensive. I had to be quick then.

* * *

><p>The trial was going to take place 15 minutes ahead of schedule and I was already sitting in the middle of the big room tied to the chair. I could hear when more people walked into the room and I saw more members of the wizangamot take their places infront of me. The pathetic Darly Maddle took his place and looked down at me. The brown haired big Wizard looked as silly as a human possibly could. He sneered at me and I merely raised an eyebrow at him, like I did against messy students, that seemed to upset him. I was really helping my chances to get out of here.<p>

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up and saw Potter and Remus.

"Does she know about what really happened?" I asked Potter and he shook his head.

"She fainted and Ginny hasn't told me that she has woken up yet" I stared at him. "She is fine, just dehydrated" He added quickly. I let out a relived breath.

"Make sure she does find out" I said to both of them. "Who will be defending me? Or am I not allowed to have a defender?"

Potter shook his head. "Maddle claimed that you or anyone of your friends might have imperiused him if you had had one"

"Fuck" I sighed and leaned back into the chair.

"Mr Potter, Mr Lupin. Please step away from the prisoner" Maddle said and Potter and Remus shot him an hateful glare and then walked away. Maddle glared at me and then banged his little club into the desk.

"Let the trial begin!"

* * *

><p>I shot up from the memory and had to sit down from feeling so dizzy. I looked at Ginny.<p>

"Ginny I was so wrong. We have to get to the ministry!" I said and was about to apparate when Ginny grabbed my arm.

"We can't apparate when we are pregnant we have to floo" She said and we started to run upstairs. But Ginny took a while longer to get upstairs since she was highly pregnant and very big.

"Ministry of magic!" I called when we were in the fireplace and when I opened my eyes again we were standing in the ministry of magic. I grabbed Ginnys hand and started to walked among all people.

"Out of the way pregnant woman coming through!" She screamed and they stared at her and me. But at least they moved. We went down to the court hall floor and then started to walk towards the door. And of course there was two massive guard there watching.

"Let us in, we are attending the trial too" I said and gave them a hard stare.

"No can do Miss Granger. Everyone who was supposed to be at the trial is already inside. The trial was moved 15 minutes and has already been going for a while"

"Then let us in" I growled and the gurad just smirked.

"Sorry"

* * *

><p>They had teared open my past crimes and was now moving into the more present day. Potter and several more of the order members had testified, but nothing seemed to get through to the jury or Meddle.<p>

_Son of a bitch_. They gave me more veritaserum and then I turned to glare at Meddle again.

"Is Severus Snape you correct name?" Meddle asked again and I rolled my eyes.

"If you heard me correctly the first time you would already know that it is" I sneered and heared a few giggles in the hall. Meddle looked furious.

"We will move on to the point of your relationship with Hermione Granger" Meddle said and my gaze snapped to his. He smirked, he knew that was a low point.

"Is it true that you were in a relationship with Hermione Granger?"

"Yes" I said even if I tried to fight it.

"A member of this court heard you complain about her status as a mud-muggleborn, do you deny that?"

I glared at him. "No I don't but-"

" Do you associate with people who have a very strong opinion about muggle borns and their rights?" Meddle sneered.

"Yes, but-"

"Hermione Granger heard you say things about her status that led to your relationship ending, do you deny that?"

"No, but-"

"Hermione Granger is told to have dissapeared. Has it something to do with your relationship ending?"

His questions were not making sense! I was only allowed to say yes or no and the questions all made me look like a bastard.

"Yes it does but-"

"Silence!" HE called and everyone silenced.

"Hermione Granger is dissapeared, do you know where she is?"

I bit my lip and tried not to answer. The last thing she needed was for reporters and aurors coming and seeking her out. I couldn't hold it back.

"Yes I do" I snapped and Meddle sneered.

"Where is she?"

Then there was a yelp of pain on the other side of the door and a loud bang as someone slammed into the door. Then the sound of the door opening and the shocked sounds from all the people around me made me really curious.

"Silence!" Meddle called and they all calmed down after a while. Then I heard the sound of light fast foot steps coming towards me, and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and stared at Hermione. She was dressed in muggle jeans and a black sweater, she looked beautiful. And angry as hell.

* * *

><p>I glared at the guard for a while then walked slowly up to him and kicked him in the groin. He screamed in pain and then I did a petrified the other guard and walked up to him.<p>

"The next time you stand bwtween my man and me, do yourself a favor and back away" I said and kneed him in the groin to. He couldn't move but he could feel. I threw the door open and the whole hall stared in surprise at me and the very pregnant Ginny Potter. Harry ran to Ginny at once and the whole hall started to talk then Meddle screamed silence and they stopped. I looked over at the cair in the middle of the room and walked over to it quickly. I placed a hand on Severus shoulder and felt him stare at me.

"Miss Granger? Why are you here? Where have you been?" Meddle asked and I glared at him.

"To answer your questions in order. Yes it's me, beacuse I want to and none of your fucking business" I said and some of the members of wizangamot yelped in surprise by my tone.

"And I am also here to tell you that this trial is a complete waste of time! This man is not a death eater and has not done a bad thing for years! The most evil thing he does is to hand out homework! The things he did during the war was as a spy for the order of phoenix. Those who want's this man to go to azkaban is simply jealous and cowards!"

"Miss Granger you are not his defender so-"

"But I am his girlfriend so get used to it" I growled and I glanced down at Severus who just stared in amazement at me.

"This man is innocent, and there are enough people here to tell you the truth about him. The ones who wants him sent to azkaban are a very small group of people."

"The daily prophet made it clear that you were not as innocent as we all thought, why should we belive you?"

"Beacuse what was in the paper was a lie. A horrible lie, and I have proof that it is a lie. The time Ronald claimed me to be cheating on him with Severus was when Severus was abroad and I have witnesses that knows that I couldn't have had time to see him. Ronald is one of them." I looked around in the hall. "It was all made up. Ron was cheating no me, and I was never cheating on him" I glared up at Maddle who looked uncomfortable. There was clearly not many people who had belived what Skeeter had written about me in the wizangamot.

"Well then Miss Granger. Tell us why he shouldn't go to azkaban for being a death eater" Maddle sneered and I started to tell them all about what Severus had done for us in the war, then I made a small pause in the end and looked down at Severus.

"Severus Snape is a wonderful man" I said and looked up at the wizangamot and then down at Severus again. "And I love him...And I'm sure that he would be a great father one day...If he want's to" I said and Severus eyes got wider. His eyes snapped down to my stomach and then up to my face again.

"Are you pregnant?" HE asked.

"Yes, yes I am" I said and felt tears sting my eyes. There was people who gasped in surprise at that. Severus stared at me for a moment and then a small started to play in his face and then he smiled a big smile at me.

"Of course I want to!" He said and there was allot of 'aww's at that. "As you can see I'm a bit tied up at the moment or else I would have kissed you" He said and Meddle banged his club.

"Silence! We still have a sentence to give" He said and a woman from the wizangamot stood up.

"Those in favor of sending the offended to azkaban" She said and only ten people raised their hands, one of them was Meddle.

"Those in favor of dropping all charges" She said next and the rest of them raised their hands. There was a big win! I pointed my wand at Severus and he got free from the chair. And the second he did he pulled me to him and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he almost lifted me from the floor. He stopped kissing me and then cupped my face with both his hands.

"You saw the memories?" HE asked and I nodded.

"I was so stupid, I'm so sorry Severus" I said and felt the tears sting more. He held me hard against him.

"It's okey. It's okey now, but I will never ever let you leave me again like that"

"I won't ever leave you" I said and he kissed me again.


	26. Oh

**This is the part where all is a happy ending and everyone kiss and make up...But not in my story! I still have plenty of punishment to hand out to some people, and the happy ending will be a loooong happy ending. With some teasing and stuff.**

**Here you go! One pregnant Granger coming up!**

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes when I felt Severus fingers trace the skin on my stomach. I turned around and smiled at him and he kissed me. He wrapped his arms around me.<p>

"Thank what ever god there is that you are still here" HE sighed and I laughed.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He looked down at me and raised one of his eyebrows.

"Well, after you had eavesdropped on me and Abraxas you explained so nicely that you hated me" I bit my lip.

"I'm so sorry. But I'm here now" I said and he held me tighter. He smirked.

"Yes but it could be a dream. Maybe you didn't charm the judges with your speech. Maybe I'm laying in a cell in azkaban just dreaming about you" I leaned on my elbows and looked at him.

"You know a funny thing about dreams, they always stop when the dream is about to get really good." I started to caress his chest. "Want to show you that it's not a dream?" I asked and he smirked.

"And how do you plan to do that?" I sat up next to him and let the cover fall off me, then I threw the cover he had over his hips away and grabbed his erection. He gasped and threw his head back. I just continued to stroke him and when he was painfully erect he took my hand and led me up to straddle him. He gasped again when I slid down all the way on him. He looked up at me and smiled.

"It's usually now the dream stoppes." I started to move slowly ontop of him and he shut his eyes. I wasn't looking for my own release, I wanted him to find his. I bend down and kissed him and kissed me back trying to keep his release away.

"Come darling" I said and he smirked at me. I moved hard on him and when I suddenly felt my orgasm come closer I came forcefully on him and he couldn't take it after that. He released inside me and I laid down next to him.

"Okey" He panted. "So not a dream"

I laughed. "No of course not"

* * *

><p>We were laying on the couch. I was reading a book and Severus was just laying with his head on my stomach lost in his own thoughts.<p>

"What will we name it if it's a boy?" I looked up from the book and down at him.

"Please don't call our baby 'it' Severus. And I don't know"

"You already got a shakespear in your family so why not name him Hamlet?" Severus smirked up at me and I laughed.

"Absolutely not! My son will not be named Hamlet"

"Snape tradition is that the boys names begin with an S. If you want to we can go with a boy name on S"

"Sounds like fun" I said and he smirked. "What boy names are there on S? Severus junior?" I smirked and he glared at me.

"Our son will not be named Severus junior!"

"Okey, fine. I thought it was cute" He rolled his eyes.

"When the baby is born we can move to the Snape mansion if you want to. And before you ask, no I do not have peacocks walking around in my garden like Malfoy does"

I laughed. "That would be great, just make it baby safe then I'm happy. And not dark and depressing, please"

"Not a problem"

There was a knock on the door and Severus growled something as he went to open it. As soon as he did Ginny slipped through.

"Hi Mione!" She said and sat down next to me. Harry and Remus walked in after her.

"Hi daddy!" Remus said and Severus rolled his eyes. Harry looked over at me and waved and then turned to Severus.

"There is someone who would like to meet you" He said and Remus took Severus other arm and they walked away with him.

I turned to Ginny.

"Who want's to see him?" I asked and Ginny just smirked.

* * *

><p>We apparated to a place I was far to familiar with. The Granger home. Remus and Potter pushed me down into the same chair I had been sitting in on christmas, and infront of me was David and Jean Granger. And David looked mad.<p>

"You were right when you said that there was other people who would come after you other than me" David said.

"Yes, I was right. Now what have I done?"

David glared at me. "You knocked up my daughter" He said and Jean jumped and smiled like crazy, she looked at me.

"Congratulations!" She said and I just stared at her and then at David, who stared at Jean and then looked back at me.

"What is your plan now?"

"To get out of this house alive...Plan about what?"

"Nothing, it's nothing really David is just-" Jean started to say but David cut her off.

"What is your plan with my daughter after this? Now that you have successfully made her pregnant, what is your plan? Are you going to marry her or what?"

"David!" Jean said but David just stared at me.

"We have talked about moving to my house but..." I looked up at David and Jean. "Of course I'm going to marry her. Well, if she want's to" I said and stood up infront of David. Jean screamed in happiness and hugged me. I didn't dare to hug her back since David was still looking at me.

"Your a good kid" He said and I had to hold back a laughter. I was only 8 years younger than him. Jean let go of me and turned to David.

"Oh my god! We are going to be grandparents!" She started jumping again and smiling and David just rolled her eyes at her.

"Now that it's done we have to get back to the pregnant witches at hogwarts" Harry said and we all apparated.

* * *

><p>"Ow!" Ginny said suddenly and laid a hand on her stomach.<p>

"What's wrong?" I asked but I already knew the answer just seeing the look on her face.

"My water just broke...the babies are coming!"

"Okey just stay calm and I will get Harry!" I started to run for the door but Ginny screamed for me to stop.

"Hermione don't go! We have to get to st Mungos now!"

I ran back to her and grabbed her hand as we walked into the floo.

"St Mungos!" I called and the powder exploded.

* * *

><p>"Where are they?" Harry asked and then walked up to the sofa. Ginnys coat was still there and the te was cold. Remus shrugged.<p>

"Maybe they just took a walk?" then there was a sliver light in the middle of the room and a lynx patronus appeared. Hermiones patronus.

"Harry! Ginny has gone into labor and she is already 5 centimeters! COME HERE NOW!" Hermione called and her patronus dissapeared. Potter just stood and stared at the spot where the patronus had been standing. I walked over to him and dragged him to the floo and Remus just laughed.

"Wish her good luck!" HE called and we dissapeared in the green flames.

* * *

><p>I walked back to Hermione who sat outside the room Ginny was in and sat down next to her and wrapped my fingers with hers. She moved from her chair to my lap and I just enjoyed the feeling of having her with me.<p>

"I would say a very bad line about wanting to sneak away with you and do a baby of our own but we have already done that" I said and she laughed and started to stroke my hair. A scream from the other side of the door made us both look up and then someone placed a silencing charm on the door and we didn't hear more screams from Ginny.

"That has to hurt really bad" She said and I smirked.

"Nervous?"

"Yes. But not nervous about giving birth to him-"

"Or her"

"I'm just nervous about what's going to happen after that"

"Remus and Potter dragged me away to your parents to talk about that" She smiled down at me.

"No way"

"Yes they did"

"Oh my god, I'm sorry" She said and blushed.

"I was just fine. They wanted to talk about what I planned to do with you after the baby was born"

"What did you say?" She asked and smiled.

"Well, I left all the good stuff out and then told them that we were planning to move into my mansion"

"And what did they say?"

"They wanted me to marry you" I smiled and her smiled faded.

"They really said that?"

"Your father did" She looked down on her knees. "Do you want to marry me?" I asked and she looked up.

"I'm going to say no now" I stared at her.

"Why?"

"Beacuse I want you to ask me to marry me when you want to and not beacuse my father said so" she said and stood up infront of me.

"But I do want to marry you" I said and she shook her head.

"Severus not now, we can discuss this later" She said and I looked up at her trying to understand what I had said wrong. Then the door opened and Potter jumped out and a few nurses walked out after him but going another way.

"It's boys! Twin boys!" He said and Hermione hugged him.

"Harry that's wonderful. Can we see her?" Harry just nodded and ran back into the room where Ginny was laying on a bed, with two little babies in her arms.

"Oh Ginny they are adorable!" Hermione said quietly so she wouldn't wake up the babies. They were surprisingly small and had a bunch of black hair on their heads.

"This is James Sirius Potter" Harry said and caressed one of the babies head.

"And this is Albus Severus Potter" Ginny said and I stared at her. Then down at the baby. Hermione smiled at my expression.

"Oh..." Was all I could say and Hermione took my hand.


	27. Frustration oh frustration

**And here we will see when Severus finally has enough of Hermione saying no to his proposals, he has a plan. **

* * *

><p>Four times I had asked her. And everytime I had asked she had said no, even if she kept telling me how she loved me and how hapy she was over the baby. But she wouldn't accept my proposal. We were walking to breakfast and I was being more frustrated than ever.<p>

"What's wrong Severus?" She asked and I glanced down at her.

"I'm frustrated, what do you want me to do exactly if you don't want to marry me?"

"Severus I do want to marry you" She said and I stopped and stared at her.

"So you are saying yes now?"

"No" I stared at her.

"You'r kidding. Then what am I supposed to do?"

She laughed. "Just be you, the normal slytherin you"

I glared at her and she just smirked. "You are so dramatic darling" She laughed and walked into the hall with me after her. We sat down and she began to talk with Minerva. Dramatic?...That could work.

I could give her the most embarrassing proposal ever, she would wish she said yes to me from the start.

*HERMIONE*

I looked at Severus and saw him smirk at something, a very evil smirk.

"Oh no" I sighed quietly so Severus didn't hear.

"What's wrong dear?" Minerva asked and I looked at her.

"I just told Severus to be his usual slytherin way...I'm thinking that it wasn't such a smart move"

Minerva stared at me. "No, no it wasn't a smart move"

Severus chuckled darkly and I stared at him. "Don't be scared darling" He said and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Or maybe just a little" He said and then left. I stared after him.

"I hope your baby gets your nose" Minerva said and drank her tea. I glared at her.

* * *

><p>Last lesson of the day and I walked down to the dungeons to meet Severus. I waited outside until the class was over and all students were out then I walked to the door. The girls who left the classroom were giggling and were talking about Severus. Very quietly of course but I heard them. Nice to know that my man was desirable among the other girls, not that I hadn't noticed.<p>

I walked in and saw Severus gather some papers and looked up when I closed the door. He smirked and started to walk over to me.

"And what can I do for such a lovely lady?" He asked and kissed my hand.

" I just realised that I will look like a hippo in just a couple of months and it made me depressed" I said and wrapped my arms around him and looked up at him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me and leaned his forehead against mine and kissed me.

"You are beautiful"

I rolled my eyes. "You think so now, but what will you think later when I blow up to the size of a air ballon?" I asked and walked over and sat on his desk. He turned around still smiling and looked at me.

"More to love" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Wow that made me feel much better" I said sarcasm dripping from me. He walked over to me and placed his hands on each side of my hips.

"I'm going to think that you are so beautiful that I will make more babies with you just to see you pregnant again" He said seductivly and kissed me. The kiss grew hotter and he gently spread my legs and pulled me to him. I pulled away from him and smirked.

"Sex before marrige? We might go to hell for this" He smirked back at me.

"Sex before marrige is our reason for getting married isn't it?" I stopped and just stared at him. He let out a slow breath and looked at me.

"That came out totaly wrong" I didn't say anything at first but when he didn't I sighed.

"I don't want you to feel forced to marry me just beacuse I'm pregnant"

"But I do want to marry you, if you would just say yes we wouldn't have a problem!" He said and I looked at him then took away his hands and jumped off the desk.

"I didn't say yes beacuse my dad had told you to ask me! I want you to ask me to marry you! Not my dad to ask you to ask me!" The sentence got really wierd, but he got it.

"Hermione please! I don't want to marry you beacuse your dad said so. I want to marry you so that our kid will know for sure that he has a family, that we love eachother and won't leave eachother. I want to have a family with you, and getting married seem to be a very good first step."

He took my hands and kissed them and then hugged me.

"God I'm such a drama queen" I sighed and he laughed.

"Probably hormones. Now will you please marry me?" He asked and I smiled.

"Nope, ask another time" HE stared at me and I kissed him.

"I know I'm going to regret saying this but, just be your usual slytherin self and you will have me" I kissed him and then we walked out of his office down to the great hall. Just as we were about to go inside Severus stopped.

"I'm just going to get something" He said and then walked away before I could ask what. I walked to my usual place at the table and talked to Minerva. The students were beginning to walk in and eat and then Severus came back and walked up and sat down next to me.

"What did you look for?" I asked and he looked at me just looking bored.

"Nothing really, just papers and dropped them off at my classroom." He kept looking around in the hall, like he was looking for someone or being nervous.

"Severus what's wrong?"

"Nothing" He said and then he didn't say much. I just talked to Sinistra and once in a while looked back at him. Albus stood up and had a little speech and then he gave permission for the students to leave. I stood up also as did almost all teachers, but Severus sat down still.

"Are you coming?"

"Soon" He said and I just nodded and started to walk. The doors suddenly closed and I stopped and so did all the students. I looked back at Albus and he just smirked. All students turned around confused and looked at the headmaster.

"Hermione!" I looked at Severus who walked calmly towards me. "I'm going to make this as awkward as possible for both of us" HE said and I stared at him. He turned to all students.

"All of you who might have brains knows that professor Granger and I are together. And I love her" He said loudly and the students began whispering. "Shut it!" Severus called. Then looked at me and started to take out something from his pocket.

And of all the crazy things he could do he kneeled infront of me and opened the little black box. I stared at him. Inside the box there was a silver ring with small red rubys around a bright white stone in the middle.

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you make me the happiest man alive and allow me to marry you?" He asked and I stared at him, then I felt tears sting my eyes. The crazy man! I couldn't turn him down now infront of the students and teachers. And I didn't want to either.

I nodded. "of course I will marry you!" I laughed at the same time as tears of joy ran down my cheeks. He stood up at once and kissed me, then the students began to cheer. The sound of the door opening woke me up from the kiss and we pulled apart. He took my hand and placed the ring on my finger and then I threw myself in his arms again.

"You are the most crazy man I have ever met!" I laughed and he just smirked. We walked back to our room and just as we were going to go inside Severus lifted me up and carried me through the door.

"You only have to do that after the wedding you fool!" I laughed as he walked to the bedroom.

"I know, but I don't think you would allow me to pick you up when we are married. That depends on how big you are" I laughed at him.

* * *

><p>"So when do you want to have the wedding? We can easily hold the party at Snape mansion, but when?" He asked as we lay next to eachother in the bed.<p>

"My due date is in august, and I really don't want everyone to see how big I'm going to be then. Why not have a winter wedding?" I asked and he smiled and brushed my curls away from my eyes.

"Okey let's do that. This weekend we can start moving your stuff to our new house. And of course make it baby safe" He sighed. "Wich I have no idea how I'm going to do that"

I felt all warm inside when he was talking about moving to the Snape mansion. The thought of Severus walking around doing the place baby safe just looked too funny.

"Don't worry, I'll go too. I have to see if it's all dungeons and torture in your house"

"Maybe I should go first" He said teasingly and I smacked his arm.

"Is it bigger than Malfoys house?" I asked and I could hear him chuckle.

"Why do you ask? Feeling a bit competitive?"

"Always, is it bigger?"

He was silent for a while then answered. "A bit"

I smirked. "Great, that's all I needed to know."

* * *

><p>The weekend came faster than I thought and soon we were standing outside the big mansion. The garden was the first thing I was going to change. The trees were looking scary and the flowers were dead, it was a big garden and I had only seen the front side. The mansion was ofcourse big and was white with black details. It was actually looking okey. We walked into the entre and when Severus had cast a lumos all I could see was dust. Then I saw a big crest in the middle of the round room. I walked up to it and looked down.<p>

"What is this?" I asked Severus and he came up to me.

"That's the Snape family crest." He said and I looked down at it again. It was a pentagram surrounded by a circle and in the middle there was a rose but only the petals, just like my necklace.

"The rose looks just like my necklace" I said and looked at Seveurs.

"I thought it would be a nice surprise if you ever came here with me" He said and took our bags and started to walk up the stairs. I took a quick look at the room. The grey marble floor could stay and so could the crest. I suspected that Severus was actually proud over it. The walls were black stone and went quite nicely with the room. I just had to put up some photos so that it didn't look so depressing. The house was in the same style as the entre. But only the smaller rooms and the library was in green and silver. When I walked through the library I actually charmed it red and gold.

"Hermione?" Severus called.

"I'm here!" I called and soon Severus walked into the room.

"What are you...What have you done to my library?" He asked and stared at it. I laughed at him.

"Come on it's much brighter like this"

He looked around a while longer and then shrugged. "Come and I'll show you the master bedroom" I took his hand and he led me through the halls to our room. I walked in and the first thing I saw was the huge four poster bed in the middle of the room. The surprising thing was that everything was in diffrent shades of red.

"Oh Severus!" I gasped and he just smirked and led me to the bed.

"That's not the best part." He said and made me sit down then walked into one of the adjoining rooms. When he came back he was levitating a crib that looked very much like our bed only that the roof was higher. He placed it infront of me and I saw all the details. There was little hippogriffs and dragons on it and there was something written in latin on it too.

"Oh my god! It's beautiful Severus!" I said and touched the crib. "What does it say? I recognize this" I said and touched the latin words.

"It's protecting charms." Severus said and I looked at him. "If someone comes to harm him or her, he or she won't be visible and it falls asleep easier. And there is a spell I added that's a calming spell. It makes it calm so it won't feel scared in the middle of the night, it hears the sound of your voice or in some cases mine" I kept staring at him and he looked worried.

"Did I do something wron-" He didn't have time to say more since he threw myself at him and hugged him hard. I started to cry.

"You did everything perfect! You are going to be a wonderful father, I love you! This is all so perfect!" I kissed him soundly and he just looked at me in shock. We fell down on the bed.

"Okey darling calm down. You are going to be a wonderful mother...as long as you don't go Molly weasley on us" He made a face and I laughed.

"Don't worry about that! I'm going to be much worse" He kissed me.

"Oh what have I gotten myself into?" HE said and smiled.

"Well a couple of hours ago you were in me" I said and smirked. He leaned on his elbows and looked at me.

"Yes I was, and I would very much like to repeat that" He said and I jumped off the bed.

"Oh really? Well I'm considering not having sex with you until the baby is born" I said and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oh really?" He asked in a shaky voice and I smirked.

"Yes I do."

"Seriously?" He asked and I bit back my smile.

"Yes I do, is there a poblem Mr Snape?" HE smirked at me.

"Oh Nothing at all future mrs Snape, I'm just wondering if you can keep that up until the fourth month of pregnancy" I stuck my chin out.

"And why wouldn't I?" I asked and he smirked.

"You will become seriously horny" He said and I felt a tiny blush rise on my cheeks when he said horny.

"We will see about that" I said and turned around to look at the rest of the house.

**A/N**

**Anyone seriously think that she can last the whole pregnancy without throwing herself at him?...I seriously doubt it, and I'm the writer of this story so that means something.**

**I have a little thing to tell you, at christmas eve I'm going away to celebrate christmas in spain and I will stay there for a week so there will be no updates after christmas.**

**We all of course know that JK rowling is the real author of the harry potter books!**


	28. Wedding planning and stuff

**Baby planning! Wedding planning!**

**I have realised that my time line in this story is totally screwed up, but I will fix it. Just pretend this chapter that it is still possible that it's january. **

**Thank you :)**

* * *

><p>"Who are we inviting for the wedding?" I asked when we had arrived next weekend to Snape mansion and we had fixed the diffrent parts of the house a bit more. We were laying on the bed, he was sitting against the headboard with my head in his lap and I was holding a notebook wich I had written down our wedding plans in.<p>

"I guess the Potters are coming, and I will only allow a small amount of Weasley'sat our wedding" He sighed and I looked up at him and smirked.

"I agree, wich Weasley's are allowed to come?"

"I guess if we let Arthur come Molly will too, the twins can come, Bill and Fleur and Victorie...Not Ronald or Percy. Charlie won't come all the way from romania to be at the professor he hated's wedding. More than that I won't accept" He said and leaned his head back with closed eyes. We were both really tired.

"Okey I can accept that, the twins wifes can come too. Then the Potters, mom and dad and some friends from school. They will be my guests. Who will be yours?"

"The Malfoy family, Abraxas can come only if he leaves his wife home, Minerva and Albus and The Lupin couple...Almost everyone that were friends with me in school are in azkaban or dead so none from there. Then there is only some pureblood boring people but I don't want them there"

"Wow, some friends you have" I joked and he sighed.

"I guess so. And since almost everyone of my friends are dead I get the teachers from hogwarts as my guests" He smirked.

"That's not fair! You have more than me!" I said and he laughed. "Then the baby comes as my guest" I said and he stared at me.

"You can't get the baby as your guest! The baby is half mine too" He said and I laughed a evil laugh.

"Yes I know, but the baby doesn't have much of a choice but to go with me!"I stuck my tounge out at him and he glared at me.

"Well how nice that you have found a positive thing about pregnancy" He said and rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Dear mr and mrs Potter!<em>

_We invite you to our wedding that's about to take place january 20._

_We sincerely hope that you can make it to our special day!_

_Hopefully we will see you soon._

_Hermione Jean Granger_

_Severus Tobias Snape_

* * *

><p>The day before the wedding (that took place weeks later) we had sat up an alter and some chairs. There was lights hanging everywhere and the snow was giving everything a glow that was hard to explain. On the alter there was ice flowers and between the rows of chairs there was a red carpet that I was supposed to walk on. I was casting a spell that would keep the scene from being destroyed until tomorrow and then I walked around in the garden for a while.<p>

I stroke my belly gently through the thick jacket I was wearing and smiled.

"Mommy and daddy are getting married tomorrow, yes we are. And after the wedding I will oficially be Hermione Snape. That means that you will be a real baby Snape, your name won't be baby but your last name will be Snape. We don't really know what we are going to name you yet but-"

"Granger!" I turned around and saw Severus walking towards me.

"Why are you calling me Granger?" I asked as I walked towards him. He smirked and wrapped his arm over my shoulders and led me to the backdoor to the house.

"Well, I wont be able to call you that after tomorrow so now seems to be the time to do so"

"Mrs Snape" I said and he chuckled.

"Hogwarts will have two professor Snapes" He shook his head. "That will really mess with their heads"

"You will love it" I said and he nodded.

"I will." When we were in the house again he took my hand and led me to one of the changed sitting rooms, the room we were going to use to get me ready for my wedding. But there was dark in the room...

"Surprise!" people screamed and the lights got on again. The people there was Ginny, Harry and their babies. Lucius, Narcissa, Draco and Dracos girlfriend who was no one other than Luna Lovegood. And then there was a person I could only belive was Abraxas.

Narcissa, Luna and Ginny was sitting and playing with the kids and looked like they had been friends forever. I had actually met narcissa a couple of times during my wedding planning and she was going to be one of my brides maids.

"What? Why are you here and why surprise?" I asked and they all smirked at me.

"I told them to come darling. We needed to talk through the wedding and the ones that are here are the more important persons involved." Severus said and I just nodded.

"Okey...okey" Then I started to cry! Severus stared at me in horror and desperatly tried to think of what he had done wrong.

"Damn pregnancy hormones!" I said and walked away.

"Should I go after?" I heard Severus ask and Ginny asnwered him.

"No, it's just hormones she will be back" She said and one of the babise laughed.

* * *

><p>"Okey I'm fine again!" I said as I came back and sat down in a chair in the middle of the room.<p>

"So what's the plan for the wedding?" Ginny asked and could barely hide her glee over her best friend getting married.

"The plan is that I will imperius her and she will say yes" Severus said and drank from his whiskey. The men laughed and I glared at him. Ginny met Severus gaze.

"Pregnant woman on hormones...Really no jokes about _her _wedding" Severus smiled at me but I just kept glaring at him.

"Right" He said and moved over to sit next to Lucius.

"Ginny is my maid of honor so she will be walking with Severus best man wich is Lucius" Lucius smirked at Harry who glared at the older man. "Luna will be walking with Abraxas after them, and Cissy will be walking with Harry" Harry smirked at Lucius who just glared at him.

"Wait...Potter is my best man?" Severus asked and I glared at him. He smirked and winked at me.

"Right..." He said and sipped his whiskey.

"And what am I doing?" Draco asked and I smirked at him.

"You can be the one who spreads out flower petals down the aisle" I smirked and Severus choked on his whiskey and so did Lucius. Draco just glared at me.

"No thank you"

"Are you sure? Beacuse I have a really cute pink tutu that you can wear" He just glared at me more and Severus and Lucius only laughed harder. We talked a bit more about the wedding plans and then Abraxas sighed loudly and placed his empty glas on the table.

"Now can we please get him out here for his last night of freedom thing now or I will die from boredom!"

Severus raised an eyebrow at him. "My what?"

Lucius, Draco and Harry stood up and walked up to Severus.

"Your bachelor party of course!" Abraxas sighed and Severus stared at him.

"I don't recall saying that I was having one"

"No since it's the best man, me, that get it ready you wouldn't know" Lucius said and pulled Severus up from the chair. I sat with the girls looking at the scene. Severus smiled and shook his head at them. Then he looked at me and walked over to me when the guys were getting their coats.

"I will stay if you want me to" He said and stroke my cheek. The girls started talking to eachother to avoid the scene infront of them and give us some privacy.

"No, go have your last night of freedom what ever that means. Sleep with strippers or whatever" I said and rolled my eyes. Severus just laughed at me.

"You know very well that the only one I would want to sleep with is you, but you put up that wonderful little rule about not sleeping with me until the baby is born" He kissed me softly. "I will be back and I promise you that you have abolutely no reason for worrying"

"But you do" Lucius whispered to Severus from my other side and I jumped.

"Don't scare me like that!" I said and Lucius just laughed, then threw a kiss at Narcissa and grabbed Severus arm.

"Don't worry Mione I will keep him safe from these mad men" Harry laughed.

"Ya right scarhead, and who did you say was mad? I wasn't the one hearing voices in my head when we were at school" Draco said as they walked out. I just laughed at them and so did the others.

"Just one thing, did you tell Severus that you weren't sleeping with him the whole pregnancy?" Narcissa asked and they all looked very curious.

"Yes I did, it was a joke at first but now I am pretty serious" I said and they stared at me for a long while...Then both Narcissa and Ginny started laughing. Luna and I looked at eachother in confusion and then at the two laughing women.

"Hermione that's not going to work" Narcissa said when they were finished laughing and Ginny shook her head.

"How do you-"

"Beacuse both Ginny and I have been pregnant and we know, and our husbands, really know that the fourth month is a hell without sex."

"Your skin will be burning" Ginny stated and I stared at them.

"Really?" I asked and both nodded.

"Just ask our husbands. Lucius enjoyed my pregnancy more than he thought he would" Narcissa said and drank her whiskey. Ginny laughed at her.

"I locked Harry up so that he couldn't leave the bedroom one time" Ginny said and Narcissa smiled.

"I never did the lock up thing, Lucius has a fetish for tying him up so that's what I did for a whole day"Narcissa smiled.

"So it's a slytherin thing" I said without thinking. They all stared at me and smirked. "I never did...that. To him though. I was always he one to get tied up" I said and drank some orange juice when I really just felt like drowning in a whiskey myself. They all laughed at me.

"So what does wizards do for their beachelor parties?" I asked and Narcissa smirked.

**A/N**

**What does wizards do for their bachelor parties? good question.**

**I have a secret...I love reviews!**


	29. The parties

**The parties! **

**Reviews always makes me happy :) **

**thanks to TequilaNervous forgiving me an idea about Severus bachelor party.**

* * *

><p>Lucius had dragged us to a wizarding resturant in muggle london. When we first entered the resturant I was shocked by all the bright colors. Draco frowned.<p>

"This is sooo not a bachelor party place" He said and Potter shook his head in agreement. Abraxas and Lucius just smirked at them and Lucius vawed over a waiter.

"Can you bring Cassandra over here please?" Lucius asked the waiter and she nodded and walked away again.

"Who is Cassandra?" I asked and Abraxas sighed.

"The queen of the night" He smiled a dreamy smile that bothered me in a very high level. I turned to Lucius.

"Do you come here often?"

"No, I only come here when there are bachelor parties. I have a lovely and very sexy wife so why should I be here?" He smirked and I glared at him.

"I have a wonderful and very sexy soon to be wife at home, why am I here?"

"Hello darlings what can I do for you?" I turned around and saw a short woman perhaps 40 years old and dressed in a long black dress. Her skin was dark and her eyes were as black as her long hair wich she had in a long braid that hung over her shoulder. She was very exotic looking and had a very mysterious attitude.

"Cassandra darling how nice it is to see you again" Lucius said and kissed her hand. She smiled at him, it looked like a adult who was smiling at a silly thing children did.

"It is very nice to see you again as well Lucy, it was almost a month ago since you came here on the last bachelor party" She looked at us and her gaze stopped at me.

"You are the one getting married are you not?" She asked with her strange accent and I nodded.

"Yes I am."

"You are going to be very happy" She smiled and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I intend to. May I ask you what you are?" I asked and she smiled secretly.

"Has Lucy not told you?" I glared at Lucius. "I am a vampire, and I own the night club Careless"

I raised an eyebrow at her and looked around. "This doesn't look like the typical nightclub style"

She smirked. "Follow me"

* * *

><p>"So what do you want to do tonight?" I asked them as they had dragged me to muggle london.<p>

"We are going to have a bachelorette party" Ginny smiled and I stared at her.

"You'r kidding?" she shook her head.

"Since Severus was going to have one you should have one too"

"But I don't want to be out too late, I want to get some sleep before the wedding" I said and they all cheered.

"This place is the best" Ginny said and led me into a club where there was half naked men dancing everywhere. I wanted to close my eyes.

"This is so embarrassing" I said and they just laughed at me. Ginny talked to the bouncer and he smirked and led us to a open area with a golden chair in the middle wich Ginny pushed me down on.

Then here was lights and the guys started dancing more, and my friends cheered even more. I stroke my belly.

"I miss your daddy too little one" I murmured and then looked as Ginny was dragged up on stage and started dancing with one of the strippers. Then I got an idea and smirked to myself.

"Cissy!" I called and Narcissa took my hand and bent over so I could whisper my idea to her.

* * *

><p>"Why are we sitting <em>here<em>?" I growled at Lucius who sat next to me and he just smirked. I was sitting in a throne like chair and all strippers were looking at me funny. I actually felt uncomfortable when I met their lustfilled stares. Draco laughed at me.

"They_ like_ you uncle" He said and followed a girl with red leather straps covering her body with his eyes.

"They feel the power from you" Cassandra said as she appeared infront of us. "I trust that my girls will be treated with respect" She said with a stern tone and I nodded.

"They will...By the others, I'm going home" I said and tried to get up from the chair when both Lucius and Abraxas held me down.

"Oh no you don't!" Abraxas said and held me harder. "Just one night Severus, then you will be married and spend eternity with Hermione. But this night just pretend like it was like old times when we were all single" He glared at Draco and Harry. "And you weren't even born"

I laughed at him then music began flowing and some of the girls started to dance on some poles and the other began to entertain some men giving them lap dances. Two blonds walked up to us and one of them sat down in Abraxas lap at once and he smirked at us. The blond one standing infront of me was wearing a red bra and miniskirt thing and her hairwas as blond as Dracos and Lucius.

"Well hello there, my name is sugar rush. I'm here to help _you_ pick your girl" She said as she sat down in my lap and started to stroke my chest.

"He has a thing for brunettes, and who ever she is she can't be taller than him. And brown eyes " Lucius said and Sugar Rush nodded at the same time she rubbed herself against me. She suddenly looked at Cassandra and the two of them just stared at eachother for a while then Sugar turned to me again. I knew they had talked somehow, even though Sugar Rush was a muggle she had to know about Cassandra.

"I know just the girl" She said and dissapeared into the crowd.

"This won't end well" I sighed and Lucius laughed at me.

"Relax, maybe there is a copy of Hermione here and she might give you a lap dance so you can get it up. I see that Sugar Rush didn't suceed doing that" Lucius smirked and I glared at him.

"I'm in no mood for your gay wierdness now Lucius, and don't ever look at my crotch again" Lucius laughed at me.

"Wow look at that" Harry said to Draco and we all looked at the direction the younger men were looking at. A woman dressed in black leather underwear, and high black heels and wild black and brown hair walked over to Cassandra and they talked for a while. The woman looked up at our direction. She was very exotic looking, she had big eyes that were surrounded with black eyeshadow and eyeliner and big red lips that turned into a seductive smile as she saw me watching her.

She vawed at someone in the crowd and two blond girls and a red haired came up to her and they walked up to us.

"So, who is the lucky one getting married" The dark woman asked. There was something disturbingly familiar about the girl.

"It's him" Lucius and I said at the same time when we pointed at the other. I glared at him and he just laughed.

"I see, well I can't split myself in half..." She looked at me and placed her hands on the armrest of the chair. "So I'll choose you" She said and slowly started to climb untop of me. I saw how one of the taller blond woman started going at Lucius and the other blond was with Draco. Then the red haired one was with, or on, Potter who looked as red as a tomato.

"Do you have a silly name like the others?" I asked the woman straddling me. There was something about her, the perfume and the way she moved...

She smirked at me. "What do you want it to be?"

"Just tell me your stage name" i said and she smiled. I was going mad.

"You are a very hard one to please it seems" She said and her fingers started moving to my belt and I grabbed her hand. There it was again, I recognized this too.

"The only one who can touch me like that is my soon to be wife" I said softly and she smirked.

"She is a very lucky lady" She said.

"Your name" I said and she leaned closer to me and pressed her lips to my throat and then to my ear.

"Insufferable know-it-all" She whispered softly and I smiled.

"I recognized somethings, I just wasn't sure. But the perfume, the thouch" I said and catched her lips with mine and groaned at the taste of Hermione. "And your lips" I said and traced her bottom lip with my tounge.

"They gave you away big time" I said and she smirked.

"I knew I shouldn't have come, this is your party. But I missed you, and the guys at the stripp club were nothing against you" She murmured and I stared at her.

"You were at a stripp club?" I asked her and she smirked. She let the glamour drop just a little so I could see the real Hermione behind it and then she put it in place again.

"The women here, they are the girls are they not?" I asked her and frowned as she got up and then she started to give me a real lap dance. I immediately got hard and bit back a growl.

"Yes they are. But I have no idea about who the girl on Abraxas is" I laughed at her.

"Let's get out of here" I said and she nodded. She jumped off me and when she looked back at me the glamour was all gone. Draco stared at her.

"Granger? Holy shit you actually look good" He said and smirked.

"I agree" Both Harry and Lucius said.

"What did you just say?" The women in their laps turned into their wifes and girlfriend and they stared at them in chock.

"See you at the wedding!" I called to them and Hermione and I walked out.

* * *

><p>When we came back home the first thing Hermione did was throwing off her outfit and jump into her big sweatshirt and shorts. Then she laid down on the bed for me to look at. I took off my pants and shirt and crawled under the covers up to Hermione. I started to tickle her and she laughed.<p>

"Severus stop!" She laughed and I crawled up ontop of her and kissed her. I took off her sweatshirt and threw it on the floor along with her shorts. Then just when I was to pull off her panties she grabbed my hand and smirked at me.

"I'm not having sex with you until the baby is born"

"That's a very stupid rule, and you won't make it anyway" I said and she smirked at me.

"Yes I will. You are just saying that beacuse you want to sleep with me."

"Of course I want to sleep with you!"I exclaimed and she laughed. "We are a married couple tomorrow and you are the mother of my unborn child. Of course I want to sleep with you"

"Uh-huh" She smiled. "But I won't let you"

Uh-huh, that's not a problem" My hand sneaked down to the heat between her legs and I entered her that way with two of my fingers. She gasped and I smirked at her.

"You see, that's not really a problem darling" I murmured and she moaned. I felt her come and her lower muscles clammed my fingers hard. I was rock hard by the time of her second orgasm and i pulled out my fingers from her. She laid there panting and watched me. I put my fingers in my mouth and tasted her juices and she stared at me. I just laughed at her.

"Now you can sleep, I got an erection to handle" I said and walked over to the bathroom. Just before I walked in I looked back at her and saw her laying on her side looking at me. Just smiling.

"I love you" She said softly and I smiled.

"I love you too"

**A/N**

**So next chapter is the wedding! OMG!**

**Hermione Granger is becoming Hermione Snape! Yay!**


	30. Wedding!

**It's wedding time!**

**This will be my christmas present to you all, hope you will like it!**

**Merry christmas and a happy new years to you all! This will be the last update for a week or so.**

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at the ceiling that was black. I slowly sat up in the bed and looked around the room. It was all black, the walls the floor in black marble, everything was black except the crib that was the same red color as before. I smirked at this. I had wondered how long he could stand having a red bedroom.<p>

I walked over to the big window and looked down at our backyard, Harry, Draco and Abraxas were starting to fix the last things on the aisle.

_I'm getting married today_. I thought and smiled. Then Someone knocked on the door and I rushed over to open.

"You are getting married today!" Ginny shrieked as she entered my room and threw herself around my neck.

"Yes I am!" I shrieked and we laughed I looked behind her.

"Where is Luna and Cissy?"

"They are fixing the placing and flowers in the dining room where the party is going to be. And Luna said something really funny" She said and walked over to the bathroom and I followed. "She asked what you were going to do at your honeymoon if you are not having sex with eachother"

"We are not going anywhere on our honeymoon, or we haven't really talked about it so I don't know" I said and she pushed me down on the little stool infront of the mirror and laid up a million diffrent make up things and hair straightener.

"Seriously Ginny!" I exclaimed and she smirked at me and before I could tell her it was too much she held up a hand.

"And I have a surprise!" She dissapeared through the door and then when she came back mom was with her.

"MOM!" I called and threw my arms around her.

"My baby is getting married!" She cried and I laughed.

"Okey women break it up! We have three hours on getting her ready and fix ourselfs so Jean can you let her go?" Ginny asked and mom let me go at once.

"Sorry Ginny. Sit down sweetie and I will come back when I have changed clothes." She kissed my cheek quickly and ran out of the room.

"Where's dad?" I asked Ginny and she smirked.

"I belive he is with your soon to be husband and his groomsmen" I stared at her in the mirror when she started with my hair.

"is that really so smart?" She laughed.

"Not at all!"

* * *

><p>"How is it go- Oh my god Ginny! You are a true artist!" Mom exclaimed as she entered our room a while later. My hair was curled in a millon of curls that were held inplace by a small white diadem on my head. My hair was longer than I thought, even though it was curled up very much it still reached down to my shoulders.<p>

Ginny had started to work on my make up, I had asked her to take some lightgreen eyeshadow on and she had just smirked at me but had put it on. Another half hour later I stared at the beauty in the mirror not beliving it was me. I looked like something picked out from a greek mythology book. My lips were a bit paler than usual thanks to the lipstick and Ginny had placed a bit of foundation on me. The best thing about the make up was my eyes. The green eyeshadow and long eyelashes looked really cool in contrast to my brown eyes.

"Come it's time for the dress, Jean can you help her just a second I have to change" Ginny said and mom just nodded. Ginny ran out the room and Mom walked over to my closet.

"Time for the dress" She smiled and I felt butterflies in my stomach.

* * *

><p>"Cold feet Severus?" Lucius teased and I glared at him.<p>

"Not a chance" I said and tied the damned tie around my neck. I was in one of the sitting rooms with my grooms men, Draco and Hermiones dad. All dressed in tuxedos. I placed a rose in the hole in my jacket and then sat down on the sofa next to Lucius. Then three seconds after I was up pacing the room, for the hundred time.

"For the love of god just stop!" Draco sighed and smirked at me.

"Why are you so nervous?" I turned to Hermiones dad. He hadn't said much during the time since Hermiones mom and he came. He had just stood over there making me as nervous as a man could possibly be.

"I'm nervous beacuse I think she will get cold feet and run away" I said and Harry laughed at me.

"You are crazy Snape. She is crazy about you, and since you have the place heavily guarded I don't think she can run away" I smirked as Harry mentioned my watch dogs. Or cats, I had panthers watching the grounds. They were only loyal to my family and the guests. They all had a link to me so I could tell them who was allowed to enter the area.

When Hermione first saw them she had been scared to death. Then sh had actually accused me of lying to her.

_"You said you didn't have anything walking around out here!" She said and glared at me._

_"Darling you asked me if I had peacocks walking around wich I don't. My pets would for sure eat them" _

"But still, the panthers have order to let her come and go as she likes" I sighed and Lucius sighed.

"You can order them to just guard her until you can get her. Now please shut up and stop being so nervous, you sissy" He said and I growled at him. I heard Davd laugh.

"I like _him_" He said and Lucius smirked in victory. I glared at David.

"What is your problem?" I suddenly asked and David raised an eyebrow at me.

"Excuse me?" He said and I cursed my self in my head. _Well, that was a very smart thing to say to your soon to be wifes dad you idiot._

"Is it the age diffrence that bothers you? That I'm much older than her. You are older than Jean if I remember right. Does it bother you that I used to be her professor?" I walked up to him as I talked then just stopped infront of him.

"As much as you hate it, I'm going to marry her and there is nothing you can do to make me change my mind about that. You can dislike me as much as you want, but I as sure as hell don't care!" I said and then walked out of the room passing a very chocked Ginny Potter on the way out.

*GINNY*

When Severus was done ranting he walked away and passed me. I walked inside and saw all the chocked faces in the room. The only one smiling was David.

"And that's how you remove wedding paranoia" HE smirked and we just stared at him. I shook my head to bring me back to my job and grabbed his arm.

"You are needed by the bride. And you groomsmen walk over and stand at the big back door where the bride is going to walk out from and take your brides maids. But Lucius you should probably find Severus. Draco check that all the guests are here."

The men qucikly walked away to do their jobs and I walked up the stairs with David. When I saw Narcissa make a grimace at the red color of her dress I laughed. The slytherin looked like she wanted to tear it off.

The brides maids were wearing simple red long dresses and holding one red rose. If we didn't have warming charms on we probably would have freezed to death.

When I opened the door Hermione had just gotten into the dress, and she looked beautiful. The dress was strapless and the white corset had flower patterns on, the dress then flowed out making it look like a real princess dress. She turned around when she heard the door open and smiled at us. The movement made the long fabric flow magically around her and her curls jumped.

"Dad!" She said and he walked over to hug her, but I stopped him just as he was going to embrace her.

"Do not mess up my master piece" I said and he smirked at me and just kissed her cheek.

"Where is your veil?" He asked.

"Ginny won't let me wear one" She said and smiled at me and I smiled back. I wanted everyone to see how pretty she was. She picked up the rose bouquet and smiled at us.

"When does the show start?" She asked at the same time as soft piano music started to flow through the house.

"Now" I smiled at her and she suddenly looked nervous.

* * *

><p>"Wow Granger, looking good" Harry said and earned a sharp look from Ginny. I laughed at him as we walked down the stairs to the back door where I was supposed to go out from. Severus was standing there alone...my future husband.<p>

"I will let you call me that now harry, but after this that right goes away" I said and took place behind all the groomsmen and brides maids and took my dads arm. Then the door opened and Lucius and Ginny walked out first, then Abraxas and Luna followed by Harry and Narcissa.

"Show time" I said and started to feel even more nervous.

"Show time" Dad murmured back to me and then after a small pause we started to walk out.

* * *

><p>When Lucius and Ginny walked out the door and was followed by the others I started to feel the sharp attack of butterflies in my stomach. I was actually getting married, this was insane. I looked out at the guests. They were all smiling and going 'aw' over the dresses the brides maids had on. The pause that followed when Hermione was supposed to walk out was killing me. I heard Lucius laugh behind me.<p>

"Nervous old man?" I glanced back at him and he just smirked.

"I'm Severus Snape I'm never nervous"

"You look a bit nervous" I glared back at Dumbledor who was supposed to act as minister and he just smiled at me.

Then out of the door came the most beautiful woman alive, _my Hermione_ wearing a long white dress and holding roses. She had her gaze planted on the ground at first then she looked up at me and the beautiful brown eyes sucked out my soul. She smiled at me and I just kept staring at her. Then I looked back at Lucius quickly.

"Okey now I'm nervous" Then turned back to look at Hermione. I heard Lucius laugh silently behind me. When Hermione was right infront of me I held out my hand so David could give her hand to me. I met his gaze and saw that he was smiling. Then he placed Hermiones hand in mine, gave her a last kiss on the cheek and then sat down next to his wife.

"You look beautiful" i whispered and she smiled.

"So do you" She whispered back and we stepped up infront of Dumbledor, who began the usual marrige speech. But then there was the wizard addition to it. I held out my hand to Hermione and she took it while Dumbledor held out his wand over our hands.

"Do you Severus Snape promise to love and protect this woman for the rest of your lifes?" He asked and I looked at Hermione.

"I promise to love and protect you for the rest of out lifes" I said and she smiled.

"Do you Hermione Granger promise to love and protect this man for the rest of your lifes?"

"I promise to love and protect you for the rest of our lifes" She said without looking away from me.

"Do you promise to make her happy and make your love for her clear everyday?"

"I promise to make you happy and make my love for you clear everyday" I said and tears stated to form in her eyes wich she quickly blinked away.

"Do you promise to make him happy and make your love for him clear everyday?"

"I promise to make you happy and make my love clear for you everyday" She said and the bond that had formed over our hands exploded in diffrent colors and then dissapeared.

"Now to go back to the more traditional way" Albus said. "Do you Severus Snape promise to love this woman? Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish her? In sickness and in health? For better or for worse? Until death do you part?"

I turned to Hermione and smiled. "That was the most stupid question I have ver heard" I said and a few people laughed. "I do" I said and then came the 'aw's from all over the place.

Albus turned to Hermione. "Do you Hermione Granger promise to love this man? Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish him? In sickness and in health? For better or for worse? Until death do you part?"

"I do!" She said and a single tear ran down her cheek and she jumped up and down and people giggled at her.

"Then there is nothing more for me to say than-"

"You may now kiss the bride" I finished and pulled Hermione into a kiss. People started to applaud and I we pulled apart. I cupped her cheek and smiled.

"Mrs Snape" I murmured and she smiled.

"Now and forever" Then she kissed me again.

**A/N**

**Personally I think that was a pretty good gift to you all :)**

**Now have a super christmas everyone!**


	31. wedding part 2

**The wedding part 2**

* * *

><p>"Honored guests let's give some applauds for the first dance as husband and wife" Lucius said and Hermione and I walked out on the dancefloor. I twirled her around and then placed my one hand on her waist. She placed her hand on my shoulder and then we waited for the music to start. Then the soft music began to play and I slowly started to lead her around on the dance floor.<p>

_We made it through storms,__ made it through rain_

_ It's been a long way and now I'm here _

_Trying to get back what you gave me_

_ you don't need to save me, you broke my fears_

_"_I love this song" She murmured and I lifted her and then continued to dance.

"I know you do. That the reason we are dancing to it right now" I said to her and she just smiled.

_Like the moon causes the tide_

_ Give me wings so I can fly_

_ You'll already saved me _

_Just need you to follow Cause we made it all this way_

When the song was over the guests applauded and then some of them started to dance as well. Hermione and I dance for a short while again when I felt someone knock softly on my shoulder. It was David.

"May I have this dance?" he asked and his expression got soft when he looked at his daughter.

"Of course" I said and Hermione took her dads hand. I walked over to Lucius who stood looking out at everyone.

"Can't belive you finally married someone. Now I have barely no single friends left" he said and frowned. He gave me glas of fire whiskey.

"I can't belive I finally married too" I said and he smirked.

"Soon you are going to be a daddy as well" Lucius smirked and then raised an eyebrow. "Or perhaps you already are miss Grangers 'Daddy'"

I smirked at him. "No never in my life will I be her 'Daddy'. It just feels to wierd when her real one is dancing with her now. Just when I said that the song ended and David walked away from Hermione leaving her alone on the dance floor.

"I better go watch my wife" I said and placed the glas on a little table next to us. When I looked up again I saw that Potter was already dancing with her.

"Oh great" I said and glared at him. Lucius laughed at me.

"As beautiful as she looks tonight I don't think you are going to get so many dances with her, the men in the room will be all over her."

"Shut. It, Lucy" I growled and he just smirked at me. The next dance with Hermione was taken by Remus, the next by George Weasley, the next by Fred Weasley, then even Ginny danced with her and last and least Teddy Lupin danced with her too. When he ran away to play with some of the other children I walked up to her and was just about to take her hand when a flash of black and white took her and spun her around.

"Lucius" I growled and Hermione just looked at him and laughed.

"Take it easy old man, there looks like there are plenty of women in the room who would like to dance with you" He said and winked at me. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, Narcissa.

"I would feel very insulted if you didn't dance with me" She smiled and I heard Lucius frown behind us.

"My pleasure madam Malfoy" I said and started to dance with her.

* * *

><p>Then maybe an hour later Hermione and I sat at the long table with our groomsmen and brides maids. We had just ate and now everyone sat down and talking.<p>

"It feels like I have hardly spoken to you during the evening" I said to her and laced her finger with mine on the table. She smiled back at me.

"I'm sorry, apparently there was allot of people who wanted to dance with me" She said and blushed. I stroke her cheek.

"I understand them completely. You look absolutely gorgeous in tonight"

"You think so? I feel so clumsy, the baby doesn't really aprove of me dancing with so many people" She said and smiled. I kissed her cheek and was just about to tell her how much I loved her when the sound of a chair being pushed back and Lucius starting to talk interrupted me.

"Is it time for the best mans speech yet?" HE asked with a playful twinkle in his eyes. He glanced down at me and I stared in horror up at him.

"oh no" I said and hid my face behind my hands. When I removed my hands from my face Hermione grabbed one of them under the table and she smiled at me.

"The first time I met Severus was at a bal held by some pureblood snob who we both knew. I don't remember who-"

"My parents" I murmured and Hermione giggled softly.

"At that time Severus was only 10 years old and I was 12. But we both had marrige planned for us, I was very happy about mine" He said and winked at Narcissa who blushed. "But Severus was not as excited as I was over our brides. But you already figured that since the woman sitting beside him isn't the woman he was chosen with. Actually, this woman didn't even exist when Severus was engaged to this other woman."

That earned some laughs from some of our guests.

"The next time I met Severus was at Hogwarts, I didn't realise that it was him at first. I thought it was a confused seventh year who stood by the new kids." Lucius looked at me. "HE was extremely tall. Any way, we became even better friends after that and remained so. Since I'm the best man you probably would understand that." He sighed softly.

"I have never met such a stubborn, witty, sarcastic person in my entire life...and she fits Severus perfectly." Lucius winked at Hermione who hugged my arm and smiled at him. "I wish you the best of luck with your future, and I especially wish Hermione good luck with what she said she wouldn't do during pregnancy" She blushed and hid herself behind my arm. "To the Snapes!" Lucius said and they toasted. He sat down again and I faked glared at him.

"That was...Nice of you" I said and felt the awkwardness rise between us. He shrugged and looked away.

"No problem...I'm happy I'm your best man"

"Me too..." I said and started to finger with my ring.

"You think they are going to hug soon?" We both turned to my right and looked at Narcissa and Hermione who sat leaning against eachother looking at us. Hermione frowned.

"It would be strange if they didn't" She said and smirked at me. I looked quickly at Lucius who looked just as embarrassed I did.

"Just quick" I growled and he nodded. We hugged quickly and then pulled away from eachother like we had been burned. Our wifes laughed at us.

* * *

><p>Then there was the party afterwards when all the kids had gone to bed...They really were not allowed to see what happened at that party. Not my parents either, that's why they were taking care of the twins until Harry and Ginny left. They had one more thing planned for us before they left...And I didn't like their expressions when they said it. After some more dancing to more modern music the dancefloor cleared up and I saw a chair in the middle of the crowd. I looked up at Severus who smirked at me.<p>

"Please no!" I smiled and felt my face burn in embarrassment, Severus just laughed at me and walked out with me to the chair and gently pushed me down on it. He kneeled infront of me and smiled evily. I hid my face behind my hands and looked out at all our cheering and laughing friends. THIS WAS SO EMBARRASSING!

"Severus don't!" I laughed and blushed even more seeing him shook his head still smiling evily. I leaned back in the chair. "Oh my god!" I hid my hands behind my hands again and heard Severus laugh at the same time he pushed up the dress just a little and I felt him press his lips against my thigh. Our friends cheered even more and I blushed even more. He bit my tigh lightly and I flinched slightly I heard him chuckle from under my dress, then his teeth scraped my skin lightly when he started to drag down the garter. I looked at Ginny who laughed at me, I laughed too and hid my face again.

"Where is your gryffindor courage Hermione?" Harry asked over the cheering and they all agreed. I took away my hands and looked down at Severus who just had gotten the garter down my whole leg, _I'll show them some gryffindor courage_. Just when I could see Severus look up at me with a victory smirk I placed one of my high heels on his chest and pushed him back on the floor so he feel down. Everyone laughed as I walked up to stradle him on the floor and kiss him. When I pulled away from him he was laughing and shaking his head.

"I love you crazy woman" HE laughed and I smiled.

"I love you too you fool" I bent down and kissed him again and then Severus helped me up. Ginny and Harry pulled us to the side.

"We have to go now, good luck with the married life" Harry smiled and kissed my cheek and shook Severus hand.

"See you soon sweetie" Ginny said and kissed my cheek as well and gave Severus a hug. They walked away and I wrapped my arms around Severus neck, he pulled me closer and kissed me for a long time.

"Mrs Snape" He breathed after the kiss and I smiled.

"Seve- Whoa am I interrupting something here?" Both Severus and I turned to glare at Lucius who stood there looking innocent, ít was of course fake.

"What?" Severus growled and I bit back a smile. I liked when he growled at people, especially me but in a totaly other way then when he growled at Lucius or someone else.

"The guests are about to leave and they wish to say goodbye to their hosts" Lucius said and Severus sighed.

"Okey lets go" He sighed and turned to leave but Lucius words stopped him.

"And when you say goodbye to them, make sure that Hermione is standing infront of you" HE said biting back a smile at the same time. I looked back at Severus confused, his jaw ticked and he turned to give a murder look at Lucius.

"Didn't I tell you to never look at my crotch again" He growled and I looked down at Severus pants then moved my gaze quickly up again and after a few brave seconds I started to laugh.

"Come on, let's say goodbye to our guests and then you two can glare at eachother how much you want." I said and started to drag Severus down the hall.

"Oh no I'm going too" Lucius said and went inside to get Narcissa.

"You really will have to stand infront of me" Severus murmured and I laughed.


	32. Good night Mrs Snape

**Hello! I'm back from spain and have a nice tan and new ideas, nothing could be better! Well, throw in world peace and a world without idiot boys trying to hurt you, then it would be absolutely perfect!**

**Anyway, let's dream away to the world of Severus Hermione and just escape the world for a** **while. **

* * *

><p>When the last of our guest left I finally closed the doors and walked up to our room, waiting to see my wife there. But all I saw was an empty bedroom and the balcony door open with the black curtain blowing slightly in the faint wind. I almost ran to the balcony and saw Hermione standing there in her wedding dress looking like something from a fairy tale, her dress was glowing in the moonlight and her gaze was far away and a mysterious smile was on her lips.<p>

"I was beginning to belive that you had ran away already" I sighed in relif and she turned around with a smirk.

"Already? What do you mean with that? There is no way you will get rid of me now" I smiled and walked up to her, I wrapped my arm around her and kissed her neck.

"Why are you standing out here? It's cold you should be inside"

"I was looking at your pets, they are really beautiful. Even though you can hardly see them now in the darkness" She said and I smiled.

"Our pets, darling. They are ours" She giggled at that.

"I have panthers as my pets" She said and giggled.

"I got one when I was born, I got to name him myself, but that I couldn't do until way later when I could actually talk. He was just three days older than me, Snape children has always gotten a panther who would follow them through life" I smiled at the memories of playing with my panther. Hermione turned around in my arms and looked at me thoughtfully.

"What was his name?"

"Shadow" I laughed and she smiled, then she noticed something in my eyes.

"Do I dare to ask where he is now?"

"My father killed him when we were ten years old, the fucking idiot was drunk as usual and didn't care what happened to us" I shrugged and looked up at the moon.

"Oh Severus I'm so sorry" She said and placed her hands on my chest. I just looked at her for a while and smiled.

"It doesn't matter darling" I said and caressed her cheek.

"When our child is born I want it to have panther, I don't care about how tacky the name will be I want our child to have one" She said and I laughed at her.

"Of course darling. But they will have to get that cub ready on their own, we are already kind of busy with our own" I said and she smiled at me, the moonlight giving her the most wonderful glow.

"Severus" She said and I met her gaze. "Kiss me" She said and closed her eyes. I smiled at her and then slowly started to caress her cheeks, then traced her lower lip with my thumb. Then slowly I bent down and kissed her softly. Just the feel of her lips on mine, her body pressing closer to my own, the feeling of her soft skin under my fingers...It was all I would ever need. I could stay like this with her forever. Her hands went behind my neck and her fingers started to nestle into my hair, my own hands were on the end of her back.

After what felt like a wonderful eternity we slowly pulled away from eachother but I still held my face close to hers.

"We should go inside" I said after a while after just standing still holding her close to me. She nodded and took my hand, when we turned to walk inside Hermione screamed and jumped away from me. I quickly turned around to her and she was just standing staring at a point behind me. I turned around and was met by a pair of big gold eyes.

I smiled and turned back to Hermione. "A little scared are we? It's just Athena" I said and the female panther jumped down on the balcony floor and looking up curiously at Hermione. Hermione breathed out slowly and met the panthers gaze.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not used to seeing panthers jumping out of no where when I'm snogging with my husband " She snapped at me and Athena walked around Hermione and then sat down before her just looking up at her.

"She wont bite you" I promised and Hermione looked at me and then down at Athena. She hesitantly started to reached her hand down to touch the panthers head and when she did Athena started to purr. I smiled at Hermiones happy expression as she scratched the big cat behind her ear. It was a highly unusual sight, seeing a woman dress in a wedding dress with a purring panther beside her.

"Go inside and I will check what Athena wanted to tell me" I said and both Hermione and Athena looked at me.

"Okey, just don't take to long" Hermione said with a smiled and walked inside. I sank down on my knees and Athena walked over to me at once and I looked into her eyes.

"What did you want to tell me girl?" I asked and fuzzy images started to show in the panthers mind. There had been a figure sneaking around outside the gates but they had chased him away, twice. But I recognized him, Ronald weasley. I broke the contact with Athena and stroke her head.

"Good girl, go back to your friends" She jumped up on the reiling and then jumped down onto the other roof lower down and then finally on the ground. I walked back inside and closed the door and locked. I didn't want to worry Hermione over this silly Ron thing. I would take care of him myself, it wouldn't be good for either Hermione or the baby to handle him now. When I turned around I saw Her mione laying at the end of the bed with her long dress flowing out on the floor. I walked over to her and watched her closed eyes open slowly to look up at me.

"What did she want?" She asked and sat up slowly. I didn't answer, I reached out and cupped her cheek and then sat down next to her, avoiding sitting on her dress. I kissed her again and her question was out of her mind at once, she was just to happy to care. If the sudden weasley thing hadn't showed up I would have been like that as well. She pulled away and looked at me.

"what ever it is that is troubling you, just let it go for tonight. It our wedding night afterall" She said and her words actually worked.

"And what a wedding night when I can't even make love to my beautiful bride" I said and smirked. She blushed and looked away.

"Yeah, about that...I have been thinking about this and even though we are married on paper, we have not actually consummated our marrige yet. And I don't want to wait eight more months until the baby is born and I can finally become Hermione Snape for real...so..." She blushed and looked at me and I just smirked at her knowing what she was about to say.

"So...?" I asked teasingly and she blushed even more.

"I'm asking you to make love to me, and yes I know that I will totaly break the promise but I can't do anything about it really since it's the law that we have to consummate our marrige tonight" She blushed even more when she saw I was holding back laughter. "Severus!" She said and I just smiled.

"So why don't you ask me? That was really just an explanation of why we should sleep together, but you didn't really ask me" I said and she stared at me. It was like when I was proposing to her, we had just changed place and subject. She rolled her eyes and sighed then put on a soft seductive tone and face.

"Severus" She said softly, placing a hand on my chest and then slowly pushed me down on the bed so I was laying down. "Severus" She said softly again and then straddled me, her long dress covering my lower body. "Severus" She said leaning down and started to kiss my neck softly. "Severus" Her soft tone was killing me! How could I resist her? I just wanted to see how far she would go.

"Severus" she kissed my jaw and then I saw her pick up her wand and point it to my chest. First my jacket vanished and reappeared beside the bed, then my vest, my shoes and my socks. I looked up at my pretty witch as she threw her wand on the floor and started to work the buttons on my shirt. Then she caressed my chest with her soft finger and kissed me.

"Pretty, pretty please Severus" She said softly and slowly and pulled away to look down on me. "Make love to me" She said and she smiled sweetly.

"Alright" I said my voice thick with desire, wich was not the only thing on me that was thick with desire. I grabbed her waist and spun us around so she was under me.

"But first we have to get you out of that dress" I pulled her up from the bed so she could stand before me, even though she was taller now with her high heels she was still shorter than me. I met her gaze and let out her hair so her auburn curls fell down. She started to breath a little heavier as I caressed her neck and down to her breasts. I felt her heat through the fabric and my breathing got as heavy as hers. I moved my hands slowly from her breasts to her back and I found the corset lacing, wich I started to undo. She placed her hands on my chest and started to unbutton my shirt until there was no more left. I stopped undo her dress so she could pull my shirt off and when it fell to the floor I started with her dress again. Hermione removed my belt just when I undid the last of her lacing, and I slowly and carefully started to push it down her body. It fell down and showed her standing in only white lace panties and her white high heels.

I swallowed and held out a hand to her wich she took and I helped her out of the dress. She kissed me seductivly and then walked over to the bed and laid down in the middle of it, crossed her legs and just looked at me. I walked over to her and just when I was about to sit down on the bed she did wandless magic and my pants and boxers dissapeared. I looked up and smirked at her. I climbed untop of her and took of her shoes and threw them across the room, then lowered my head so I could take of her panties just like I had done with her garter. She started to giggle as I dragged them down her legs and then threw them on the floor.

I moved up and kissed her and she wrapped her arms around me. The moment was just like the kiss on the balcony, it could have been forever. I could have laid there with her feeling her naked skin against mine forever, and my life would be perfect. I laughed at that thought.

"What?" She asked and frowned. I caressed her cheek with a smile.

"I was just thinking that if I could stay like this forever with you my life would be perfect. You have made me to bloody soft" I laughed and she smiled.

"That's not true, right now you are rock hard" She said and smirked playfully. I shook my head and kissed her with more force, I moved my hand to spread her legs and then slid into her. We both moaned and when I felt her tight heat around me I had summon all will power I had not to slam into her at once. I started to move slowly inside her and she wrapped her legs around my waist pulling me harder to her.

"You are making it very difficult to not fuck your brains out right now" I growled and she shivered.

"Please fuck my brains out" She moaned and I laughed. I slammed into her hard and she hissed. I grabbed both her wrists and pressed them down over her head with my hand. I moved my other hand to her breasts and I squeezed them hard. She moaned loudly and I felt her orgasm, her walls tighten around me to the point of torture. I continued to move inside her and she moaned higher and higher as she came closer.

"Severus...please!" She moaned and she came, I felt my eyes roll back into my head as she tightened around me even more.

"Fuck!" I growled and I came. I fell down next to her and she cuddled up closer to me and we laid in silene until our breathing was even again.

"Your amazing" SHe said and kissed my cheek. I smiled.

"Are you sure you can last eight months without more of _that_?" I asked and she smacked my chest playfully.

"I'm a gryffindor, why wouldn't I?" She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Beacuse you are a gryffindor...a pregnant one" She just laughed at me.

"Good night Mrs Snape" I murmured and she smiled with closed eyes.

"Good night husband" She murmured back and I wrapped my arms around her and held her closer.

**A/N**

**YAY! Another chapter done! Sugary sweet :p**

**I love reviews! They would make a great late christmas gift :)**


	33. Lovely hormones

**Now my sweet readers we will do a jump in time and move to (drum roll)**

**Hermione's fifth month of pregnancy! Since the sex peak comes at diffrent times of the month depending on the mother or child or whatever I decided to move Hermione's peak a month so she will feel a bit more cocky.**

**Severus will have to break** **that... **

* * *

><p>I walked towards Severus classroom, I had just had the last lesson before I left for maternity leave. I was just 5 months along and I didn't have to go so soon, but both Severus and Albus had insisted that I should. You couldn't see the bump forming on my stomach under my teaching robes, but some students were absolutely sure that I was pregnant, and that was why I was going to leave. They were right of course but Albus was going to inform everyone about my reason leaving at dinner. Severus had been upset and told him that what ever reasons I had of leaving was none of the students concern. But when the rumors about me leaving became to ridiculous, and horrifying Severus had agreed that Albus idea wasn't so bad.<p>

When I was just infront of his classroom the door started to open and I quickly made myself invisible and stepped out of the students way. I wanted to scare him just a little. When the last of the students were out of the door I slipped inside just before it closed. I looked at Severus standing infront of his desk and glaring down at a girl. She was in her seventh year, Amanda Blake, she had jet black hair and the slim form I had always wanted when I was a student. She was also very pretty.

"What was it you wanted to tell me Miss Blake, and make it quick" Severus said and the look he had in his eyes would have scared any student alive. But Amanda just giggled and then took off her outer robe just standing there in the green slytherin skirt, her shirt and tie.

"Your scaring tactic is only making you more hotter professor" She said seductivly and Severus raised an eyebrow at her. I gaped at her. How dared she say that to a teacher? Fuck that, how dare she say that to _my_ Severus?"

"I know the rumors are true, Professor Granger is really pregnant" She let out a disgusted sigh. "How you could sleep with her is beyond me" She said and I saw anger rise in Severus eyes.

"50 points from Slytherin for disrespecting a teacher" He growled "I hardly think you stayed behind to just insult my wife, so tell me what you want. Or get the fuck out of here" He growled and I could see Amanda hesitate for just a second and I smirked at her. _Like my baby would fall for that_. I said mostly to calm myself. I had to admit that sometimes I was worried that Severus would lose intrest in me and look around on the more prettier girls, that I hated to admit was going to his lessons. But Severus wouldn't sleep with a student...But that didn't mean he couldn't be attracted to one.

"Think about it, she will blow up and become as big as a hippo and I hardly belive you would feel attracted to her then" Amanda said and walked up to him. "I'm here to offer myself as your mistress"

I gaped even more and stared at her. How dare she! Severus just stared at her and I saw disgust in his eyes.

"Think about it, I'm young, I am prettier than her and I'm a slytherin. We would match much better than you and her" She said and reached out to touch him. That did it! I started to walk up to them and Severus slapped away her hand.

"Do you seriously think that I would want you? My student" He snapped and she shrugged.

"Didn't you fuck her while she was your student?" Just when she said that I pressed my wand to her neck and she stiffened. I removed the invisibility charm.

"100 points from slytherin for disgraceful behaviour, and for attempting to touch my husband" I hissed and I could feel Amanda stiffen even more as she realised how much she had fucked up. "You will be serving detention with Filch for two months every weekend" I removed my wand from her and she quickly spun around and she was pale as a ghost.

"Now go before I do something I maybe regret later" I growled and the girl ran out as fast as she could. I locked and silenced the door after her and turned to Severus who was staring at me. "Is she really prettier than me?" I asked and my damn hormones ran over and I started to cry. Severus didn't miss a beat and wrapped his arms around me.

"No of course not! That immature brat has nothing against you" He said and stroked my hair. He made me look up at him and with a discret smile he started to wipe away my tears.

"But is pretty" I sobbed.

"She is ugly as hell" He said calmly and I laughed a short laugh.

"She is slimmer than me" I said.

"That skinny chit, I wouldn't trade your curves away for anything" He said and I leaned into his chest again. This was how it used to be when my hormones got the best of me, I would sob and he would comfort me. He caressed my belly softly.

"How's my wonderful wife and her precious load feeling today?" He asked and I laid my hand over his. "Any movement at all?" He asked and I could hear a sign of worry in his voice. I knew some women didn't feel the baby move until way later in their pregnancy, and I tried not to worry. I just wanted to feel the baby, make sure he was alright.

"No moving, but we feel fine. I remember reading that the baby can hear us now, I have been talking to him all day" I smiled.

"Hermione it can be a girl as well" He said and I just smiled. We wanted it to be a surprise so we had asked not to know what the sex of the baby was. I wanted both, I would have wanted twins so it could be both a girl and a boy but still I would be happy with what gender the baby had.

"I know, I know." I said and he kissed me. "You know that even if the baby moves you won't be able to feel it yet" I said and he nodded.

"I know, I just don't like you walking around worrying" He said and I felt annoyed and pulled away from him.

"So now you care, these last couple of days you have been acting like you don't care at all" He opened his mouth to protest. "You have been so distant all the time! Am I doing something wrong? Is my mood swings to much?" Starting out as angry I then started to cry again. Damn hormones!

"I have just had allot on my mind, darling there is nothing wrong with you. I'm sorry if I have been acting like I don't care but I do" He said and pulled me back into his arms.

"I wish you would just tell me what was wrong" I said and hit his chest in frustration.

"By tonight it will be over and I don't want to worry you, after tonight I promise I won't be acting as strange as I have been these days" His words made me look up in worry.

"You aren't going to kill someone?" I whispered and he laughed.

"No of course not" He said.

"And you will come home unharmed right? It would be nice for our baby to have a father" I said and I started to worry more. He looked down at me and smiled.

"I'll be home with you before you know it. Are you going back to the mansion right now or are you having dinner here?" He asked and started to caress my stomach some more.

"I will visit my mom quickly and then go home, when are you coming home?"

"I will have dinner here and then go out and meet Harry, then I will come home to you"

"And what are you going to do with Harry?" I asked hoping he would just tell me, he didn't and just kissed me lightly. And I sighed.

"Fine, be boring and overprotective" I said and walked away from him. He just laughed. I then turned around and smirked at him. "You know I think you overestimated my hormones a bit" I said and he raised an eyebrow. "Or maybe I'm oen of those women who doesn't want sex during pregnancy. Beacuse I don't feel as horny as you or Narcissa said I would feel, or maybe you are losing your sex appeal" He stared at me when I said that.

"Oh I can assure you I have not" He said and I smirked. "And Hermione, just wait for it. You are going to beg for me to fuck you"

"Huh, I don't think so" I said and he glared at me. "Love you!" I called and walked out of the classroom.

* * *

><p>When Severus returned home late that night I jumped up from bed and ran over and hugged him. He hugged me back hard and then kissed me.<p>

" I take it you missed me" He said and I nodded.

"I kept getting horrible pictures of you laying bleeding in an alley or something. I began to get so scared I had to call on Athena to keep me company." I said and he smiled.

"I'll just go and shower and I will be right back." He said and he walked away. I sat down on the bed and started to read my pregnancy books again. When Severus got out of the shower he pulled on a black t-shirt and black sweatpants and fell back on the bed next to me. He moved up a little and laid his head against my stomach, he had his head almost on my breasts so he wouldn't press the baby to hard. I kept saying he wouldn't but he didn't listen.

"Are you sure that the baby can hear us?" He asked and I smiled.

"Yes I'm sure. Have anything to say?" I asked and he frowned.

"Why would I talk to someone who cannot understand what I'm saying yet?"

"So that the baby will recognize your voice" I said and he got silent.

"I hope you have your mothers nose" He said after a while and I laughed. Then I felt something, it was almost a tickling from the inside of my stomach.

"Say something again" I ordered him and he sighed.

"I just feel foolish, the baby doesn't even understand what I'm-"

"Oh my god!" I gasped as I felt the baby move again. Severus sat up at once looking worriedly at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked and I put my hands on my stomach.

"The baby...The baby is moving!" I said and smiled at him. He smiled back brightly and sighed in relif.

"How does it feel?" He asked and laid his hand on mine.

"It's just so...I can't describe it" I said and looked at him. "There is really a baby there Severus" I said and was aware I sounded like an idiot. He smiled brightly again and kissed me.

"Our baby" He murmured and I crawled into his arms.


	34. No dignity or brain

**Finally the moment we have been waiting for! Hermione's break down! **

* * *

><p><em>Hermione Granger, the know-it-all of hogwarts, the golden girl and the most brightest witch of her age. She hated to be wrong, to make misstakes. And who would really think she would have wrong someday? What could possibly make this girl wrong?<em>

_Fucking pregnancy hormones._ I thought to myself as I stared at myself in the mirror and then started to put on a black sweater that showed just how pregnant I was and then mom jeans. Ginny, Narcissa and even Severus had told me about what my hormones may do to me. And I hadn't listened. Now I had to face that they were right, they were _very very _right.

As I thought back at the moment it all went to hell I couldn't remember feeling so much up for sex with Severus (more than I used to) until he just laid his hand against my cheek. That tiny little thing had made all my senses catch fire, suddenly I didn't feel like leaving his classroom and let him let the students in. I had only felt so much desire for him it didn't make sense. I had just stod there and stared at Severus for a moment and he had asked me if something was wrong. I had blushed shaken my head and quickly started to walk away. Then I had heard him laugh, he knew what was going on.

And the man had laughed, he would just love for me to confess that I was wrong and just sleep with him. But I wasn't going to give up, even if shagging him seemed like the best idea in my entire life. I sat on our bed at home trying to think of something else other than him and his body pressed against mine...I failed miserably.

"Ginny, I'll go to Ginny" I said to myself and jumped up from the bed and walked out to the fire place in the library. Ginnys face soon appeared.

"Hi girl! What's up?" She asked and I heard one of the babies in the background.

"I was wondering if I could just stop by?" I said and she smiled.

"Of course!" We ended the call and I stepped inside the floo and called grimmauld place. Ginny was sitting in the livingroom with the babies in her lap and smiled up at me as I walked in and sat next to her. She looked at me for a moment and then giggled.

"What?" I asked and stared at her and she just shook her head.

"Oh nothing" She smiled and but I didn't belive her. I took Albus in my lap and he started pulling in my hair. Ginny and I just sat in silence for a moment as she tried not to smile at something, wich I embarrassedly think I knew what she tried not to laugh at.

"Are you still thinking about putting the child in a muggle school at first?" Ginny asked and I nodded. "Why?"

"Beacuse on hogwarts they don't learn the basic stuff like they do in muggle schools, and I would like my child to know a bit more about the muggle ways. I don't want him or her to see muggles the way Draco and Lucius used to." I sighed. "I just want my child to have some extra knowledge, and Severus agrees." I rolled my eyes. " Or he thinks it would be funny to scare the theacher if the child suddenly started to mumble curses and set the other kids flying" Ginny laughed.

"I can't really imagine you and Severus as a normal suburban family" She laughed. "Oh the thought of letting Severus go to parent meetings" I laughed high at that. I got an image of Severus hexing all clingy suburban housewifes.

"So are we going to talk about your problem?" Ginny asked and I froze.

"What problem?" I asked and she smirked.

"You look like you have an itch all over your body and even though your talking to me your mind is far away" She smirked. "Did I mention that wizard pregnancys are much more...eventful than normal pregnancys?"

"No you failed to mention that" I growled.

"Our reactions are much more...loaded than muggle womens" She said still with a smirk. "Still not giving up?"

"No" I said. "That would mean admitting that I was wrong and I'm not wrong"

"You and Severus are really to confident in that area" She said and shook her head. I then rose from the couch.

"I think I will go and say hello to Narcissa" I said with a stone face and she laughed at me.

"Okey, go and say hello to the other woman who has been pregnant. Nice idea" She said and I stepped into the floo. When I opened my eyes I was in Narcissas sitting room and she just stepped into the room with Lucius after her and they both stopped and looked at me. Narcissas gaze traveled over my body and she smirked.

"Well, well Hermione" She smiled and even Lucius smirked at me.

"Not you too! I'm out of here" I said tiredly and stepped back into the floo and flooed back into my own library. I sighed deeply and went and picked out a random book and my jaw dropped and I blinked several times. Of all books to take out of the shelves I take out kamasutra. I pushed it in back in and stepped away and sat down in a chair. I felt the baby kick a little and laid a hand ontop of my belly.

"I think you mom for the first time in her life are going to give up" I said and as soon as I remembered the feeling of Severus skin against mine and him inside me bringing me closer. "No!" I said ro myself and the images snapped out of my head.

"Going for a walk, going for a walk" I said to myself as I walked downstairs. I stepped outside and then saw a flash of black as a panther I recognized as Athena jumped infront of me. I still wasn't used to have them stop me once in a while.

"Good god girl you scared me!" I said and continued to walk. But she stepped infront of me again. "Something you need to tell me?" I asked when she stepped infront of me a third time. She growled and I think that was a yes. I remembered seeing Severus do that a couple of times when he needed to talk to her or another panther, he used to look them in th eyes and use legillimency on them. I kneeled infront of Athena and placed a hand on her head.

"Then tell me" I said and entered her mind. I saw an image of two men standing at the gate and then let go of her mind as I understood she wanted me to go there. "Can you go with me?" I asked and then realised that she would even if I didn't ask. Severus had put them under strict orders that they would always be near me and protect me. The silly man, I knew how to take care of myself. But he had said it would be best for his sanity to know that I was being watched when he wasn't there.

I started to walk to the gates and next to me walked Athena, and next to us in the trees I tell shadows following us as well. That would be the other panthers, and I saw a very clumsy cub sneaking around in the new flowers and I giggled. Then put on my stone face as I neared the men at the gates, they were from the ministry and aurors. I recognized them, they were not important. One of them looked at the panther in shock and the other one looked at me.

"Mrs Snape?" The blond one asked and I nodded. "We are here regarding the events of Ronald weasley, is your husband home?" He asked and I felt cold in my whole body when the mentioned Rons name, and that they wanted to talk to Severus about him. I looked at them both for a while and was trying to find some words when something shifted in teh air next to me and Severus arm wrapped around my shoulder.

"Oh hello aurors" Severus said in a dangerously calm tone that put them both on edge. "What can I help you with?" He asked and I turned in his arms and leaned my head against his chest.

"We would like to ask you some questions, regarding Ronald weasley. Can you let us in or do we have to take you to the ministry and question you there?" Severus pretended to think for a second.

"Oh I don't like the ministries questioning tactics" He said and glanced at the black haired one who seemed to shrink under Severus gaze. Severus looked at the blond one. "SO I guess you will have to come inside" He said and took my hand and started to walk up to the house and then stopped to look at the men that was still standing outside the gate. He sighed.

"Idiots" He mumbled just so I could hear then called to them. "Are you planning to come or stand there all day?"

He asked and the men glanced at eachother and Severus sighed again. "idiots" He said and I smiled. "Go through the bloody gate" He called and the men took a hesitating step forward through the gate and Severus then vawed with his wand to make the gate solid again. Straight through the black haired mans jacket. He chuckled at that and we walked up to the house, we heard the sound of fabric being torn apart and Severus smirked evily.

"Anything you would like to tell me?" I whispered as we walked into the house.

"You look nice today" He whispered back and I glared at him. "Just play along darling" He said and I sat down in one of the closest sitting rooms. Severus walked up behind me and placed a protective and possessive hand on my shoulder. The aurors walked up infront us.

"Mr Snape-" The blond one started.

"_Professor_ Snape" I snapped and he blushed. I was fully aware that the aurors already felt like school boys infront of Severus, calling him professor would only make it worse.

"Professor Snape, I'm auror Clark and this is auror Simon. We only want to ask you some questions and then we will be going" He said and was clearly waiting for a reply. After a while Severus sighed.

"I havn't got all day" He growled and auror Clark blushed.

"Where were you yesterday evening around 11?" Clark asked. I still had my stone face on and looked between Clark and Simon.

"I was here, with my wife" Severus said and I didn't react to his lie. He had been away that time doing something with Harry. "The baby can also assure you I was here, but if that's not good enough your boss, Mr Potter can also tell you I was here" They both paled a bit when they heard that.

"Can you take a look at these?" Clark took out some papers and handed them to Severus. I took a quick look at them and saw that they were tattoos on someone...Oh my god! Severus started laughing and both aurors looked at him in surprise.

"Do you know anything about this?" Clark asked and Severus chuckled.

"No, but comeone clearly has a very good sense of humor since they tattooed 'nothing there' and a arrow down to Weasleys crotch" Severus smirked and handed them the papers. Clark's eyes got an evil spark.

"I never said anything about Weasley" He said and I felt a little panicked. Severus sighed.

"You come into my house and say you want to ask some questions about Weasley and then show me these pictures so I can only guess that it is Weasley" Severus said disgusted and Clark shrunk as well. But still tried to get Severus down.

"Weasley was obliviated and woke up with these tattoos, the only thing he remembered was someone saying that if he ever got close to the Snape family again he would be seriously hurt or killed."

"Someone made a really good job with that" Severus said and Clark glared at him.

"May we check your wand for your last spell...Professor?" Severus slowly stalked up to him and looked down at the blond man.

"No you may not. You have nothing except guesses, pathetic ones. Now get out of my home, or I will call for my pets and make them drag you out of here" He said in a voice that would have scared any death eater. Clark walked away from him and so did Simon.

"Very well, sorry we disturbed you" He said and Severus followed them out. When Severus came back he had a smug smile and I walked up to him and slapped his chest.

"Are you out of your mind!" I yelled and he just smiled. "What if you had gotten caught? Do you realise how stup-" His lips pressed against mine and my desire for him wich I had kept under control as much as I could when he had been in the room, suddenly welled up and silenced my thoughts. He laid me down on the couch and continued to kiss me. Then I remember that I was angry with him and pushed him away.

"Why?" I asked and he looked angry all of the sudden.

"He has been sneaking around here a couple of times this month and I merely sought him out to ask him what his problem was"

"But the tatto-"

"I should have killed him!" He snapped and I stared up at him. He caressed my cheek. "I should have killed him for what he did to you for so long ago. I really wanted to, but I wanted him to suffer. So potter and I tied him up and slineced him as I tattooed him, all over his disgusting body. He can't cover them up with any thing." He leaned down and kissed me softly. He pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine.

"I really should have killed him" He sighed and I just laid there not knowing what I was supposed to say. When Ron had nearly raped me i hogwarts I had wanted him dead, I had hated him. I still hate him, but I too wanted him to suffer.

" We love you" I said and he chukled.

"We?" He asked and pulled away so he could look at me.

"Yes, I love you and the baby loves you. As soon as you start talking the baby starts kicking like crazy" He smiled.

"I love you, both of you" He said and kissed me. It felt as if my skin was burning, the only places the skin didn't burn was where my skin met his. I moaned into the kiss and my own sound woke me up.

"Down boy!" I said and pushed him up from me. He looked confused at me.

"What?" He asked and I tried to get a grip of my brain.

"You heard me off" I said, but I was aware that I was pressing against him and pulling him down since my legs were around his waist. He smirked evily.

"Do you really want me to get off you?" He asked in a low and extremely sexy voice. I felt myself get soaked through.

"Yessss" I hissed as his hands started to go under my sweater. His hands felt so good against my skin.

"Are you absolutely sure?" He asked and his hand gently squeezed my breast I moaned. His other hand had moved and he opened my jeans and then let the other hand caress the fabric between my legs.

"Really sure? Your very wet" He said and I moaned again. All sense I had seemed to have gone out of my head.

"Off...Off" I moaned and he chuckled.

"Okey" He said and his hands dissapeared from me. I looked up at him as he suddenly stood next to the couch looking down at me with a teasing smile.

"Minerva was wondering if you would see her for tea tomorrow. I have to go and grade some papers now" He said and walked out the room. I groaned and stared up at the ceiling.

"And my dignity dissapeared with my brain" I growled.


	35. The best couple

**Severus: Finally!**

* * *

><p>I was standing outside Severus office and glared at the door. I was actually going to give up, fuck! I knew I could fight it as long as he wasn't near me but the session earlier made it really hard to get him out of my system. Screw my promise about not sleeping with him, I was wrong fine! You hear that world? I was wrong! Happy?<p>

But... What if I could make him give up first? If I seduce him and make him sleep with me it won't be as big failure as if I just walked into his office and asked him to have sex with me. But how in the world would I be able to seduce him when I felt as big as a hippo? The way I saw it was if a woman thought herself to be sexy she would be able to seduce a man without problem, only if she felt sexy and confident. I was not feeling very sexy and my confident was the same as ever...except for the way I looked.

I sighed and walked back to the bed room and then walked into the bathroom and started to shower. Then I got it! Severus had always liked when I was just out of the shower, maybe this would work. I took extra time in the shower washing my hair and then took my wand and did a shaving spell on my legs. After a while I heard the bedroom door open and I heard how Severus fell down on the bed.

I walked out of the shower and put on my bathrobe, 'accidentally' letting it slip down a bit down my shoulder so it showed a bit of cleavage. Then I walked out and acted surpirsed when I saw him sitting on the bed.

"You scared me" I smiled and walked over to him. His eyes went over my body and he cleared his throat.

"I didn't mean to" He said and fell down on the bed again. I sat on my knees next to him and stroked the hair away from his face.

"Dunderheads making your job easier?" I asked and he snorted.

"The ones I teach now makes me wish I was teaching the golden trio year instead...Except for Harry and Weasley...And you actually" I gaped at him and he smirked.

"Why me? I was good in class!"

"Insufferable know-it-all gryffindor!" He said and then smiled. "But it would have made my job easier if I had a whole class of know-it-alls like you...Feel better?" He asked and I glared at him.

"Roll over" I said and he raised an eyebrow. "I'll massage you if you like, and take off your shirt" I said and he smirked, took of his shirt and rolled over, I stradled him carefully and started to massage his neck. He sighed in pleasure and I smirked. I kept doing that for maybe 15 minutes and then he sat up and rolled me over on my back.

"I belive the pregnant woman is in more need of a massage than I am." He said and I smiled.

"Sure" I said and rolled over on my back. I felt Severus lean over and smell my hair at the same time he kissed my neck. "I'm pretty sure that doesn't count as a massage" I said and he chuckled.

"You are right, I'm just enjoying your skin and scent" He dragged the bathrobe down from my upper body and he started to massage me. I smirked and let him massage me for a while before I started to make noises. Noises I would only do when we were having sex.

"Oh!...Severus harder...Harder...Please" I moaned and I felt his erection press into my backside. My plan was working.

* * *

><p>I carefully opened my eyes and started to look around, Severus was leaning against the headboard looking down at me with a smirk wich I didn't understand. Then I felt the soreness between my legs and I groaned and hid my head under a pillow.<p>

"Fuck!" I said and my words were muffled under the pillow.

"That we did" Was Severus teasing reply and I glared up at him. "Don't you dare glare at me darling, you were the one making sex noises and you were the one who started to take my clothes off" I groaned again and Severus laughed at me. He laid down next to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"And darling...You lost. Big time" I sat up quickly and started to hit him with a pillow and he laughed.

"Shut up!" I laughed and continued to hit him. He then took my wrist and dragged me down next to him and he rolled ontop of me and kissed me. He moved slightly so he didn't crush the baby and as he did I felt his erestion resting on my inside thigh and my whole body got warm. He moved his hand down to my opening and pressed two fingers inside me I moaned as he started to tease me.

"Failure has never felt this good" I moaned as I came and he chukled. I felt him move ontop of me and then felt him slide into me gently, but all the way. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he bent down and bit my breasts gently (wich had gotten bigger during pregnancy).

"Nice to know that you have found something possetive about my pregnancy" I mumbled and he chukled. He pinched my clit with his fingers and I came and screamed his name. He was more carefull making love to me now since I was pregnant, but that didn't make him worse in bed. He was the same animal as before. I leaned up and kissed him and pulled him down closer to me and he came, moaning against my lips.

We laid there legs entwined and I followed the lines in his face with my fingers. Right then I felt the diffrence in our relationship, how much we had changed since we got together.

"I really hope the baby gets your nose" Severus said and grimaced. I laughed at him and kissed him.

"I like your nose" I said and eskimo kissed him. He smiled and rolled his eyes.

"I don't think our child would appriciate the nose so much when he or she grows up" He said and I shook my head.

"Our child just has to find someone who loves him or her, and like the nose" I kissed him "I mean, how hard can it be. You found me" I said and he smiled.

"Lucky me" He said without any sarcasm at all and I rolled out of bed and took my bathrobe from the floor and put it on.

"I'm just going to shower" I said and walked into the bathroom and stepped into the shower. I stood there enjoying the feeling of the warm water on my body and I felt the litte kicks from inside my stomach and I put my hands over my belly. The bathroom was almost foggy when I heard Severus enter the room.

"It was a while since I took a warm shower, you no sex rule made me take cold showers almost everyday" I heard him say and I giggled. Then I heard the doors to the shower open and I turned around and looked at him. He bent down and kissed me and pressed me closer to him. The feel of his wet body pressed to mine was enough to make me crazy and I made a quick turn and pressed him against the wall and kissed him harder. The water was still raining down at us and I stroke his wet hair away from his face. He ran his hands over my body and then suddenly I was the one pressed up against the wall and Severus lifted my hips and I wrapped them around his waist. We still kissed and as he slid into me I gasped and looked at him. I wrapped my fingers in his long wet hair and kissed him as he gently moved inside me.

"Oh god!" I moaned as I came and I arched up against the wall.

"That's to formal" Severus groawled and moved inside me a little harder. "Severus is just fine" He said and I laughed slightly.

"Severus!" I moaned as I came a second time and Severus released inside me. I took my legs down so Severus didn't have to carry my whole weight and I laned against the wall. Severus put his arms over my head and leaned against them. We stood there just breathing for a while and then Severus shut of the water and led me out of the shower. I nearly tripped and held onto Severus hard.

"You destroyed my legs" I giggled and he shook his head smiling.

* * *

><p>Later we just sat down in our bathrobes in the library and cuddled while we were reading. I suddenly became totally uninterested in the book I was reading and started to play with Severus hair.<p>

"Why are you braiding my hair wife?" He asked and glanced at me as I gently pulled the short black braid so he could see it. He just raised an eyebrow at me and shook his head.

"Beacuse I'm bored" I stated and he looked amused.

Uh-huh" He said.

"Remember when I charmed your hair pink?" I asked and he slammed the book shut and looked at me.

"Vaguely, remember when I hung you in the great hall wearing tape?" He asked and I smirked.

"Vaguely. We are quite a couple aren't we" I said and he smirked.

"The best couple" He said and kissed me.

"Is there any special moment you remember from our relationship?" I asked.

"All our moments are special" He said and smirked. "But especially fun moments were when we were vampires and of course when I had sex with you for the first time" He said and I laughed.

"I agree on both, but I think our wedding counts as a special moment as well" I said and he smiled.

"I think so too, the image of you in the wedding dress was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. And the way you looked when I was going to pull your garter of at the party" He laughed. "That was priceless!"

I laughed and kissed him.

"We are the best couple ever" I said and leaned my forehead against his. " I love you"

"I love you too" He laid his hands over my stomach. "Soon to be the best trio ever"

**A/N**

**Sorry for the long wait! The school has started again and this is my last term so I'm going to work as hard as I can this term.**

**I hope you like the chapter, soon we will have a little baby Snape running around!**

**Yay!**


	36. Baby!

**It's baby time! Hermione is now ready to set a baby into the world, Severus will hopefully not freak out...hopefully **

* * *

><p>"I don't want to go to the stupid ministry bal Severus! I will only feel uncomfortable since I'm big enough to fill the whole room!" I groaned and hid myself under the covers again. Severus threw off the covers again and the summer light flowed through the windows hitting me right in the face and I groaned again.<p>

"Come on darling! You were the one annoying me about going to this bal in the first place so now we are going" He smirked and I narrowed my eyes at him. I looked down at my stomach.

"Now would be a great time to be born you know" I said to the baby and I felt a little kick as an answer. Severus smirked.

"See no water breaking, so the baby is on my side." He said and pulled me up from the bed and gave me a kiss on my forehead. I groaned and he just laughed at me. I took a quick shower and then walked down to Severus who sat out on the porch eating breakfast. He was leaning back in his chair just enjoying the sun and I sat down next to him. He had been so stressed about the exams at Hogwarts and that if the exams were late he would not be there when I went into labour. Now the school was done and I was still pregnant so he could finally relax.

I reached out and stroked the hair away from his face. He sighed and looked at me.

"Athena became a mother yesterday" He said and I smiled. Of all the panthers Athena was my favourite and that ment my child would have a panther with almost the same age. My due date had been two days ago but the baby seemed to like it inside my belly. I looked out at the garden hoping to see her or the cubs, and I saw four little figures running around among the trees and one of them started to run to us and Athena followed it as it sat down meters away from us and just looked at us. Normal panthers didn't act like that of course but since we had a bond to all of them they weren't afraid of us.

"I get surprised everytime I see you and your pets together" We both looked back and saw Lucius and Narcissa step out on the porch. Athena walked away at once with her cubs and dissapeared among the trees and bushes.

"And what are you doing here?" Severus asked tiredly and I glared at him.

"Don't be rude" I said and he just smirked.

"Don't worry we won't be here for long we just stopped by to see-" Narcissa started.

"If you had pushed the baby out yet but clearly you havn't" Lucius smirked and I glared at him.

"We were just wondering if you were still coming to the charity bal tonight" Narcissa asked and glanced at Lucius. I looked at her and then Severus and sighed.

"It's a charity bal? Then I have to go!" I groaned and Severus laughed at me.

"That's for being the golden girl" He said and I rolled my eyes.

"That's for being a _pregnant_ golden girl, and if I remember correctly you were the one making me pregnant" Narcissa laughed and I sighed. "They just want to take another picture of me looking like an air ballon!" I said and Narcissa walked to me and gave me a hug.

"Baby you are not looking like an air ballon. Just come to the bal later and I promise I will protect you from all the cameras in the room" I rolled my eyes and mumbled okey and they left. I ate some toasts and then I walked up to put something on other than a bathrobe. I was standing infront of my closet and then felt Severus arms sneak around me caressing my stomach.

"I think you look beautiful" He mumbled and kissed my neck. I immediately got hot from his kiss but I was to tired after the session last night. I smiled and turned around to kiss him. I then pushed him away lightly and smirked at him.

"Apparently you do since you are on me all the time" I said and took out a white tank top and simple black shorts, stretch of course.

"So I'm the guilty one? You were the one tying me to the bed for nearly a whole day" He said and I turned and blinked at him.

"Don't act like you didn't like it" I said and he smiled.

* * *

><p>Severus and I met with Harry and Ginny outside the ministry and started to walk to the ballroom. I realised that Ginny and I had switched sizes since our last bal, she had her normal skinny waist and was dressed in a short blue greek style dress and I was an air balloon dressed in a long red greek style dress.<p>

"Darling don't pout" Severus said and smiled at me and I glared up at him. And then I just looked out at the couples dancing.

"Promise me something Severus" I said and he took my hand and led me out on the dancefloor.

"Like being ever faithful to you wasn't enough?" He asked and smiled, when he saw I was still looking serious he let it fade and we started dancing.

"If you even look at another woman that is smaller than me you will wake up tomorrow with permanently pink hair" I said coldly and he smiled.

"Don't worry my eyes will only be on you, I promise" He said and I looked up at him.

"I'm being so unreasonable" I said and he chuckled.

* * *

><p>I was standing next to Ginny looking at all dancing people and Severus and Harry came back with our drinks.<p>

"I'm surprised they had non alcohol drinks" I said and Ginny nodded.

"They have like hundreds diffrent kinds of liquors here" Ginny said and giggled. "I swear they drink a little of it everynight"

"We don't!" Harry said and I just smiled.

"It looks like Minerva wants us" Severus said and Harry started to walk towards her and Severus cast a glance at me and then walked to Minerva.

"Having a horrible night?" Ginny asked and I drank of my pumpkin juice.

"All I want is to lay in my bed and just not be here, but since I bugged Severus so much about this he made me go. I don't understand the man! When I say yes he says no and when I finally agree he says yes" I groaned and Ginny laughed.

"That's why you love him" She said and I smiled. I was just going to ask if lavender had salyed miss piggy to wear her skin tonight when I felt a small pain in my stomach and water running between my legs. I just froze and I felt Ginny lay a hand on my shoulder.

"Mione? Mione whats wrong..." She asked and then I looked up at her and her eyes widened. "Shit! The baby!" She said and started to look around for Severus. "I'll go get him sweetie" She said but I grabbed her arm in a hard grasp.

"Don't leave me alone!" I said and she just nodded.

"Okey I'll stay, but we have to get you to the floo right now, I will not let your baby fall out on the ministry ballroom floor" She said and I looked around for Severus, I saw him walk through the crowd. Thank god the man was so tall!. Some people had stopped and watched me and Ginny.

"Severus!" I called and I must have sounded panicked. He looked at me at once and saw the way I held my stomach and Ginny who tried to talk calmingly. He was next to me at once and I grabbed his arm hard, if I had held on to Ginny that hard I would have crushed her arm.

"The baby is coming now!" I said and Severus just stood still for a moment. I looked up at him and Saw him just stare at me speechless. "Severus!" I said and he woke up.

"Sorry" He said and picked me up in one swift move and started to carry me to the floo.

* * *

><p>"Get it out of me!" Hermione screamed after another contraction. I sat next to her on the bed and let her hold (kill) my hand. She leaned back at me and I gently stroke the hair away from her face. She wore a simple white hospital shirt and I had taken off my formal robes and was just dressed in slacks and white shirt.<p>

"You doing great darling" I said and wiped the tears away from her face. The healer (a female one, I wouldn't allow any other male touch her) walked up and waved her wand over Hermione.

"Your husband is right Hermione, you are doing great. But-"

"I hate that word!" Hermione growled and I had to hold back a laughter. She would seriously kill me if I laughed. I wasn't laughing at her pain, I was laughing at her rudeness. She had made three interns cry already.

"But you are still only open three centimeters...I'll come back and check on you later" She said and left the room. Hermione stared after her and then turned to me.

"How long have we been here?" She asked in a voice to calm for this situation.

"4 hours" I answered and she breathed very calmly...and then exploded.

"WE HAVE BEEN HERE FOR FUCKING 4 HOURS AND I'M ONLY OPEN THREE CENTIMETERS!" She shrieked and then fell back against the bed and looked pained.

"Another contraction?" I asked and she glared at me and grabbed my hand.

"What the fuck do you think!" She growled and shut her eyes. She squeezed my hand and I stroked her hair. She let out a relived breath and looked up at me and had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm screaming at you" She said and I smiled and leaned down and kissed her.

"That's what husbands are for right?" I said and she giggled. "You can yell at me as much as you like darling, that can be my job. Taking your screams while you do the real work" She sat up and leaned against me, I leaned against the bed and held her hand and stroke her hair. There wasn't mush else I could do. The door opened slowly and Ginny looked in and after her harry walked in, and after them the malfoy couple entered. The women walked up to Hermione at once while Lucius and Harry were smart enough (or scared) to stand back.

"How are you doing girl?" Ginny asked and took Hermiones other hand.

"We have been here for four hours and I'm only open three centimeters" Hermione sighed and Narcissa and Ginny smiled knowlingly at her.

"How long time did it take for you?" Hermione asked.

"Draco only took 5 hours-"

"Bitch" Hermione growled and Narcissa only smiled. Hermione tensed and I held her to me as another contraction started.

"Does it really hurt that much?" I heard Harry ask and every female in the room glared at him.

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE CRUCIO HIM!" Hermione shrieked and Lucius and I laughed. She leaned back against me.

"Make it stop!" She said and I smiled sadly at her.

"I'm sorry darling but I can't."

"You should since this is your fault!" She growled and I raised an eyebrow at her, I knew that If I said that she was all in for it she would crucio me until the baby was born. So I didn't say anything.

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours later...<strong>

"Please please please pleeeease tell me it's time to push now!" Hermione said to the healer when she came back again the second time that hour. The healer waved her wand over Hermione and then smiled an almost apologetic smile.

"You got to be kidding" I said and the healer sighed.

"Hermione you are open 7 centimeters, so not yet. But you are doing really good" Hermione just stared at the healer for a while and the healer glanced at me and I quickly looked at the door and she walked out.

"7 centimeters. Thats good, it's almost over" She said calmly and I nodded.

"Soon it will only be the pushing left" I said and she slowly turned her head and looked at me with a really scary look on her face. "Wich you are going to do perfectly and then the pain will be over" I said slowly and she smiled.

"I know" She said and I smiled. "We could have the name talk now to kill time" She said and I nodded.

"What will it be if it's a boy?" I asked and she smiled.

"I still like Severus junior"

"We will not name our child Severus junior!" I said and she laughed.

"Why?" She asked and I kissed her.

"Beacuse it sounds so wierd, and he will be bullied. And If he looks like me he will be like a mini me and be bullied for that"

"Yeah you are right" She said and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm what?" I asked and she smirked.

"You are right, who would like to look like the most gorgeous man on earth who has been named the most desired wizard in the whole wizarding world? And to have his hot name too, I agree. It would be a nightmare!" She said and then started to laugh. I only glared at her, it was hard to keep a straight face while I watched her laugh like that. She was so tired, I was too but I wasn't the one with a little person inside me.

"We won't name him-"

"Okey I get it we won't name him Severus junior. But Severus will be his middle name" she smiled and rolled her eyes.

"That I can tolerate. Now can we come up with a first name?"

We sat thinking about that and then Hermione got a small contraction. She then looked at me and smiled.

"Simon! Simon is a good name right?"

"Sure let's go with that!" I said, a little afraid that if I said no she would kill me or worse. But I liked the name. "What if it's a girl?"

"I have an idea about that" She said and blushed a little. "Since we are very smart both of us I thought it would be fun to name our child Sofia. Since the name Sofia means wisdom I thought it was suitable. And I think it's cute" She said and I smiled and caressed her cheek.

"I like it" I said and kissed her.

"Don't you have any names you would like him or her to have?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Yours are perfect. Let's take them" I said and kissed her again.

"If the little one would just come out we can find out if it will be Simon or Sofia" I sighed and she smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>2 more hours later...<strong>

We were sitting outside Hermiones room with the Malfoy couple when Severus walked out the door and when the door closed he just leaned against it.

"Why are you out here?" Lucius asked and we all looked at him.

"I was told to go to hell since my voice is so incredibly annoying" He said and smiled tiredly. Ginny laughed beside me.

"How much left?" Narcissa asked and then the door next to the started to open and Severus stepped away from it. It was Hermiones healer.

"It's time to push" She said and then stepped back in. Severus looked out into nothing for a while and then looked at us.

"It's time to push" He said and I nearly laughed at the poor mans expression, Severus walked into the room again and after him came two nurses.

"Poor Severus, I don't remember you being so aggressive when you were giving birth to the twins" I said to Ginny and she shrugged. Lucius laughed, and then reached out a hand to me.

"See this scar?" He asked and I looked at a big half moon shaped scar in his palm. He then pointed at Narcissa. "She bit me, that was the first hour of contractions"

Narcissa just smirked and then we all jumped when Hermions screamed. I put up a silencing charm and her scream dissapeared.

"Almost done" I said and both Narcissa and Ginny sighed.

"This hurt so fucking bad" They both mumbled.

* * *

><p>"It's time to push Hermione" The healer said and she went out to get Severus. I felt so nervous, I wasn't ready. I was going to fail, I was to tired to push now. Severus walked in and walked up to my side while they started preparing for the baby.<p>

"Severus I'm sorry, you know I love your voice and I love you and I need you to talk to me beacuse I don't think I can do this" I said and it was a wonder that he got what I was saying. He kissed my hand and smiled at me.

"You can do this, your Hermione Snape for merlins sake. And I won't let you give up now that you have made it so far" he said and kissed me quickly. He sat down on the bed so he could have his arms around me and I felt how much I was shaking. I was shaking so much.

"Push Hermione" The healer said and I pushed.

***SEVERUS***

"I can't push anymore!" Hermione said and tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Yes you can, you can Hermione!" I said and she shook her head.

"Hermione the baby is almost out, just push one more time and it will be over" The healer said and Hermione took a deep breath and pushed again. She squeezed my hand hard and then she fell back against me with a sigh. Then I heard a baby scream. I looked up from her Hermione and saw a nurse take away a little baby and walk to a table. I looked down at Hermione and smiled.

"You did it darling" I said and kissed her forehead. She just smiled tiredly and I looked up at the nurse who walked back with a little baby wrapped in a blanket. She carefully placed the baby in Hermiones arms.

"It's a healthy baby girl" The nurse said and smiled. Hermione smiled a huge smile and looked down at the baby and happy tears started to run down her cheek. The baby wailed a little and then looked up at Hermione and stopped. She had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen, the moment I saw them she stole my soul. They were as beautiful as Hermiones were, but not the same color.

"Hi! Hi Sofia" She said and Sofia stopped wailing and looked up at Hermione with big eyes. "She has your eyes" Hermione said and smiled up at me and then looked down at me. Sofia looked up at me and when I met her gaze I smiled. I stroked the patch of black hair on her head and laughed silently. She was real!

"Hi beatiful" I said and all Sofia did was to stare at us a moment at a time. Hermione kissed her head and looked up at me happily, I bent down and gave her a long kiss. She then lifted Sofia to me and I took her in my arms. I could easily carry her with one arm, she was so small!

"Take her outside, I'm sure the others are dying to meet her" Hermione said and I smiled.

"Want to meet your crazy new family?" I asked Sofia who just stared at me and then slowly started to reach a tiny hand out to me and she took my pinky in a strong grasp. Hermione laughed and I just stared at the little baby in my arms.

"Shes already a daddy's girl" Hermione said and I smirked at her.

"Better luck next time" I said just joking.

"Do you want more children?" Hermione asked and I looked at her.

"Let's see how we do with this one first and then we will discuss that" I said and walked over and kissed her forehead. "I love you" I said and Hermione smiled.

"You wouldn't be holding her in your arms if I didn't love you" She said and smiled.

I walked out the door and our friends walked up to me. "This is Sofia" I said and they looked at her and they smiled as they looked at her. Lucius pat me on the back.

"You did a damn good job" He said and I smirked.

"She has your eyes" Ginny said and smiled. Narcissa stood up on tip toes and kissed my cheek.

"Congratulations" She said and I smiled at her.

"How is Hermione doing?" Harry asked.

"She is very tired. We will see you all tomorrow" I said and they took one last look on Sofia and said goodbye. I walked back to Hermione who smiled at us. I gave her Sofia and laid down next to them.

"She is perfect" Hermione said and looked at me. "Thank you"

"No, thank you Hermione" I said and kissed her.


	37. Astronomy tower

**So sorry for the long wait! Hope you will forgive me! **

* * *

><p>I was leaning against the little crib and looking down at my sleeping daughter. She was so beautiful, I couldn't belive I actaully had a child like her, and with Hermione! I looked at the bed and saw Hermione starting to sit up and look at us. The almost see through night gown she wore made her look good enough to eat. She smiled at me and carefully walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me and looked down at Sofia.<p>

"You stayed up after she started screaming?" She whispered and I nodded.

"I like watching her, it feels like if I go to sleep she won't be there when I wake up" I said and she kissed my cheek.

"We have made you soft ,darling" She said and I raised an eyebrow at her and turned towards her.

"I don't think so" I said and she smirked. I picked her up in my arms and walked over to the bed and threw her down on it, she giggled as I crawled ontop of her and kissed her. She reached for her wand and then tapped her mouth.

"Morning breath" She said and I smirked and kissed her again. I squeezed her breast and she moaned quietly against my lips. We hadn't had sex for 2 weeks since Sofia was born and we always only got this far until...

Sofia screamed...again. I groaned and rolled off Hermion who just laughed and walked to the crib and picked our little daughter up.

"What's the matter sweetheart? Are you hungry?" Hermione asked and sat down on the bed next to me and rolled down her nightgown so she could feed Sofia. I sat looking at them for a while and Hermione smirked at me.

"What?" She asked and smiled.

"Your just very beautiful, both of you" I said and kissed her lightly on her lips.

"And you figured out that now? While I was breast feeding your daughter?" she asked and I smiled and walked to the closet.

"They are great breasts" I said and looked back at her and she blushed.

"Do you really have to go?" She asked even though she already knew the answer.

"I'm just going to fix my teaching plan and be there for the welcoming feast, then I will be right back to you" I said and put on my black teaching robes.

"Fine, I'll floo over to Ginny when you leave. But hurry home" she said and I walked over to her and kissed her for a long time. Sofia started wailing and we broke the kiss and I took her.

"First time I will be leaving my little princess, oh the agony" I said and raised her in the air and then let her fall lower so she laughed. Then Hermione started to laugh and I looked at her and she pointed at my hair.

"She is making it pink" She laughed and I glanced at my hair, it was starting to get pink highlights. I charmed it black again and kissed Sofias head.

"What is it with you women and making my hair pink?"

Hermione just laughed at me and Sofia grabbed my hair.

"Already a slytherin" I said and Hermione gaped at me.

"No way, she is a gryffindor"

I laughed at her. "We will see about that" I said and I walked out from the bedroom and to the floo.

* * *

><p>"Hello Severus! How's your family?" Dumbledore asked and I raised an eyebrow at him and walked up to his desk.<p>

"They are doing fine, thank you." I said and then looked at the book with future wizards and witches we would accept in a couple of years. I turned page after page until I finally found my daughters name and I smiled.

_Sofia Eileen Snape _

"A very good name choice, since her parents are so intelligent" Dumbledor said and his eyes twinkeled.

"We know" I said with a smile and walked out from his office. If I did my teaching plan now I wouldn't have to stay so long after the feast, and then I could get home to Hermione and Sofia earlier.

When I walked down to the dungeons I knew someone was following me. I quickly turned around and threw a stupefy back into the darkness and then heard someone run away. I didn't care to run after, if they wanted to get back at me they would soon enough. And who ever it was would surely not be a good duelist since he ran from a stupefy instead of blocking it.

* * *

><p><strong>A week later... <strong>

I walked to my class room to prepare for the next lesson of teaching dunderheads to hold their bloody wand straight. I didn't want to be here teaching some idiots when I could be at home with my daughter and wife. I opened the class room door and walked towards the desk and then heard a baby try to say something. I looked up at the desk and saw Hermione sit on my desk with Sofia in her arms whos little arms were reaching for me.

I smiled and walked up to them. "What are you doing here?" I asked and kissed Hermione and picked up Sofia.

"Well this little lady were crying her eyes out for you, and I was crying for you too but not as violently as she" Hermione said and I smiled and kissed Sofia on her head.

"I really hate my job" I said and Hermione smiled.

"Don't pout, at least you saw us now and didn't have to wait until tonight"

"Stay." I said and she just smiled "Stay here until my last lesson is finished and then we can walk around hogwarts boasting about how we have the most perfect daughter in the whole world" I said and she laughed.

"Sure professor, I'll wait in the teachers lounge" She said and then the students started to come in and I gave Sofia back to Hermione. The sixth year boys looked at Hermione and the baby in confusion and the girls only did their, 'aw's and 'cute!' when they saw Sofia.

"Sit down and shut up!" I called and I heard Sofia giggle before they left the room. Fun to see that my month old daughter wasn't scared of me when the sixth years were.

* * *

><p>When I got to the teachers lounge all teacher were standing together in a ring laughing. I walked over to them and saw Hermione and Sofia in the middle. I raised an eyebrow at her and she just shrugged and smiled. As soon as Sofia saw me she reached out for me with her little arms and I took her and saved her away from the crowd.<p>

"Oh already a little daddy's girl" Minerva smiled and I kissed Sofia on the cheek and then looked at Hermione.

"Shall we?" I said using my professor voice, (it was really hard to try to look intimidating when I had a baby in my arms) and she smirked and walked over to me and took my arm.

"I guess so" She said and before I could say anything about Know-it-alls guessing she glared at me and I shut up. We walked around the whole school, the sun setting made the whole school glow.

"I'm very glad we came" Hermione said and hugged my arm. I shifted my sleeping daughter so that she was laying on my other arm and wrapped the arm Hermione was hugging around her shoulders instead.

"I am very glad that you came as well, and I'm very glad that I _came_ 'cause if I hadn't she wouldn't exist" I said and Hermione laughed. I watched as some slytherin first years ran by us and then looked down at my daughter.

"What house do you think she will get into?" I asked and Hermione smiled.

"Gryffindor of course"

"I happen to know that she will be a slytherin" I said and she looked up at me.

"You can't possibly know that" She said and I smirked.

"Want to bet?"

She hesitated for a moment and looked at me. "Sure, if she is a gryffindor I get to do the experiment on you with the lust potion...again and this time you will be tied up" She said and I shivered. God my wife was evil! I looked at her and when she saw that I was hesitating she smiled evily.

"Alright, and if she is a Slytherin you will have to put on that black leather corset...And for a whole night give in to me" I said and she shivered as well and smiled.

"Agreed" She said and I kissed her quickly before any students could see us.

"Now we will just have to wait 12 years" I murmured and she laughed.

* * *

><p>"Minerva can you take Sofia for a while, we just have to get some papers from Severus class room" I said and gave the sleeping Sofia to Minerva. The three of us were the only ones in the teachers lounge at this time. Minerva smiled and took Sofia.<p>

"Sure get your papers" She said even though I heard that she didn't belive that we would just get our papers.

"Seriously we are just going to get our papers" I said and she looked at me with twinkeling eyes.

"Oh I never said you wouldn't" She smirked and I sighed and walked out with Severus. We were walking rather slowly so we could get just this moment alone together without having to think about the baby.

"And who would want to get children with me?" He said suddenly and I looked up at him. He smiled down at me and we walked into our quarters.

"I asked that when we were about to leave to visit your parents over christmas, apparently you would" He then smirked. "Even if it wasn't really planned" I just laughed at him and sat down in the sofa waiting for him to get his papers. When he found them he placed them on the table next to the sofa and then pushed me down and started kissing me. I took off his black robes and let my hands sneak under his white shirt.

He moved his one hand under my skirt and pinched my clit and I moaned against his lips. Then a bright light appeared beside us and when I looked I saw it was a squirrel patronus.

"Severus Hermione you have to come back to the teachers lounge! It's Sofia!" Flithwick said throught the patronus and I stopped kissing Severus at once and he groaned and moved off me.

"Can't they handle a screaming baby for five minutes?" He said and put his robes on again with his wand. I just laughed at him and we walked back to the lounge. When we got there I froze and stared at the scene.

Minerva was laying unconscious on the floor with Poppy and Albus by her side and the whole room was one big battelfield, or what was left of it. Minerva had been duelling with someone...and lost.

_Where was Sofia! _

"Where is my baby?" I asked feeling the rising panic inside me. I couldn't lose my baby now, someone had to have been taking care of her during the fight. Minerva would never let Sofia out of her sight if there had been a fight.

Severus walked over to Flithwick and he gave Severus a letter. I walked over to Severus and read the letter from his side.

_Severus my beloved!_

_I know what the bitch has done to you, and I will be the one that saves you my love. She has cursed you and stolen you away from me._

_But fear not love, I will take you back. I know now that you still are under her spell and the best way to free you is by sacrificing her vermin daughter._

_You have to be there when I sacrefice her or else the curse won't lift from you. Meet me in the astronomy tower alone when you have found this note, we both know you love me and you will do the right thing and come to me._

_Let's kill the demon child and be together my love._

I made a strange sound when I had read the letter and felt tears in my eyes. My daughter was in the astronomy tower, alone with a psycho!

"Trelawney" Severus said through clenched teeth and I looked at him. "I have to get her" He said and I grabbed his arm and looked at Flithwick.

"Call the aurors and tell them that we are going to the tower" I said and ran out the door and Severus ran after me.

"Hermione if she sees you she will kill you!" Severus said and I just shook my head.

"I will kill her first! She will wish that she never even touched our baby!" I started to run up the stairs and Severus grabbed my arm and pulled me to him.

"Hermione she will only harm Sofia when I'm there, and I won't allow her to. I need to focus on my daughter and not my suicidal gryffindor wife hiding behind me" He said in a hard whisper. "Stay close, but don't let her see you and don't walk out until I have her disarmed. Okey?" He said and I nodded and kissed me quickly. He walked up the stairs and I waited a moment before I walked after him and I did it quietly.

When Severus stepped into view up in the tower I hid behind his robes and then moved behind a old statue and then went down on knees so I could look what was happening without Trelawney seeing me.

I saw Trelawney standing at the edge holding a blanket, and I heard my daughters screams. She turned when she heard Severus walk towards them.

"Severus my love! You came" She said and walked over to him.

"Of course I did. I managed to break her spell, you don't have to kill the child Sybil" I saw Severus slowly reach for his wand, but slowly so she wouldn't see it and back away. She laughed and pulled out a knife. I froze and Severus stared at her.

"That's great my love, but I want to kill the child. She is just a misstake and proof of your union with the witch. She is disgusting" I saw red at her words and all I wanted was to avade kedavra her right then. Severus stepped closer to her and pointed his wand at her neck.

"My daughter is not a misstake, she is proof of my love to my witch" He then pressed the wand harder into her neck. "And. She. Is. Not. Disgusting" He growled and Trelawney sobbed.

"You aren't cured yet. You bring me no choice" Trelawney said and then did the thing I dreaded the most. She turned quickly and threw Sofia out from the tower.

It was like the whole thing happened in slowmotion. I could hear my daughter scream for her parents, and then she was falling.

"NO!" I screamed and ran out from my hiding place. Trelawney shot a hex at me and just when I blocked her hex and shot a stupefy at her... I saw Severus jump out from the tower after Sofia...And his wand was laying on the floor.

"NO!"...

**A/N**

**I know that the crazy trelawney thing has been used a hundred times before, and now it has been used one more time so deal with it.**

**Please tell me what you think!**


	38. Orchids

**I'm back from the evil cliffy! Hope that this makes you happy :)**

* * *

><p>I sat next to our bed in the Snape mansion looking at my husband who was still unconscious and laying on the bed. He had used so much wandless magic he had collapsed. He had broken two ribs and his wrist when they had landed, not to mention all the bruises he had.<p>

He had taken Sofia in his arms during the fall and held her to him, so she wouldn't be harmed. He had used the rest of his magic to try to cushion their fall. He had of course succeeded, he wouldn't be my husband if he hadn't. When I and the other teachers plus some aurors reached him he was unconscious on the ground holding our screming daughter in his arms.

I shifted my arms around Sofia who was asleep in my arms again grateful that she was okey and hadn't been hurt in the fall. I heard Severus groan softly in his sleep and then he slowly opened his eyes first just looking up at the ceiling and then slowly turned his head towards us. He smiled at me.

"Is she alright?" He asked and I nodded. I then got up from my chair and walked to Sofias crib and placed her in it before I walked back to Severus and sat next to him on the bed. He was waiting for me to say something, but I couldn't get my head straight. I was so angry with him!

"What's the matter?" He asked and I turned to him and slapped his shoulder and he groaned.

"You were telling me to stay back, you called me suicidal gryffindor." I said and glared at him. "I had to watch my suicidal slytherin husband throw himself from the fucking astronomy tower!"

"Hermione I had to-" He started but I slapped his shoulder again and then I started to cry.

"I could have lost you both! Of course I knew that you could easily make it out of the fall alive, but I...I...I had to watch the people I love the most in the whole world fall from the fucking tower, what if you had died!" I sobbed and covered my face with my hands. I was so relived that he was okey, but so fucking angry that he had thrown himself from a tower. But the one to blame was Trelawney, the bitch had thrown my daughter off a tower!

I heard Severus move away the covers and then slowly pull me down to him and then place the covers over the both of us. He was hurting so much but still he was silly enough to try to stop me from crying. He started to pull his fingers through my hair and I stopped crying and just let him hold me.

"I love you" He murmured and I leaned on my elbow to look at him.

"I love you too" I said and kissed his lips softly. "Sorry I hit you"

He just laughed at me but the laughter turned into a grimace of pain and he stopped. We laid there in silence for a while and I was just enjoying the feel of him against me.

"What happened with Trelawney?" He asked.

"She is in azkaban waiting for her trial, she will stay there for a while until the trial is even planned" I said feeling a little evil satisfaction from just saying it. "Harry may have accidentally placed her case in the bottom of the mountain of papers on Kingsleys desk."

Severus chuckled darkly at that and but I wasn't happy. I wanted her dead. Severus groaned and I looked at him and he smiled in pain.

"Don't kill my hand darling" He said between clenched teeth and I let go off his hand at once.

"I'm so sorry!" I said and he just smiled.

"Want to make it up to me?" He asked and I smiled back.

"Of course husband"

"Good, then kiss me"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Just kiss you?" He rolled his eyes.

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" He asked and I laughed and kissed him. He cupped my cheek and held me to him and I just enjoyed the kiss, I had almost forgotten how good he felt when he kissed me. I had kissed him only hours ago but after the tower I had been so scared that it felt as if almost everything had been ereased from my mind. I carefully placed my hand on his chest so I wouldn't hurt him and he pressed me sloser to him.

And this time we didn't get interrupted by Sofias screams, no this time someone opened the door and groaned when they came in. I looked back and saw the Potters and the Malfoy's, all of them the babies and Draco, and of course Luna since they were now engaged.

"He is supposed to rest Hermione not snogging" Harry said and I blushed.

"How I recover from a sissy fall is not your business Potter" Severus said and I looked at him and smiled. Then Sofia started to sobb and I quickly walked to the crib.

"So Severus old friend how are you feeling?" Lucius asked and walked over and sat in the chair next to the bed. Severus glanced at him and smirked.

"I would have felt much better at this point if you all hadn't walked in" He sneered and I gaped at him.

"Severus!" I glared at him and he just smirked at me and winked.

"And now I'm sick again" Harry mumbled and I threw a toy in his head. Luna walked over to me and gave me a hug and so did Ginny, both kissing Sofia on her head. Draco just stood there looking down at her and when I looked down at Sofia she was looking right back at him. Then she pointed at him and started to laugh and he just raised an eyebrow.

"And so far we raised her well" I heard Severus say and I laughed. Harry who was holding James walked over to me and both babies stared at eachother.

"Say hello to your future husband Sofia" Harry joked and all slytherins in the room frowned.

"Absolutely not Potter!" Severus growled and I laughed at him and then looked at Harry.

"Do you think they would mind an arranged marrige?" I asked and I knew that if Severus wasn't in so much pain right now he would have run away with Soifa by now and hid her away just like the witch had done with Rapunzel. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"No, they surely wouldn't mind. So we have a deal?" Harry asked and I smirked.

"Narcissa take my daughter!" Severus said and I nearly laughed but remained serious.

"We do, shouldn't we make an unbreakable vow? Just to be sure" I joked.

"Wife!" Severus called and I turned around and laughed at his panicked expression. I walked over to him and gave him Sofia. "She is not marrying anyone anytime soon" he said and glared at Harry who just smiled back at him.

Sofia hit his chest to get his attention and he clenched his teeth in pain and looked at me.

"What is it with you women? I threw myself of a tower and you keep hitting me!" Lusiuc laughed at him and looked at me.

"She hit you?" He asked and looked back at Severus.

"Twice" he said and I just smiled at him.

"_You_ married _me,_ so deal with the consequences" I smirked and he just smiled.

"Belive me, when I can move without the annoying pain coming from everywhere I will _deal_ with you" He said and somewhere in the background Harry made a puking noise.

* * *

><p><strong>A few months later...<strong>

"Lucius!" I roared from the floo and after a few more roars and threats the blond man let me through the floo and glared at me, I had apparently dragged him out of bed since he was only standing in a black bathrobe that was clearly not his.

"Severus how nice and utterly inappropriate of you to be here at this time, what can I help you with?" He asked and I was to stressed or what ever I was to react on his sarcasm.

"I need sex!" I said to him and his eyes widened and he stepped back.

"I know that I have asked you to do some crazy shit through the years, but this is way over to top!" He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Not with you!" I said and he relaxed slightly.

"Why? Am I not pretty enough?" He asked and winked at me and I just stared at him.

"Does it seriously look like I'm in the mood for gay wierdness right now Lucius?" I asked and before he could answer I started to talk again. "Hermione and I have not had sex for 5 months and I'm really going insane! This is worse than her pregnancy! Everytime we even try something Sofia always scream and I'm not kidding when I say she screams everytime" I groaned and Lucius laughed at me. The door opened and Narcissa walked in, her hair was a mess and she was wearing Lucius bathrobe.

"What's going on?" She asked and walked over to Lucius who just looked at her bathrobe, or his bathrobe.

"I know that the one you are wearing is mine, so am I wearing yours?" He asked and Narcissa raised an eyebrow at him.

"Look down" She said with laughter in her voice and he shook his head.

"I don't dare" He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Unless you suddenly thought orchids was very manly it's Narcissas robe you are wearing" I said and he just nodded.

"Good to know"

"What were you yelling about?" Narcissa asked.

"Severus wants sex" Lucius said to her and she raised an eyebrow at me.

"With you?"

"No apparently I'm not his type"

"Would you two just stop!" I yelled and the couple smirked at me. I took a deep breath. "I'm asking you to watch Sofia next weekend while Hermione and I spend some time alone" They looked at eachother and then back at me.

"We accept" They smirked and I rolled my eyes. Maybe I should have asked the Potters? But no, not with Harrys sons crawling all over the place.

"Great, thank you" I groaned and stepped through the floo.


	39. Who won?

**Attention!**

**I will now do some jumps in the story. That means I will jump ahead in the story to important or funny moments with the Snape family.**

**I'm not anywhere near done with they story, don't worry about that.**

**Just thought you should know.**

**Thanks for all reviews!**

* * *

><p>"Hermione?" Severus called from somewhere in the house and Sofia looked around hearing her fathers voice, she wailed a little and I smiled.<p>

"In here!" I called back and five seconds later he walked into the library to us. He walked up to me and kissed me and then picked up Sofia and gave her a kiss on her head.

"You are home early" I said and he sat down next to me.

"Yes, the students have finally gone home all of them, but I would have been home earlier if Albus hadn't talked to me" He said and got a very thoughtfull look in his eyes.

"What did he wan't to talk about?" I asked and he stood up and started to walk around with Sofia in the room, they walked up to the window and looked out at the snow and then Severus looked back at me.

"He is thinking of retiring" he said and I sat waiting. "And he wants me to take over as headmaster" I gaped at him.

"What! Oh my god! But...What about Minerva, shouldn't she be closest to be headmistress?"

"She has already spoken to me about becoming my deputy..." He looked at me. "Can you say anything that will make me feel at least comfortable about this" I sat there gaping at him. What could I possibly say? He was going to become headmaster...Again!

"You would make a great headmaster" I said and he grimaced. "No one fits the job more than you do"

"By the time he decided to tell me about his retirement he had laready called the board together to talk about it with them, they all agree with what you just said" He said icily then he looked at me with a cold smirk. "So what choice do I have? When they have already decided what I shall do?"

Sofia started to cry and the icy look on his face dissapeared when he looked down at her. I walked over to him and glared at him.

"You know what, I think the board and Dumbledor are right. You would make an wonderfull headmaster. So don't be so damn resisting against it just beacuse the board told you to take it" He looked at me and sighed.

"The press will be all over this, if I decide to take the position as headmaster" I nodded and he then smirked. "That reminds me, where did you put the jar with Skeeter inside?"

I shrugged. "I don't remember, I promise I will look for it later" I lied and he smiled and kissed me.

"After christmas I will be headmaster...Again" He said and grimaced and I laughed at him and placed my hand on his cheek.

"A much better one this time, I promise if you go over the line I will push you back" I said and kissed him. While I did that Sofia grabbed my hair and pulled it, damn my baby was strong!

"Ouch! Baby what have I told you about pulling moms hair?" I said and looked down at her and she just giggled and looked up at Severus who obviously didn't feel sorry for me. He walked over to the couch and laid down on it with Sofia on his chest.

"What have you been doing today?" He asked and I sighed and sat down in the chair next to them.

"We have been at Grimmauld place seeing the boys and Ginny" Severus groaned when he heard that and I only smirked. "Then we have been outside playing in the snow for the first time, then she has been helping me with my research"

"She was in the snow for the first time today?" He asked and I nodded and he smiled sadly at Sofia when she pulled his hair. "And I missed it"

"We can go out tomorrow, I promise she will be as excited over the snow then as she was today" I said and walked over and kissed him.

"Are you getting bored walking around alone in the house?" He asked and I then remembered what I was supposed to talk to him about.

"Yeah about that-"

"Sofia is asleep" He said and I looked at Sofia who was very much asleep. He stood up and took my hand and led me to our bedroom.

"There is something I need to talk with you about" I said as I sat down on the bed, Severus put Sofia in the crib and put up silencing charms on our bed then walked up and looked down on me.

"Can it wait?" He asked and kneeled infront of me and started to kiss my neck and take of my shirt.

"I guess-" I then gasped as he took one of my nipples into his mouth.

"Our wedding day is getting close now" He said and pushed me down on the bed and started to pull of my skirt.

"Mhm" I said to busy with the pleasure his hands were bringing me to think of a real answer.

"And then it's Sofias first christmas" He said and suddenly it felt like all the ice outside washed over me and I sat up and took his hands so they would stop distracting me.

"Yeah about that, I really need to talk to you about the christmas thing" I said and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Okey, start talking" He said and leaned over at me and kissed my neck.

"I can't talk when you do that" I moaned and he chuckled and pulled away.

"Go on, just make it quick" He said with a playfull twinkel in his eyes.

"Okey...Remember our first christmas when we went to my parents had spent three days there with them?" He sneered.

"How could I possibly _that_ forget" he then smiled playfully at me "Feel like making the car sex a tradition for us, but maybe a little earlier this year" He said and cupped my ass and pulled me to him. I shivered as he leaned down and gave me a hot kiss and then I slapped his chest and pulled away, but he still held me in his arms and smirked at me.

"Well it's going to be a little diffrent this year... and-"

"Yes since we have a daughter it's a bit more diffrent. I don't have a problem with spending this christmas with your family" started to lean down to kiss me.

"Good...'Cause they're coming here for christmas" I said and he stopped and just stared at me.

"You said what?" he asked his voice a bit higher than usual.

"Mom and dad's house was in an accident and we can't have the party anywhere else, and our house is bigger than enyone elses in our family"

"Three days here? All your cousins?" He asked still looking a little pale.

"Only for three days. Please please Severus" I said and kissed him. "Please"

He sighed. "Fine..." He looked down at me. "You have already told them that they can come haven't you?"

I tried to smile innocently. "I don't know what you are talking about" I said and he smirked.

"Right. Can we get back to what we were doing before talking about your family?" He asked and gave me a hot kiss.

"Not just yet" I said against his lips and he pulled away looking as impatience as anyone posibly could. "They all want to meet _your_ family"

He gaped at me. "They have already met you and Sofia, done!" He said and grimaced. "Did you tell them I was the only one left in of in my family? Please tell me you did" He said and when I didn't say anything he almost looked pleadingly at me. "Wife please tell me you said I was the only one left"

"I started to say that but then they were all over me telling me how sad it must be for you and I know that you hate it when people do that so I told them you had a brother!" He stared at me and then started to laugh.

"It's not funny! You don't know how they are when they have their claws out!" I said and he just continued to laugh at me and laid down on the bed. Had I broken him or something.

"I'm married to you so I have a hunch about how they can be!" He said and then just chuckled at me. "Okey tell me more about my "family" " He sneered and I suddenly didn't feel so bad lying about his family.

"I told them he was married and had a son my age, and he was also your best friend when we married" I said and he stopped chuckling and stared at me.

"That's Lucius, woman don't tell me you said Lucius Malfoy was my brother!"

"Present tense darling, I told them he _is_ your brother" I said and smirked evily. I straddled him and looked down at his shocked expression. "I can go back and obliviate the knowledge from them and let them explain how sorry they are for you to be last in your family for three days, or you get the Malfoys over here to celebrate christmas with us and pretend to be brothers for only the christmas evening. Your choice" I said and kissed him.

"Or I can just go back and make them forget the whole conversation, I do the spell better than you" He said and smirked at me, I smirked back.

"It was a nice idea, but sorry. I warded the part of the conversation, they will be able to forget it after christmas."

"You knew this would happen" He said and his eyes narrowed.

"Yes" I said simply and I felt him harden under me.

"You really should have been in slytherin" He said and leaned up to kiss me but I pulled back.

"So that means you choose to let the Malfoys come over for christmas?" I saw his jaw tighten.

"Yes" He said and I leaned down and kissed him then pulled back and smiled innocently.

"Don't you think it would be very unfair if the Malfoys come here for christmas and not the Potters?" I asked and he stared at me.

"Bitch" He said and I gaped at him, he threw me down on the bed and rolled ontop of me and kissed me fiercly. It became dark around us and I realised he must have closed the curtains around us. "You think you get to decide everything darling?" He asked and my answer turned into a gasp as he slid two fingers inside me. I sank my nails into his shoulders as he did a some here movement with his fingers inside me.

"Oh my god" I gasped as he slid in a third finger. I was going to come.

"You don't get to come yet darling, you don't get to decide that. I'll tell you when to come, or I'll stop" He started to rub my clit with his thumb. "Do you want me to stop darling?" He asked and I whimpered as he started to slide out his fingers. I grabbed his shoulders harder and pressed against him so he wouldn't pull out. He chuckled darkly.

"Good, then you will do as I say" I could only moan in response. He started to kiss me again with so much heat my whole head was buzzing. I moaned as I felt my control slipping and I nearly released.

"Don't come" He said and looked me straight in my eyes and then kissed me. My whole body was in confusion, the heat his kisses and touches were giving were trying to make me release, and I still tried to fight it with everything I could. He then started to suck my neck, he knew how much that made me crazy. The pain pleasure from that and his hands were rippigng me apart.

"Oh my god Severus!" I cried out and he chukled and pulled away to look down at me. I was breathing heavily and I was hot all over, he knew he had won this one.

"You don't get to decide everything pet, you understand me?" He said and his words made me shiver. He wante me to resist him, that was his game now.

"You are just screwing me into submission 'cause you know I won" I said and smirked. His face hardened and he pulled out his fingers and I whimpered at the loss. But the wait wasn't long, I felt his lenght plunge into me and I gasped in surprise. It was so much worse now than it had been with his fingers. He started to pump hard inside me.

"You know who really won darling, you know who really won" He said and I only laid there moaning as he moved inside me. The pain pleasure started to feel to much, I couldn't take it.

"Severus please!" I cried and I tightened my vaginal muscles around him and he moaned, he plunged into me hard a few times and then kissed me hard.

"Come now!" HE growled against my lips and I cried out as the orgasm split me in two, he came short after me and we laid there tangled together.

"The Potters and Malfoys can come here on christmas eve, I don't care what we do with your family" He said breathless.

"I'll try to convince them to only stay the day before and on christmas eve" I said and looked at him.

"Who won?" I asked and he laughed.

"It's a tie" He said and I laughed.

"I will get you next time" I said and he rolled over on me and kissed me.

"I don't bloody think so!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for the late update but I wrote a sex scene for you all so I hope you will forgive me!<strong>


	40. christmas chaos

**We wish you a very Snape christmas!**

**If you have trouble remembering how the grangers are all related then check the first part of 'I only need one Granger' and there will be an explination there. Or you can ask me and I'll answer in pm about their family tree.**

* * *

><p>The expression The oldest malfoy did when I told him what Hermione had done would have amused me if the favor I had asked him had not embarrassed me so much. He then started to laugh and I growled at him.<p>

"Lucius this is not funny!" I said and he just nodded.

"It is actually! I didn't know Hermione had it in her. She must be getting back at you for the prank you did on her a while ago" Lucius smiled. "This could be fun"

"Or you can just simply refuse so Hermiones plan fails" I said hopefully and he shook his head.

"Never in my life! I'm going to do it! This is to good to miss out on, why are you so scared for the Granger family anyway? Her parents are nice enough"

"That was her parents! The others are...Everywhere" I groaned in loss for a better word. "So you will seriously do this?" I asked and he smirked.

"Absolutely...Brother" He smirked and I grimaced and walked to the floo.

"This will be the worst holiday in my life" I groaned and he laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Days later and almost christmas...It's Granger time!<strong>

I was laying on the bed staring up in the ceiling when Hermiones giggling made me glance at her as she made her way to the bed with Sofia in her arms. She laid down next to me and placed Sofia in the middle.

"Why do you look so annoyed already? I thought our sex always made you smile in the morning" I rolled my eyes at her.

"I'm trying to understand why I didn't stop this from happening, it's not like I didn't have time" I said and looked at her and she just smiled.

"Beacuse everytime you brought it up we had sex and you forgot it." She said and kissed me. "It's Sofias first christmas, after this we will figure something else out about how we are going to spend our holidays"

"Not with Lucius as my brother" I growled and she laughed.

"No, but you have to admitt that _that _was kind of funny" I glared at her and she just smiled. "Maybe not for you then" I glared at her and she just smiled and rolled out of bed and I took Sofia in my arms.

"Take that professor!" She called and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You are _so_ immature, and you call yourself the mother of my child" I smirked and she winked at me and walked into the bathroom.

"Hello Snapes!" The bedroom door opened and Lucius and Harry walked in.

"Perfect the two persons I absolutely didn't want to see" I said to Sofia who laughed at me. Hermione came out of the bedroom now fully dressed and hugged both Harry and Lucius.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with a smile and I rolled my eyes.

"Annoying me?" I said and Hermione glared at me.

"Severus that's not a nice way to greet your brother!" Lucius said with a smirk and I groaned. "We came to help you make the place muggle friendly, so there won't be people flooing into your house or flying off using portkeys"

Hermione looked at me. "We can put one in Carolines bag"

"And make the end destination a snake pit" I smirked and she smiled evily.

"I was thinking antarctica, she hates cold places" She said and walked out the room. Both Harry and Lucius looked confused after her and then looked at me.

"Who is Caroline?" Both asked and I smirked. I looked down at Sofia who reached for my hair.

"You know sweetheart, this christmas may not be as bad as I thought" I smirked.

* * *

><p>When the first shreik came from the group of children as they entered our house I looked down at Sofia who looked confused.<p>

"I take that back" I murmured. I was going to let Hermione greet everyone and then I was going to come and help her. I just had to get Sofia to sleep first, but when my little lady didn't want to sleep she didn't. There was too much going on for her to sleep. She wanted to know what was happening.

"Tomorrow is christmas, and you will get presents. Parents usually say that it's Santa Claus bringing them gifts but you won't remember this conversation so I can tell you that mom and I bought it for you. And all the little things that are going to run around here are some kids that I will never be able to remember what their names are."

I said and she just looked at me with big black eyes. The door to the bedroom opened and Hermiones mom looked in and smiled at me. She walked to me.

"Hermione told me I might find you here, I can take Sofia so you can go down and help Hermione" She smiled .

"I'm fine up here you don't have to..." She did that Hermione-raising-one-eyebrow-thing and I nodded and handed her Sofia. When at least one person from Hermiones family liked me I didn't have to fight her. Jean looked down at her grand daughter for a moment and then started to sing quietly, and I walked out the room.

I came down the stairs and the sight of all the Grangers made me wanna go back to Sofia, she was a baby but didn't make half the noise these humans were doing. All the kids shreiked and ran at me. Shakespear and Cleo (Actually impressed that I remembered their names) threw themselfes into my arms and I picked them up. The rest of the kids surrounded my legs and were all talking at the same time so I had no idea of what they were saying. I looked at Hermione and the other adults who were all laughing at the scene. Except Beryl and Caroline, great why did they have to come?

I glanced at Hermione who shrugged and gave me a smile. I knew she wanted them here as little as I did.

"Uncle Sewus where's the baby!" I heard someone call from my legs and I looked down at the kids. "We wanna see the baby!"

There was more chattering about seeing Sofia and Hermione came up to us laughing.

"Kids you can't see her right now, the baby is sleeping. I promise you will see her soon" She said and the kids nodded. "Come on get your parents and we'll show you your rooms!" She said and Shakespear and Cleo jumped out of my arms and ran to their parents.

I wrapped my arm around Hermione and watched the kids. "Do you feel like breaking Jasper and Annas record when it comes to children?" I asked and she laughed.

"Sure, as long as you get out of bed at night when they are all screaming" I smirked and kissed her quickly. Then the parents came and we showed them their rooms.

* * *

><p>When everyone had gotten their rooms and unpacked the kids ran out to have a snowball fight and the adults followed me to the big livingroom. Hermione was up getting Sofia since she had started to scream after her mommy.<p>

"This is a really big house! How long have you lived here?" Claud asked when he and Victoria sat down in one of the sofas. I had no idea how to entertain muggles, Hermione had just told me to talk with them but I had no idea what muggles would like for answers to their questions. The rest of the company sat down in the sofas and the chairs, Jasper and Anna was the only one outside watching the kids.

"I have lived here my whole life" I said and Victoria smiled.

"It must be a hell cleaning the whole place" She said and all the women except Caroline and Beryl laughed. "Isn't it too big for three people?"

"The whole mansion is, but we only use a part of it" I said and Mary gaped at me. David laughed at his sister and then looked at me.

"So how is it going with my grand daughter" I felt relived when there was a subject I knew I couldn't say something wrong in.

"She is doing great, she is already a daddy's girl" I smiled with pride and David smiled back.

"Hermione was that too, it's harder to let them go that way" He said and I nodded. The anger that I felt everytime one of the potter babies came near her was ridiculous, they wouldn't take her away but I still acted that way. I heard the soft laughter from my daughter and looked up and Hermione came into the room with Sofia in her arms, and she was dressed in a green dress. I smiled as Hermione walked over to me and sat down in my lap. It reminded me of our first christmas, but now she had a baby in her arms.

"When is your brother coming?" Ben asked and I looked at him confused for a while and then remembered Lucius.

"He is coming over tomorrow" I said and Hermione started to giggle. Mary and Victoria walked over to us and looked at Sofia.

"Oh she is beautiful!" Mary cooed and Victoria smiled at her. Caroline walked over to us and I wanted to hide both Hermione and Sofia from her cold gaze. She didn't say anything just looked at Sofia and then walked back to her mother. Then the signs of disaster started. The christmas tree behind everyone started to levitate slowly and I heard Sofias soft laughter, she was levitating the tree! I quickly brought it back to the ground and tried to get Hermiones attention. I flicked her ear and she looked at me confused. When she did I used legillimens on her.

"_Sofia was levitating the tree!" _Hermiones eyes widened.

"_Did anyone notice?"_

_"No, but you have to keep an eye on her. We had all the magic in the house except her, why didn't we think of this problem before?"_

"_Don't call our daughter a problem!" _

"They are doing it again!" I heard someone say and both Hermione and I looked at Victoria and Mary who smirked at us. "You do a thing when you look into eachothers eyes and it looks like you can tell what the other one is thinking" Mary said and I didn't know how to respond to that.

"Hermione tell us, does he and his brother look allot like eachother?" Beryl asked and I glared quickly at her.

"Sometimes they do and sometimes they don't" Hermione said and cooed at Sofia a little then looked at Beryl again. "On the outside you will only see the resemblance if you look long enough and are searching for it, on the inside they're like twins" I gaped at her.

"We are not!" Did she seriously say that! She smirked at me and then we heard the sound of small feet running towards the room. "Oh great..." I said quietly and Hermione smirked at me. All the kids ran into the room and as soon as they saw Sofia they ran towards us. But when they were looking at her they were surprisingly quiet. Hermione sat down on the floor infront of me and held Sofia so the children could see.

"She so small!" Jesse whispered and his twin Mia held out a finger which Sofia grabbed. The kids started to giggle.

"She doesn't look like you at all!" Cleo said and the parents laughed.

* * *

><p>Time had passed quickly and now it was time for the children to go to bed. We adults were still sitting talking in the livingroom, Sofia was asleep in Hermiones arms and I was going to go get both her and my wife away from the Granger madness. Hermione seemed to enjoy it, but I didn't understand it and I didn't know the people. I passed one of the rooms when I heard Carolines voice. She wasn't supposed to be in here. I delusioned myself and sneaked into the room. She was talking with someone on her phone.<p>

"I'm telling you Marni she is just bragging all the time! She sits there with her kid and perfect husband and like smirks at me all the time. The kid looks just like her" Hermione did not do that, Hermione hadn't even looked at Caroline the whole evening. There was a pause and Caroline laughed. "Yeah I know, the baby isn't even pretty. Looks just like Hermione, ugly! She will turn out to be just the same as her I promise!" That's enough!

I whipped out my wand and shttered her phone. She screamed and turned around to face me. I took of the charm and glared at her, she paled and started to back away. Fuck, I had just done magic in the presence of a muggle. Screw the rules, no one gets away with calling my baby girl ugly.

"I don't really care that you know I do magic, Caroline" I said and she shivered slightly. "Then you know that if you ever insult my baby or my wife again I will hurt you, and there is no one you can tell. Who would they belive? The crazy girl that belives in magic in a world full of unknowing muggles?" I smirked, and it wasn't a nice smirk. I walked towards her. "Don't ever say my wife and daughter are ugly, when you have a wrong vision of beauty." I said and stared at her fully aware that I was making her more nervous with every word. I did legillimens on her just out of curiosity and saw several disturbing fantasies involving her and me. I got sick from it and pulled out of her mind. I turned away and started to walk out.

"You don't know what it's like" She said and I turned around. She had that poor girl look on her face which I guessed was fake. She met my gaze, yes it was fake. She was trying to fool me.

"They all think she's so perfect, nothing I did was never good enough for them. It was always her they loved better. She manipulates them into thinking I'm a bitch and now they hate me!" She said and I raised an eyebrow at her. She wanted me to belive her, she was waiting for me to say that something like 'Hermione isn't perfect'. But you shouldn't lie.

"I'll see you tomorrow Caroline" I said and turned around and when I did I saw Hermione stand in the door. She held Sofia in her arms and looked at Caroline and then at me.

"What are you doing?" She asked and I just looked at her. I didn't want to talk about it infront of Caroline. She looked down at Sofia and then up at me. "We were going to go to bed" She said and I walked up to her and laid my arm over her shoulders. As we got into our room she walked over to Sofias crib and placed her in it and then walked over and changed to a white nightgown. I bit back a smirk. She wasn't talking to me 'cause she had seen me talk to Caroline, wonder how long she could keep it up without asking me about it...

I just took off my clothes except for my boxers and just did a quick cleansing spell on my teeth and laid down under the covers. Hermione slipped in next to me and laid down and just looked up at the ceiling. I leaned on my elbows and looked down at her with an amused smirk. She pretended I wasn't there and just closed her eyes and looked like she was trying to fall asleep. After perhaps 10 minutes I chuckled at her and her eyes opened at once and stared at me.

"You are seriously not going to ask me what I did with Caroline?" I asked and she took a deep breath.

"No I won't, you are my husband and I trust you" She said and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Impressive" I murmured and she closed her eyes again. I leaned over her and kissed her. "Good night then, wife" I said and laid down on my back next to her, and as soon as I did she sat up and looked down at me.

"You know I trust you" She said and I smirked.

"Yes"

"And you know I love you"

"Yes"

"So being curious has nothing to do with trust issues" She said and I bit back a laugh. My nosy little griffyndor.

"Of course not" I said with a smirk and she looked down at me.

"What were you doing with Caroline?" She asked and I met her golden eyes. I could tell her after christmas eve what Caroline had said, if I told her now she would for sure go and hex Caroline while she was sleeping.

"For the peace in the house I'll tell you the whole conversation, please note that it was only conversation, after christmas" I said and Hermione frowned. "She was talking with someone on the phone and insulting you and I merely shattered her phone and told her to back off"

Hermione nodded. "Okey, but I heard what Caroline said when I was heading for you. About manipulating my family, I don't understand what I have done to make her hate me!" She sighed and I took her hand.

"It's not your fault, she needed someone to blame for the misstakes in her life and she picked you" I said and Hermione sighed again.

"I guess your right. Oh, I didn't need this right now. I have always hated christmas a bit 'cause that's the only time of the year I see her!" I pulled her down next to me and wrapped my arms around her.

"Want to hear something that will probably make you feel better?" I asked and she turned in my arms. "Caroline has fantasies about me" I said and Hermiones eyes widened.

"She what!" Sha gasped and looked suddenly angry again. "How dare she! You'r married, with me! Was it sex fantasies?" She asked and I smirked.

"A little too many" She just laughed and shook her head.

"I can't belive her" She laughed and then sat up and looked down at me with a totaly diffrent look in her eyes and was wearing a mischievous smile. She crawled ontop of me still under the covers and kissed me.

"I'm having fantasies about you too, all too many fantasies" She murmured and I smirked.

"I'm shocked, do they all revolve around sex?" I asked and she smiled and let one of her hands slide down my body to my erection.

"They do" She said and started to kiss my neck.

"How scandalous, having fantasies about a married man" I smirked and she looked up at me with a smirk and she cupped me and I sighed in pleasure.

"Then the situation only get's worse if I say that I'm also married"

"Lucky bastard" I chuckled and she kissed me again.

* * *

><p>Sofia had woken up early and I walked down the stairs with her. She was wearing her green slytherin pyjamas and I was wearing my red bathrobe, anyone else would think it was just christmas spirit. But it was all house colors, Severus and I switched her clothes from red to green all the time since she didn't have a house yet. I was standing next to the big tree with all the presents under it and showed Sofia the things hanging in the tree. She laughed and I felt her slowly start to float in my arms. I pulled her down and looked around, no one noticed. Then the rest of our guest came down stairs and I showed them to the dining room. I felt somehow like Narcissa.<p>

She had always been the hostess on parties and other events.

"Where is Severus?" Dad asked and I smiled smugly.

"Oh he is still upstairs. he's a bit tired I think" (definitely not my fault) I said and walked over and sat down with the others around the table. I nearly laughed at all of them, half of all the adults were slightly hung over and the kids screaming and laughing didn't help the situation. Hangover potions were very useful sometimes. Severus walked into the room and I glanced quickly at Caroline. She blushed and bit her lip, was she wearing make up? She was, and not little make up either. She was still flirting with him!

Severus just smirked and shook his head. "Good morning everyone!" He called and Shakespear ran to him and hugged his leg.

"Good morning uncle Sevrus!" All the kids screamed good morning and the adults grimaced in pain. Severus walked over and sat next to me and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks for waking me before you left this morning" He said and I smiled at him.

"You looked so cute sleeping and I didn't want to wake you!" I said in baby talk and both I and Victoria laughed at his expression. Claude and Severus frowned at us.

"A man doesn't want to look cute" Claude said and Severus looked at the dark man.

"I knew there was something I liked about you" He smirked and Claude just smiled and shook his head. I gaped at Severus. That was the first time I had actually seen him joke with someone in my family. Severus looked at me and raised one eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing!" I said with a smile and he frowned.

"Severus!" We both turned to Anna. "When is your brother and his family coming?"

Then there was a loud bang and then the big doors opened and Lucius walked in, luckily dressed in black muggle clothing and his cane was gone.

"Hello little brother!" He called and the whole room went quiet.

Mom smirked at Lucius and started to laugh. Anna turned to Severus again. "So you are the younger brother?"

"It appears so" Severus growled and I laughed at him. "Lucius I was hoping that I wouldn't see you until tonight" Severus said and Lucius just smiled. He was so enjoying this.

"Your words hurt brother" Lucius said with a laugh. He looked around the room. "So this is the Granger family" He spotted Jesse and Mia with their bushy hair and smiled at me. " evidently so" I rolled my eyes at him.

"So you are Severus brother" Caroline said and I glared at her.

"I am" Lucius said and then the usually gorgeous witch Narcissa came into the room in muggle clothing looking like a friggin super model. Lucius met my gaze and I felt him against my occlumency walls, I opened them to hear what he was saying.

"_I really do like muggle clothing sometimes" _I heard his voice in my head and then he looked at his wife. I just smiled and shook my head at him.

"This is my wife Narcissa" Lucius smiled and Caroline suddenly looked dissapointed. Narcissa smiled brightly and I could see all the women at the table get charmed by her.

"Hello thank you so much for letting us come and celebrate with you!" She said and the women at the table just smiled and as soon as Narcissa had sat down next to my mother they started to bomb her with questions. Narcissa didn't have aproblem with that at all, she even looked like she enjoyed it.

"Cissy where's Draco and Miss Lovegood?" Severus asked and Caroline looked up again, curious about who this Draco was and if he was single.

"Don't call her miss lovegood, soon you can call her Mrs Mal-" Lucius started but I placed a quick kick on his leg when I heard he was about to say Malfoy. "Mrs Snape" Lucius finished gracefully and gave me a quick glare.

"Sorry" I murmured and took a drink from my apple juice and gave Sofia to Severus.

"So Draco finally asked her?" Severus smirked and Narcissa smiled.

"He did!" She then looked at all the confused faces around the table. "Draco is my son and miss lovegood, or Luna, are now engaged."

"How old is your son?" Beryl asked and Narcissa smiled proudly.

"He is 22, the same age as Hermione"

"When are they coming?" Severus asked and I then heard the sound of toddler laughter, and it was not from the kids at the table.

"Harry Ginny!" I called and ran up to hug my friends. They were both carrying the a twin and they looked around at my family.

"This could be fun" Harry whispered and I looked back at Severus who rolled his eyes.

"I agree!"

* * *

><p>It was almost time for the presents to be opened, then there would only be a few hours of sleeping and they would leave, <em>You can do this Snape! <em>I sighed heavily and walked towards the big living room were everyone was sitting talking. Then Draco came running towards me with a panicked expression.

"Severus I am so sorry I didn't mean to I looked away for possibly five seconds and then she was just gone, I swear I have looked everywhere!-" Draco babbled so quickly that I couldn't hear what he was saying.

"Stop it!" I said and he stopped at once. "What are you talking about, slowly."

He took a deep breath and backed away a step. "Sofia is gone" HE said and the whole world stopped.

"What do you mean gone?" feeling slowly how the panic started to rise.

"I put her down in the crib in your room and then walked out for five seconds to get Luna and when we came in she was gone, we have looked everywhere-"

"Does Hermione know?" I asked quickly and started to walk towards our bedroom.

"No she doesn't, we didn't want to worry her if we found her quickly enough"

"How long has she been gone?"

"15 minutes"

"Fuck!" I growled and then walked into the bedroom. The crib was empty and she wasn't in the room. I then stopped pacing and looked at Draco. "Was the door opened when you went to get Luna?"

"Yes it was, how so?"

"Fuck she levitated out!" I said and ran out the room towards the library where I kept the house map. It was almost the same as the marauders map over our house. I opened it and quickly scanned the third floor, nothing there, I looked at the second floor, only me and Draco and then I checked the bottom floor.

"There!" I said in relif and saw my daughters name in the living room. I turned to Draco. "She is in the living room" Draco sighed in relif and looked at the map and frowned.

"She is'nt close to any of the other names"

"I don't care as long as we know where she is and hope that Hermione has not freaked out yet" We started to walk out the room and towards the living room.

"Just curious, who would she freak out more over you or me?" I glared back at him.

"Probably you"

"How do you figure?"

" 'Cause she loves me you idiot"

"And yet you were the one that gave Sofia to me in the first place" Draco said and I glared at him. Fine, she would freak out on me.

* * *

><p>"I don't see her" Draco whispered when we came into the room. I quickly scanned the room, she was not there.<p>

"She was closer to Jean and David on the map" I mumbled to myself and looked over at Jean and David. They were sitting next to the tree, was Sofia under the tree? No Hermione would have noticed if Sofia crawled under it...

I lifted my gaze to the top and saw my daughter sitting on some branches playing with the decorations in the tree.

"Oh dear Merlin" I whispered and turned down my gaze.

"What?" Draco asked and started to look around and I stood infront of him.

"Stop looking like you are searching for something. Now be discrete and look at the top of the tree" Draco did as I said and I saw his eyes widen and then he quickly looked at me.

"Well that's a problem"

"You think!" I hissed and then turned around and tried to get eye contact with Lucius. I didn't care how annoying he was now but I needed his help with this, and I can't remember how many times I had helped him with Draco when he was a kid.

Lucius glanced at me when he felt me against his walls and he opened them, still holding my gaze.

"_Lucius we have a problem and Hermione can't know what's happening. Be as dicrete as you can and look up at the tree and then you have to help us get everyone out the roomso we can fix it" _I broke the connection and Lucius turned to talk to Narcissa and Ginny again and then I saw him quickly look at the tree and when he saw Sofia he quickly looked down again, I saw him thinking as fast as he could about what he could do.

I walked over to Hermione so it wouldn't look strange that I was just standing all alone with Draco all evening. Hermione laughed at something and then smiled at me and took my hand.

"Draco what are you looking at?" Hermione asked and I stared at Draco who just looked down from the tree. Damn! Hermione started to look up and I did the only thing I could come up with that moment.

I kissed her. I felt she got surprise and then she just accept the kiss. I broke the kiss and met Hermiones surprised gaze, the whole family had to be staring at us and I heard Lucius chuckle slightly.

"You know I love you" I said to Hermione who smiled a confused smile.

"Yes, I do and I love you too"

"Good...Why don't you and the rest of the party go outside and have snow fight like last year and I'll just check on Sofia" I said and Hermione looked as confused as she possibly could.

"Oh my god" I heard Narcissa mumble and I guessed that she had seen Sofia, hopefully Draco or Lucius had placed a silencing charm on her so we wouldn't hear her. Hermione looked at Narcissa.

"What's wrong?"

"I just just can't remember the last time I had a snowball fight. Hermione come on!" Narcissa said and I thanked my lucky star (or something like that) that Narcissa perhaps just saved the situation.

"Sure?" Hermione said and all the kids started to run out and the parents followed. All except Beryl and Caroline, until Lucius came up to Beryl.

"Let's go and watch them make a fool out of themselves" He said and offered her his arm, which she took at once. Lucius gave me a quick glare that told me I owed him.

"Caroline aren't you going out?" Draco asked her and she smiled in triumf and took his arm even though he hadn't offered her to take it. He glared back at me, great now I owed almost the whole malfoy family.

I took up my wand and was about to levitate her down when she fell. I lunged forward and catched her and she started laughing. My heart was still racing from the sight of her falling so I didn't find this entertaining at all.

"What is it with you young lady and falling from great heights?" She just giggled at me.

* * *

><p>I turned around and saw Severus walk towards us with Sofia in his arms, she was dressed in her outdoors clothing but I'm pretty sure Severus put at least hundred warming charms on her just to be safe she wasn't cold. I smiled at them and wrapped my arms around Severus so Sofia was between us.<p>

"I feel so incredibly lucky" I said and smiled at him. "I'm lucky to have you" I said and he bent down and kissed me.

"I will never get used to your family" He said with a smile and I looked at all the laughing children and grown ups. I then saw Ginny and Harry sitting in the snow with the twins, Draco and Luna just stood looking dreamily into one anothers eyes and Lucius and Narcissa were just standing holding eachother looking at my little cousins.

"Darling" I said and looked at him. "When you agreed to marry me they became your family too" I said and he looked at the chaos and sighed.

"Only at christmas, I don't think I'm ready for more than that" He said and I laughed.

"I think you did well, I half expected you to blow up at sometime but you had everything under control" I smiled and Severus snorted.

"Yeah, everything under control" He said and rolled his eyes. I didn't really know what he meant with that. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back a little, and soon I felt his lips on mine. I felt like some sort of princess in the end of a fairytale when they lived happily ever after and I really hoped we would.

"I think we should go inside" Severus said and I frowned.

"Why? Sofia has a warming charm on doesn't she?" Then I met his gaze and I got what he meant. "Oh! Yes let's go inside"

**A/N**

**I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! Hopefully it will be easier to write now that this hard chapter is out of the way.**


	41. Black spots

**Hello sweeties!**

**As I mentioned before we will make small year jumps in the story, so now we will jump three years forward in the Snape world.**

**Sofia is now three years old! :) Our little girl is growing up! :')**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Three years later...<strong>

I stretched in the bed and reached for Severus but was only met by an empty space. I opened my eyes and sighed as the sun hit my eyes. I knew Severus had been away at the school for almost three weeks now. He was headmaster and it was a new school year, sometimes he didn't come home to sleep. I sat up and put on my bathrobe and walked out on the balcony and felt the warm summer air, it still felt like summer outisde and the birds were singing. I walked into the bedroom again and saw a quick movement on the bed and the little figure curled into a ball under the covers. I smiled a big smile and sighed loudly.

"Mhm wonder if Sofia is awake yet?" I said and the little ball under the covers started to giggle slightly. I walked closer to the bed. "Did I really leave the bed this messy, I better make it before Sofia comes and sees how messy I am" I said and I heard little giggles again, I threw myslef at the bed and pulled the covers off and saw my little daughter. She shreiked and laughed as she tried to run away and I just grabbed her and wrestled her down on the bed again and started to tickle her.

"Oh you are just so cute I could eat you!" I said and she laughed hysterically.

"No mommy don't eat me!"

"Yes I will your just so cute!" I said and bent down and pulled up her night gown and nipped her stomach with my teeth gently and she laughed.

"Mommy stop it!" I stopped and released her and she just laid there laughing.

"Come on Sweetheart let's go eat breakfast" I said and picked her up in my arms. She started to talk about a book Severus had read for her and she couldn't stop talking about it, it was so adorable when she talked about Severus and called him daddy. She interupted herself and told me about when she and Severus had been out flying.

I put her down on a chair in the kitchen and I started to make breakfast for us. She silenced after a while and I looked behind me and saw her looking at her knees and drawing cicles on them with her fingers.

"Did dad come home last night?" She asked and I smiled at her.

"He didn't have time, sweetie"

"Doesn't Dad like us? Is that why he's almost never home?" She asked with tears in her eyes and I kneeled infront of her.

"Sofia Eileen Snape, I never want you to think that your father doesn't love you. You are the reason he's breathing, and belive me he would prefer to be here with you but he has to work." I said with a smile and she looked a little happier and I gently wiped away one of her tears. "And you know why he works so hard?"

"No" She said and I smiled.

"Beacuse he wants you to have the best education ever when you come to hogwarts"

"So I can beat both of your NEWT points" She smiled and I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I don't know sweetie, that will take some serious studying"

"I'm almost already as smart as you!" She pouted and I laughed.

"I agree, but only 'almost'. Now let's go outside and eat"

* * *

><p>I was watching Sofia run around with her panther pup who Sofia had named Zira, the evil lioness in lion king movie. Severus had just rolled his eyes when he had heard the name his daughter had picked out. It was so incredibly cute when my little daughter ran around with Zira. I couldn't belive how much she had grown. From the little baby I could easily carry on one arm to this adorable little child. Sofia had gotten my bushy hair but her fathers hair color and eye color, we had already known she was going to have black eyes when she was a baby but seeing her long bushy black hair was still a wonder to me.<p>

And she actually liked her hair!

I stood up to go in with our plates when I suddenly felt so dizzy I just stopped and tried to focus on something so the dizziness could pass, it did eventually and I just ignored it and walked in with our plates.

"Mommy! Mommy!" I smiled and sighed and walked back out to Sofia who was now sitting on top of Zira. "Can't we please go to hogwarts today, please!"

"I don't know honey"

"Pwetty please!" She made puppy dog eyes and I felt myself weaken. I wanted to go to hogwarts too, but Severus would only get distracted if we came and he was stressed enough. "Mommmy pleeeease!"

"Okey fine!" I said and then igured out a reason for going that wouldn't make her so smug about winning over me. "Then we will do your baby check up when we are there" I said and she groaned and jumped off Zira.

"Fine" She muttred and looked so much like Severus when she did.

"Don't take that tone with me young lady, go upstairs and pick out something to wear and I'll be with you in a minute. Then we can go" She smiled and ran as fast as her little legs could carry her up the stairs to her room. I smiled and started to walk after her when the strange dizziness kicked in again and I had to sit down for it to go away this time and then I walked up the stairs. When I came to her room she had already picked out a green little dress, great slytherin colors. I was almost starting to belive Severus that she was going to become a slytherin. I helped her get dressed and then walked back to my bedroom to change as well. I picked out light purple summer robe and put up my hair in a loose bun then walked back to Sofia who was jumping up and down in her bed.

"Let's go Miss Snape" I said and she jumped up one last time and levitated over to me and took my hand. "Show off" I said and she smiled.

"Can we see daddy when we get to Hogwart?" She asked and I picked her up and carried her to the apparation point outside the house.

"That depends on how busy he is sweetheart" I said and she muttred something and then we apparated to the outside of hogwarts gates. "Just a second Sofia" I said and she jumped out of my arms and I lifted my wand against the gates. My wand worked almost like a key, as did all the teachers wands and the gate opened slowly and let us in. Sofia started running towards the castle and I laughed at her and started to run after her. "I'm going to catch you!" I called after her and she shreiked and started to run faster.

When we were at the castle I saw Sofia start to straighten her dress and started to pull her hair so it would be prettier. She wanted to look nice when she saw Severus, if we even had time seeing him... Several of the students looked at Sofia and smiled at me, I missed teaching sometimes. At least it was better than sitting home doing nothing, but I had Sofia to take care of.

"Well hello Mrs Snape, here to get your job back?" I turned around and smiled at Harry who gave me a hug.

"Not today professor, Luna won't have to worry. But how is the DADA professor feeling today?" I asked him and he smiled. He had taken Severus place as DADA professor when Severus had become Headmaster, Luna had taken my spot as Charms professor and Draco had taken potions something that he was actually very good at. But he refused to be called the new bat of the dungeons. And Luna would take maternity leave soon so there would be a place open as charms again.

"I'm feeling excellent actually" He said and then looked at Sofia with a shocked expression. "Oh sweet Merlin is this really Sofia! You have grown so much since last time I barely recognized you!" Sofia smiled in pride.

"Hi uncle Harry!" She said and hugged his leg. "Are James and Albus here?" She asked and Harry and I smiled at eachother. It was so sweet that our kids were best friends, at least Harry and I thought so. Severus always frowned everytime one of Harrys boys hugged Sofia.

"Sorry Fia, they will come tomorrow. But I'm sure that you and your mommy can go and visit them this afternoon."

"We can't do that! I wanna stay with daddy!" Sofia said and looked at me. I looked at Harry who gave me a knowing smile. He knew that Severus and I barely had seen eachother at the start of this new term.

"I can't belive how he made time for us all the other years" I murmured and Harry took my hand.

"I'll check if there is anything I can help him with"

"No Harry you know he would never accept your help, just be a good teacher and try to dock as many points from gryffindor as possible and he'll be happy" I smirked and Harry looked shocked.

"Never Snape" He said and I laughed and Sofia and I started walking towards the headmaster office. We stopped infront of the gargoyle and I looked down at Sofia.

"Dare to try a password?" I asked and she stepped closer to the gargoyle.

"But I don't know which one he has now" She said and I smiled.

"Just try something"

She stood there just staring intently at the statue and then bit her lip while she was thinking. "Mommy I don't know!" She pouted and I smiled and took her hand.

"Don't you remember the special password Dad told you to get into his office when you needed it? You know it sweetie"

Sofia stood staring at the gargoyle for a moment then her whole face lit up. "Slytherin princess!" She called and the gargoyle moved and Sofia laughed in happiness. She released my hand and started to run up the stairs. I heard the door opend as Sofia pushed it open with wandless magic, she was to short to reach the handle.

"Daddy!" She shreiked and I smiled and I walked through the door in time to see Sofia throw her arms around Severus neck as he spinned around. She gave him a big kiss and he smiled at her.

"Angel what are you doing here?" He then saw me and he smiled bigger and I walked up to them and kissed Severus cheek.

"We were already going here for her check up and if your not to busy she would like you to come" I said and he smiled at Sofia.

"Of course I will" He put her down. "You show the way princess" He said and Sofia beamed and ran out the door. As soon as she had turned her back at us he turned around and kissed me hard and I moaned and gripped his collar and pulled him closer. We broke the kiss and started to walk after Sofia.

"I need to talk to you later"

"What's the matter?" He asked and I looked at Sofia who was walking a few steps infront of us.

"She misses you, and I miss you! She even asked me this morning if you didn't come home 'cause you didn't love her" Severus flinced and looked at her and then at me.

"You told her I did didn't you"

"I did, I told her the same thing I always do. That you are to busy and that you love us and all. But Severus you need to take it easy with all the work, you are doing everyone else's job!"

"I don't, I just have to make sure everything's done properly"

"You don't have to check everything, Minerva is your deputy. She is there to make it easier for you"

"Daddy there's a scary man watching me" Sofia said and pulled in Severus robes. He immediately picked her up and nearly hid her under his robes and she cralwed into his arms and both and both Severus and I looked around for someone Sofia might think was scary. Filch was standing looking at us and Severus glared at the man who just muttred something and walked away.

"Who was he?" Sofia asked and looked up at Severus.

"No one you need to be scared of darling, and if he looks at you again you only have to give him" Severus said and continued to have Sofia in his arms as we walked to Poppy.

"Poppy?" I called when we were inside the infirmary and the old medi witch walked out from her office to us.

"Hello Hermione nice to see you again!" She said and I smiled at her and then looked at Severus. Sofia who had hidden herself under his robe looked out and the old witch smiled a huge smile. "Well hello little one! My, you have grown allot since I last saw you"

"Hi Poppy" Sofia said shyly and waved at her.

"Are you here for the baby check up?" Poppy asked Sofia who nodded.

"But it's totally un-newessary, I feel fine!" Sofia said and Severus smiled at her.

"_Unnecessary_" He corrected and she smiled at him.

"Exactly" She smirked at him and I laughed at them.

"Okey miss Snape if let's start your check up" Poppy said and Severus put her down on one of the beds. First Poppy did the lenght and weight check and then asked questions about how far she used to take her magic. Severus only got depressed by the questions since he felt he didn't know them.

"Severus if you feel like that you should really stop stressing work, there are other people here who know very well how to do their jobs" Poppy said and he only glared at her. Sofia looked up with happy eyes.

"Then daddy can come home again! If them other teachers start working!" She smiled and Severus looked at her and smiled a half smile. "Then you can teach me flying again 'cause mommy ain't that good at it" She said and Severus laughed.

"You can talk about that later, I just have to do a last test"

"For what?" I asked and Poppy made Sofia lay down on the bed again.

"Just magic capacity" She said and waved her wand over Sofia. A red glowing appeared around Sofia and she looked at me and Severus and I just smiled and held her hand. The red suddenly started to turn purple and Poppy looked at Sofia in surprise. "Oh!" She said and I felt Severus tense beside me.

"Oh? Why 'Oh'? What's wrong!" He asked and Poppy shook her head.

"Nothing, I'm just surprised." She smiled at me "Her magic level is well over average, she is off the scale" I stood staring at Poppy for a while and then looked down at Sofia who sat looking bored.

"Oh my god" I said and I looked at Severus who actually stood smiling. "How can you be smiling?" I asked and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm glad my daughter is powerful, shouldn't you be too?" He then turned serious. "But we can't let this out. If anyone would know about her level they might try to use her" He held out his arm for Sofia who took it and Severus took her up in his arms. "Sweetheart can you keep a secret?"

"Sure!" She said and Severus smiled at her.

"No one can know about your magic level, do you think you can keep it a secret?"

"Of course, but you will have to come home more" She said and Severus looked surprised.

"Are you trying to black mailing me?" He asked and she smiled and then looked sad.

"So you don't want to be home with us?" She asked and Severus looked at me and nodded towards the exit and we walked out.

"Of course I want to be home with you, but I have to be here and work" He said and we sat down on a bench in one of the gardens. There were no students around and the sun was still shining. This would have been a perfect day at Hogwarts.

"But I want you home" Sofia sobbed and Severus looked heart broken. I laid an arm over his shoulders and leaned against him.

"Sofia, look at me" He said and Sofia looked up, her black eyes filled with tears. "I promise you that from now on I'll come home at least one time a day. I'll try to calm down and let the other teachers do their jobs"

"I want you home all time!" She sobbed and Severus didn't know what to say.

"Sweetie, you know he can't be home everyday. But we can come visit hogwarts more" I said and Sofia looked at me.

"You promise?"

"I do" I smiled and she sobbed a little more and cuddled up in Severus arms.

"Daddy I'm sleepy" She murmured and Severus stod up.

"It's alright sweetheart, you can sleep now" He said and she slowly closed her eyes and seemed to fall asleep. He turned to me. "Let's go to my office, she can sleep in the headmaster quarters"

* * *

><p>I waited in Severus office when he walked into his bedroom and laid Sofia in there. When he came out he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. I pressed against him harder and tried to touch him as much as I could, I had missed him so much.<p>

"I need to talk to you about something" I murmured against his lips and he nodded.

"Okey" And he kissed me again and then broke away and pulled me down in his lap as he sat down in the headmaster chair.

"I feel like Molly Weasley" I said and Severus stared at me in both shock and amusement.

"Say what?" He asked and tried to keep himself from laughing since he saw I didn't think this was amusing at all.

"I was a professor, I had a career and I had ideas and now I'm a housewife!" I said and he looked guilty.

"I'm sorry you had to quit, I really am"

"I know, and it's definetly not your fault. I choosed to quit to stay home with Sofia but I just..." I sighed and looked at him with a smile. "When I went here I promised myself that I wouldn't end up like Molly. I know she wanted to be home and raise her children and I want to raise Sofia too, but I wanted a career" I sighed and leaned my head against his shoulder and hid my face against his neck.

"I know I can't do anything about it now, I'll have to wait until Sofia gets older" I said and he started to caress my back.

"I can comfort you a little with saying that you are nothing, nothing like Molly Weasley" He said and I pulled back and looked at him.

"Do you have to work now?" I asked and started to slowly pull his outer robes over his shoulders and he smiled.

"Any headmaster duties? Mhm...No" He said and I pushed his robes off his shoulders and started to work the buttons on his shirt.

"I still don't get why you have to wear clothes with so many buttons" I said and he gave me a fiery kiss.

" 'Cause I love the way you look when you undo them, and eventually get so frustrated that you just use wandless magic to take it off" He said and kissed me again. I got to annoyed and just vanished all the buttons and the black robe leaving him in his white shirt. He laughed against my lips and pulled me tighter to him.

"God I missed you!" He sighed and brought his hand up the skirt of my robe to my panties and I moaned then put my hand over my mouth.

"Oh my god Severus! Sofia is in the next room we can't do this now!" I said and he laughed.

"No I guess your right" He said with a sigh and leaned back in his chair and I jumped off him and sat on his dress and straightened my dress. "I'll come home tonight and finish it then" He smirked and I smiled at him.

"You better be"

"But why don't you just move in here at hogwarts? Then I could see you all the time"

"You know we talked about this before, I don't want her exposed to all the people and all the danger that are here"

He sighed. " I know, and I agree. But just for a couple of days?"

"Fine, let's say a week"

"Great!" Severus said and stod up and kissed me.

"Ew! Daddy do you really need to be kissy with mommy when I'm in the same room?" Severus pulled back with a smirk and looked at Sofia who stood looking accusingly at us.

"I'm sorry little lady, would you rather I'd be kissy with you?" He asked with a smirk and Sofia laughed and started to back away.

"No your my daddy!" She said and he started to walk slowly towards her.

"What if I want to kiss you then?"

Sofia shreiked and started running and Severus took one step forward and swooped her up in his arms and kissed her cheeks. "Daddy stop it!" Sofia laughed and Severus pulled back and looked at her.

"I won't, unless you give me a kiss" Sofia tried to look grumpy but a little smile shined through and she kissed Severus cheek. "Thank you" He smiled and then the door opened and Severus turned from loving father to feared headmaster in less than a second. He didn't really need it since it was only Minerva.

"Grandma!" Sofia squealed and Severus put her down so she could run and hug Minerva.

"Well hello little darling! I was just wondering where you were Severus, the board members are here for the meeting" Severus groaned.

"Fuc-I forgot!" He corrected himself so he wouldn't curse infront of Sofia. "I'll be right there" He said and turned to me. "I'll see you both at home tonight" He said and gave me a quick kiss on the lips and then bent down and gave Sofia a hug.

"Bye daddy!" Sofia said as he walked out and I picked her up and walked to the floo. She already looked sad.

"Don't look sad honey, he will be home tonight" I said and she smiled.

"I know! Then I can get him to watch disney movies with me!" She said and I laughed. "Mommy can't I do the flooing? I know how to do it!"

"Not yet sweetheart, now hold your breath so you won't inhale any soot" I said and threw the powder

* * *

><p>"Is daddy coming yet?" Sofia asked for the hundred time since we had come home.<p>

"Not yet sweetie, he will be here after dinner at hogwarts"

"And when is it?"

"It starts now sweetheart" I laughed at her grumpy expression and then stopped when I felt the dizziness get to much again.

"Mommy?" I tried to focus on Sofia and felt her take my hand. "Mommy?" She said with a worried expression and I smiled.

"I'm fine sweetheart, let's go up and watch disney movies while we wait. We can watch Beauty and the Beast! You wanted to see that yesterday." I said and took her hand and started to walk towards her bedroom.

"I'm just going to change to pajamas and then I'll walk back to you" I said but she didn't let go off my hand.

"Can I borrow one of dads sweaters to sleep in?" She asked and I smiled.

"Sure, come on"

We walked to my bedroom and I picked out a black t-shirt from Severus closet and gave it to Sofia. She jumped out of her own clothes at once and put on the way to big t-shirt, she looked adorable. I put on a simple white silk night gown and then wrapped my matching bathrobe around me.

"Why do you always have to look pretty when you go to bed?" Sofia asked and I smiled.

"I don't think I look pretty, I just think this is comfortable" I said and then the dizziness started again and I felt much worse than before. Before I knew it I was sitting on the floor with everything spinning around me.

"Mommy!" Sofia shreiked and took my hand. Black spots started to appear and I tried to focus on Sofia. "Mommy!" I couldn't even see her face, it was all a blur.

"Sweetheart, can you do something for me?" I asked even though I didn't know if she could tell what I was saying. The black spots started to get bigger and I heard Sofia sob.

"Mommy what's wong?"

"Get daddy, go through the floo...hold your breath...get daddy and be careful" I heard myself sigh and then the dark spots won and everything went black and I fell down on the floor.

"Mommy!"

**A/N**

**I know, I know I'm evil. I wasn't planning on making a cliffy...but I couldn't help it! I'll write the next chapter as fast as I can.**

**Review if you like it! 3**


	42. More babies!

**Hello sweeties!**

**As I mentioned before we will make small year jumps in the story, so now we will jump three years forward in the Snape world.**

**Sofia is now three years old! :) Our little girl is growing up! :')**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"This is not worth my time" I sighed and Potter laughed at me as we looked at all the students walking into the great hall for dinner. I had to be here for at least 30 minutes before I could leave, then I could go home to Sofia and Hermione. Problem was that the dinner hadn't even started yet.<p>

"Take it easy Snape" Harry said and I glared at him.

"I will not take it easy until these 28 minutes have passed!" I said and he just smirked and shook his head. Luna and Draco walked in and Draco sat down next to Harry at my right side and Luna next to him.

"Severus I thought you would be home with Hermione and little one by now" Luna said and narrowed her eyes at me. The creepy pregnancy hormones were giving Luna a more evil side it had turned out, not that Draco was complaining.

"I can assure you after tonight you will hardly see me anymore" I said and she smiled.

"So you will let us do our jobs then?"

"I will but not you, you can take your maternity leave and get out of my sight" I said with a smile and Luna rolled her eyes, I turned to Draco was looking at his wife with admiration in his eyes. "Draco how are the pregnancy hormones working out for_ you_?" I asked and Harry snorted and looked at Draco.

"Great" Draco said and Luna looked confused.

"He's not the one with the hormones, I am" Draco, Harry and I laughed.

"Yes Luna, we know! _We know_" Harry said and Luna just shook her head and turned to her meal. I looked at the students and noticed the hall was almost full then I looked at the time, fuck 25 minutes left! I groaned and pulled my fingers through my hair. Then I felt someone grab my arm in a hard grip and I looked at Harry.

"Severus look!" I turned my gaze towards the students and in the middle aisle I saw my little daughter running towards us with tears in her eyes and only dressed in one of my t-shirts. The students looked at her and giggled.

"Daddy!" She cried and I jumped across the teachers table and ran and took her in my arms. She was crying so hard I barely heard what she was saying. I looked back at Harry and nodded at him and I started to walk to my office. I cast a warming charm on her when I noticed how cold she was. I sat down in my chair in my office and tried to get her to stop crying.

"Sweetheart I'm here, what's wrong?" I cooed and she furiously dried her eyes at the same time as she sobbed. "What's wrong? Where's mommy?"

"Mommy won't move!" She cried and those words froze me to the bone.

"What Sofia? What happened to Mommy?" I asked tried to keep as calm as I could so Sofia wouldn't get more panicked.

"She got all dizzy and told me to get you and she fell on the floor!" Sofia cried and I held her tighter to me and she held on to me as hard as she could. "Daddy she won't move!" I heard a soft knock on the door and Luna walked in with her big blue eyes wide in concern.

"Sofia sweetheart, you don't have to worry. I'll go and get mommy like you told me, while you wait here with Luna. And as soon as I come back with mommy I will come back to you, okey?" I said and Luna walked over to us and patted Sofias head. Sofia nodded and I gave her to Luna and as soon as Sofia had let go of me I ran into the floo and then stepped put at Snape mansion.

"Accio house map!" I shouted and the map flew into my hands and I opened it and saw Hermione Snape in our bedroom. I ran faster than I have ever done before into our bedroom and the sight that waited me there scared me half to death.

Hermione was laying looking pale as a ghost and her long bathrobe and nightgown only made her look more ghostly. I checked her pulse and noticed that it was weak and then picked her up in my arms and ran back to the floo.

"Hogwarts hospital wing!" I shouted and I didn't even wait for the smoke to dissapear until I stepped out of the floo, Poppy gave a surprised shout and then saw Hermione in my arms.

"Lay her down on the bed!" Poppy said and I placed Hermione in the closest bed. Poppy was at her at once doing diagnostic spells. I just stood there holding Hermiones hand and when Poppy found the right healing spell I felt her pulse slowly start to get normal and I let out a sigh in relif.

"Make her drink this" Poppy said and gave me a vial with purple potion. I put the vial to Hermiones lips and gently massaged her throat so that she would swallow, when the vial was empty I waited for perhaps 2 minutes and then her eyelids started to flutter and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Hi husband" She said in a weak voice and I smiled at her.

"Hi wife" I said and sat down on the bed and leaned over and kissed her on her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel okey now, I just don't know what happened before..." She said and then looked scared. "Where's Sofia? Is she alright?"

"Shhh, yes darling she is alright. She found me and now she is up in my office with Luna" I said and she relaxed.

"I can't belive I scared her like that, can you get her?" She asked and I nodded and walked upstairs to get Sofia. When I came back with her she started crying again and ran over to Hermione who picked her up and cuddled her on the bed.

"Mommy can't faint like that!" She sobbed and Hermione hugged her hard.

"I won't do it again I promise!" She said and I sat down behind Hermione and held them both. Poppy came back and smiled at us.

"Poppy what happened to me?" Hermione asked and Poppy looked at me quickly and then back at Hermione.

"Aren't there any clues that can lead you to the answer?" She asked and I suddenly got annoyed by the bloody medi witch. She could at least tell Hermionw why she had passed out!

"I'm late..." Hermione murmured and looked up at Poppy.

"What?" Sofia asked and looked back and forth between the two women. She was late? But...Oh!

"Poppy am I-"

"Your pregnant Hermione, and what made you pass out was simply dehydration. You are already two months along"

"Two months!" Hermione gasped and Sofia continued to look confused. It felt like I had been frozen. She was pregnant, already two months along.

"But dehydration was never this serious when I was carrying Sofia" Hermione said and the look on Poppys face seemed to make Hermione understand somethig and she gasped. "There's not just one baby in there is there?" She asked and Poppy shook her head.

"Twins"

"Twins?" Both Hermione and I gasped and Sofia smiled a big smile.

"I'm going to be a big sister!" She said and Poppy smiled at us.

"I'll leave you to talk" she said and walked away. Hermione looked at me.

"Severus I'm sorry I didn't realise I missed to take my contraceptive potion-" I didn't get to hear what more she had to say since I kissed her. I broke the kiss and cupped her cheek.

"Hermione you have absolutely nothing to be sorry about. We are going to be parents again!" I said and she smiled a big smile.

"We are!"

"I'm going to be a big sister!" Sofia said and both Hermione and I laughed.

"Yes you are!" Hermione said and I kissed her again.

"Ew! Sewiusly daddy stop it!" I broke the kiss and laughed at Sofia.

* * *

><p>That night when I went to bed I was pulled into Severus arms and felt his fingers caress my stomach where our children were growing. He kissed my neck and I sighed in pleasure and comfort of having him there.<p>

"I guess I'll have to wait with that career thing again" I said with a smile even though I didn't feel like smiling at the thought.

"To bad you think that" He murmured and I turned in his arms and looked at him.

"Well it's true" I said and he smirked. "Husband what have you done?"

"For me to keep my promise to you and Sofia I need to get some work off my shoulders and now if I start to trust my teachers...or at least some of them there won't be so much to check on. But I still need someone to do the unnecessary paper work" He said and raised an eyebrow at me and I just smirked.

"Mhm, like what sort of paper work?" I asked and he leaned down and kissed me.

"Well someone needs to plan when I have time to see my family, and of course the fan mail" He joked and I laughed.

"Then of course I'll take that job" I smiled and kissed him. The sound of the door opening made us pull apart and I sat up and saw Sofia sneak through the door.

"Mommy can I sleep in here?" She whispered and I smiled.

"Of course you can sweetheart" I said and she floated up to our bed and laid down between me and Severus and he kissed her cheek.

"What will the babies names be?" Sofia asked and I Severus chuckled.

"We havn't really thought about that yet" I smiled.

"When will they be born?"

"in 9 months"

"9 months!" She excalimed and sat up. "But mommy that's weally long time to wait!"

"You need the time to prepare before the babies come" I answered.

"Sooo if we just fix evewything tomorrow the babies will come tomorrow?" Severus laughed at her.

"That's not how it works sweetheart, you will have to wait 9 months"

"Okey" She said grumpily and laid down.

* * *

><p><strong>Let's see what happens 9 months later...;)<strong>

"So Hermione how is your pregnancy going?" Harry asked as we walked on the muggle streets in london. Ginny was with us too but she was to busy watching all the 'strange' things around her so she didn't really talk as we made our way to the leaky cauldron.

"Horrible" I groaned and stroked my belly where I felt my babies kicking eachother, did they have to fight already? "I'm two days over time and I'm so tired of it!" Harry laughed.

"With any luck the kids might pop out now"

"I really hope not, Severus is in a board meeting right now and he has pushed this meeting so long he has to be there the whole bloody meeting."

Harry raised an eyebrow in disbelif. "You don't think they would let him leave if you went into labour?"

"They told him so, the only ones on Severus side was Lucius and a woman. One of the others had the audacity to tell Severus 'She's a big girl and has already pushed one out, she might as well push out two more without you holding her hand', bloody board members!"

Harry laughed at me. "Yes he told me that. But they need a headmaster that will be available when they need him-"

"Well there they go! They have him all the time! It feels as if I almost have to ask to borrow my husband, and they keep disrespecting him! And me!" I growled and Ginny laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Hermione calm down, you won't give birth today and Severus will be there for you when you do" But even with Ginnys soothing words in my head I was still angry. We walked to the backside of the leaky cauldron and then stepped out in diagon alley.

"Let's go to the new pub" Harry suggested and we followed him.

"But can you belive they can actually say that to him? They don't ask him, they command him! Severus is as much a member of the board as they are, and how dare they say to spend less time with his family. I hate them, they can all screw themselfes" I growled and Ginny laughed.

"I love it when your hormones talk" She smirked and I laughed but I was still angry.

"Watch it so you don't get so upset that you make the babies wanna flee your body" Hary joked infront of us.

"I'm serious..." I stopped dead in my tracks and Ginny stopped and looked at me with a smile.

"Serious about what?"

"Girls what are you doing?" Harry asked as he walked back to us. "Hermione?"

"My water just broke..." I said and both Ginny and Harry stared at me in horror. "Fuck" I said and then Ginny and Harry suddenly woke up from their shock long enough to take me to the floo.

* * *

><p>I groaned again as Meddle (the insufferable-psycho-idiot-should rot in azkaban-jerk, as Hermione had named him) again started another subject on the list to discuss. Not to do any improvements on the school, just to annoy me since they all knew how very pregnant Hermione was and how much I didn't want to be with them.<p>

"Meddle there is no reason to discuss this as we have already been over this before, the house elfes at hogwarts have a new code to go by and there is no complains from either the professors or the students at hogwarts" I said and he glared at me.

"The code your wife designed, right?" He asked with an uncomfortable smirk.

"Yes"

"And how is she feeling?" He asked and I nearly hexed him, I started to understand why Lucius had taken my wand before the meeting.

"I belive this conversation can wait until after the meeting" Fiona spoke up and I leaned back in my chair. She glared at Meddle quickly and he started to read another subject. .Hell. Was he on this board anyway? The bastard didn't have any children attending hogwarts. There was a bright light in the middle of the big table and a horse patronus appeared, Ginny's patronus...

"Severus we really didn't want to bother you, but Hermione is in labour and she has been for about three hours and she didn't want to call you at first but she really needs you here. There has been some complications over here and Hermione is really scared. Please you have to come to St mungos!" Then the horse disapeared and I just stared out into the air where it had been.

"Fuck!" I said and when the shock went away I could finally move. Complications? Was there something wrong with Hermione or the babies? I bolted up from my chair and started to walk for the door when there was a strong locking charm placed on it. I turned around and saw Meddles smirking face as he walked up to me.

"The meeting is not over Headmaster Snape, and you have to be present."

"My wife is in labour" I growled.

"And as I said before I would not allow you to leave even for that since you have pushed this meeting for too long"

"There is nothing new to discuss-"

"There is, and if you walk out now you resign your position as headmaster and board member. If you know what's best for hogwarts then you will stay" I saw Lucius start to walk towards us slowly and I saw him reach for his wand and I discretly shook my head at him. If someone was going to hex him it would be me.

"He is a great headmaster and the school has never been this well kept!" One of the board members burst out. I had to find out what his name was later. The school had been well kept by Albus but the war sort of ruined everything.

"The best for hogwarts? The best for hogwarts would have been for me to be there working instead of sitting here only for your sick need of feeling important. But sure, you want me to act for Hogwarts best here it goes" I growled and turned to the other members.

"I request a replacement for board member Meddle and suggest that Harry Potter take his place" I just hoped Potter would be up for it. Meddle gasped and I saw a smirk start to form on the board members faces.

"You can't do this!" Meddle excalimed and I turned towards him with a chilly smirk.

"Actually I can, Headmaster remember? Lucius?" I turned to Lucius who threw me my wand. "Can you and Fiona please be so kind to keep this vote checked for me to examine later?" I asked and then turned away from them and again walked for the door.

"And what if you lose? Do you really dare to walk away knowing that you might not have a job tomorrow? That you won't be doing anything for hogwarts anymore?" Meddle hissed and I turned to him.

"I think I'm still going to do things for hogwarts, like right now I'm on my way to help hohwarts get two new future students" I smirked and pointed my wand at the door and blasted it to little pieces. I heard Lucius laugh in the background.

"Didn't you forget something?" He called and I smirked. I turned around and punched Meddle right in the face and heard the satisfying sound of his nose breaking and he fell down on the floor. I looked at Lucius.

"Thanks for reminding me!" I said and then walked out the room.

* * *

><p>"Hermione" The healer said and I heard the apology in her voice and I saw it in her eyes.<p>

"No" I sobbed and Ginny held my hand harder. "Not now!"

"You have to push now, the babies arn't in danger anymore but it won't be good for them to wait any longer" She said and I continued to cry.

"But Severus isn't here yet" I cried and Ginny wiped my tears and there were now nurses coming into the room. "I can't belive he didn't walk away from the meeting!"

"Hermione sweetie it will be-" The bang of the door opening startled everyone in the room but the shock passed into huge happiness at once when I saw who it was.

"Severus!" I cired and he was at my side at once and Ginny walked out as Severus took my hand. He leaned over and kissed me.

"I'm sorry I'm late! Why didn't you call on me earlier?"

I was still crying but now I wasn't so scared anymore. "I didn't want to bother...and I didn't want Meddle to know he was keeping you from me when I was giving birth since that was what he wanted" He laughed at me and kissed my forehead.

"You crazy woman!" He took of his robes which left him in his white shirt and he sat down next to me and moved almost behind me so I could lean against him as the last time. The healer smiled at us.

"Are you ready to give birth now?" She asked and I smiled and big nervous smile.

"Yes" I said and I felt Severus squeeze my hands in comfort and I squeezed back.

* * *

><p>"Don't wake her sweetheart" I heard someone whisper and I then felt a little preassure on my hand, someone was holding it. Then I heard small babbling noises and I slowly opened my eyes. I looked around and confirmed I was still in my room at St Mungos and then I looked down at my hand and saw a smaller hand holding it.<p>

"Hi baby" I smiled tiredly and Sofia smiled.

"Hi mommy, you tired?" I laughed slightly and nodded.

"What time is it?" I asked and Severus came back into the room and there was a nurse levitating two small cribs towards me, one pink and one blue.

"only 9 o'clock" Severus said and I smiled.

"Dont you have work to do?"

"I'm working on helping two of Hogwarts new future students get a good start in life" He smiled and moved the cribs over to my bed. He took up the boy from his blue crib and handed him to me, and then took the little girl and also handed her to me then he took Sofia in his lap and sat down on the side of the bed.

"Sofia say hello to your new siblings" He murmured and Sofias eyes looked like they would pop out of her head when she looked at them.

"They're so small" She gaped and I giggled.

"This is Selene Abigail Snape" I said and nodded towards the little baby girl in my arms who was looking up at me with big dark eyes. "And this is Seth Severus Snape" I said and nodded towards the little boy who was still sleeping. Sofia carefully crawled off Severus lap and crawled closer to the babies in my arms. She sat looking at them for a while and then smiled and waved at them.

"Hi babies!" She said and I smiled at Severus who got up and walked up to me and kissed me. "Daddy! They are babies they down't wanna see!"

**A/N**

**Maybe Sofia has some trouble looking at their parents kissing, but I guess you don't. And that's why I'm going to write some lemons for you in the next chapter. I can't promise they will be good, I feel a little rusty at the sexy writing.**


	43. Bruises

**I was feeling like writing an M scene for you but I feel a little rusty so please don't hate me for making you dissapointed by this chapter! **

* * *

><p>I walked into the livingroom of grimmauld place with both Seth and Selene in my arms and smiled as I noticed Ginny had already transfigured up two cribs for them. I looked down at Sofia who was holding my leg.<p>

"Sweetheart why don't you go and find James and Albus?" I said and she bolted up the stairs at once. I walked over and put the twins in their cribs and as soon as I had put them down I missed them, I wanted to call Sofia and tell her we were going home again but that would just be stupid since I had planned this for two months now. I cast a silencing spell over the cribs so they wouldn't wake up if Sofia or the boys came screaming when they were playing.

"Hey I didn't hear you walk in" I turned to Ginny who smiled at me and walked over to me to look at the twins. "Oh Hermione they are just sooo gorgeous! But...Who's who again?"

I laughed at her. "Ginny I don't have time for this discussion again, I need to get back home before Severus realises Lucius is stalling him and goes home."

"Okey, it was a nice party by the way. Severus must be thrilled to be one year older" She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yes _belive_ _me._ But I have a way to fix that" I smirked and she raised an eyebrow.

"How?"

"He always told me that I make him feel like a young man again, so that's what I'm going to do tonight" I said and winked at her.

"Okey, go get him" She laughed and I left grimmauld place and apparated back to our mansion.

I cast a quick tempus and saw I had an half hour before Lucius would let him go and I started to run up stairs at once, just in case Severus came home earlier. As I ran up the stairs I undid my coat and just left it on the stairs, I threw some red rose petals on it and then walked up the stairs. I then took of my sweater and threw it on the floor and placed rose petals on it as well, it was a trail so Severus would know where he was going to go. The next clothes that came off was my jeans and then when I had walked for a bit away I picked up the bra from my purse and laid it on the floor, I had neither bra or panties on this night...What I was wearing was to satisfy the slytherin in my husband.

I threw the panties on the floor and the rose petals and then opened the door to the guest room I had started to prepare days before Severus party. As soon as I came in the red candles started burning and gave off their red shine, there were candles and red roses almost everywhere and the walls were in a dark red color as well. In the middle of the room there was a big fourposter bed with shiny black silk sheets and I pointed my wand at it and there came red rose petals out of it and landed on the bed, not too many of them.

I walked over to a mirror and let out my hair and shook my head to make it look more wild, then I looked down at the corset I was wearing together with the black leather boots. Hell I looked good, I just hoped Severus would think so too.

I turned to walk over to the bed when I had one last funny idea, I took up my wand and whispered a spell that made a long red silk ribbon appear and I wrapped I around my lower waist and made a bow of it. Then I climbed onto the bed and leaned back against the big black pillows, put the lights out, all that was left was for Severus to unwrapp me.

* * *

><p>"That's it I'm going!" I sighed and turned to go out the pub and I Lucius grabbed my arm again.<p>

"No! Just for at least 10 minutes more, why don't stay and celebrate with us?" I turned around and looked at Lucius and then back at Harry, Abraxas, Remus and Draco who were all smirking slightly.

"To celebrate what? That I'm one year older? We have already done that at the previous party and now I'd like to go home" They had all been acting to distract me all evening and now I was tired of it. I wanted to go home to Hermione and see if the children were finally asleep so we could... I never got to finish that thought since Lucius pushed me away from the door and back to the others.

"I swear after ten more minutes you can go"

"Five" I said and all of them looked at the clock hanging on the wall in the muggle pub. At least they hadn't dragged me along to see strippers, but I had enjoyed the last time we went there. The last time had also been the first since all our wifes/fiances/girlfriends at the time had been there in disguise, at least Hermione had laughed at it.

"You think that will work?" I heard Harry whisper to Draco and I looked at him with a raised brow.

"What will work?"

"Nothing!" They both said and I rolled my eyes. I stayed another five minutes and then slowly backed away from Lucius and when he noticed I was gone I was already at the door and I smirked at him. Before any of them tried to stop me from leaving again I walked out and continued to walk into an alley and then apparated home. When I entered the house it was unusually quiet and I was on my guard at once and held my wand harder. I saw what looked like Hermiones coat laying on the stairs and started to walk towards it, why was there stains on it? Blood? I rushed over and when I came closer I let out a relived breath when I saw it was only flower petals...

Why in the hell was my wifes coat laying on the stairs with rose petals on it? I walked up the stairs and then saw something else laying a bit further away in the left corridor. I walked towards it and saw that it was Hermiones sweater, again with rose petals on it. Next came the jeans and I smirked, so she was leaving me a trail with her clothing to follow...where? Our bedroom was the other way. My mouth started watering when I saw her bra laying on the floor as well and I took off my black robe and threw it on the floor as well and then kept walking, next came her panties and I smirked again. I was standing outside a door to one of the guest rooms, there was no light coming out from under the door and I placed my hand on the knob and pushed the door open and walked in. As soon as I did the whole room lit up and the first thing I noticed was the roses and red candles, and then I saw the bed and the next thing that made me catch my breath. Hermione laying on the bed in a seductive pose with black leather boots and black corset, she smiled at me and fingered the bow that was on her lower waist.

"Happy birthday" She said in a low sexy tone and I just stood there staring at her, I snapped out of the trance when I heard the door close behind me. I walked over to the foot of the bed and just looked at her more.

What had I ever done to deserve this gorgeous creature? She smiled and crawled over to me on her hands and knees and then placed her hands on my chest.

"You could try say something" She smiled and I swallowed hard.

"You look..." I started saying but I had no word to describe how beautiful she was. I cupped her cheek and leaned down and kissed her.

"Your final birthday present" She murmured against my lips and I smiled.

*HERMIONE*

"You didn't have to" He said and I leaned back so I could meet his gaze. I decided to tease him, I looked up at him with a sad puppy look and bit my lip.

"You don't like it?" I asked and his eyes widened.

"Oh belive me I do but you didn't have to go trough all this just beacuse-"

"Just beacuse I wanted to look good for my husbands birthday sex?" I asked with a smirk and he rolled his eyes with a smile. I slid my hands down his chest and when I passed the buttons they opened. I then pushed the shirt of his shoulders and I kissed him. I then felt a light pull around my waist as he undid the bow and let the ribbon drop to the bed.

"Anything you want tonight love, I'll do anything you want" I murmured and I felt him shiver and he took my hands from his chest and placed them around his neck and wrapped his arms around my waist. It was so amazing that this man could make me fall in love with him all over all the time, that his touch still could make me shiver and that his kisses still put my heart and sould on fire. He kissed me deeply and I moaned at the wonderful taste of my husband, he pushed me backwards slightly and we fell down on the bed. We were skilled enough not to hit our heads together as we landed and I giggled slightly as he moved ontop of me and deepened the kiss.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked and he looked down at me and moved some curls from my face. He smiled and shook his head.

"Nothing" He smiled and I gaped at him.

"But I'll do anything you want just-" He smiled again and put a hand over my mouth.

"Then I want you to shut up and make love to me" he moved his hand from my mouth and kissed me again. His hand sneaked down to the top of my black lace panties and I gasped as his fingers moved down in them.

"Or I just had an idea" He said and pulled his lips away from mine and smiled playfully down at me. I was breathing hard and nodded.

"Anything" I said and he started to move his fingers slightly and I bit my lip so I wouldn't moan. He smiled evily and before I knew what he was doing he murmured a spell and I was tied by my wrists at the bedposts. I gaped and looked at him. He was laying on his stomach leaning on his elbows just looking at me with a lustfull gaze that slid all over me.

"I shouldn't be surprised, but a little warning would have been great" I said and his eyes snapped up from my corset to meet my gaze. "This is about you tonight, I can't do very much pleasure to you if I'm tied up"

He smiled and crawled over to me and gave me a long kiss and as he did I wrapped my legs around his hips and pulled him closer. He broke the kiss still leaning his forehead against mine.

"You have no idea how much pleasure you bring me just by being here with me, just simple touches of yours make me feel like I'm in heaven" He kissed me again and I could barely focus on anything but his voice and what he was saying. The words were so heartfelt, and his voice just made me shiver. He broke the kiss and let one of his fingers trail down from my cheek to the corset.

"And besides, you look really hot when you are all left out to me" He smirked and I laughed, my laughter then turned into a shocked gasp as I felt a hard tug as Severus ripped the corset apart. He threw the torn corset aside and started to kiss my neck and I leaned my head back and moaned as he kissed that sensetive spot just right under my ear.

"That was expensive" I murmured and he chuckled slightly. He had started to grind against me slowly and I was starting to meet his movements, much like we used to do when we had sex which we would have had already if he still didn't have pants on and I my silly panties.

"Oh don't worry, I'll buy you a couple more" He smiled and I laughed. He bit my nipple lightly and I gasped arching against him.

"Please Severus I can't take it anymore!" I gasped as he started to tease me again with his fingers. He smirked at me.

"Please what Hermione?" He teased and I squeeezed his hips tighter as I felt the orgasm start to get ready to burst.

"Severus!" I screamed and he laughed and I yanked the ribbons that held me to the bedposts and I came. Severus was over me at once and kissed me and I did wandless magic to remove his pants and boxers. When I did I felt his erection poke the inside of my thigh and I pressed against him more, all I wanted to do was to grab him and torture him the same wa he had tortured me. He ripped off my panties and I bit his lip gently.

"Are you in a cloth-ripping-mood today or were they just that ugly?" I asked and he grabbed my hips and I felt him against my core which at this point was dripping. "Aren't you going to remove my boots too?" I asked and glanced back at my boots who were locked around his waist now. I was surprisingly flexible when I wanted to. His hands moved up to m boots and then caressed my leg and thigh.

"I actually find them rather arousing, so you can keep them on"

"I'm lucky to keep one article of clothing" I smirked and he kissed me.

"Yes, 'cause god forbid you be naked in bed with me" He said and slid into me and I sighed in pleasure. He continued to move hard inside me and after a few thrusts he slid in even more and I gasped and tightened my vaginal muscles around him making him groan.

"Don't do that witch!" He panted and I laughed/moaned at him. He rose up on his knees and grabbed my hips and started to thrust harder and faster in me, the new angle making him reach in longer and hit that spot and I met his moves as furiously as I could, I was going to come soon. He leaned down and let his tounge trail from my neck to my breasts and I nearly screamed when he bit my nipple. I tightenen my legs around his waist and he growled slightly as he was pushed further inside me.

He gripped the headboard for support and looked down at me continuing to thrust inside me and I held back the orgasm that was begging to explode inside me. I moaned as he leaned down and kissed me and felt my toes curl from the passion of it.

"You look so beautiful when you come" He groaned as I tightened my muscles around him again. "Hermione!" He kissed me hard again. "Come for me darling" He said and with a smirk he watched me come hard around him. He smirked again and leaned down and kissed me again.

With every bit of strenght I had left I turned us around and I slid out of him. He just laughed in surprise as he looked up at me. The ribbons holding me to the bedposts were longer now and my arms were crossed over him thanks to them.

We were both breathing hevily and I felt his still rock hard erection against my backside.

"Lean back against the headboard" I said breathlessly and he smirked and did as I said. I held up my arms higher so he could lean back and then when he did I took down my arms and the ribbons trapped his neck. I took my arms further apart just to tease him and he smirked, it looked like I was going to choke him with them.

"Are you scared?" I asked and he laughed breathlessly. His eyes rolled back as I slid back down on him and he groaned and leaned his head back. I bent over and started to suck his neck and he groaned even more.

"Of you? No" He said and I looked at him with an insulted look. I started to move ontop of him and his breathing quickened. I tightened the ribbons around his neck and he smirked. That smirk combined with the look of him being that highly aroused was just to much for a woman to handle.

"Really? Then why are you shivering?" I asked and did a small twisting motion around him and he moaned and shivered. He grabbed my hips hard and I started to move harder on him, being extra thorough with tightening my muscles around him everytime I slammed down on him. He pulled me to him hard and kissed me, surely hoping to distract me so I would stop torturing him.

Since I was Hermione Snape that wasn't going to happen.

"If your not afraid" I said and moaned as I felt myself getting closer. "Then untie me" I said and twisted extra hard on him and he growled and his head fell back. The bed had started to creak under us and we were both drenched in sweat. Severus lazily waved his hand and the ribbons were gone and as soon as I felt them go I wrapped my arms around him and pushed down harder on him and he groaned. I was moaning each time I felt him thrust upwards and met my moves.

"Oh my god!" Severus wrapped his arms around me and bit my neck lightly and I threw my head back. "Oh my god Severus!" I screamed and I came. I heard a muffled groan from Severus as he still tried to hold himself back. I had had enough, I wanted him to come now. I grabbed a handfull of his hair and pulled it back so his face was leaned up towards mine and I kissed him. He groaned against my lips and I felt him come inside me. I broke the kiss and just leaned against him trying to catch my breath and so was he.

"Thank you" He said and I looked at him seeing him smile and I smirked.

"Do you think I'm done with you?" I asked and he laughed tiredly and leaned his head back agaisnt the headboard.

"Let me catch my breath witch!" He smiled and I slid off him and grabbed the whip from the bedside table and gently patted his chest with it and I saw his eyes widen.

"Breathing is overestimated" I said and calimed his lips again.

* * *

><p>"Daddy" Sofia shreiked as we walked into the kitchen of grimmauld place. Sofia threw herself around Severus neck and I walked over and gave Harry a hug.<p>

"Where's Ginny?"

"She is upstairs with the twins"

"No I'm not!" I heard Ginny say and she walked in with Seth and Selene in her arms. I walked over to her and gave her a quick kiss then took my kids who squealed happily at me.

"Daddy are you hurt?" I heard Sofia ask and I turned around and looked at Severus. He seemed fine, what did she mean?

"No I'm not" Severus frowned and Sofia placed her little hand on the collar of his white shirt and pulled down a little.

"You have a bruise on your neck, did you fall?" She asked and I gaped and blushed in embarrassment. Severus held back laughter, Harry and Ginny did not and they ended up in laughing piles on the floor.


	44. Hogwarts

**And here we go with the year jump! Sofia (our little baby!) is getting ready for Hogwarts. Sofia is now twelve and Seth and Selene are 9.**

* * *

><p>I felt the sun hit my face through the curtains and started to sit up, I felt preassure on my right arm and when I looked down I saw Hermione laying on it and I smirked and leaned down and started to kiss her face. We would only have about a week together now before I went back to hogwarts, this time with Sofia.<p>

Hermione groaned sweetly and started to open her eyes.

"You are on my arm" I said and she smirked lazily and then shut her eyes again. I rolled my eyes and kissed her lips, even if she was half asleep she still answered the kiss at once. It was amazingly quiet this morning, the only noise was the birds singing outside.

"It so quiet" She murmured and I nodded and slid my hands under her nightgown and she let out a appreciative breath.

"Daddy Mommy!" I flinched away from Hermione as Selene shreiked outside the door. By now both Hermione and I were used to this little routine, I rolled out of bed and Hermione used wandless magic and put me in white t-shirt and black sleeping pants and I walked to the door and opened. Selene ran in and jumped up in our bed and crawled over to Hermione sobbing. I raised an eyebrow at my youngest daughter.

"Sweetheart what's the matter?" Hermione asked and Seth and Sofia appeared in the door, both looking guilty. Hermione looked at the pair by me and nodded for them to come over. Both of them climbed up on the bed and I sat down next to Hermione and Seth crawled over and leaned against me.

"What happened?" Hermione asked Sofia and then looked at Seth.

"We were just playing with her-"

"It was just teasing-"

"She knows it's not going to happen-"

"She just got upset anyway and-"

"Enough!" I snapped and both of them silenced at once. "What did you do?" Selene sat up and wiped the last of her tears away and then glared at her twin brother.

"They said that when I would go to hogwarts I would be put in Huffelpuff!" She said and Hermione gaped at her. She had never understood why Huffelpuff was so horrible to us. I started to chuckle slightly and Selene pointed her icy glare to me.

"Sweetheart, you know better than to think you would be placed in Huffelpuff. So does your siblings, you are all slyt-"

"You are all very intelligent, brave, loyal and cunning and it doesn't matter which house you get sorted into" Hermione snapped and I smirked at her and then looked at Sofia who knew what I what I was going to say before Hermione snapped.

"Exactly" I said and Sofia smiled.

* * *

><p>Sofia didn't do the same as Hermione and I had done when we were going to hogwarts the first time. We had both stopped and looked at the wall infront of us, Sofia just laughed and ran straight through it. We walked after her with Seth and Selene and on the other side it was already many parents saying good bye to their kids. We walked down the platform and Hermione then helped Sofia with her luggage.<p>

It was almost painful to watch her go, not that I wouldn't se her since I worked there but I couldn't be her father the same way I had used to be when she had been at home. Hermione pulled her into a hug and Sofia threw her arms around her mother. It would be worse for Hermione, she wouldn't be able to see her until the holidays.

"Snape!" I turned around and saw both the Malfoy family (Draco, Luna and Scorpius) and the Potters walk to us. The twins and Scorpius walked over to Sofia after hugging their parents and Sofia was forced to let go of Hermione. Hermione kneeled infront of Sofia and cupped her cheek.

"We are so proud of you, it doesn't matter which house you get sorted into we will still be so proud of you" Sofia smiled at her and Hermione kissed her cheek. Sofia looked at me and I kneeled down to so I would be able to hug her properly.

"Will you really be proud of me if I don't end up in slytherin?" She whispered and I smiled and pulled back to kiss her forehead.

"I would still be proud of you if you end up in huffelpuff" I whispered back and she smirked.

"Let's not think about that" She said and I laughed. She then turned and hugged Selene and kissed her cheek. When she turned to Seth he stared at her wide eyed.

"Just be quick about it" He said and looked down at the ground. Hermione looked at me amused and I rolled my eyes thinking it was actually rather cute too. Sofia hugged her brother and then kissed his cheek and he flinched away.

"Ew!" He said and started to wipe his cheek with his sleeve.

"Bye!" Sofia said and she and the other boys walked onto the train. They ran into the room with seats right infront of us. Sofia sat down next to Scorpius and Albus and James sat down on the opposite seat.

I placed my arm over Hermiones shoulders and pulled her to me and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you" I murmured and she looked up at me and smiled.

"It's going to be so quiet at home now that they are gone!" Ginny cried and Hermione laughed at her.

"Don't worry aunt ginny I can come live with you!" Selene said and Ginny and Harry smiled at her.

"I don't think your mommy would let us borrow you"

"Damn right" Hermione murmured and I laughed at her.

The train started to move and the smoke flowed over the plattform and all kids in the room infront of us jumped from their seats and took down the window and waved at us. Hermione blew a kiss and waved at Sofia and she smiled happily and waved back. She looked at me and smiled.

_I'll see you later, daddy!_

I nodded and smiled at her as she drove further away. The kids dissapeared in the fog and our little group took a little step back. Hermione was still looking after the train and the angrily wiped a tear away. I pulled her closer to me and she looked up at me and shook her head.

"I know it's silly to cry! It's just...My babies have grown too fast!" She sobbed and I smiled and kissed her hair.

"The boys of Hogwarts will have a very intresting couple of years" Draco said and Potter and I looked at him.

"How so?" Harry asked and Draco smiled.

" Sofia will grow up to be a real heartbreaker, who of our boys will win her?" He smirked and the sudden urge to strangel my godson had never been greater and to my surprise Hermione laughed.

"Draco, I know my daughter is very beautiful. But she won't care if the whole male part of the student body were after her, she is going to study. Not flirt with boys!" That made me laugh. I sighed and kneeled so I could hug Seth and Selene.

"I have to go now" I said and ruffled Seths dark brown hair and kissed Selenes cheek. "Be nice to your mother and I'll see you both soon"

"Love you daddy" They said simultaneously and walked into my arms and I hugged them. When they let me go I took Hermiones hand.

"Follow me to the floo?" She nodded and looked at the twins.

"Stay with Uncle Draco and Uncle Harry for a moment and I'll be right back" She said and we walked behind the pillars to the floo station. When we got closer to the floos I grabbed Hermione and pressed her up against the wall and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I took in as much of her as I could. Her taste, her perfume, her warmth and her silk smooth skin.

We would see eachother soon but as addicted as I was to her one month without her would be pure torture.

We broke apart to breathe and I cupped her face. Her beautiful face would be torture when I had to sleep without her, and the sight of her pink lips swollen from my kisses was a sight I would miss greatly.

"After 11 years and this is still as hard as always" She murmured and pulled her fingers through my hair.

"And it will always be this hard, no matter a hundred years later" I said and kissed her again.

"I love you, take care of our daughter" She said and I nodded.

"I love you and I will see you next month" I turned around to walk but turned around to take one last kiss and then I left.

* * *

><p>SPOV<p>

We had been on the train for perhaps two hours and the boys were acting as silly as possible to hide how nervous they were. I didn't feel the same fear they did. They were nervous that they wouldn't end up in their favourite houses and that they would get too much homework. I didn't know which house I wanted to be in, but definetly slytherin or gryffindor and the homework was for sure nothing compared to the charms and puzzles I had been doing at home. Both mom and dad had wanted me to get a glimpse of how hard the homeworks would be...In seventh year.

"Sofia are you even listening?" I turned my attention from the window and looked at James. He was sitting with a chocolate frog in his hand that was trying to jump away.

"Obviously not since I have no idea what you are talking about" I sneered and looked down at the book in my lap. A movement outside our compartment window caught my eye and I looked up to see three sixth year girls standing in the window, one of them was trying to be discrete in pointing at me and failed and the other girls looked at me and then when they saw I was looking they giggled and ran away. I sighed and looked down in the book. By now everyone on the train knew that the headmasters daughter was going to hogwarts.

"They could at least be a little discrete with it" I said and Scorpius patted my head and started to make a small braid.

"Don't worry Fia, they weren't looking at you" He said and I raised an eyebrow at him. James snorted.

"Scorp are you blind? They were pointing right at her"

Scorpius smirked. "Silly Potter. It looked like they were pointing at her since she was sitting next to me."

Albus raised an eyebrown. "Pha-lease, they weren't looking at you"

"Yes they were" Scorpius smirked and I knew he was just teasing them. "They were looking for the hot new first year and when they saw me the got so excited and pointed at me to memorize my features so they could tell their friends how good I look" He smiled at me and I nodded.

"That must be it" I said and James and Albus groaned.

"Oh come on Malfoy!" James laughed. "We all know that the hot new first year is me"

"I quote your brother: Pha-lease! They weren't looking at you"

I laughed and shook my head. "I need some girlfriends, they would never sit here talking about this!" I said and started to walk to the door.

"I need girlfriends too!" Scorpius said and put his hands up and I shook my head and walked out and closed the door. I walked down the hall to use the bathroom when someone slammed into me from behind and I was crushed against the wall as a round short girl walked past me.

"Don't be in my way!" She said in a superior voice that really pissed me off and I glared at her. She was a first year as well, she was short, round, dark blond hair and a horrible pink bow in her hair.

"Watch where your going instead" I said and pushed past her.

"How dare you!" She shreiked and I looked back at her. "Your gonna get detention when we get to the school"

"You obviously don't know the school rules" I said and walked around the corner. I heard another door open and the pig girl started talking to someone.

"You just missed it! I have never met such a rude girl in my entire life, she just walked right into me knocking me up against the wall and she didn't even apologize!" The door closed again and I walked into the bathroom.

Great school hadn't even started yet and I already had a "bestfriend"

**A/N **

**I'm so sorry for the late update! I was on a vacation with my swimming group for two weeks and had no internet!**

**A cookie for the one who figures out who the rude blond girl is!**


	45. Hogwarts part 2

**Sorting hat! And the winner of the cookies will be revealed later on in the chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Headmaster you look tense, is something wrong?" I turned my head and looked at Luna Malfoy who sat down on her chair at the high table.<p>

"No, nothings wrong" I said and she frowned at me.

"Then why does it look like the crinklepot jumped at you?" Now it was my time to frown. She shook her head. "You look troubled. I thought Hermione would be here tonight"

"She's at home with Seth and Selene, I'll see them next month" Unless she was still awake after the feast had ended. If she was I would try to convince her to come to me.

"Then what's troubling you?"

"Nothing dear, don't worry about me" I said with a smile and looked down at the hall. The students were starting to fill the tables and Harry and Draco made their way up the aisle. By the look on Harrys face I guess he was thinking about similar things as me.

The dark era was over, and no Voldemort was going to attack the school. But there would still be dangers at the school, even though I had taken care of several the place was still a magic castle and anything could happen. What if Sofia got hurt? What if she had a similar time i school as I had, heaven forbid!

I saw Minerva make her way through the children to meet the new ones outside and I suddenly got more nervous.

"I'm totally convinced that Sofia will be the queen of this school" Luna said and I smiled at her. "But not a slutty queen, just classy" She added and Draco chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"And Scorpius will be her loyal little spy" Draco smirked and then he looked at Harry. "And I belive the Potter boys are the princes fighting for her honor. Are they brave enough to ask permission to court her by her father?" Harry started to laugh.

"That plan can wait for a couple of years"

"I agree" I growled at Draco and he winked at me and I rolled my eyes. When the students were seated the main doors opened and in walked Minerva with the new first years. I saw Sofia at once, she was walking next to Scorpius. She was slightly taller than the other girls and she was also the most beautiful. Both Sofia and I had refused to let Hermione cut her hair during the summer so her black curly hair was down to her waist and her dark eyes were sparkeling in the light of the candles.

They stopped at the stairs infront of us and I stood up to make my speech as always.

"Welcome back to another year to Hogwarts, and a special welcome to the first years! This is a very big castle full of secrets and you first years will have tomorrow to learn your way around. And as always I expect the older students to behave...exemplary" The older students, mostly seventh years chuckled. "And teach our first years that hogwarts is not a school full of, as Professor McGonagall once firmly put it, a bunch of Babbling, Bumbling Band of Baboons"

I noticed James nudging Albus and asked him to try to say that as quick as he could and saw Sofia bite back a smiled as she heard them.

"You will now be sorted into your houses and take place at the respective tables" I said and sat down. I then heard the sorting hat hum slightly and I cleared my throath and it turned around and glared at me.

"What did we talk about?" I asked with a smirk and it glared harder at me. Seriously, the hat thought it could win a glaring competition against me?

"No singing" It growled and I nodded.

"Thank you" I said and heard a few relived sighs from both students and teachers. Minerva rolled out the list of names and got started with the sorting.

"Susanna Rowens" She called out and as it continued. This year it was more people sorted into ravenclaw and huffelpuff in the beginning. I then heard Minerva stop as she was about to read another name and she glanced at me quickly which caught my attention.

It was not time for Sofias name to be called yet, what had made Minerva to stop?

"Johanna Umbridge" She called out and I glanced at both Draco and Harry who knew about the Umbridge incident. But that couldn't be Umbridge daughter. It didn't make sense for her to keep a child she had with her nephew! No it had to be another relative, but I would look into it later.

"Huffelpuff!" The hat called out and I clapped weakly.

"Albus Potter!" Minerva called with smile and I saw Harry lean forward as if he were afraid he wouldn't hear which house Albus was placed in.

"Another Potter!" The hat burst out, making Albus jump slightly. "Shall I put you in the obvious Gryffindor or in the perhaps more surprising Ravenclaw?"

Albus glanced back slightly at Harry and Harry just smiled at him, which made Albus look back out at his classmates.

"I think we all know which house you'll end up in...Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor table cheered loudly and I clapped more strongly than I did for the other kids. Harry nearly stood up and cheered himself which almost made me laugh as Draco pulled him down.

"James Potter!" Minerva called and Harry looked at his other son who walked up to Minerva very confidently and sat down on the chair and crossed his legs. Harry smiled and rolled his eyes at his son.

"Well, this wasn't so hard...Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor table cheered even more as they recived both Potters and I could see Minerva smirk, a smirk she directed at me. And I rolled my eyes at her.

Even though Draco was head of Slytherin now, Minerva and I took very seriously on house pride and she must feel like the cat who ate the cream as her house got the Potter kids.

"Scorpius Malfoy!" Minerva called out when the gryffindors had calmed down. Now it was Dracos turn to lean forward as Scorpius walked up and Minerva placed the hat on his head.

"Another Malfoy, mhm...You are just as cunning as you are both brave and smart." Scorpius whispered something to the hat and it chuckled. "Not wanting to break the tradition, aye? Just as well since your house to be is...Slytherin!"

Scorpius sighed in relif and walked over to the cheering slytherins. He passed Sofia and she smiled at him and I saw them touch hands briefly in support.

I knew the order of the kids, in two more names Minerva would call out Sofias name. In two more names my first daughter would be placed into her house and start Hogwarts.

"Sofia Snape!" Minerva called out and Sofia met my gaze. All the whispering that had been going on in the hall stopped at once as they heard her name. The Headmasters daughter.

Sofia didn't let herself be scared of by the silence, she held her head high and walked up and sat down as Minerva placed the hat on her head. And for the first time that night the hat got silent.

"What is this?" It asked after while and the silence was still thick in the room. "Ah the little princess Snape, full of Gryffindor fire and Slytherin ice. You might be the hardest one to place in a house that do you justice"

"I'm sorry to make your job so complicated, I thought you could handle it" Sofia said and I felt a wave of pride and amusement. Scorpius was staring intently at Sofia and so was the Potter boys, they all wanted her in their house.

"Which house do you want to end up in?" The hat asked and I whished the stupid hat would just get out with the answer.

"I don't want to choose, that's your job"

"Mhm...You want to make them proud, you do. But feel you can't make them both proud at the same time...I could just place you in huffelpuff"

"What!" Sofia burst out and it was a close call that I did too!

"Slytherin!" The hat called and the Slytherin table cheered loudly. Sofia jumped off the chair and looked back at me, I smiled discretly at her as I clapped my hands and she ran over to sit next to Scorpius who gave her a hug and high fived her.

I looked at her with a smile and the stood up as the last student got sorted.

"Let the feast begin" I said and snapped my fingers, summoning all the food. Sofia didn't look at the food as the others she was looking up at the ceiling and then looked down with a smile and said something to Scorpius making him laugh.

No, my daughter would be fine. The tension was gone and I smirked remembering that my gryffindor wife did not know about our now slytherin daughter. I'd have to call on her tonight and see if she was still awake enough to feel defeated.

* * *

><p>The feast had ended and the meeting with the teachers was over, and I didn't have energy left in my body. I started to open up the buttons to my robe as I walked into my office and threw the heavy cloak off onto one of the chairs infront of my desk.<p>

"Slytherin or Gryffindor?" I looked up to see Hermione sitting in the headmaster chair wearing a black and red neglige. Clearly she wanted to kill me. I smirked tiredly and started to unbutton my shirt as well as I walked by her to my bedroom. I had never used the room much since I tried to spend as many nights as possible at home, but nights like these when I was drained completely it would have to do.

I heard Hermione move and follow me into the room and I threw my shirt on the floor and then just dropped down on the bed. Hermione crossed her arms and stood looking down at me with a raised brow.

"_Slytherin_ or _Gryffindor_?" She asked and I closed my eyes and sighed. I felt her slap my thigh and I groaned and looked up at her then closed my eyes again.

"Hello wife, you look lovely this evening. Going somewhere?" She groaned at me and I had to bite back my smile.

"_Slytherin_ or _Gryffindor_?" She asked again.

"I'm sorry I don't understand the question" I said and she made a frustrated sound and then stradled me. Oh sweet merlin, I would never get used to the feeling of her ontop of me.

"Was our daughter a slytherin or a gryffindor?" She asked and leaned over me. Too bad I didn't have an energy left or else I would have already taken her.

"I belive we have two daughters, which one-"

"Damn it Severus just tell me!" She groaned and put her hands on my chest and I smirked at her.

"Slytherin" Hermione just sat there staring at me for a moment.

"Can I see?" I opened my legillimens walls and let her in and let her see the sorting cermony. When she pulled out she had tears in her eyes. Was she so upset that Sofia had ended up in slytherin instead of gryffindor?

"Why are you crying?" I asked and she smiled and shook her head.

"I'm so proud of her! She's officially a student at hogwarts!" She wrapped her arms around my neck and laid there sobbing against my chest. When she stopped sobbing I kissed her forehead.

"Want to sleep here tonight?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I didn't come here to sleep" I said and I chukled and caressed her cheek.

"But I intend to sleep. You know very well that when I refuse sex with you there is something seriously wrong and right now I'm so tired I don't have the energy to entertain you properly"

Hermione laughed and kissed me softly.

"You can of course sleep here, then I mean just _sleep_" I said and she smiled.

"It doesn't feel right leaving the double trouble at home alone" She said and I nodded.

"Tell them I love them" I said as she got off from me.

"I always do. Now sleep, darling"

I did not fight her in that request.

* * *

><p><strong>A week later...<strong>

It had been a very peaceful week at hogwarts, no fighting or people getting into the hospital wing thanks to mean hexes...And it worried me. Soon something was going to happen and since it had been so calm and peaceful it had to be a really complicated problem that would come next.

I heard angry shouts just outside my office door and I nearly smirked. _Here it comes._

The door was thrown open by A ravenclaw prefect and he pushed a the newest Umbridge menace forward in the room, and the next person he pushed forward was no other than Sofia.

"Headmaster these two were found dueling in the court yard, points have been taken and Professor McGonagall told me to bring them to you" The boy said and I looked at him briefly and then looked at the girls again.

Both looked tousled and Sofia had a scratch mark on her cheek and Johannas pink ribbon was hanging in a blond strand of hair that didn't look like it was attatched to her head anymore.

"Thank you Mr Clark, you may go" I said and the boy walked out. I looked at the girls for a while and saw Johanna boiling with anger while Sofia who still looked upset was trying to act as collected as possible.

"I know there has to be a perfectly good reason for the both of you to be sent to me, usually you would have been given detention and got some house points taken. So please tell me why Professor McGonagall decided to send you to me?"

"She attacked me first!" Johanna burst out and I looked at her then heard a snort come from Sofia.

"If you have so severe amnesia I wonder how you'll pass school." Sofia then looked at me "She insulted me and when I tried to walk away she hexed me when my back was turned! She tried to use-"

"Heamaster you can't let her go without punishment just beacuse she's your daughter!" Johanna nearly shreiked at me and I gave her an ice cold look that made her shrink back slightly.

"It was never my intentions to let anyone of you get out of this with no punishment, since you both participated in the fight you shall both be punished"

"But headmaster-" Sofia started to say and I pushed back the odd feeling of hearing her call me that.

"No 'buts' Miss Snape" I said and Sofia closed her mouth again and looked down at her feet, that seemed to please Johanna since she smirked widely. "Now starting tomorrow you will both serve detention with Professor Malfoy every weekend for two weeks. You may go and I don't want _any of you_ to be sent here again"

Johanna turned around to leave but Sofia stayed as she was and then looked up at me. "She tried to use crucio on me" She said calmly and Johanna stopped dead in her tracks and turned around and stared at Sofia with hate in her eyes. I raised one eyebrow at Sofia and I knew my daughter well enough to know that she wasn't lying.

"Is that so" I looked at Johanna who was now pale as a ghost. "Is that true miss Umbridge?"

"No! She's lying!" The brat even dared to lie to me. I looked into her eyes and whispered 'legillimens' so quietly that neither one of the girls could have heard me. I saw the fight. I saw how Sofia (who I noted with pride, had a very good dueling position) cast a defense charm and how Johanna kept coming onto her with useless hexes. As Sofia tried to walk away, Johanna took up her wand and pointed it at Sofias back as she walked away with Scorpius.

"Cruci-" Johanna stopped the curse as she was disarmed and I saw a raging Minerva walk towards her.

I pulled out of her mind and then sighed. This had gotten suddenly more complicated than I would have thought.

"Then I have to call in your parents" I sighed and Johanna smirked, surely thinking that her mother would fix this for her whilst Sofia just paled knowing that as I could not act as impartial as I had to be as Headmaster if I were to act as her parent...Hermione would have to be called in.

And if there was one thing Hermione had talked with Sofia about, it was that no matter how annoyed she got with people she would never have a wand fight with them.

To Sofias defense, Johanna had started.

"Miss Umbridge if you would be so kind to floo call your mother and ask her to come here?" I asked and Johanna walked over to the floo and threw in some powder, and soon the annoying voice of Dolores Umbridge rang through the floo.

"Hello dear, what's the matter?"

"Mother, would you be so kind to come to the Hogwarts headmasters office? There is a small problem I need help with"

"Of course" The floo ended and Johanna stepped back, then the green flames flared and out stepped Dolores. She looked as...Pink as the last time I had seen her. She winked at me.

"Good evening headmaster, what can I help _you_ with?" Her smile died as she saw Sofia standing infront of my desk. Sofia met Umbridge stare with an chilled look that she must have gotten from Hermione.

"Oh, this must be your daughter. Hello dear, what was your name again? Maria? Ophelia?" I held back the urge to hit the woman as she took that tone to Sofia and teased her so.

Sofia gave her a look of total indifference. "It's Miss Snape to you" She then looked at me and I fought back my smile.

"You may call your mother now Miss Snape" Sofia nodded and walked over to the floo.

"Mom, I'm at Da-the headmasters office. I need you to come over" She said in a quiet voice and I felt so bad for her. She didn't need to be here much longer though.

"Of course sweetheart!" Hermione said and Sofia walked back to her place infront of my desk. Umbridge had walked to stand behind her daughter and was staring angrily at the floo.

Hermione stepped out of the floo, her black and purple robes flared around her. She looked at me, then Sofia who she met with a smile and then she noticed the pink woman standing a bit away from her. Then she did the most astounding transformation that I always loved to observe, from my lovely wife to dark pureblood lady with the attitude 'if you try something against me or my child I will torture you slowly until you die'.

Now was not the time to get aroused over my wife.

"_You_!" Hermione hissed and pulled Sofia closer to her.

"Hello Miss Gra-"

"It's mistress Snape to you" Hermione interrupted her and Umbridge glared at her.

"Ladies, there is something rather important we need to discuss. The young ladies were caught dueling in the hallway" Hermione gaped at me and looked down at Sofia who glanced up at her mother.

"She started it" Sofia whispered.

"Luckily no one of them got hurt badly, but-"

"What happened to your hair!" Umbridge burst out and took the pink bow and blond hair strands attatched to it from her daughters head. Hermione sat down on her knees and looked over Sofia and when she saw the scratch mark she murmured a quick healing spell over it.

"_But_." I said getting their attention again. "There is something much more important to discuss. Miss Umbridge, apparently your daughter is able to do one of the dark spells. Were you aware of this?"

Umbridge tried to act shocked. "What no! She doesn't know a dark spell!"

"Do I have permission to borrow one of your daughters memories?"

She hesitated and looked at Hermione and Sofia. Hermione pulled Sofia closer as if to protect her from the toads gaze.

"I want them out" She said and I looked at Hermione and Sofia. "And I want the girl obliviated, that she has no memmory of the fight" Hermione nodded and I sighed.

"Agreed" I walked around my desk and went down on my knees infront of Sofia. "I won't hurt you, you know that" I said and she nodded.

"I know, I'm not stupid" She smiled and I lifted my wand.

"Your mother will get you back to your room" I glanced up at Hermione with a smirk. "If she can bare to enter the Slytherin domain" Hermione glared at me and I looked down at Sofia.

"_Obliviate_" I whispered and as I picked out the specific part of the memory she closer her eyes and fell back into Hermiones arms.

"I'll see you soon" I whispered as Hermione walked away with Sofia in her arms and then I turned to Umbridge. "Now, let's discuss this further"

* * *

><p>HPOV<p>

Still after all these years I could wake up in the middle of the night reaching out for Severus in our bed only to remember that he wasn't there. Sleeping alone hadn't gotten easier, it probably never would.

And after seeing him tonight I felt so...well, unsatisfied. Usually when we saw each other we would at least kiss or something else down that line. Now both Umbridge with child and Sofia had been there, so of course we couldn't have done anything.

Oh my god..._Your acting like a love sick puppy, go to sleep!_

I closed my eyes and tried to relax and waited for sleep to claim me..._You never had a problem sleeping when Severus was in the bed, and especially not after sex with the man._

I opened my eyes and groaned in annoyance. Maybe if I just...got rid of the tension by myself this time and then I would be able to go to sleep?

_What are you thinking!_

I groaned again and shook my head, I can't belive I was even considering this! I had never, NEVER, done something like touching myself before. Sure I had done it when I had been with Severus, but never alone! Since I was married to a certain Severus Snape, touching myself for release was never, NEVER, required.

But I just couldn't stand this! I let one hand trail down the fabric of my night gown and then stopped just at the side of my inner thigh.

_Close your eyes and pretend it's Severus._

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Why was this so hard for me to try alone, why was I embarrassed? No one would ever know. I placed my fingers at my clit and imagined Severus hands on me and his voice whispering in my ear and his breath on my skin.

"Need help with that?" I yelped in surprise and opened my eyes in surprise and looked up at Severus smirking face. How could I not have noticed him getting up on the bed over me!

"You scared me!" I said and felt heat creeping up my face and I moved my hand away.

"I just wanted to surprise you" He said and bent down and kissed me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Finally I could get some real satisfaction. But he pulled back. "But I think I was the one getting surprised, seeing you writhing on the bed like that and if I did hear right you were also moaning" He placed one hand on my stomach and let it trail down my body only to replace my own hand. I gasped and then arched slightly towards him.

"Have I done such a poor job satisfying you that you have to take care of it by yourself, darling?" He said and I gasped again. I pulled him down again and nestled my fingers in his hair.

"Not at all husband, I was just-" I groaned and then tried to focus on what I was saying instead of moaning. "I was just missing you. That's all" He bent down and kissed me and I felt my orgasm build up more.

"So you always do this when you miss me?" He asked and I shook my head.

"The only touch that can satisfy me is...Oh!" I closed my eyes hard and bit my lip to keep myself from moaning. "Is yours" I said, stroking his ego, and cupped his face. "I just couldn't stand it any longer!" I said and he pushed harder and I felt my toes curl in pleasure.

"But enough about me, tell me what happened with Umbridge" I said and he chuckled.

"I obliviated Johanna of her knowledge of the dark spells, but I'm afraid the ambition of learning them are still there. I gave her one month testing with a psychologist to try to learn why she wants to learn them. After that I'm sure Umbridge will have her change school"

The thought of that made me smile. And just as I was about to say something he pushed his fingers harder inside me and I stared up at him not being able to say something or shut my mouth that hang open in pleasure.

"But back to more important matters, I have a wife that needs to be thoroughly fucked" He smirked and I laughed as much as I could. He bent down and kissed my neck and I leaned my head back and sighed happily.

Yes, when you had a man like Severus Snape. Nothing could ever satisfy you like he did again.

**A/N**

**Cookies to anon and Francis Bonnifoy!**

**There were many of you who got insecure when it came to the pink bow and thought it was Lavenders daughter. I first remembered she had one after I got your reviews! I would have thought that she was Lavenders daughter too thanks to the really bad clue I left! :P**

**Please review!**

**And I want to tell you that soon this story will end (sobs hysterically) I will miss reading your thoughts about the chapters and hope that you will still enjoy reading it even after it's finished (and if you're really bored).**


	46. The beginning to the end

**Here goes the next year jump! Sofia has now graduated!**

**And this is the last chapter, I will try to tie up the loose ends as much as possible and make it as entertaining as I can.**

**All the Snape kids will have an own part of the chapter so you all know what they are up to. The story Scorpius tells Selene is true and based on papers by a greek philosopher**

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" I heard Sofia call and I smiled and rushed out of the library down the stairs. She and Scorpius were setting down their bags in the hall and Sofia smiled a huge smile as she saw me.<p>

"Mom!" She ran towards me and I laughed as my daughter had to bend over slightly to hug me. She had grown so tall, and I now that I hadn't seen her for a whole of six months she seemed to have grown even more.

"Sweet heart how I have missed you!" I said and pushed her away slightly so I could look at her. Her hair had grown longer, her black eyes were sparkeling and she had a tan from traveling around in Italy for so long. She, Scorpius and Albus and traveled around down there and had looked at the various shrines and magical temples that were hidden all around the country.

I looked back at Scorpius who had grown as much as Sofia and his already blond hair had grown more white than before. I walked and hugged him.

"Have you already been home at malfoy manor?"

"No, I just wanted to drop Miss Disaster off here and now I'll go home" He said and smiled.

"Good, Mystica has missed you terribly" I said and he smiled as I mentioned his little sister.

"I'll go home and drop off my things and I'll see her at hogwarts" He said and then kissed Sofias cheek. "Talk to her" He said and Sofia looked nervous all of the sudden and Scorpius then walked out.

"Talk to me?" I asked and she bit her lip, a nervous habit she got from me.

"I'll tell you later, now I just want to pack up my things and floo to Hogwarts and let daddy know I'm alive and well" She said and I laughed.

"Yes, that's probably for the best" I said and lifted my wand to levitate one of her bags.

"So how has it been at home?" Sofia asked as we walked towards her room.

"It has been very grey without you three" I smiled. "Your father lasted three days before he started to freak out over the fact that you hadn't sent a letter yet. James has started his auror training and as far as I have heard he is doing excellent" I said and glanced at her as I mentioned her school sweet heart and she smiled slightly.

"I had my next two books published-"

"Yes! I read them! I couldn't put them down until I had finished reading, you mentioned the vacation in Australia when you wrote about their native magic" She said and I smiled. I had published books about magical religions and they had all been pretty successful, and during my research the family had often followed.

"Did Seth and Selene miss me?" She asked and I laughed.

"Seth would never admit that he did but as much as I tries to hide it, he did miss you. Selene has been borrowing some of your most well worn shirts so I imagine she missed you too"

Sofia gaped at me. "If she took the green sweater I will kill her"

I just laughed at her and remembered the fights over that silly sweater. "No she didn't think it was any fun wearing it now that you weren't home to fight her over it" Sofia rolled her eyes and smiled.

I showed her to her room and she smiled as she stepped inside it. Still as messy as the day she had left, with books laying everywhere and diffirent pictures.

"So other than freaking out, what have you and dad been up to?" She asked and threw her bags on the bed and charmed the clothes to hang themselfes up in the closet.

"Me, not much but writing and working. I had no lessons today so therefor I was able to greet you" I said with a smile. "Your father, he has been as busy as always. Now that the Newts are almost over and all, he has also grown a beard" I said and Sofia gaped at me and then smiled.

"Really? Wow, but didn't you always hate it whenever he forgot to shave?" Sofia asked and I blushed slightly. Luckily Sofia had turned to look at how her clothes were hanging and didn't notice.

"I did, but I have changed my mind completely in the matter. He lookes very handsome in a beard, as long as he keeps it trimmed and doesn't let it grow all the way down to his toes."

Sofia laughed. "I don't think dad would ever do that. I need to see his new look for myself" She said as she changed from her traveling clothes into black jeans and a white jeans jacket to put over her black tank top.

"He looks a little like the sheriff of nottingham in the robin hood movie I showed you when you were little" I said and she gaped at me.

"Now I really got to see this" She laughed and we walked outside and apparated. She didn't want to floo into Severus office saying it wouldn't be a surprise if her had to take away the wards for her.

We walked up to the school and saw Harry talking to some students, he glanced at us then looked down at the students and then looked up in surprise again and walked to hug Sofia.

"Hey kid, when did you get home?" He asked knowing that Albus would probably be home about now too.

"Just 30 minutes ago I guess, Albus is already home" Sofia said and Harry smiled.

"I know you want to see your father so I won't keep you, but I want to hear your side of the stories later" Sofia laughed.

"Of course!"

When we had walked away from Harry Sofia cleared her throat and I looked at her waiting for her to get the things she wanted to say off her chest, she had looked nervous ever since we had gotten here which wasn't like her. Whenever we were at hogwarts both she and her siblings had an air of confidence and perhaps a bit mischievousness. They never got visibly nervous.

"Mom, before I left for Italy James kind of...He proposed to me" Sofia said and I stopped dead and stared at her.

"He did what! Oh, sweetheart isn't that what you wanted?" I asked and smiled trying to figure out what was wrong, except James proposing to my daughter even though they weren't together...Or were they?

All Snapes, Potters and Malfoys were familiar with the Sofia and James 'relationship'. They had dated for a short while in their sixth year and then James had said some really stupid things causing Sofia to break up with him and not talk to him in 7 months. She was very much like Severus in that way, and the argument that Sofia and James had had was very similar to the one Lily and Severus had had so many years ago. This time it wasn't about blood relations, it still wasn't very clear to me what they had been fighting about.

The relationship that had followed after the fight when Sofia had started to talk to him again was that they played on eachothers jealousy. They didn't want to date eachother but didn't want the other one to see someone else. Scorpius and Albus who had both been caught in the middle of all this had had a very intresting year.

" I didn't know you were together again!" I said smiling and Sofia looked even more miserable.

"We aren't! And that's why it's all so fucked up!" She groaned and I slapped her arm.

"Don't say 'fuck'" I said in a flat tone and Sofia almost laughed at me. "What did you answer him?"

"I said no and that dad would kill him!" She then sighed. "And I havn't heard from him since, and now after all this time I realised that I might actually...Like him again" She said slowly and we stopped infront of Severus door.

"Are you going to tell your father?" I asked hoping she would say yes so I could talk to him about this. She shook her head, damn it!

"And give him a stroke, no. I just need to get things straight in my own head first before I mess up dads head"

"So my head is okay to mess up?" I asked and she smirked.

"Yes, since all the messiness go out into the hair. Just like it does with me" She said and twirled a long black curl around her finger. "Slytherin princess!" She said to the gargoyle and the statue moved to form the stairs.

Sofia almost ran up the stairs and I laughed at her. She stopped and knocked on the door and we heard Severus growl at us to come in.

"He thinks we are students he has to deal with again" I murmured and Sofia opened the door. Severus was sitting at his desk going through papers again, when the end of the semester was so near there was tons more to do for him.

"What?" He asked without looking up and I saw the huge grin on Sofias face.

"I want a hug!" She said and Severus looked up in surprise and disbelif, he had recognized her voice. His gaze slid over her and he then smiled and walked to her and Sofia threw herself into his arms just as she had done when she was a child and Severus spun her around. He could still do that at his age.

"Sweetheart it's so good to see you again!" He said and kissed her forehead and then backed away so he could look more at her. "Your hair is longer" He said and put a lock of hair behind her ear. "And you have a tan!" He said and took her hands.

"You look beautiful, six months in Italy did you good" Severus smiled and Sofia smiled up at him and cupped his cheek.

"And you look very handsome you too, beard and all" Severus laughed and Sofia looked at me "You were right he does look like the sheriff" I smiled at Severus confused expression.

"Who do I look like?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I'll explain later darling" I said and he nodded. Sofia walked over to his desk and looked at the papers.

"Busy as always?" She asked and the gaped at a paper she saw and picked it up. "Oh no!" She groaned and then looked at us.

"Seth broke my record!" She said and I laughed and she put down Seths grade paper and picked up what I imagined to be Selenes. "And she got the same points as I did!"

"They studied very hard only to beat you, even though Seth was the only one of them who did" Severus said and Sofia gaped at him and her eyes then narrowed and she smirked.

"So the little gryffindor boy thinks he can beat me" Sofia said and Severus looked like he was holding back laughter as he looked at her.

"Sofia, he did beat you" I smirked and she glared at me.

"I want to see them" She said not having the same dark tone in her voice as before. "Are the lessons over for today?"

"Yes they are, but since it's friday they have probably already flooed home to see you" Severus said and Sofia smiled.

"Aw they're so cute!"

"Tell your brother that he's cute and see how he reacts to that" Severus said and Sofia laughed and ran into the floo and threw the powder.

"Snape mansion, library!" when she was gone Severus turned to me with a raised brow and then pulled me to him.

"So who do I look like?" He asked and I chuckled and he kissed me.

"You look like the sheriff of nottingham in a Robin hood movie, the one I showed Sofia about three years ago" I smiled and then blushed a little.

"Oh really?" He then paused and lifted my chin with his finger so I would meet his gaze. "And do you think he is attractive?" He asked and I bit my lip and smiled at him.

"Oh yes, but you look much hotter" I said and he growled and kissed me and I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me and he flinched slightly and I pulled back.

"What's wrong?" I asked and he sighed with a tired smile.

"I just lifted my 21 year old daughter and spun her around in the air, my body is not what it used to be" He said and put his hand on his neck and put it to the side and stretched and I laughed.

"No it's not, it's almost better" I smiled and he rolled his eyes.

"If you want to make it easier on your old husband you can get up on my desk" He said and I slowly walked to the desk and sat on it and heard Severus lock the door.

"Anything for you darling" I said and he smirked and walked over to me and stood between my legs and I wrapped them around him pulling him closer. "And you're not that old!" I said and he just smirked and kissed me.

* * *

><p>*SOFIA*<p>

"Fia!" I heard Selene call when I stepped through the floo. Sofia and Seth were both sitting in the library reading and Selene threw her book away and went to hug me. I wrapped my arms around her and laughed and she squeezed me hard.

"Look at you you are tanned!" She gasped as she pushed me away to look at me. "Oh my god you look..." Selene looked at Seth who sat with the book in his knee and looked at us with a raised brow.

"Italian?" He asked and I smiled at him.

"Italian!" Selene exclaimed and looked at me. "You have to tell me all about the shrines, did you make notes? Can I see them?" Seth sighed and stood up.

"As much as I would like to listen to you chatty Kathys talk I have to go and do something useful" Seth said and walked over to me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I noticed he was just as tall as I was.

"But you can give me your notes later" He said and walked out the room. I sat down in the sofa and Selene sat down next to me.

"Well the first shrine we visited was in Siena and-"

"I don't want to talk about the shrines now!" She said and got a serious look in her eyes.

"Oh, okay. What do you want to talk about?" Selene and I rarely discussed 'girl' things, we talked more about studies and homework, and of course the stupidity of Johanna Brown who had gotten arrested again.

"James visited when you were in Italy" She said and I stared at her. He had no business here when I was away. When I was home both he and Albus came over alot just to hang out, so what had he done here now?

"He wanted to talk to me about the chances of him getting back together with you" She said and I gaped at her and laughed nervously. My sister was not the person you would go to when you had relationship problems.

"And what did you tell him?" I asked thinking about when he had proposed to me just before I had left. Selene bit her lip and looked around in the room.

"First of all I told him that I was not the person to talk to, I mean I'm not a big fan of his and I inherited dads social skills" She said and rolled her eyes. "He really wanted to know if there was someone that you liked and I said that you liked Scorpius-"

"What!" I shreiked and she held up a finger to silence me.

"Which you do! He is your best friend, and FYI Scorpius doesn't really like James either"

"Thanks for the info" I said in a flat tone, I knew that both Scorpius and Selene had had enough of James when we had started fighting.

"And I explained that to James, and one thing led to another and...It was just a joke at first! I said 'then why don't you just marry her and get it over with'"

Selene looked apologizing at me. "I knew he proposed to you, and please please tell me that you said no!"

"I did say no. We havn't dated since our sixth year it would be ridiculous to marry now!" I said in a defensive tone and she looked up at me again.

"Then would you marry him later on if you started dating again?" She asked and I gaped at her.

"What? I don't know Selene. I do still like him a little bit, but...Why do you ask?" I narrowed my eyes at her and she smiled.

"No reason, just that James is on his way to Hogwarts to ask dad for permission to court you. So you might want to save your boyfriend before dad kills him, not that I wouldn't mind!" She called after me as I jumped back into the floo and shouted out grimmauld place.

* * *

><p>*SETH*<p>

That evening both the Malfoy and the Potter family came to the mansion and the mixed feelings in the family was disturbing to say the least.

And of course James was there. He had hugged Sofia and kissed her cheek and had then kept certain distance between himself and Sofia. Something that was supposed to get dad to approve him easier, why strive for failure? Mom had gently elbowed both me and Selene in the ribs as James stopped infront of us.

"Hiii James" Selene said a little to high as an effect after moms elbow hitting her. James smiled at her and I almost rolled my eyes at the confidence in the smile.

"Hi Selene, you got taller since last time I saw you" He said and I could feel Selene get annoyed with the almost parenting tone in his voice.

"Or you just shrank" She said in a flat tone and I caught dads gaze as he walked past us with uncle Lucius and he smirked and shook his head. James

then stopped infront of me and held out his hand, I glanced at it and then met his gaze. I could see Sofia from the corner of my eye and sighed. All the things I had to put up with for my sisters. I shook his hand and I saw a hint of relief pass in his eyes.

"It's nice to see you again Seth" he stated and I tried my best to sound nice as I answered him.

"It was a long time ago since the last time" not that I regret that, I added to myself and tried to smile faintly at him. He and albus then walked up the stairs and followed uncle Harry. Sofia walked over to me and first smiled at me then kissed my cheek. And I flinched back away from her and frowned.

"What was that for?" I asked and Sofia smiled and pulled Selene to her and hugged her.

"That was for you being the best little brother and little sister ever. I know you don't like James very much, but please just try to tolerate him for my sake?" Selene and I looked at eachother and she held my gaze for a long moment then we both turned to look at Sofia again.

"Sure, but as long as you promise not to change saliva with him in public" Selene Said and walked off and I just smiled and hanged my arm over Sofias shoulders and started walking.

"You are My favourite brother" She said and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm your only brother" I Said and she smirked.

"I'm glad to know that your observations skills are still good" When we walked into the bigger livingroom and she walked over and sat down between Scorpius and James. I did a quick look around the room and saw Selene sitting at fathers feet looking around at everyone, just as she had done when we were kids and dad sat stroking her hair absentmindedly as he talked to uncle Lucius. I was suddenly pulled backwards and felt arms wrapp around my waist and I fell down into someones lap.

"Seth my darling boy! I missed you when I was in Italy!" I sighed and tried to bend away his arms.

"Scorpius I'm in no mood for your wierdness, so let me go before I hex your arms off!" I heard mom and aunt Luna laugh at us and I leaned my face to the side so my hair would cover it.

"I remember when you used to hug me without threatening to hex my arms, or any other part of my body, off" he Said and released me and I glared at him and he pouted.

"That was when I was 3 years old!" I hissed and he smiled. "And you were so cute as a baby" Sofia laughed at my expression and put a hand on his arm.

"Scorpius his cuteness is a very sensetive subject-"

"I am not cute" I Said in a flat tone and Sofia raised an eyebrow at me.

"He takes after his father, so he's not cute but very handsome" mom Said and I turned to look at her and then dad who just smirked and shook his head.

"Except from the eyes and the nose Seth really is the copy of Severus when he went to Hogwarts" Uncle Lucius said and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm going to take that as something posetive, I think" I said and Lucius smirked and I quickly looked at mom. "It would be terrible for me to look like mother" Mom gaped and Uncle Harry laughed at her.

"Not like that mom!" I said and she just continued to gape at me and the rest kept laughing at her expression.

"Now is the time where you say something to fix the situation" I heard dad say and looked back at him hiding his smirk behind his whiskey glas. I turned back to mom.

"Lets face it your hair would not go well against my complexion" I said and seconds later I realised how silly (and possibly gay) that had sounded and Sofia and Selene broke down with laughter and even mom had to restrain herself from laughing at me.

"Oh wow, Seth I had no idea you were so into style!" Sofia said with a bick smirk on her face and then pulled at her sweater a bit. "Can you please tell me if you think this is a good color for me? I want it to really bring out the color of my eyes, does it?"

"What's the new season color?" Selene asked and I glared at the both of them and tried to push away the embarrassment their laughing created.

"You both know what I mean" I hissed and they glanced at eachother.

"Actually no-"

"Please explain to us" Selene said as she took up the end of Sofias sentence. It always annoyed me when they did that.

"Girls..." Dad said and Sofia and Selene looked at him and smiled and then the conversation soon went away from teasing me. Sofia, Scorpius and Albus started to tell everyone about Italy and I could see in Sofias eyes that she had truly loved it there. James soon excused himself to go to the bathroom. The meeting of looks in the room all told one thing, now it was my turn to have 'the talk' with him.

Uncle Lucius looked at dad who glanced at me and I nodded discretely and and waited a few seconds until he was out the door before I stood up to follow him. I met Scorpius gaze for a quick moment and then walked out the door.

"What in the world was that?" I heard Selene ask and I smirked, she had noticed the little exchange. But this was a guy thing, for once she had to be left out of this. Mom and Narcissa had noticed as well for sure, even though aunt Cissy mostly talked about gossip and the changes in fashion there was no mistake in her being scarily aware of everything going on around her. And mom...Well she knew us all to well not to have noticed.

I waited in outside the bathroom door for James to come out. I knew dad had already had his talk with him, and I'm sure both Uncle Harry and even Scorpius and Albus had talked to him about this.

The door opened and James walked out pulling his fingers through his hair and looked surprisingly a little nervous. He flinched back in surprise as he saw me and reached for his wand, I was faster. I held my to his throat and we both stared at eachother and I saw him relax slightly. He moved his hand away from his wand.

"You scared me, Snape" He said and I held my wand to his throath a while longer before I removed it and put it in my pocket again.

"It appears so" I said and he gestured towards the bathroom door.

"It's free now so I'll just go" He said with a smile and started to walk.

"Actually I came to talk to you" I said and I saw his shoulders drop and he took a deep breath before he turned around.

"About what?" He asked in a curt tone and I smirked.

"I think you know that" and he sighed.

"Look, I understand that you are all very concerned about her safety and I am too. I would never hurt her!" I took two long strides up to him and he was as tall as I was but I had the Snape I-can-kill-you-with-my-pinky attitude to help so I grew perhaps three inches.

"Oh James you can be so slow somethimes." I sighed and he glared at me. "You already hurt her, we all know that she can take down any opponent in a duel...But she trusted you to never hurt her and you betrayed her. And now you made the promise all over again" I said and he refused to meet my gaze, he was ashamed.

"I know I hurt her and I still regret it whenever I see her. But I told my father, your father and even Scorpius and Albus, and now I tell you that I love her and I will never let myself or anoyone else hurt her. But you are her brother, so I get why you're so worried and I understand why you don't like me"

I nodded. "Then we are done here" I said and as he turned around to walk I grabbed his arm hard and pulled him back.

"Oh just one thing more" I almost whispered and he clenched his jaw, maybe I was holding his arm a bit too hard. "Just beacuse I'm three years younger than you doesn't mean I can't kick your ass. That is if you ever hurt my lovely sister" I let go of his arm and started to walk back to the livingroom.

"You are a nasty piece of work Snape" James said as he walked after me and I could her the smile in his voice and I smirked.

"All Snapes are"

* * *

><p><strong>That night...<strong>

***Severus***

I looked up from my book when I heard Hermione open the door to the bedroom and she sighed and leaned against it and I smiled at her tired apperance.

"Well this was an intresting night!" She sighed and walked up to her closet and then just slammed the door shut and then just walked over and fell down on the bed next to me.

"Are you tired darling?" I asked and she looked up at me and nodded then sat up and started to take her shirt off.

"I felt so sorry for James" She said and I rolled my eyes, here we go again. "Don't you dare roll your eyes at me Severus! It's not that I'm not worried about Sofia but they have both grown alot and don't think it's fair of you to still treat him as a messy fifth year!"

"Darling, please-" I said and put my book on the nightstand, but she wouldn't let me continue. She threw her shirt on the floor and started with her black slacks.

"No! Severus, she is a grown woman and she can make her own decisions. And think about when Selene decides to get a boyfriend!" She kicked her slacks off and laid down next to me.

Before I even started to explain she held up a finger to stop me.

"And don't you dare call me darling now!" I waited until she took away her finger from my lips and relaxed until I started to speak.

"James knows I won't go easy on him this time and he accepts it, if he hadn't he would have made some stupid speech about it tonight. He is his fathers son so much I know he would have done it. I care far too much about my children to let one of them be given away to someone who would just bertay them at first given chance-"

"James didn't mean to hurt her-"

"But he did!" I stared back at Hermione and she sighed and leaned her head against my shoulder.

"I trust James when he says he loves her, Severus. And I belive she loves him too but she's still to hesitant to say it, you must have noticed how much happier she seemed this evening?"

She tried to catch my gaze but I looked another way. I had noticed that seemed happy, but I liked to belive it was beacuse she was home and met her family again after so long.

"And besides it's not that bad, it's not like James asked you for permission to marry her" I glanced at her and she smiled. "When he does that the fit you threw when he asked you to court her will seem like a breeze before the storm"

"Stop it or else I won't be able to go to sleep" I said and covered my eyes with my arm and heard her giggle.

"I wonder what you will do when Selene starts dating?"

"Put her in a convent of course! She might be a slytherin but that lioness passion she must have inherited from you!" Hermione laughed and then let her laughter turn into a low purr and I felt her move under the cover and slid ontop of me.

"Speaking of which, I can help you get to sleep tonight" She purred and I moved my arm to look up at her and cupped her cheek. So beautiful, the years had been kind to my wife and she continued to distract me with her beauty and wit.

"Yes speaking of the former subject, what will you do when Seth brings a girl home?" I asked and she suddenly looked suspicious.

"I'll be happy for him"

"You will never find a girl you think is good enough for him" I laughed and she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Or I'll just put him in a convent!" She said and I chuckled.

"Do you seriously think that would contain him?"

"Do you seriously think it could contain Selene?" We both looked at eachother for a moment and then shook our heads.

"I blame your gryffindor genes"

"I blame your slytherin cunning" I laughed at her.

"Like you even belive that to be a bad thing!"

"I do sometimes" She said and I raised one eyebrow at her. "Remember what my father said to you about it being so much harder to let them go when they were daddys girls? Or how he first treated you our first christmas?"

"Oh I remember! And I'm sure that he's looking down at me and just laughing at my misery, and telling me that if I do not remove my hands from his daughter bottom he will kill me" I smirked and Hermione laughed.

"Just shut up and kiss me!" She caught my lips and I nestled my fingers into her hair and my other hand went to the middle of her back and held her close to me.

As I always had and as I always would.

* * *

><p><strong>One year later...<strong>

I was sitting in the garden enjoying the sun as it cast it's warm light on my face and the rest of my body that wasn't covered by the two piece bathing suit I was wearing. Everything was perfect, my life at this point was just so perfect. I had a husband who I loved and who loved me back, I had great sex life (but I didn't go around bragging about that, the kids would be sick if I did), all my children were done with school and were happy with their achievments, my husband had not yet killed Sofias boyfriend and I was just happy with how my life turned out.

I heard someone walk towards my chair and I recognized the speed and rythm of the foot steps as Sofias and when I felt a shadow fall over me and I opened my eyes I saw the sunlight shine through her hair and she looked unusually giddy.

"Hello sweetheart, you look excited what's the matter?" She took a deep breath and sat down on the ottoman next to me and I sat up and waited for her to answer.

"I have good news and bad news, and I belive you will be happy for me-"

"Oh my god you are pregnant!" I shouted and leaned forward and cupped her cheek. I was going to be a grandmother! Sofia looked mortified and shook her head.

"God no! No mom, James proposed just an hour ago." She smiled a huge smile and I felt so happy just seeing her smile like that "I'm going to get married!" She giggled and then looked puzzled.

"What's wrong?" She asked and I leaned closer as if someone could hear.

"And not beacuse you're pregnant?" I asked and Sofia rolled her eyes.

"No I'm not pregnant!" She groaned and I smiled.

"Then I am so happy for you!" I shouted and hugged her. "My baby is getting married!" I cried happily and Sofia laughed. I kissed her cheek as she pulled away but she still held my hands and as I squeezed her hand I felt a the ring and looked down at her hand. It was simple but uniquely beautiful.

"And that's just the bad news!" She sighed with a smile and I gaped in confusion.

"How can that be bad news? Never mind, what's the good news?" I asked and she smiled a very slytherin smile.

"The good news are that you will be there when James asks dad for permission to marry me and keep him from killing my fiance" She sighed and then jumped up from her seat.

"Thank you so much mom, I have to go and tell Selene and Seth!" I stared after Sofia as she walked away. She was really getting married. I loved James I really did and I knew he loved Sofia. He was smart, funny and alot like his uncle Sirius in good way. They suited eachother. If Ginny knew of this she would be over the moon. I thought as I started to put on my sundress and pick up my book, I then walked up to the house again.

Where would Severus be in the house at this point of the day, library or his study? I hoped for the study and as I walked into the house I felt the cooling charm one of my family members had put up. It was the warmest day of the whole summer and we had placed new cooling charms every 45 minutes.

"Mom!" I heard Sofia call and I turned around and saw her jump towards me. "James will be here in about five minutes, so if you can be done smooth talking dad by then that would be great!" she said quickly, she always talked to quickly when she was nervous. I took her hands.

" You don't have to be afraid of your father sweetheart!" I Said and Sofia sighed.

"I'm not, I'm scared of dissapointing him"

"You can never dissapoint him! He loves you too much to even begin seeing _your_ faults"

"Yes but if you have not noticed he doesn't really like James" She said and I chuckled.

"Baby, you could have dated Albus, Scorpius or anyother guy and he would still never have liked them. He cares too much about his little girls to let them go!"

"So please convince him to do so!" She smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"I'll try sweetheart" I stopped outside Severus study and looked into The mirror that hang on one of the walls and fixed my hair quickly and straightened my dress. It didn't hurt to look good if I would try to convince him to do something, like keeping calm so he wouldn't threw James out of The house. I knocked and heard Severus call come in and then opened The door.

"Hello husband" I said and smiled and he looked up from The papers that was laying on his desk. The heat was nice for several reasons, but the best of them was to see Severus in so light clothes like long khaki pants and the white shirt. He looked very muggle in them but I would never till him that. He narrowed his eyes at me but smiled an expecting smile. It was amazing that he could actually sense whenever I was up to something, and even worse was that Seth had taken after his father in that area.

"Hello wife" he said and dropped the papers on the desk and leaned back inte the chair.

"Don't look so suspicious darling, I may get offended" I said and walked around the desk and kissed him.

"Then if you are I apologize, otherwise I want you to know tell me what you are up to" He smirked and I decided to play this game a bit differently than I first intended to. If there was one thing I had learned from Severus when he had been my professor, it was that you should never let the enemy know what you were thinking until it was no turning back for them to change it. And in this Severus was the enemy of some sort.

"Do you still love me love me as much as you did the first years of marrige?" I asked and he frowned and pulled me down to sit in his lap and he kissed my hand.

"Of course I do! What have I done to make you think otherwise?"

"Nothing, you have been The perfect husband. Or as perfect as you ever can be with your faults and all but I love you for them" I pushed some of his black hair behind his ear and noticed that it was beggining to get a little bit grey. "I remember when we first for engaged, you behaved like the most possessive and overprotecting man ever." he chuckled at that.

"You wouldn't let anything harm me, or the little person growing inside me"

"I still won't, all I want is for all of you to be happy" he said and I smiled and kissed him for a long while. "That is what I need for you to remember" I said and he raised an eyebrow at me. "The babies are all grown up now, they have learned to keep themselfes safe. And we have to let them get a chance to be happy"

"what are you talking about?" He asked with a frown and a bit of worry in his voice. He probably knew what this was all about. There was knocking on the door and I moved off Severus. He stared at The door for a moment then looked at me. "Come in!" he called even though he made it very clear he didn't want to.

"Please Severus" I said quietly and then watched as the door opened and Sofia walked in with James after her and she smiled at Severus then let James walk away from her to stand infront of Severus desk.

"Mr Snape I'm sorry that I have done this in the wrong order, traditionally I am to go to you first to ask for your permission. But whats done is done and I have asked your daughter to marry me, and she said yes." James smiled at this and then looked serious. "And we want your blessing, and I need it desperately 'cause if you don't approve of this Sofia will not marry me since she loves you too much to go against you in this-"

"No!" Sofia gasped and walked up to James. "Is that what you think? Is that what you have been worrying about!" She sighed and then looked at Severus then at me and back at her father, he was the right person to convince in this discussion.

"Daddy I love you and mom so...But even if you don't approve of it I would marry James anyway" Sofia walked over and sat down on her knees by Severus chair and took his hand.

I saw Severus look down at Sofias hand and he must have seen the ring on her finger.

"Your so young" Severus said quietly and Sofia smiled up at him.

"I'm the same age mom was when she married you" Severus looked down at her and then met James gaze again.

"I love my children too much to be parted from them, and to lose one of them just beacuse I did not approve of her husband to be is an unnecessary loss. You have my blessing" Severus said and I saw James just stare at him for a while in disbelif and then smile a huge smile.

"Thank you!"

"Daddy you are the best!" Sofia cried and threw her arms around Severus neck. I walked over and hugged James.

"You can relax now" I whispered in his ear and he chuckled.

"I'm afraid that if I do I will fall to the ground, and he won't let a wuss marry his daughter" He said and I chuckled as we broke the embrace and I squeezed his arm.

"She wouldn't either" Next thing I knew Sofia had her arms around me as well and then walked off to the floo to share the news with Harry and Ginny. I turned to Severus and jumped as the door closed hard and I looked at Severus who looked a little upset.

"Did this upset you so much?" I asked as I walked closer to him and he stood up and walked towards me. He had a very predatory quality around him which made me a bit nervous, but I had known him to long so I knew he would never hurt me.

"The speeches about proposals made me upset? No, not as much as everyone here around me seems to think. No, the one I'm a bit upset with is _you_" he said and lifted his black gaze from the ground to me.

"I only wanted you to see things from Sofias side, she loves us and James equally and it would hurt her too much if you didn't-"

"Not that, I fully understand that you wanted me to accept her choice to be happy." He got something darker in his gaze and suddenly my back hit a bookcase, apparently I had started to back away from him.

"What upsets me is that you didn't stop and think that I wanted her to be happy as much as you did, that I might just accept him without your head games?"

"I know and have always known that you wanted her to be happy! I hissed and he put his arms on either side of me to hold me in place and met my gaze with his heated stare.

"But you never cared to show James any sign of acceptance or something to hint of appreciation!"

"Why would I show him anykind of appreciation?" it had been a while since we have had any sort of argument or raised our voices against eachother, but now I could feel the heat from him as I always could when we were fighting. And that he stood so close to me was no way to cool down.

"Beacuse he made our daughter happy!" I screamed and his eyes widened "And still you never showed him any approval of any sort!"

"And guess who thought me that!" He screamed back and that silenced me for a moment and then narrowed my eyes at him. This situation was nothing like with me/Severus/Dad when Severus and I were getting married.

"It's nothing like that!" I growled and Severus sneered.

"It's exactly what I'm talking about! He accepted our marrige on our wedding day, up til then he was exactly the way I treated James towards me!"

"But accepted!" I yelled and Severus flung out his arms in frustration.

"And what did I just do?" He yelled back. We just stood there glaring at eachother and both breathing heavily. I saw his gaze slip down to my lips and then he met my gaze again.

Damn that man for being so sexy when I was supposed to fight with him! He pulled me to him roughly and I wrapped my arms around him. Just like when we fought there was so much raw tension that we both were in deep need to use some of it.

"I hate that you have so much power over me" He growled and pushed the sun dress up my thighs and I threw his belt away and pulled the fly so hard that it broke and I wrapped my hand around him.

"But I love you so!" He moaned and kissed me and I felt him slide into me and I threw my head back.

"You are the one with the power, my love" I whispered into his ear and tightened my arms around him and felt him do the same.

* * *

><p><strong>*Selene*<strong>

The wedding was going to take plce in two weeks, the leaves were starting to turn into warm colors of red, yellow and orange but the sun was still making sure the cold of winter stayed away.

Sofia wanted the wedding to take place here in the garden just like mom and dads wedding, and all the leaves would make a beautiful scenery. I was not jealous at all...Perhaps 95% happy and 5% jealous. But not about James, good god no. I too wanted to find someone, but it didn't really matter. I was still young but I had never cared about boys when I was in school, sure quick kisses in the dark had happened with one or two boys but nothing more. I wanted the same thing Sofia felt for James and what mom and dad felt for eachother, I wanted my other half!

"Stop thinking of me naked and watch where you are going!" I flinched and turned around to see Scorpius suddenly walk next to me. I had been walking around rather pointlessly in the garden and forrest making sure the panthers were okay. I smiled and shook my head at him, it was such a shame he was gay. He always looked handsome but the autumn look suited him. Long black trench coat with a green scarf around his neck and the always playful smirk on his face.

"We both know there is no point in thinking of you naked for me, and may I say the autumn look suits you very well" I said and he frowned and then offered me his arm, which I took.

"And why is there no point in that, I imagine some people enjoy it?" I laughed at him.

"Why think of a guy naked, when you know he is into other men?" I asked and he frowned and smirked.

"I'm into other men?" He asked and I stopped and stared at him.

"Havn't you figured that out yet yourself?"

"You think I'm gay?" He asked with a smile and I felt a blush attack my cheeks, damn my complexion and the unability to hide it! "You do!"

"It's not just me! I mean you always play around with Seth-"

"I do that to scare him! I don't know if you noticed but he is very fun to tease! And I think he is a little afraid of gay people so that became my method of teasing" I stared at him and he sighed.

"You still don't belive me do you?"

"If you are straight then why did you never go after Sofia? I remember every boy in Hogwarts having crushes on her"

"Well the Potter boys were enough, and she needed a friend and I decided not to fall in love with her." he chuckled.

"Have you ever been with a woman?" I asked and he raised one eyebrow at me and blushed a little.

"That is a very forward question, but yes I have. Several times"

"Does Sofia know that you are not gay?"

"Sofia has never belived me to be gay!" He exclaimed and I laughed at him.

"Then I am sorry if I offended you" I smiled and he just shook his head and smiled. We walked around in silence for a while and it hit me how nice he smelled, and that he like every other person tried to have a meaningless conversation. But I knew him to be the talkative type, but a conversation with him was never as boring as with some people.

"So if you weren't thinking of me naked, what were you thinking of?" he asked and I smiled.

"I was thinking about the wedding and how I want to feel the same way they feel" I said and I heard him make a sound in agreement.

"Like what Sofia talked about yesterday? About finding your other half, I kind of want that too" he took a deep breath "there is a myth about the greek gods, that first we were all created with two heads, four arms and four legs. Zeus felt threatened by them and sent on of his lighting bolts to seperate them in two, which forced us to spend the rest of our lifes searching for our second half"

"How cruel of him" I said and I was suddenly very aware that his arm had moved over my shoulders and pulled me to him. I looked up at him and nearley lost myself in his silver gaze.

"It was, it's hard to find your second half" He said without breaking eye contact. "Selene I have never belived to be other than straight beacuse I have had such a crush, or better word is obsession on you for so long." I could barely register what he was saying. Was he in love with me? Could he really? He cupped my cheek and I felt how warm his hand was.

"What if you are my other half? I won't let you slip away" He murmured and before I knew what to do I felt his lips on mine in a soft kiss. I opened my mouth for him and I felt his arms pull me closer, no this man was nothing like the boys in school and he was certainly not gay if what he said was true.

_But what if it is not?_

I pulled away suddenly and backed away from him. "Maybe this is all beacuse of the wedding, we have both been thinking about finding someone and just beacuse of the wedding you belive I am your someone" I said desperately trying to rationalize what had just happened.

"Not for me" He said and stepped closer to me and I held up my hand to stop him.

"I have belived you to be gay for the most part of my life, I won't take first best chance to snog you just beacuse you just told me that you were straight!"

"Then when will you take that chance?" I said and I shook my head. "Please Selly, just take time to think about this and after the wedding I will come and try to kiss you again" I looked up and met his gaze and saw him smile. "Maybe then will you let me kiss you longer"

I just stood there gaping at him, I had nothing in my head that sounded like an answer to him. He just smiled and started to walk in the direction of the house. I then recalled something mom had said when Sofia had been making the guest list.

_"Weddings are a great place for people to come together"_ And then she had winked at me and then there had been nothing more to it, but I was starting to belive her.

***Hermione***

When I walked into Sofias room turned bridal station I suddenly realised how my mother must have felt on my wedding day. I smiled at the feeling and walked into room. I was met by the sight of angels dressed in beige colored brides maid dresses holding bouquets of deep red roses and colorful autumn leaves. And they were all smiling looking at the godess in white dress. My dress had been very flowing with big skirt and everything, but Sofias was like a waterfall. Arms with beautiful lace patterns and deep back and the long veil covering her long black curls. She turned to look who had walked in and I gasped when I saw her face, she was beautiful. Mystica had done a great job with her make up.

"Oh sweetheart you look beautiful!" I exclaimed as I jumped over and hugged Sofia carefully. "You all look so beautiful!" I said and turned around and looked at her brides maids, Selene was the maid of honor, Mystica and the Weasley twins Angela and Angel who were Freds daughters were the other brides maids.

"Thank you mom! Is everything okay downstairs?" Sofia asked and I nodded. What she didn't know didn't hurt her, and besides the situation was under control.

"Everything is just fine" I said and soft music started to play from downstairs as the guests started coming and I turned to the brides maids. "You can all go downstairs and find your groomsman to walk out with. Selene you will be walking with Albus, Mystica with your brother, Angel will go with Reese and Angela you will go with Seth. Don't forget to put warming charms on yourselfs!" I said and they walked out. When Angel shut the door I turned to Sofia and just let her take a few deep breaths.

"Don't trip" I said in a very motherly voice and she smiled and rearranged my black scarf that I had wrapped over my shoulders and then she touched the deep purple fabric of my dress.

"You look really nice mom" She smiled and I blinked away the small tears I had in the corner of my eyes and cupped her cheek

"You look really nice yourself" I smiled and kissed her cheek and she held onto me hard and I smiled into her curls. "There is no need to be nervous dear, this will all go great and I promise your father won't let you trip" I said and she chuckled.

"I heard there was a bride that needed escort down the aisle" I heard Severus say and I let go off Sofia and turned towards him and backed away so he could look at her. Severus stood there gaping slightly just looking at Sofia and then he smiled and walked over and kissed her cheek. Severus looked really handsome in his suit and

"You look beautiful sweetheart, and don't worry the whole situation downstairs is fixed now" Sofia frowned at him and glanced at me. _Damn!_

"What situation?" She asked sounding dangerously like Severus when he was about to explode. Severus looked at me slightly amused, I can't belive he was enjoying this.

"The case of your missing fiance"

"My missing what did you say?" She asked with a high voice.

"Your husband to be drank a bit to much yesterday on his stag party and walked out of the club, it's all taken care of now. Both Albus, Scorpius and Seth found him about three hours ago. Your brother actually had fun doing it since he was the one to show sober-up potions down James throath" Severus smirked and I looked down at our feet, no it wouldn't look too discrete if I stepped on his foot right now to make him stop.

"As soon as I'm married I'm going to make myself a widow" Sofia growled and Severus laughed. He reached back over her head and started to pull the front of the veil over her face.

"That may not be a good idea, I can't tell you how many times your mother wanted try the same thing" He smiled and looked at me. Was he actually trying to defend James, even in this small thing? "But the truth is sweetheart, she would never have made it without me. And I think the same thing applies for you and James"

Sofia smiled up at him and the music dowanstairs started to change. "Thank you daddy"

"I have to go now, I'll see you soon" I said and kissed Sofias cheek and then stopped by Severus. "And I'll see you by the altar yet again" I smiled and he bent down and kissed me.

"I'll look for the woman in purple dress this time" He smiled and I walked downstairs and passed the line of grooms and brides maids. I looked at my beautiful twins who were standing talking with their respective groom and brides maid and I smiled. I was so lucky to have them all. I walked out and continued to walk up to the front row and sat down next to Draco. I winked at Harry and Ginny who were sitting on the other side of the aisle on the front row as well.

"You really should have more wedding here" I heard Draco say and I turned to him.

"I don't know if either Selene or Seth would let me plan their wedding here, I barely planned my own!"

"I heard from a very reliable source that Selene may choose to explore some Malfoy" He smirked and I frowned.

"Oh yeah? Who told you that?"

"My son" Draco smiled and I gaped, Draco could see the question in my eyes and shook his head.

"Not gay. He said that if Selene wants him she can have him all she wants" I smiled just thinking of how uncomfortable Draco must have been during that conversation.

"Well that's very generous. What did she say?"

"I don't know if he has had his answer yet" The wedding march started and we all stood up and I leaned forward slightly to see them walk up to the altar. James who had been standing at the altar all the time started to smile a movie star smile as he saw his brother and Selene walk up the aisle, his smile then turned into a look of total admiration and I heard people gasp quietly and I turned to watch Sofia and Severus walk up the aisle.

Sofia had a hard grip around Severus arm and I looked up and met Severus gaze and he winked at me and I chuckled. They stopped infront of James who held out his hand towards Sofia. Severus kissed her cheek and then placed her hand in James. I saw James call her beautiful and Sofia blushed.

When Severus walked over to me we all sat down and Sofia and James turned to the minister. Severus took my hand and I leaned my head on his shoulder. It was a beautiful ceremony and during the promises I saw Selene sneak discrete glances towards the groomsmen, or more specifically Scorpius. He knew she was looking at him of course since he had his gaze permanently placed on her and I saw her bite back a smile.

So what Draco said had been true.

"Do you James Potter promise to love this woman? Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish her? In sickness and in health? For better or for worse? Until death do you part?" the minister asked and James looked at Sofia.

"I so do" He smiled and I heard someone wolf whistle in the back and I smiled.

"Do you Sofia Snape promise to love this man? Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish him? In sickness and in health? For better or for worse? Until death do you part?"

"I'll try" She chuckled then smiled. "I do"

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride" James lifted the veil from Sofias face and kissed her. When they were walking down the aisle again Sofia threw her bouquet at random. All the girls shreiked and tried to see where it went. Severus started laughing and I followed his gaze and saw a mortified Seth holding the bouquet. He dropped it at once and and glared at his laughing sister.

I took Severus arm and we stood there waiting until everyone else had gone into the house for the party. Severus started to walk down after them when I let go off his arm. He looked back at me with a puzzled face and I smiled and walked up to the now empty altar and stood first looking at the flowers and colorful leafes and then looked at Severus who stood raising on of his eyebrows at me.

"Come here!" I said with a smile and he sighed with a smile and walked up to me and took my hands. "Do you Severus Snape promise to keep loving me? To keep me as your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to keep cherish me? In sickness and in health? For better or for worse? Until death do us part?" I asked and he smiled.

"Well that's a stupid question" He whispered and kissed me. "Do you Hermione Snape promise to keep loving me? To keep me as your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to keep cherish me? In sickness and in health? For better or for worse? Until death do us part?" He asked and I bit my lip.

"Well that's a though one" I murmured and he laughed. "No I had enough" I smiled and he rolled his eyes. "Of course I do" I smiled and kissed him. I took his arm and he walked me down the aisle.

"You truly had enough of me?" Severus asked and I looked up at him.

"Severus Snape, I will never have enough of you" I smiled and he laughed.

**.The End.**

**Thank you all so much for reviewing, following, liking and reading this story. This has been a truly wonderful time writing it and I hope you all enjoyed reading it.**

**Thank you all so much for all the reviews that put smiles on my faces.**

**Bye, bye for now!**

**Yours truly,**

**Sofia. Severus Darcy.**


End file.
